About Destiny
by Kikkyo
Summary: Finished! Daiken, Yamachi - Für Ken geht es jetzt um Alles oder Nichts, während sich Daisuke langsam seiner Gefühle bewusst wird. Aber wird er noch eine Chance haben, sie Ken mitzuteilen?
1. Einleitung

**_Disclaimer_****:** This is a non commercial Fan-fic. The characters do not belong to me and  
 I do NOT wish to claim them. Digimon and its characters belong to their   
respected owners and copyrightholders.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**~ ~About Destiny ~ ~   
**_by Kikkyo   
  
_(Kens Sicht)__

»Da bist du ja, Ken! Wir hatten uns Sorgen gemacht!«, rief seine Mutter, als er durch die Tür trat.   
Sie hatte nur die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hören und kam ihm nun entgegen.  
»Natürlich haben wir deine Nachricht auf dem Tisch gesehen, aber ... «  
Sie kam nie dazu ihren Satz zu beenden, und er spürte quasi ihre besorgten Blicke auf seiner Haut.   
Vorsichtig blickte er auf, als sein Vater um die Ecke trat: »Was ist Schatz, wieso bleibst du ...«   
Sichtlich stieg in seinem Vater das Entsetzen auf, als er seinen Sohn vor sich sah.  
»Ken! Ken, was ist geschehen! Sag schon, was ist passiert?«  
Sie hatten die Tränen in seinen Augen gesehen, natürlich, wie hätten sie sie nicht sehen sollen. Zu   
einer Antwort war er nicht fähig. Zu schwer fiel ihm noch das Sprechen. Zu schwer fiel ihm noch   
alles. Daisuke hatte ihn bis zu seinem Haus begleitet. Er hatte abgelehnt, doch der rothaarige   
Junge hatte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, obwohl er in der völlig anderen Richtung wohnte.   
Nicht ein Wort hatte er den ganzen Weg über gesprochen, und Ken war ihm dankbar dafür, denn  
er wusste wie schwer ihm das gefallen sein musste. Doch nun stand er hier vor seinen Eltern und  
wusste nicht auszusprechen, was sie wissen sollten, selbst wenn niemand sonst die Wahrheit je  
erfahren würde.  
Ein Klingeln an der Tür unterbrach seinen Versuch zu Reden und er schwieg. Schweigen war  
alles was das Haus erfüllte, selbst als seine Mutter erwartungsvoll die Tür öffnete. Überrascht  
wandte er sich um und sah der bekannten Stimme an der Tür ins Gesicht.  
»Hallo Mrs. Ichijouji. Ich konnte nicht einfach so nach Hause gehen, entschuldigen sie bitte,   
aber ich muss wissen wie es Ken geht«, schon trafen Daisukes Augen die seinen und er wollte   
erst mit „es geht schon" antworten, doch ...  
»KEN!!!«, hörte Ken Daisukes Stimme rufen, gerade als um ihn alles Dunkel wurde und er zu   
Boden fiel.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Keine Panik! Das ist nur eine kleine Einleitung quasi als Vorgeschmack. Die anderen Teile   
sind viel länger ^_^  
  
  



	2. Part 1 - Home again-Back again+Prolog

**_Disclaimer_****:** This is a non commercial Fan-fic. The characters do not belong to me and I do NOT wish to claim them. Digimon and its characters belong to their respected owners and copyrightholders.  
  
  
Keine Panik! Das hier ist ne absolute Daiken, Yamachi,  
auch wenn das zu Anfang nicht so aussieht – muss aber sein^^  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ ~About Destiny Part 1~ ~ *Home Again – Back Again*  
  
(Kens Sicht)

»Da bist du ja, Ken! Wir hatten uns Sorgen gemacht!«, rief seine Mutter, als er durch die Tür trat.   
Sie hatte nur die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hören und kam ihm nun entgegen.  
»Natürlich haben wir deine Nachricht auf dem Tisch gesehen, aber ... «  
Sie kam nie dazu ihren Satz zu beenden, und er spürte quasi ihre besorgten Blicke auf seiner Haut.   
Vorsichtig blickte er auf, als sein Vater um die Ecke trat: »Was ist Schatz, wieso bleibst du ...«   
Sichtlich stieg in seinem Vater das Entsetzen auf, als er seinen Sohn vor sich sah.  
»Ken! Ken, was ist geschehen! Sag schon, was ist passiert?«  
Sie hatten die Tränen in seinen Augen gesehen, natürlich, wie hätten sie sie nicht sehen sollen. Zu   
einer Antwort war er nicht fähig. Zu schwer fiel ich noch das Sprechen. Zu schwer fiel ihm noch   
alles. Daisuke hatte ihn bis zu seinem Haus begleitet. Er hatte abgelehnt, doch der rothaarige   
Junge hatte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen. Obwohl er in der völlig anderen Richtung wohnte.   
Nicht ein Wort hatte er den ganzen Weg über gesprochen, und Ken war ihm dankbar dafür, denn  
 er wusste wie schwer ihm das gefallen sein musste. Doch nun stand er hier vor seinen Eltern und  
 wusste nicht auszusprechen, was sie wissen sollten, selbst wenn niemand sonst die Wahrheit je  
 erfahren würde.  
Ein Klingeln an der Tür unterbrach seinen Versuch zu Reden und er schwieg. Schweigen war  
 alles was das Haus erfüllte, selbst als seine Mutter erwartungsvoll die Tür öffnete. Überrascht  
 wandte er sich um und sah der bekannten Stimme an der Tür ins Gesicht.  
»Hallo Mrs. Ichijouji. Ich konnte nicht einfach so nach Hause gehen, entschuldigen sie bitte, aber  
ich muss wissen wie es Ken geht«, schon trafen Daisukes Augen die seinen und er wollte erst mit  
 „es geht schon" antworten, doch ...  
»KEN!!!«, hörte Ken Daisukes Stimme rufen, gerade als um ihn alles Dunkel wurde und er zu   
Boden fiel.  
  
--*--  
  
(Takerus Sicht)

Langsam und gesenkten Kopfes betraten sie die Wohnung der Yagamis.   
Kaum hatten sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, kamen ihnen auch schon zwei aufgeschreckte   
Gestalten entgegen gerannt.   
Es waren ihr und sein Onii-chan. Sie hatten es auch nicht anders erwartet nachdem was sie ihnen   
so kurz angebunden am Telefon erzählt hatten. Sie hatten einfach nicht mehr herausgebracht.  
»Kari!!« »T.K.!!«, riefen ihre Brüder wie im Chor, »Was ist denn passiert??«  
Beide sahen zu ihren Brüdern auf und er wusste, dass Hikari mindestens so stark mit den Tränen   
zu kämpfen hatte wie er, wenn nicht sogar mehr.  
»Nun redet schon, ist _euch etwas passiert?!«, rief Taichi  
Seine Augen trafen die seines Onii-chan und mehr war nicht nötig.  
»Beruhige dich Tai«, sagte Matt so ruhig wie möglich und hielt Tai am Arm, »Kommt erst einmal   
herein, wir haben die anderen hergeholt, dass wolltet ihr doch?«  
Mehr als ein leichtes Nicken war ihm im Moment nicht möglich.  
  
In Tais und Karis Zimmer erwarteten sie gespannte und fragende Augen wo sie auch hinsahen.   
Joe bot ihnen einen Platz auf dem Bett an und sie beide setzten sich erschöpft und unsicher auf die   
angenehm weichen Kissen.   
»Was war denn nun eigentlich los? Wir haben ja eure Mail bekommen, dass ihr nicht aus der   
Digiwelt konntet, und haben uns auch eiligst etwas einfallen lassen, aber was ist denn nun   
wirklich passiert? Deshalb seit ihr doch sicherlich nicht so bedrückt, und aus dem Grund habt ihr   
uns auch sicher nicht alle hierher gerufen!«  
Izzy hatte wieder einmal den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, doch trotz all seiner Überlegungen   
auf dem Weg hierher wusste Takeru nun wirklich nicht wo er anfangen sollte.  
»Richtig ... «, begann er stotternd, und mit zittrigen Händen saß er nun dort und wagte es nicht die   
Anderen anzusehen. Doch eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.   
Sein Bruder!  
»Ganz ruhig Takeru! Wir sind alle hier, weil wir die Wahrheit wissen wollen, aber du musst dich   
nicht dazu zwingen. Vor allem aber, erwarten wir keinen reibungslosen Bericht von euch. Fang ...   
einfach mit dem an, was dir am wichtigsten erscheint.«  
Mit glitzernden Augen sah er zu seinem Bruder auf. In dem Moment fiel  Kari weinend auf seine   
Schulter.   
»Hikari!??«, und mit den erschrockenen Reaktionen der Anderen begann er zu erzählen. ‚Das   
wichtigste zu erst', ging es ihm noch einmal durch den Kopf.  
»Es ... «, begann er unter seinen eigenen aufkommenden Tränen, »Es war ein Mädchen ... eine ...   
eine ... alte Freundin von Ken ...«  
»Ja....?«, fragten die Anderen erwartungsvoll, als er pausierte.  
  
***Flashback*** ((~ ~ **Prolog ~ ~*Cry for you*))  
Ein plötzliches SOS veranlasste die jungen Digiritter jeden mit ihrem eigenen PC in die   
Digiwelt zu reisen, aufgrund eines simplen Mangels an Zeit. Aber als die   
neuen Digiritter in der Digiwelt ankamen, stellten sie überrascht fest, dass   
sie plötzlich zu siebt waren. Ein Mädchen mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren lag   
bewusstlos auf dem Boden neben ihnen, und ohne zu zögern rannte Ken zu   
ihrem regungslosen Körper und legte sie auf seinen Schoß. Er schien sie zu   
kennen! Die anderen fünf sahen sich an und folgten ihm verdutzt.  
»Kim! Hey, Kim, wach auf! Komm schon, wach auf!«, rief Ken ihr zu.  
Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und erschrak sichtlich.   
»Ken?«, vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und sah sich um, »Wo sind wir?...   
Und... wer sind diese Fünf?«  
»Hehem«, räusperte sich Davis leicht gereizt, als das Mädchen sie ungläubig   
ansah, »Könntest du uns das vielleicht erklären, Ken?!«  
Ken half ihr auf und seufzte einmal tief: »Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Kim,   
eine Freundin von mir!  
Und Kim, das sind Davis, Cody, Yolei, Kari und T.K.!«  
Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf den fünf Gesichtern aus, und schon trat Kari   
vor, reichte Kim ihre Hand und fragte sie nach ihrem ganzen Namen.   
Freundlich. So freundlich fragte sie dieses Mädchen, obwohl sie sie doch gar   
nicht kannte. Zwar noch immer verwirrt, aber von Karis freundlicher Art   
sofort eingenommen, antwortete sie ebenso freundlich:   
»Kimi...   
Kimi  Wagakokoro!«  
»Wo.. Wo ist der Fernseher?«, unterbrach Cody eher unabsichtlich prüde die   
Kennenslern-Gesellschaft, »Wir kommen hier nicht mehr weg ohne ihn!«  
Doch hatte er Recht. Der Fernseher war verschwunden, und ohne ihn würden   
sie so schnell nicht zurück kommen können.   
Also machten sich die Digiritter gezwungenermaßen auf den Weg und versuchten  
 unterdessen Kim so gut es möglich war zu erklären wo sie waren, und wer diese   
„seltsamen kleinen Wesen" waren, die sie Anfangs für eine Einbildung gehalten   
hatte.   
Das erwies sich als überraschend einfach, den Kim verstand recht schnell   
worum es ging. Währenddessen plagten Yolei ganz andere Gedanken. Sie   
fragte sich viel mehr, wie es Kim überhaupt möglich gewesen war, in die   
Digiwelt zu kommen.  
»Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau!«, setzte sie an, »Na ja, da war plötzlich   
dieses helle Licht und irgendeine Stimme sagte mir, ich müsste meinen   
„größten Schatz" retten, und dann noch so was wie „bekehre den deinen".   
Aber was soll das bedeuten?  ... Danach bin ich dann hier aufgewacht, aber   
diese Worte sagen mir nichts.«  
»Es könnte doch sein, dass sie auch ein Digiritter ist, und dass der Notruf   
von ihrem Digipartner kam! Das würde doch den „größten Schatz" erklären,   
oder?«, warf Davis ein.  
»Hast du denn ein Digivice, Kim?«, fragte Ken einfühlsam.  
»Was soll das sein?«  
Ken hielt ihr seines als Beispiel hin: »Nein, so etwas habe ich noch nie   
gesehen. Tut mir Leid.«  
--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*--  
Es vergingen drei Tage, ohne dass die Kinder den Sender des Hilferufes   
fanden. Und ebenso wenig fanden sie eine Möglichkeit zur Heimkehr.   
Die Digimon interessierten sich mindestens genauso viel für Kim, wie die   
Kinder, die schon bald sicher waren, dass es sich bei dem Notruf um eine   
Falle gehandelt hatte. Einen Beweis für diese Theorie hatten sie in der Nacht   
nach ihrer Ankunft bekommen, als sie von einer halben Armee Snimon   
angegriffen worden waren.  
Nun lagen sie völlig erschöpft in einer kleinen Höhle.   
Die Nacht war schon lange angebrochen, doch jemand konnte vor lauter   
Gedanken nicht schlafen. Lange schon starrte er die Decke an, als wäre sie   
das interessanteste der Welt, als könnte sie ihm Antworten geben, versunken   
in Überlegungen und rätselhafte Gedanken. Langsam drehte sich Ken auf   
die Seite und sah in jenes friedliche, schöne Gesicht neben sich.   
Kim war viel mehr, als einfach nur eine Freundin. Und nun war sie hier, mit   
ihm in dieser gefährlichen Digiwelt, die sie nicht wieder gehen lassen würde   
und mit Sicherheit direkt in die Arme des Feindes trieb. Seit ihrer frühen   
Kindheit kannten sie sich, seit einer Ewigkeit schon war sie das kleine   
Mädchen, auf das er immer hatte acht geben müssen.   
Sie war Krank gewesen, war es wohl auch jetzt noch, wenn auch bei weitem  
 nicht mehr so schlimm. Seit einer gewissen Zeit hatten ihre ständigen   
Schwächeanfälle nachgelassen - scheinbar - er konnte sich nicht einmal   
erinnern wann es gewesen war. Er glaubte nicht daran, hatte es damals   
nicht – nicht als sie ihn eines Morgens, als er verdutzt in ihrer Tür gestanden  
 hatte, breit angelächelt hatte. Und tat es auch heute noch nicht, selbst wenn sie so   
friedlich aussah, konnte er nicht vergessen was ihnen damals geschehen war.   
Es war ein regnerischer Tag gewesen, das wusste er noch heute - seltsam,   
gerade das - sie waren noch jung gewesen, so jung – zu jung um es wirklich   
zu verstehen. Gespielt hatten sie; in dem Garten von Kims Eltern, auf der   
angrenzenden Straße, unter den warmen Regentropfen. Sommer war es   
gewesen - oder Frühling? - nein, Sommer.   
Sie hatte so niedlich ausgesehen: das hellblaue Kleid, die weißen Schuhe, die   
hochgesteckten Haare – das alles konnte er förmlich vor sich sehen als sei es   
Gestern gewesen, dieses kleine verspielte Mädchen, dass er heute nicht mehr   
kannte.   
Verspielt waren sie auf der Straße auf und ab gelaufen, wie Affen auf Mauern   
und Bäume geklettert und gelacht bei dem Anblick des Anderen – völlig   
durchnässt. Sie hatten Fangen gespielt. Er hatte ihr Lachen hinter sich gehört,   
ihre schnellen Schritte auf dem nassen Asphalt. Doch mit einem Mal war nicht   
mehr als ein dumpfer Ton zu hören gewesen. Lachend hatte er sich umgedreht,   
sie ausgelacht, weil sie gefallen war. Niemals war eine Antwort gekommen,   
kein Stück hatte sie sich bewegt, nicht einmal geweint oder genörgelt. Was   
wäre er später glücklich gewesen hätte sie genörgelt, solange sie nur   
irgendetwas getan hätte.   
Als er schließlich voller Angst zu ihr gerannt war, ihren leblosen Körper in   
den Arm genommen hatte, aus tiefster Seele nach Hilfe geschrieen hatte, da   
erst hatte er bemerkt wie kalt der Regen doch in Wirklichkeit gewesen war.  
Monate hatte er sie im Krankenhaus besucht –   
ihr Herz, hatte man herausgefunden, und nichts hatte man für sie tun   
können. Er Herz müsste geschont werden, hatte man ihnen gesagt. Oh wie   
sehr hatte er sich eingesetzt. Immer hatte er versucht sie zu beschützen wo   
es nur ging, die ganzen Jahre hindurch.  
Nun hatte dieses wunderschöne Gesicht, ein besondere Anziehung auf ihn.  
»Ich muss dich beschützen!«, sagte er ganz leise, so, dass es wirklich   
niemand hatte hören können, »Ich muss dich einfach schützen.«  
Seine Gefühle für Kim konnte er nicht beschreiben, aber sie waren wohl   
kaum freundschaftlichen Ursprungs. Vielleicht eher geschwisterlich? Kaum!   
Er wusste es nicht. Nein, er wollte es sich einfach nicht eingestehen, nicht   
glauben, dass es war, wie es war.  
Zärtlich schob er eine Strähne ihrer weichen schwarzen Haare aus ihrem   
schlafenden Gesicht und legte sich dann selbst endlich schlafen. Es dauerte   
nicht lange, bis er eindöste.  
--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*--  
Weitere Tage vergingen. Jedoch nicht, ohne dass die Gruppe ein mal pro   
Tag angegriffen wurde. Während die Digimon zunehmend unter Müdigkeit   
und Kraftlosigkeit zu leiden hatten, schienen die Angreifer nur immer   
stärker zu werden. Gestern hatten sie viel Glück gehabt überhaupt noch am   
Leben zu sein. Besonders Ken. Und das war auch das erste Mal gewesen,   
dass den Anderen die Beziehung zwischen Ken und Kim etwas klarer   
geworden war.   
Nun hatten sie sich alle in einer engen Spalte zwischen zwei Felswänden ein   
wenig zur Ruhe gelegt. Erschöpft von der langen Wanderung. Ausgelaugt   
durch den Mangel an Nahrungsmitteln.   
Sie hatten soeben ihre letzten Nahrungsreserven aufgebraucht. Denn   
langsam waren sie in eine Gegend gekommen, in der sie kaum essbares   
finden konnten.  
--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*--  
Mit dem siebten Tag brach das Gefühl eines kommenden Unglücks heran.   
Und der erste Schock kam bereits beim Aufwachen. Davis war der Erste, der   
wach wurde und öffnete langsam und verschlafen seine Augen.  
»Hey**__, was ist das!«,schrie er sofort, als er bemerkte, dass er einige Meter   
über dem Erdboden an der Wand der Spalte hing. Natürlich wachten   
daraufhin die Anderen auf und reagierten ähnlich.  
Wo waren bloß die Digimon, fragte sich Ken und blickte an sich herab.   
Da bemerkte er erst __womit er und die Anderen an der Wand gehalten   
wurden: Spinnweben! Und unten auf dem Fußboden, keine drei Meter unter   
ihm, lagen sechs kleine weiße Bälle, die sich bei genauem Hinsehen   
bewegten. Das mussten die Digimon sein, und zu seinem großen Erstaunen   
stellte er fest, dass, wer auch immer sich dies hatte einfallen lassen, nicht   
genau überlegt hatte, da er oder sie einen gewaltigen Fehler gemacht hatte:   
Er hatte sein Digivice noch!  
--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*--  
Im Schatten eines Baumes stand Jemand oder „Etwas" versteckt und   
beobachtete das Szenario, zu dem es eben dazu gestoßen war. Ein Grinsen   
breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als die Digimon unter ihm digitierten.   
»Ganz nach Plan...«, murmelte es, als es sich abwendet und plötzlich   
verschwand.  
»Gewiss! Ganz nach Plan«, sagte eine andere Stimme, einer vermummten   
anderen versteckten Gestalt, »Aber wessen Plan? Wessen...?«  
--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*--  
Ungeduldig hielten die Kinder und ihre Digimon nach ihrem Gegner   
Ausschau, und je länger sich niemand blicken ließ, umso nervöser wurden   
sie. Es war immer noch besser, seinen Gegner vor sich zu haben, als nicht zu   
wissen ob und wo er um einen herum ist.  
»Geh' etwas zurück, Kim!«, flüsterte Ken ihr zu, »Ich passe auf dich auf.   
Das muss ich«.  
Oh ja, das würde er. Das hatte er schon seit der ganzen letzten Woche immer   
getan, und ohne es zu merken, verletzte er sie damit tief. Nicht das sie nicht   
auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, das war es nicht, was sie traf. Sie wusste,   
dass er nicht daran zweifelte. Es lag mehr daran, dass es sie schmerzte ihn   
kämpfen zu sehen. Er hatte schon einmal während dieser wenigen Tage sein   
Leben für sie riskiert. Natürlich rührte es sie, dass er sie beschützen wollte,   
sehr sogar. Aber nicht so! Nein, so durfte das nicht sein. Er sollte sie nicht   
schützen indem er sein Leben riskierte.  
Ob er das weiß? Nein! Sollte er es denn wissen? Sollte sie ihre Freundschaft   
riskieren? Nein, das würde sie niemals wagen. Dafür war es ihr zu wertvoll   
so einfach nur bei ihm zu sein.  
--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*--  
»Davis, sieh mal!«, rief Cody lauthals.  
Direkt vor ihnen tauchte aus dem Nichts schemenhaft eine Gestalt auf.   
Was war das? War die einzige Frage die Ken sich stellte, als die Gestalt sich   
näherte. Er sollte sich wünschen diese Frage niemals gestellt zu haben.   
Was dort langsam auf sie zu kam, hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Geist, nur   
eine andere Form. Ein roter Drache mit Dämonenflügeln. Doch, halt! Was   
war das gewesen? Eben hätte er schwören wollen, die Silhouette eines   
blauen Drachen mit Engelsflügeln dahinter gesehen zu haben. Hatte er denn   
eine dermaßen starke Phantasie? Denn __nichts, es war nichts zu sehen.  
--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*--  
»Ich wünsche euch alles Glück der Welt!«, sagte die vermummte, versteckte   
Gestalt, noch immer oberhalb der Spalte. Traurig senkte sie den Blick und   
wendet sich dann ab.   
»Besonders Dir!«  
--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*--  
Sämtliche Digimon waren in einen Kampf verwickelt und dennoch schien   
keines Erfolg zu haben. Jede noch so starke Attacke scheiterte.   
»Mega...«, sagte Kim abwesend.  
»Was!?«, fragten die Anderen überrascht.  
»Mega!«, wiederholte sie.  
»Woher weißt du das?«, fragte T.K. völlig ernst.  
Woher wusste sie das? Woher wusste sie was? Das war doch nur ein Wort   
gewesen, oder? Nun gut, für einen klitzekleinen Moment hatte ihr dieses   
Wort vielleicht etwas gesagt, aber nun wusste sie nichts damit anzufangen.  
Das hatte nicht __sie gesagt.  
--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*--  
‚Sehr schön! Es passt gerade keiner von ihnen auf', dachte es bei sich und   
legte beide Hände wie in einer betenden Position zusammen.  
--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*--  
»__Vorsicht!«, schrieen alle Digimon im Chor.  
Sofort wandten sich alle zu ihnen um und weiteten die Augen vor Schreck.   
Ken kamen die Sekunden wie eine Ewigkeit vor.   
Er sah die Angst in den Augen der Digimon, starr vor Schreck, unfähig sich   
zu bewegen.  
Er sah das Grinsen im Gesicht dieses Drachen. Und er sah diese   
tiefschwarze Welle direkt auf ihn zukommen. Er fühlte sein Herz rasen und   
seine Augen noch einmal weiten bis sie sich fest schlossen. ‚Vorbei, alles   
vorbei'. Das Nächste, was er wusste, ist dass er etwas warmes auf seiner   
Brust spürte und eine Druckwelle, die ihn auf den Boden warf. Doch er   
spürte auch, dass er noch fühlte, ja mehr noch ...   
Er öffnete die Augen und sah das Schrecklichste seines Lebens. Noch immer  
Entsetzten. In den Augen der Digimon. In den Augen der Anderen. Und nun   
auch in denen dieses Drachen. Ein Glitzern.Sah er da etwa Tränen? Tränen in   
den Augen dieses Digimons, das nun ohne Vorwarnung ins Nichts verschwand.  
Und er saß dort. Hielt eine Gestalt im Arm, die er hätte sein sollen.   
Stattdessen lag dort nun jene Person, die er hatte beschützen wollen. Statt   
seiner, lag nun Kim hier in seinen Armen.  
Endlich fand er Worte:  
»K...Kim! Sag doch was...bitte!«  
»Ken!«, kam eine leise Antwort, in einer gebrochenen Stimme.  
Warum? Warum nur hatte sie sich dazwischen geworfen?   
Langsam griff sie nach seiner Hand und legte die ihre hinein.  
»Nimm das für mich!«, sagte sie leise, seinen Arm haltend.  
»Aber da...«, setzte er an, bis ihr Finger auf seinen Lippen ihm das Wort   
abschnitt. In seiner Hand hielt er ein weißes D3 Digivice.  
»Ich... ich habe es ... am ersten Abend ... in meiner Tasche gefunden.«  
Warum hatte sie ihm das nicht gesagt?   
Tapp, tapp, tapp. Hörte er schnelle weiche Schritte.  
»Ich ... ich liebe dich, Ken!«, brachte Kim heraus.  
Hatte er richtig gehört? Was..was sollte er sagen? Fühlte er das gleiche?...  
 Er wusste es nicht. Er konnte nicht sicher sein, und dennoch...  
»Ich... liebe dich auch!«  
Eine kleine Träne rann ihr über das Gesicht, als sie zurücklächelte.   
Als er das nächste Mal hinsah, waren ihre Augen geschlossen und ihr Kopf   
lehnte gegen seine Brust.  
»Nein!«, hauchte er, »Kim! Wach auf!«  
Tapp, tapp, tapp. Erneut diese Schritte. Und neben ihm stand auf einmal ein   
kleines Digimon, wie kleiner Schutzengel aussehend. Plötzlich leuchtete   
über Kim ein Punkt auf gefolgt von einem kristallklaren Wappen: Zwei wie   
Flügel geknickte Striche mit einem Kreis unter ihrer Mitte.  
Das Digimon ließ den Kopf hängen und verschwand trauernd und langsam   
wie ein Geist, das Wappen mit ihm.   
Was sollte das alles? Fragen über Fragen während seine Sicht immer mehr   
durch die Tränen verschwamm, die seit geraumer Zeit zu unzähligen über   
sein Gesicht gerannt waren. E blickte in dieses „schlafende" Gesicht.   
Dies war das Gesicht, was er Nacht für Nacht bewundert hatte, doch hatte er   
nicht gewollt es für immer zu sehen. Ihr Lachen, ihre Augen, ... ihr Lächeln.   
Sollte er das alles denn niemals mehr sehen? Konnte das sein? Konnte das   
Leben denn so grausam sein?   
Oh ja, es konnte! Denn plötzlich löste sich auch Kim glitzernd in Nichts auf und   
auch seine Versuche sie zu halten waren zwecklos. So saß er nun da und   
blickte ins Nichts.   
Der Schmerz sammelte sich, bündelte sich, wurde unerträglich. Tränen   
flogen wie glitzernde Sterne in die Luft.  
»Neeeiiin!!«  
--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*--  
»Das Wappen der Aufopferung und das weiße Digivice. Der Schatten war   
dort gewesen, Ken. Du hast dich nicht geirrt. Es war ihr Digimon. Oder   
zumindest war es ihr Digimon, wie es ohne die Kraft der Aufopferung war,   
doch das ist bei weitem komplexer. Der Schatten war seine wahre Gestalt   
gewesen. Dranamon, ein Megalevel- Digimon. Als Sarimon ist es letztlich   
zu ihr gekommen. Ich habe sie deshalb hergeholt.   
Vergib mir, Ken. Aber vergiss was war, denn sonst wird ohne euch Digiritter  
 schon bald alles zuende sein. Es war Schicksal.... Trauere nicht zu lange,   
vergiss die Trauer, denn ich schwöre dir, bei meiner Seele, dass dieses Ende   
nicht endgültig ist!«  
So verschwand die vermummte Gestalt auf der Felswand inmitten eines   
Nebels. Zurück blieb ein kleiner Fernseher. Und zurück blieb ein geknickter   
Ken und eine fassungslose Menge von fünf Kindern und ihren   
Digimon.  
***End Of Flashback***  
  
»Sie ... sie war mit uns ... in der Digi ... in der Digiwelt. Dann war da ... dieses Digimon ... das ...   
das uns angriff, und ... Ken.«  
Ein tiefes Luftholen von den Anderen veranlasste ihn schneller zu reden, und auch seine Tränen   
zwangen ihn, denn lange würde er nicht mehr reden können.  
»Es griff ihn an .. aber ... sie ... sie ... es hat ihn nicht getroffen, aber ... sie ... sie hat sich   
dazwischen geworfen, um ihn zu retten, ..versteht ihr, dieses Digimon hat sie getroffen! Sie ist   
gestorben, ...verdammt, dieses Mädchen ist vor unseren Augen gestorben, ohne das wir   
irgendetwas tun konnten ... «, der Rest seines Satzes war schon kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als   
seine Tränen ihn letztlich übermannten.  
»WAS??«  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)_

Weiß. Ein blendendes weiß umschloss ihn, dessen Ursprung er nicht kannte!  Was war das? Wo   
war er? Schattenhaft und verschwommen wie ein Bild in der Wüste tauchte eine Szene vor ihm   
auf.   
Ein bekanntes Bild. Woher nur? Seltsam, er konnte sich noch nicht einmal erinnern, was eben   
noch passiert war; wieso er hier war. Langsam nahm das Bild vor ihm festere Konturen an und er   
erkannte unter Schock was es war. Hunderte, kleine, große, bunte, blasse ... verschiedene   
Seifenblasen schwebten vor ihm. Aber, nein, nicht einfach vor ihm – um ihn herum. In weiten   
Bahnen umkreisten sie ihn wie die Planeten die Sonne das ihm schwindelig wurde, wenn er sie   
beobachtete.   
Sein Traum, von damals, daher kannte er diese Seifenblasen, aber weshalb ängstigten sie ihn?   
Taten sie das eigentlich? War das Angst?  
Eine große Seifenblase kreuzte seine Sicht und er blickte neugierig hinein nur, um dann   
erschrocken zurückzuweichen.   
»Sa ... Sammy!?«, stammelte er, als das Gesicht seines Bruders ihn anlächelte; ihm zuzwinkerte.   
Sie beide auf dem Balkon, der Unfall, die Beerdigung – das alles lief wie im Schnelldurchlauf an   
ihm vorbei. Fest verschloss er die Augen vor der Erinnerung und stieß einen stummen Schrei aus   
– es sollte aufhören, das sollte endlich ein Ende haben. Und es nahm ein Ende, doch nur um sofort   
an anderer Stelle wieder zu beginnen.  
Das ... Das war er! Nein, das war nicht er! Das dort war der Digimonkaiser, der ihn durch diese   
schimmernde Kugel anstarrte. Wieder kam dieser Schnelldurchlauf der verschiedensten Situation.   
Doch länger dieses Mal, und er fühlte, wie sein Kopf bei jedem weiteren Bild zu explodieren   
scheinen wollten.  
»Neeeiiin! ... Das bin nicht mehr ich!«, schrie er dem Nichts um sich entgegen.   
»Bist du?«, fragte ihn eine Stimme.  
»Was? Wer ist da?«  
»Bist du?«, hallte es erneut, »Aber das warst du!«    
Ein Bild von Daisuke tauche vor ihm auf – er selbst war auch da. Und noch etwas: Deltamon? Der   
Deltamon Zwischenfall !?  
Nein, das war nicht er. War er?  
»Du hättest es getan, nicht wahr?«  
Nein! Um Gottes willen, nein! Er könnte Daisuke niemals _töten!   
»Damals?«  
Wie? Hätte er, als Digimonkaiser, es denn etwa getan?  
»Ja, hättest du, gesteh' es!«, die letzten Worte schallten immer wieder zu ihm.  
»__Nein, das hätte ich nicht! __Niemals!«, schrie er der Decke entgegen.  
»Doch ... doch, doch«, echote es ihm in einer Windböe entgegen.  
»Du warst damals nicht anders als du es heute bist!  ...  Er hat dir im Weg gestanden, dich   
gekränkt und ist auch jetzt nichts anderes!«  
Stimmte das? War das die Wahrheit?  
»Er war doch immer nur eine Nervensäge, - stand dir im Wege – wollte das du bleibst, als du   
Ruhe brauchtest.  
Du – bist – Du!«, flaute die Stimme ab.  
War das so?  
»Ist das sooo??!!«, fragte er die Leere um sich, keine Antwort erwartend.  
»Ken ...«, kam eine leise Stimme, eine bekannte, behutsame. Starr wie eine Statue blieb er stehen   
und starrte auf das Bild in der Seifenblase vor sich. Kims lebloses Gesicht starrte ihn mit toten   
Augen an.  
»DAS ... ist dein Werk, Ken Ichijouji!«, klagte ihn diese erste, fremde Stimme ein letztes Mal an,   
bevor sie für immer verschwand.  
Doch diese Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder und wieder.  
Er brach auf die Knie zusammen und blickte den Boden unter sich an – ein tiefes, endloses   
Schwarz.  
»Hilfe ... Hilfe ...«, murmelte er leise unter den aufstrebenden Tränen, die in seine Augen   
drängten.   
»Nein ...«, sprach diese fürsorgliche Stimme in wieder an, »Nichts von alle dem ist deine Schuld,   
Ken. ... Nichts! Und ich ... habe dir längst verziehen!«  
Vorsichtig blickte er auf  zu den nun wild funkelnden Seifenblasen, die Eine nach der Anderen   
langsam zerplatzten, als erneut eine dritte Stimme zu ihm sprach.  
»Ken, ... vergib dir ...Denn ich habe Vergangenes dir schon längst verziehen. So wie Gegenwart   
und Zukunft. Vergiss endlich, was einmal war!«  
Noch immer auf dem Boden kniend senkte er erneut den Kopf: »Es ... es ... es war doch aber alles   
mein Fehler – meinetwegen ...«  
»Nein, vergiss es! Und ... vergib dir selbst, was du nicht mehr ändern kannst, denn sonst wird dir   
unsere Vergebung gar nichts bringen.«  
»Wer ...«, setzte er an, als gleißend blaues Licht ihn einhüllte – er fühlte etwas kaltes auf seiner   
Stirn und noch einmal hörte er diese dritte, vertraute Stimme: »Geh zurück, Ken. ... es wartet   
jemand auf dich.  
Bis bald.  Leb wohl, Ken-chan!«  
  
--*--  
  
(Daisukes Sicht)_

Seltsam! Das Herz schmerzte ihm, als er völlig hilflos zusehen musste, wie sein Freund vor ihm   
von einem Schweißausbruch in den nächsten überging. Er wusste, dass er einen Alptraum haben   
musste, und nur zu gerne hätte er helfen wollen, doch alles was er tun konnte, war hier an seiner   
Seite zu sitzen.   
Mehrmals hatte er ihn bereits daran hindern müssen vom Sofa zu fallen, als er sich wieder einmal   
im Traum drehte.  
Einmal hatte Ken sogar ihm Traum gesprochen, sehr leise. Aber das laute „Niemals!" hatte   
Daisuke Angst bereitet.  
Nun hatte Mrs. Ichijouji ihm eine Schüssel mit Wasser gebracht, aber er war sich nicht ganz   
sicher, ob ein kalter Lappen genügen würde um Ken wieder dazu zu bewegen aufzuwachen. Das   
würde er selbst entscheiden müssen.   
Ein tiefes Seufzen entfloh seinem Mund, als er seinen Kopf verzweifelt in seinen Händen vergrub   
und begann sich selbst Vorwürfe zu machen.  
Doch eine leichte Bewegung vom Sofa zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Er wachte auf!  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)

Als er die Augen öffnete blickten ihm Daisukes rotbraune Augen von der Seite her, überrascht   
entgegen.Ach ja, er war ja zurückgekommen kurz bevor er ohnmächtig geworden war. Hatte er   
denn etwa die ganze Zeit hier gesessen.   
Vorsichtig wollte er sich aufsetzten.  
»Halt! Du bleibst noch liegen!«, sprang Daisuke auf und drückte ihn mit seinen Händen auf Kens   
Schulter behutsam wieder zurück.  
»Lass das, Daisuke!«, sagte Ken fast verletzend, doch als er zu Davis aufsah erkannt er etwas in   
seinen Augen. Er machte sich Sorgen! Daisuke machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen - und so gab er klein   
bei.  
»Ken, du bist wieder wach! Welch ein Glück. Dein Vater und ich haben uns riesige Sorgen   
gemacht. Geht es dir auch gut?«, unverwechselbar, das war seine Mutter die dort soeben in die   
Stube gestürmt kam. Ein etwas seltsamer Anblick allerdings.   
Sie hielt ein riesiges Tablett mit Suppentellern und Teetassen, von dem er sich fragte, wie sie es   
mit einer Hand halten konnte. Denn in der anderen hielt sie eine große Schüssel mit Wasser wie es   
schien, sowie ein Handtuch über jedem Arm und eines um den Hals. Auch sie hatte sich Sorgen   
gemacht, wie immer. Es tat ihm wirklich jedes mal wieder leid, ihr so viel Kummer zu bereiten.  
Gerade als er antworten wollte klingelte das Telefon. Seine Mutter wandte sich rasch um, und   
wandte sich dann wieder zu ihnen. Fragend blickte er sie an, als er dann schließlich bemerkte,   
dass sie ja noch immer das Tablett und die Schüssel hielt.   
Ein fragender Blick von ihr wanderte schnell zum Stubentisch, der aber bereits vollgepackt war.   
Blitzschnell wandte sie sich Davis zu.  
»Halt das doch mal bitte, ja?«, und sie drückte dem völlig verdutzten Daisuke eines nach dem   
anderen in die Hände und rannte dann, nur noch mit dem Handtuch um den Hals, zum Telefon,   
während sich Daisuke damit abmühte, ja nichts von dem fallen zu lassen, was nun in seinen   
Armen hin und her schwankte. Hilfesuchend wandte er sich zu Ken um. Nun konnte er wirklich   
nicht mehr anders als zu lachen, denn dieser Gesichtsausdruck war wirklich einfach nur zu   
komisch.  
»Daisuke?«, kam seine Mutter mit dem Telefon wieder ins Zimmer, »Es ist für dich! Eine gewisse   
Kari.«  
Starr blickten sich Ken und Daisuke an. Was konnte das zu bedeuten haben. Flehend sah Davis   
dann erst auf seine voll gepackten Arme und dann zu seiner Mutter. Sofort nahm sie ihm alles ab   
und reichte ihm das Telefon.  
»Ja?«, fragte er nach.  
»Daisuke? Das hat ja ewig gedauert, verdammt noch mal was macht ihr denn?«, fragte Kari   
außergewöhnlich hektisch.  
»Hey, hey! Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich hatte die Arme voll!«  
»Was?«  
»Ach, nicht so wichtig! Jetzt sag schon Kari, was ist los?«  
»Ihr müsst sofort kommen, ... ich meine ... du UND Ken, wenn er das denn kann.«  
»Was ist passiert? Wohin?«, fragte Daisuke entsetzt nach.  
»Das erklären wir euch gleich! Ihr müsst uns unbedingt in der Digiwelt treffen!«  
»In der _Digiwelt!!??«, rief Daisuke entgeistert, »Ich weiß nicht, also...«  
»Es ist wirklich wich...«  
peep...peep...peep  
»Kari? Hikari? … Mist!«, fluchte er ins Telefon.  
»Daisuke, was ist passiert?«, fragte Ken vorsichtig nach.  
Er wollte nicht in die Digiwelt zurück - nicht jetzt gleich. Aber noch hatten sie für lange Zeit   
Ferien und was auch immer los war, es wäre wahrscheinlich besser es jetzt zu kontrollieren. Er   
würde sich zusammen­reißen müssen. Er konnte seine Freunde doch nicht im Stich lassen.  
»Ich ... weiß es auch nicht, wir sollen in die Digiwelt kommen, sagte sie!«, er senkte den Kopf,   
»Aber ich finde du solltest hier bleiben.«  
»Kommt gar nicht in Frage, wenn, dann gehe ich mit!«  
Daisuke viel sein entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck scheinbar auf, denn es kamen keine   
Wiederworte, stattdessen: »Du, ... warum ... warum ist wohl die Verbindung gekappt worden?«  
»Och, nein«, kam Kens Mutter ins Zimmer getürmt, »Nicht schon wieder. Das passiert seit   
Wochen ständig! Im ganzen Viertel spinnt das Telefonnetz, und keiner weiß warum.«  
Verdutz sahen sich die beiden Jungen an und nickten sich zu.  
»Mutter! Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber wir müssen wieder los. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, ja?   
Ich bin so schnell es geht zurück!«  
Und noch bevor Seine Mutter etwas einwenden konnte, verschwand er mit Daisuke im Schlepptau   
in seinem Zimmer. Nur um nach einem dumpfen »Öffne dich Tor zur Digiwelt« in seinem PC zu   
verschwinden.  
  
--*--  
  
(Takerus Sicht)_

»Glaubst du das Ken mitkommt, Takeru?«, fragte Kari, die neben ihm stand, mit besorgtem Blick   
über die Digiwelt.  
»Ich weiß es nicht, Hikari. Das ist seine Entscheidung.  
Wir alle haben schon vieles durchgemacht, und schlimmes erlebt. Aber ich glaube, was Ken   
gerade durchgemacht hat, kann keiner von uns nachvollziehen.«  
Er tat ihm leid. Man konnte es einfach nicht anders sagen, als dass Ken ihm wirklich leid tat.   
Ken hatte seinen Bruder verloren, so wie er selbst damals, nur hatte er selbst noch das Glück, dass   
sein Bruder noch am leben war –halt nur nicht mehr direkt bei ihm. Ken hatte seinen   
Digimonpartner verloren, so wie er Angemon damals verloren hatte. Sie beide waren sich ähnlich.   
Sie beide fürchteten und verachteten die Macht der Dunkelheit, und sie beide hatten ähnliches   
durchgemacht. Aber nun, nun gab es etwas, das sie eindeutig unterschied. Und er wusste ganz   
genau, dass der Ken, den sie in Zukunft sehen würden, nicht mehr der gleiche wie zuvor sein   
würde. Niemals mehr.  
In dem Moment holte ihn Miyakos Rufen aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte auf.  
Die kleine Gruppe die auf sie zu kam waren Daisuke und Ken! Er war mitgekommen!  
»Hallooo! Und was war nun so wichtig?«, rief Daisuke ihnen zu.  
»Wir sollten uns mit Genai treffen! Er sagte, es sei wichtig.«, antwortete er.  
  
Nun ja, Genai ließ wirklich mächtig auf sich warten. Sie standen nun mindestens schon seit einer   
halben Stunde hier herum!   
Soviel dann also zu dieser ‚wichtigen' Sache! Er war kurz davor die Geduld zu verlieren, was für   
ihn nun wirklich untypisch war, als eine regenbogenfarbene Lichtsäule Genais Ankunft   
ankündigte.   
»Da seit ihr ja, Digiritter! Entschuldigt die Verspätung«  
»Genai, was ist los? Was ist so unglaublich wichtig?«, fragte er neugierig nach.  
»Es ist eine neue Bedrohung!«  
»WAS!?«, kam es im Chor.  
»Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit der Digiwelt. Etwas breitet sich unter der Erde aus, und ich   
brauche euch um es wieder zu richten.«  
»Zu richten? Was soll das heißen?«, fragte Hikari nach.  
»Wir haben ein Ungleichgewicht, das gerichtet werden muss. Ihr wisst ja wie leicht die Digiwelt,   
und damit dann unweigerlich alle anderen Welten aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten.«  
»Genai, sagen sie! ... Sagen sie uns was wir tun müssen!«, ging Daisuke, wie immer, sofort an die   
Front.  
»Es ist eigentlich ganz simple, und trotzdem eine schwere Aufgabe, die nur ihr erfüllen könnt.   
Ihr müsst die vier Wächter der Digiwelt aufsuchen, sie werden euch etwas geben.«  
»Und das können nur wir?«, fragte Davis überrascht.  
»Erinnert euch! Wie habt ihr es damals geschafft zu AzuLongmon zu gelangen?«  
»Mit ... mit unseren D3-Digivices«, rief Ken aus dem Abseits.  
»Ganz genau! Nur eure Digivices sind in der Lage die Wächter jetzt noch zu erreichen. Ich habe   
damals von AzuLongmon eines seiner Lichter erhalten um euch zu helfen, aber das war etwas   
anderes. Damals waren die Wächter nicht in ihren Tempeln – sie konnten sich dort ja auch nicht   
aufhalten, denn die Dunkelheit hatte sie von dort vertrieben. Nun sind die Wächter aber in ihren   
Tempeln, deren Tore sich nur einem Digiritter öffnen.«  
»Eine Frage, Genai«, unterbrach Iori kurz, »Wie kommt es, das die Tempel nicht wieder von der   
Dunkelheit besetzt sind, wo doch so ein Ungleichgewicht herrscht.«  
Eine gute Frage, auf die hin sie alle fragend zu Genai blickten. Warum?  
»Cody, das ... habt ihr eurem Freund Oikawa zu verdanken. Er schwor die Digiwelt so gut er   
konnte wiederherzustellen, und als er erkannte, das die vier Tempel, die empfindlichsten Punkte   
waren, konzentrierte er seine Kräfte auf ihren Schutz. Das Eindringen der Dunkelheit konnte er   
nicht verhindern, sie war viel zu stark, aber die Tempel sind dank seiner gesichert. Sonst würde   
die Digiwelt bereits jetzt vor dem Untergang stehen.«  
Entsetzt blickten sie sich an, und er spürte wie in ihm die Wut und die Angst hochkochten.   
»Und wie finden wir die Wächter?«, fragte Iori kleinlaut.  
»Ha! Das weiß ich!«, schrie Miyako voller stolz, »Das waren die Schildkröte, der Drache, der   
Phoenix und der Tiger. Im Norden, Osten, Süden und Westen. In genau der Reihenfolge.«  
»Toll Yolei! Weißt du was, der Norden ist ja nicht soooo viel!«, rief Daisuke ihr zu.  
»Das Gebirge im Norden, der Fluss im Osten, der See im Süden und die Straße im Westen ... «,   
murmelte Ken.   
Sofort blieben alle stehen und blickten ihn entgeistert an.  
»Whao! Was du alles weißt, Ken!«, rief Miyako total begeistert.  
»Das ... Das habe ich mal in der Schule gelernt, das ist alles«, antwortete er verlegen.  
Vorsichtig trat Takeru einige Schritte an ihn heran und legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
»Nun mal nicht so bescheiden! Was glaubst du wie viele Leute sich so etwas  hätten merken   
können?! ... Ich möchte schwören, das wäre bei mir hier rein...«, er zeigte auf sein Ohr, »...und   
dort wieder hinaus gegangen« Zeigte er auf sein anderes Ohr und grinste verlegen.  
»Ich schicke euch eine Karte!«, unterbrach Genai sie, »Nehmt euch in acht! Ich wünsche euch   
viel Glück Digiritter!«  
Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er mit samt der bunten Lichtsäule im Nichts.  
  
--*--  
  
(Ioris Sicht)

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als Genai den Namen ansprach. Es kam ihm noch   
immer wie Gestern vor, als der alte beste Freund seines Vater sein Leben ließ und versprach der   
Digiwelt zu helfen wo er nur konnte.   
Er hatte sein Versprechen gehalten, er hatte getan was er konnte und nun war es wieder an ihnen.   
Doch bei dem Gedanken an Oikawa warf er einen flüchtigen blick zu Ken. Dieser stand noch   
immer etwas im Abseits, mit gesenktem Kopf hinter Daisuke.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Iori wie ähnlich Ken und er sich eigentlich waren. Vielleicht war er im   
Moment der Einzige der annäherungsweise nachvollziehen konnte was er durchstand. Und doch   
war ihm klar, dass nichts mit dem zu vergleichen war, was sie letzt hatten mit ansehen müssen.  
Gesenkten Kopfes lauschte er den weiteren Gesprächen der Anderen mit halbem Ohr.  Dieses   
Mädchen hatte mit all diesem nichts zu tun gehabt. Warum traf so etwas nur immer die Falschen?  
  
--*--  
  
(Daisukes Sicht)

Seit einer Ewigkeit, so erschien es ihm, liefen sie nun schon durch die völlig leer erscheinende   
Digiwelt. Die Wüste vor ihnen nahm einfach kein Ende, und er würde schwören, dass er   
schon bald jedes Sandkorn dieser Wüste auswendig kennen würde. Schon vor langer Zeit   
hatte er es aufgegeben den Versuch zu starten mit den anderen zu reden. Na klar, jeder hatte   
seine eigenen Probleme und Gedanken, aber mussten sie sich deshalb gegenseitig zu Tode   
schweigen?   
Ein tiefes Seufzen entkroch den tiefen seiner Lunge. Wäre doch wenigstens Veemon da um mit   
ihm zu reden, aber Kari hatte ihnen gesagt, das ihre Digipartner im Zentrum der Digiwelt auf sie   
warten würden. Und mittlerweile fragte er sich schon zum hundertsten Mal, _wann sie da denn nun   
endlich ankommen würden.   
Das nachdenkliche Gesicht neben ihm erweckte Daisukes Aufmerksamkeit, und sogleich wich die   
Langeweile aus seinem Gesicht – ersetzt durch pure Sorge. Er kannte es ja eigentlich nicht anders   
von Ken, er war schon immer etwas ruhiger gewesen, aber dieses absolute Schweigen, war   
einfach nicht seine Art. Und er hatte ja auch Grund genug sich nicht ‚normal' zu verhalten. Aber   
Daisuke hatte ebenso einen Grund sich verflucht noch mal Sorgen um ihn zu machen, nachdem   
was ihm gestern Abend passiert ist. Er wollte es auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass Ken ihm hier   
noch einmal zusammenbrach, auch wenn er wusste, dass Ken sich in Gegenwart der Anderen   
immer etwas mehr beherrschte, als er es sonst tat. Wenn der Körper nicht mehr wollte, dann   
könnte er noch soviel Selbstbeherrschung haben, das würde dann auch nicht mehr viel helfen.   
Er staunte fast über seine eigenen Worte. Irgendwie hatten die Anderen recht damit gehabt, dass   
er sich verändert hatte, auch wenn er selbst das gar nicht mitbekam - ein wenig fiel ihm dennoch   
auf. Und wenn das auch zumeist der Seltenheitsfall war!  
Ein seltsames Blitzen über ihnen zog seinen Blick magisch an, doch als er zum Himmel aufsah   
viel ihm nichts weiter als die ungewöhnlich dichte Wolkendecke am Himmel auf.   
Das kurze Aufblinken eines schattenhaften Pentagramms bemerkte er schon nicht mehr.  
  
--*--  
  
(Yamatos Sicht)_

Seit dem Geständnis und dem plötzlichen Aufbrechen von Hikari und Takeru auf Genais   
Nachricht hin, saßen sie hier herum und warteten auf E-Mails ihrer Geschwister.   
Das Szenario würde ihm lange ihn Erinnerung bleiben, denn nie, wirklich nie, hatte er seinen   
Bruder dermaßen aufgelöst gesehen, seit er vor so langer Zeit Angemon verloren hatte. Die   
Anderen waren bereits vor Stunden nach Hause zurückgekehrt, und er fragte sich, warum er als   
einziger noch bei Taichi in der Wohnung war, wo er doch ebenso gut zu Hause auf eine E-Mail   
warten könnte. Er beruhigte seine Gedanken damit, dass eine so nur eine Nachricht von Nöten   
wäre. Aber er wusste selbst nur all zu gut, dass dies auf keinen Fall der wahre Grund war.   
Taichi kam soeben mit zwei Tassen Tee zurück. Schon seltsam – Tee im Sommer! Aber es war   
außergewöhnlich kalt draußen.  
»Hier Yamato!«, holte ihn Taichis Stimme in die Realität zurück und er blickte auf die Rote Tasse   
vor seiner Nase. Es roch angenehm und strahlte wunderbare Wärme aus.  
»Danke Taichi!«, nahm er ihm die heiße Tasse ab, »Wo sind eigentlich deine Eltern?«  
»Die sind letzte Woche in den Urlaub gefahren. Sie meinten wir seien jetzt langsam alt genug,   
und sie wollten ... einmal Zeit nur für sich haben.«  
Ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, doch Yamato wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Taichis   
Lächeln nichts als gespielt war, denn irgendetwas bedrückte ihn, so schien es, und er selbst fühlte   
sich aus irgendeinem Grund ebenfalls nicht wohl.  
Vorsichtig nippte Yamato an dem heißen Getränk.  
»Du, Yama? ... «, kam Taichis Stimme an sein Ohr.  
»Hm?«, fragte er, als er zu Taichis, über seiner Tasse hängenden Gestalt blickte.  
»Hast du, ... ich weiß das hört sich wahrscheinlich dämlich an, ... aber, hast du auch dieses   
Gefühl, das hier etwas mächtig faul ist?«  
Seine Augen weiteten sich und trafen Taichis auf halbem Wege, dass er bei Taichis Sorge   
tragenden braunen Augen auf den Boden starrte.  
»Ich weiß was du meinst!«, antwortete er einfach. Noch immer mit verengten Augen auf den   
Boden blickend, doch eigentlich war er ganz wo anders. Wieso hatte er nur das Gefühl, das sein   
Bruder ihn Gefahr war? Nun hatte er noch mehr Angst die junge Generation alleine in der   
Digiwelt zu lassen, nachdem was geschehen war!  
»Hey, Erde an Yama, noch da?«, fragte ihn Taichi mit seiner üblichen Art.  
»Was?«, fragte er gespielt Ahnungslos – nur um ihn zu provozieren.  
»Hey, Freundchen! Auf so was fall ich nicht mehr rein! Dafür sind wir schon zuuu lange   
befreundet! _Hah!«, sagte Taichi während er sich vorlehnte und ihn plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel   
ansprang.  
Damit hatte er ihn nun völlig überrascht, so dass sie beide vom Bett kippten und über den Teppich   
rollten. Seine linke Schulter tat weh von dem Aufprall, aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Er war es ja   
gewöhnt in einem kämpfenden Knäuel mit Taichi auf dem Boden zu landen. Das hatten sie bei   
ihrer ersten Reise durch die Digiwelt schon so häufig getan. Noch heute konnte er immer wieder   
lachen, wenn er sich daran erinnerte. Ihre Freundschaft war schon etwas ganz besonderes, denn   
wer hätte damals von diesen beiden Streithähnen erwartet, zu den dicken und unzertrennlichen   
Herzen zusammenzuwachsen, die sie Heute waren.  
Nach einigem Hin und Her hatte er Taichi schließlich unter sich am Boden festgepinnt, der sein   
triumphales Grinsen mit einem, wenig ernst zunehmenden, scharfen Blick erwiderte. Doch   
plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen und er sah unmittelbar an Yamato vorbei. Das Entsetzen in   
seinem Blick sah keinesfalls gespielt aus. Vorsichtig folgte Yamato Taichis Blick, und als er aus   
dem Fenster sah, weiteten sich seine Augen in Schock und seine Kinnlade fiel eine Etage tiefer.   
Sofort warfen sich die Beiden einen ernsten Blick zu und mit einem gemeinsamen Nicken, war   
das ungesprochene Einverständnis eingeholt. Innerhalb von Sekunden sprangen sie beide auf und   
rannten aus Tais Zimmer und in den Flur.  
  
--*--  
  
(Takerus Sicht)_

Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam ihn. Und als er aufsah bemerkte er den Grund für sein Gefühl.   
»Lauft! _Lauft!«, rief er den anderen zu und packte Hikari am Arm und riss sie ohne zu zögern mit   
sich als er loslief.  
Die Anderen blickten kurz total verdutz um sich und die plötzlichen, wilden Schreie sagten ihm,   
dass sie bemerkt hatten, was er gemeint hatte.   
Schnell blickte er um sich und suchte etwas, irgendetwas, das ihnen Schutz gewähren würde, nur   
für eine gewisse Zeit. Und sein Blick traf eine kleine Lücke unter einem Haufen riesiger Steine.   
Das war es! Das war das Einzige was hier zu finden war und viel Zeit hatten sie nicht mehr.  
  
--*--  
  
(Mimis Sicht)_

»W...was ist das?«, fragte sie sich. Und sie war nicht die Einzige, der die seltsame, stock finstere   
Dunkelheit vor ihrem Fenster zu schaffen machte. Gerade hatte sie noch den hellen Mond und die   
vielen hellen Sterne am Himmel bewundert, als plötzlich nichts als tiefschwarze   
undurchdringliche Dunkelheit übrig blieb. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich den Weg zum Lichtschalter,   
den sie eben noch nicht gebraucht hatte. Das plötzliche grelle Licht blendete ihre gerade an die   
Dunkelheit gewöhnten Augen und sie suchte nach ihrem Digivice. Sie musste es jetzt einfach   
wissen, sie musste unbedingt wissen, was bei den Anderen vorging, wenn es bei ihnen in Japan   
jetzt genau so Dunkel war, dann würde sie einen Grund haben sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen –   
und das nicht zu knapp.  
  
--*--  
  
(Daisukes Sicht)

Er sah zu wie die Anderen in der kleinen Spalte, die Takeru gefunden hatte verschwanden. Er   
warf einen Blick nach hinten um sicher zu sein, dass Ken noch immer hinter ihm rannte. Soviel   
dann zu dem Tipp, sich gemütlich nach hinten zurückfallen lassen – von wegen. Sein Blick traf   
Kens violette Augen auf seinem Weg und er erkannte die Ausdrücke darin noch bevor er sich   
wieder nach vorne wandte. Sie zeigten einerseits die gleiche Angst, die auch er, das musste er   
zugeben, wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben hatte, und andererseits lag eine Spur von Unsicherheit   
darin.  
Instinktiv umschloss er Kens Handgelenk, das er aus purem Reflex heraus ergriffen hatte, noch   
fester und rannte weiter.   
Sie waren nun als einzige noch draußen, und dazu auch noch ein gutes Stück entfernt – keine   
Entfernung eigentlich, aber bei diesen Umständen, war es weit genug.  
Mit einem Sandsturm sollte man nicht spaßen, und bei dem, was er da eben noch hinter ihnen   
gesehen hatte, schon gar nicht! Der Gedanke daran beschleunigte seinen Schritt nur noch mehr,   
während Ken sich, der typische Fußballer, anpasste und kaum eine Schrittlänge hinter ihm lief.  
Jetzt waren sie fast bei der Höhle angekommen – er konnte schon fast hineinblicken, und er hörte   
Hikaris lautes Rufen, sie sollten sich doch beeilen. Die haben gut reden! Wer rennt denn hier   
schon wie ein Weltmeister, he?  
Das Einzige was ihm wirklich zu schaffen machte, war, dass das Rummeln hinter ihnen, ihm   
langsam einfach schon _zuuu laut wurde.  
  
--*--  
  
(Hikaris Sicht)_

Mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte Hikari aus der Öffnung der Höhle, wie die anderen Drei auch   
und ihr stockte der Atem mehr und mehr je weiter sich diese riesige Welle fliegenden Sandes den   
Beiden näherte.  
Und als die Beiden schon fast an der Höhle angekommen waren, zog Takeru sie plötzlich am Arm   
zu sich heran und alles, was sie noch hörte, war das laute Rauschen, als der Sandsturm an ihnen   
vorbeizog. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit die man nicht für Möglich halten sollte, denn die auf die   
Felsen knallenden Sandkörner waren in der Lautstärke mit einem Gewehrschuss zu vergleichen.  
Und bei dem Gedanken schien ihr Herz kurz still zu stehen: ‚Sag mir sie haben es geschafft! Oh   
Gott, sag mir nur sie sind hier mit uns in Sicherheit!'  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)

Das bedrohliche Geräusch hinter ihm wollte ihn immer wieder dazu verleiten zurückzuschauen,   
aber er konzentrierte sich nach vorne und rannte Blind weiter.   
Leicht vor ihm lief Daisuke und plötzlich sah er wie er sich umwandte.   
Seine Augen weiteten sich und einen kleinen Augenblick später spürte er wie ihn etwas von den   
Füßen riss und er hart auf den Boden prallte.   
  
--*--  
  
(Takerus Sicht)

Vorsichtig öffnete Takeru die Augen und blickte an sich hinab. In seinen Armen lag eine   
zusammengekauerte Hikari und neben ihnen auf dem Boden lagen Iori und Miyako. Sofort ließ er   
Hikari los und krabbelte zur Öffnung der Höhle, nur um mit offnem Mund und weiten Augen   
hinauszustarren.  
Hikari streckte neben ihm ihren Kopf hinaus und er sah ihren Schock aufs Gesicht geschrieben.   
Sofort packte er sie wieder und riss sie an seinen Körper nur um sie von der Öffnung weg zu   
bekommen.  
»N... nein!«, hauchte sie in seinen Arm.  
»DAISUKE! _KEN!«, schrie sie über die vollkommen sandbedeckte und leere Fläche außerhalb   
dieser riesigen Steinfestung.  
»NEIN!!!!!!«  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teil 1 meiner Story! Taraahhh. Allerdings gibt es erst mehr wenn ich ein paar   
reviews habe ^_^, denn ich möchte wissen was ihr denkt! Seit doch so nett...  
  
Also R&R - - eure Kikkyó  
  
  
  
_


	3. Part 2 - Problems And Mysteries

**_Disclaimer_****:** This is a non commercial Fan-fic. The characters do not belong to me (exeptions are few) and I do NOT wish to claim them. Digimon and its characters belong to their respected owners and copyrightholders.  
Kim and Dranamon whatsoever ARE my Characters   
(but I don't think anyone would want to claim them).  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**About Destiny**  
_by Kikkyo_  
  
  
~ ~About Destiny Part 2~ ~ *Problems and Mysteries*  
  
(Kens Sicht)  
Alles tat ihm weh. Jeder Körperteil schmerzte bei der kleinsten Bewegung, wenn man mal davon   
absah, dass er sich sowieso so gut wie gar nicht von der Stelle bewegen konnte.  Es war dunkel.   
Er war sicher, dass er die Augen geöffnet hatte, aber dennoch konnte er nichts sehen. Und es war   
warm.   
Halt! Da war Licht. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Zu seiner   
Überraschung brauchte er gar nicht allzu viel tun.   
Ein wenig mehr Kraftaufwand und was auch immer das Licht nahm, fiel wie ein Vorhang.   
Erst jetzt, als er sich umsah erkannte er, dass er von Sand begraben war. Und als er sich vorsichtig   
aufrichtete, fiel ihm auf, dass was ihn aufgewärmt hatte nicht der Sand gewesen war, und auch   
nicht _der so schwer gewesen war.   
Ein rotes Büschel Haare lag links auf seiner Schulter. Daisuke!   
Langsam setzte er sich auf und ließ Daisukes leblosen Körper in seinen Arm gleiten. Jetzt in   
dem Licht sah er Daisuke an und ihm stockte der Atem.  
Seine ganzen Klamotten waren voller Schrammen und Risse, und da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen   
von den Augen.   
Die Wucht, die ihn zu Boden gerissen hatte - das war nicht der Sturm gewesen, nur indirekt.   
Daisuke hatte sich umgedreht, den Sturm gesehen und sich dann über ihn geworfen.  
Eine einsame Träne ran ihm die Wange hinunter.  
»Davis!... «, er schüttelte ihn vorsichtig – keine Reaktion, »Davis!! ...  
__DAISUKE!!!«  
Er drückte ihn instinktiv fest an sich, als erneut ein Strom Tränen über seine Wangen ran.   
Wieso? Wieso tendierte jeder dem er nahe stand dazu, sein Leben für ihn zu riskieren? Er würde   
Daisuke jetzt nicht auch noch verlieren. Nein, das würde er nicht.  
Entschlossen packte er ihn an den Schultern und legte ihn neben sich auf den Boden. Er hockte   
sich daneben und ging alles durch, was ihm in den Sinn kam.  
Der Puls! Erleichterung – er hatte einen Puls, aber nicht sonderlich stark..   
Atmung! Noch besser – das tat er auch noch.  
Und je weiter er alles was er zu ‚erste Hilfe und Co.' gelernt hatte durchging, umso besser fühlte   
er sich.   
Hilfesuchend blickte er sich nach den Anderen um, aber der Felsen unter dem sie sich versteckt   
hatten, war nirgends zu sehen.   
Doch, da hinten ragte eine kleine Ecke am Horizont auf, die der gesuchte Felsen sein könnte. Er   
musste es sein, denn sonst hatten sie wenig Chancen.  
Vorsichtig nahm er Daisukes immer noch ohnmächtigen Körper und hob ihn auf seine Arme. Den   
Schmerz der durch seine rebellierenden Knochen schoss versuchte er zu ignorieren, als er sich   
langsam hinstellte und sich dann ebenso langsam und stetig auf den Weg zum Horizont machte.   
Immer bemüht nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, und sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen zu   
verlieren.   
Ein Blick auf Daisukes verschrammtes Gesicht gab ihm den nötigen Ansporn. Er wollte diese wie   
im Schlaf geschlossenen, friedlichen Augen, noch einmal mit ihrem gewöhnten Feuer sehen. Er   
wollte sich wieder mit Daisuke streiten können und so beschleunigte er seinen Schritt so weit wie   
möglich und konzentrierte sich auf seine Aufgabe.  
  
--*--  
  
(Taichis Sicht)  
Verloren in Gedanken blickte er aus dem Fenster des Autos. Man sollte nicht glauben, dass es   
helllichter Tag war. Die Stadt wirkte wie eine riesige Weihnachtsdekoration im Sommer. Die   
vielen kleinen Lichter unter ihnen, unter der Brücke, stammten von Straßenlaternen, Wohnungen   
und Leuten die, so wie sie, durch die Gegend führen, auf der Suche nach etwas von dem sie nicht   
wussten was es war. Doch im Gegensatz zu diesen armen Seelen, wussten sie wenigstens was sie   
zu tun hatten.  
»Kannst du nicht etwas schneller fahren, Papa?!«, rief Yama seinem Vater ungeduldig zu.  
»Mal ganz ruhig da hinten auf den billigen Plätzen, ich weiß dass es wichtig ist, aber soll ich denn   
über die anderen Autos rüber fahren? Seit dem Vorfall ist auf den Straßen die Hölle los! Es geht   
nun einmal nicht anders!«  
Ein tiefes Seufzen entkroch Taichis Hals bei dem Gedanken an die Anderen. Sie hätten sie nicht   
alleine ziehen lassen dürfen. Jetzt, ohne ein D3-Digivice in der Nähe waren sie so gut wie   
aufgeschmissen.   
»Herr Ishida! _Rechts, wir müssen sofort rechts_!«, rief Koushiro lauthals durch das Auto und wie   
auf Befehl riss Yamatos Vater das Steuer um und er fühlte wie er von der plötzlichen   
Richtungsänderung durch das halbe Fahrzeug flog.  
»Ahhhh!«  
»Entschuldige Koushiro!«  
»Nicht so schlimm! Dafür kannst du ja nichts Tai!«, antwortete Koushiro ihm mit einem   
schmerzenden Grinsen im Gesicht.  
»Darf man fragen warum ich hier rechts sollte? Ich dachte ihr wolltet euch mit den Anderen ihm   
Feriencamp treffen?«, fragte Yamatos Vater, während sich alle langsam und sämtliche Knochen   
reibend wieder aufrichteten.   
»Gute Frage! Warum Koushiro!«, fragten Yama und er wie aus einem Munde.  
»Ich habe im PC nachgeschlagen, und herausgefunden, dass auf dieser Strecke eine Abzweigung   
ist, die zum Feriencamp führt. ... Und ... weil es eine Landstraße ist, wird dort mit Sicherheit nicht   
so viel Verkehr sein. Somit kö ...«  
Bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte begann plötzlich das gesamte Fahrzeug wie verrückt zu   
schaukeln.  
»Wa ... was is...t...den..n ...nu ..n ..los?«, fragte er unter dem Schütteln des Wagens.  
»Das ist die Straße! Haltet euch fest Kinder, das wird eine unruhige Fahrt!«, antwortete Yamatos   
Vater. Erneut seufzte er.  
»Kl...lasse... Kou ...shi..ro! E...cht ...toll!«, warf Yamato ihm vom Beifahrersitz einen bösen Blick   
zu, woraufhin Koushiro sichtlich rot anlief.  
»Und wo soll ich dann abbiegen?«, unterbrach Mr. Ishida noch mal.  
»Die nächste rechts!«, rief Koushiro zurück und verschwand für den Rest der Fahrt hinter seinem   
PC.  
Kurz warfen er und Yama sich einen skeptischen Blick zu und ließen sich dann erschöpft in die   
Sitze zurückfallen, nur um sich wegen dem ständigen Schaukeln gleich die Köpfe zu stoßen.  
»Auh!«, kam es leise von beiden und während er sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf rieb, fragte er   
sich ob die Anderen wohl eine weniger problematische Fahrt hatten.  
  
--*--  
  
(Joes Sicht)  
»Shun, weißt du denn wo wir lang fahren können?«, fragte er in einem für ihn ungewöhnlich   
hektischem Ton.  
»Keine Panik, Brüderchen! Ich weiß schon was ich tue, aber sag mal, wisst ihr das denn?«  
Ein kurzer Blickwechsel zwischen ihm und Sora sagte ihm, dass sie eigentlich nicht genau   
wussten was sie taten.   
Und ohne Vorwarnung warf sie eine Vollbremsung von Shun halb aus den Sitzen.  
»Alles in Ordnung, Sora?«, fragte er sie, als sie sich den Kopf haltend aufrichtete.  
»Ja, schon in Ordnung, was ist denn passiert?«, antwortete sie leise.  
»Stau!«, kam es nur von Shun, und als beide nach vorne blickten viel ihnen die Kinnlade hinunter.   
Wo zum Kuckuck  kamen denn die ganzen Autos her?   
Er vermutete mal, dass nach all dem was hier schon geschehen ist, die Leute einfach bei jeder   
Unregelmäßigkeit etwas schlimmeres vermuten und die Stadt sicherheitshalber verließen. Aber   
Koushiro hatte ihnen gesagt, dass es dieses mal mit Sicherheit nichts mit Digimon in ihrer Welt zu   
tun hatte. Woher er das hatte wissen wollen, war ihm zwar nicht klar, aber er wusste eigentlich,   
dass in solchen Dingen auf Koushiro Verlass war.  
Das plötzliche Piepen von Soras Digivice erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sofort nahm sie es aus   
ihrer Tasche und blickte es perplex an.   
»Was ist?«, fragte er sie und lehnte sich über das Gerät, als auch schon sein eigenes wie wild zu   
piepen begann. Er ignorierte es nachdem was er auf Soras Display gesehen hatte. Ein kleiner   
türkiser Punkt war darauf zu erkennen, der sich vielleicht einen Kilometer von ihnen entfernt   
aufhalten müsste. Er brauchte einen kleinen Augenblick um zu verstehen was vorging. Sora sah   
ihn fragend an und er blickte zurück.  
»Mimi!«, riefen sie wie im Chor, »Aber wie?«  
Es konnte nur Mimi sein. Yamato, Tai und  Koushiro waren zusammen mit Matts Vater gefahren,   
also wären sie als drei Punkte abgebildet, und er und Sora waren zu nah bei einander. Außerdem   
hatte sein Digivice erst angefangen zu blinken als er sich gefragt hatte wo die Anderen seien, und   
er wollte schwören, Sora hatte zuvor an das gleiche gedacht.   
»Egal wie! Das ist der Flugplatz!«, erklärte er und wandte sich an seinen ältesten Bruder, »Shun,   
wir müssen schnell noch zum Flugplatz!«  
»Gesagt getan, Bruderherz!«, erwiderte Shun, als er das Auto auf die Abbiegerspur lenkte und die   
nächste Straße zum Flugplatz nahm.  
Und schon näherten sie sich dem Punkt auf ihrem Digivice mehr und mehr.   
Nun würden sie ja gleich herausfinden wer dieser Digiritter war, auch wenn er sich   
hundertprozentig sicher war, dass es Mimi sein musste.  
Weder die Beiden, noch die anderen Drei bemerkten bei ihrer hürdenreichen Fahrt die   
Geschehnisse am Himmel über ihnen. Als am schwarzen Himmel über ihnen sechs einsame   
Sterne leuchteten, und eine Geschichte erzählten. Sie spürten nur, alle im selben Moment, dieses   
plötzliche Stechen im Herzen. Und sie alle verschwiegen ihr Gefühl.  
  
--*--  
  
(Takerus Sicht)  
Ein Blick zurück auf den Felsen hinter ihm war fast genug um ihm das Herz zu brechen. Auch   
wenn er es nicht direkt sah, so wusste er doch, das Miyako sich darin um Hikari kümmerte, die   
eben kurz vor einem Ohnmachtsanfall gestanden hatte. Seufzend sah er sich nach Iori um, der   
neben ihm Ausschau hielt. Wonach eigentlich, wussten sie nicht. Nach irgendeinem Zeichen,   
einer kleinen Bewegung.  
Langsam ließ er seinen Blick noch einmal, zum hundersten Mal, über die endlose Fläche   
wandern, als er an einem fernen kleinen Punkt haften blieb.  
»Iori, sieh mal da...«, sagte er ganz leise fragend. Hartnäckig versuchte er diesen Punkt besser   
erkennen zu können, und schließlich holten sie beide einmal tief Luft als sie den Punkt erkannten.  
Ken schleppte sich sichtlich schwer auf sie zu und was er auf seinen Armen hielt war ein   
bewegungsloser Daisuke.   
»Miyako! Hikari! Kommt raus!«, rief Iori den Mädchen zu, als er den Beiden am Horizont auch   
schon entgegen rannte. Ohne lange zu zögern nahm er seine Füße in die Hand und rannte ihm   
nach.   
Schnell wurden die Beiden klarer erkennbar und irgendwie wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, er hätte   
es nie gesehen. Sie waren zerkratzt bis aufs äußerste. Ken schleppte sich wirklich nur noch   
vorwärts und er fragte sich, was ihn überhaupt noch auf den Beinen hielt.  
Doch wie auf Kommando verschwanden die Beiden vor ihnen in einer riesigen aufgewühlten   
Sandwolke am Boden.   
»Ken!«, schrie er und rannte nun noch schneller als zuvor schon.  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)  
Da waren sie! Er hatte es geschafft! Es war die richtige Richtung gewesen.   
Er blickte in Daisukes noch immer regloses Gesicht unter ihm. Er sah so friedlich aus!   
»Jetzt bist du in Sicherheit Daisuke! Sie werden dir helfen können, das weiß ich. Sie ... können ...   
Dai ... suke!«  
Seine Augen wurden so schwer, die Welt so dunkel. Seine Beine gaben nach, und er kippte zur   
Seite. In die Umarmung des heißen, weichen Wüstensandes, der ihn mit wartenden Armen zu   
empfangen schien.  
  
--*--  
  
(Mimis Sicht)  
Verflucht noch mal, sie hatte den Anderen doch eine E-Mail geschickt! Aber was nun?! Sie   
stand hier einsam und verlassen am Flugplatz und keine Menschenseele war in Sicht!  
Hätte sie jetzt irgendetwas zur Hand, dann würde sie es jetzt mit Sicherheit mit viel Vergnügen   
gegen die Wand des Gebäudes werfen. In gewisser Weise tat ihr der Kollege von Michaels Vater   
richtig leid. Immerhin war er in dem Falle derjenige, der sie den ganzen weiteren Flug ertragen   
müsste.   
Sie kannte sich selbst ja gut genug um sagen zu können, das ihr, bei ihrer momentanen Rage   
besser niemand zu nahe kommen sollte, wenn er noch ein etwas längeres Leben haben wollte.  
Wo zum Henker waren die denn? War sie ihnen so egal?  
Ein plötzliches wildes Piepen aus ihrer kleinen Handtasche überraschte sie. Schnell grub sie durch   
den ganzen Kleinkram um ihr Digivice zu finden, das sie schließlich aus Frust darin vergraben   
hatte.   
Schon fühlte sie das kleine Gerät in ihrer Hand und zog es heraus. Auf dem Display waren zwei   
kleine türkise Punkte zu erkennen, die sich auf sie zu bewegten. Sie kamen von links!  
»Mimi!!!«, drang Soras Rufen an ihr Ohr und sie wandte sich nach links, um ihre Freunde mit   
strafendem Blick in empfang zu nehmen. Doch als sie ihre Gesichter sah, verschwand jegliche   
Wut als wäre sie niemals da gewesen und sie rannte ihnen entgegen.   
»Sora! Joe!«, rief sie ihnen freudig entgegen und umschloss Sora in einer begrüßenden   
Umarmung. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte sie sie alle eine Ewigkeit nicht gesehen.  
»Hallo, Joe!«    
Als sie ihm um den Hals fiel, sah sie seinen total verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck und konnte nicht   
anders als anzufangen zu lachen.  
»Sagt schon! Wie geht es euch? Was macht ihr so?«, begann sie überglücklich und vollkommen   
neben sich.  
»Danke gut, Mimi, aber dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit!«, antwortete Joe in seinem üblichen,   
absolut ernsten und ich-bin-für-alle-verantwortlich Ton.  
Sie nickte nur, konnte aber das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht nicht verhindern. Es tat so unglaublich   
gut sie wiederzusehen.   
»Aber, sag mal, Mimi, wie kommst du überhaupt hier her? Nach Japan meine ich.«, fragte Sora   
von ihrer Position hinter Joe.  
»Michael, einer unserer amerikanischen Digiritter, hat einen ziemlich bekannten Vater! Er ist   
Schauspieler, und er ist Hobbypilot.   
Naja, als ich bemerkte was los war, wollte ich unbedingt zurück nach Japan. Ich hatte dieses   
Gefühl, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war, und ich hatte ja scheinbar ziemlich   
recht damit«, sie Blickte zum düsteren Himmel über ihnen und seufzte.  
»Auf jeden Fall fragte ich Michael ob er etwas für mich organisieren könne, und sein Vater hat   
mir ohne zu zögern dieses Flugzeug zur Verfügung gestellt.«  
Mit einer Geste verwies sie hinter sich, und kringelte sich innerlich vor Lachen, als ihre Freunde   
langsam, mit wachsender Fassungslosigkeit den Blick nach oben wandten.   
»M... Mimi! Das ist ja 'ne Concorde!«, hauchte Joe unter dem Kloß der ihm im Halse zu stecken   
schien.   
»Ja, ich weiß!«, kicherte sie zurück.  
»Du ... du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass ... dass du als Einzige in diesem Flugzeug gesessen   
hast!?«  
Wieder musste sie innerlich lachen.  
»Nein, natürlich nicht!«, sie sah die Erleichterung in Joes und Soras Gesicht. »Nur ich ... und der   
Pilot natürlich!«, fügte sie breit grinsend hinzu.  
Bei den entgeisterten Gesichtern die ihre Freunde ihr nun zuwandten, konnte sie nun wirklich   
nicht mehr anders als laut zu lachen. Ein Zucken nach dem Anderen ging über Joes Gesicht, als er   
seinen Blick noch einmal über dieses riesige Flugzeug wandern ließ. Sie konnte sich denken, was   
er dachte: Was für ein Aufwand – das müsse doch Unmengen kosten – alleine das Kerosin. Ganz   
Unrecht hatte er damit nicht. Es war eine ziemlich kostspielige Aktion, aber Michael und sein   
Vater hatten ihr versichert, dass es kein Problem sei, wenn denn so viel davon abhinge. Und das   
tat es.  
»Jetzt kommt schon!«, winkte sie ihre Freunde zu sich, »Oder wolltet ihr hier noch ewig stehen?«  
»Was?!«, kam eine überraschte Reaktion.  
»Na wir __fliegen gleich weiter! Todd hat mir versichert er kenne einen Flugplatz in der Nähe, der   
geeignet ist.  
Joes kritischer Blick flog noch einmal über die Concorde und dann über die Landebahn des   
Flugplatzes – mit Betonung auf dem Flug__platz. Sichtlich wich die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht, als   
plötzlich sein ältester Bruder aus dem Gebäude rannte und ebenfalls kreidebleich anlief, als er das   
Flugzeug sah.  
»Mimi! Wie konntet ihr hier landen!«, fragte Joe total außer sich, »Das hier ist ein kleiner   
Flugplatz. Der ist für eine Concorde als Landebahn viel zu kurz!«  
Recht hatte er. Wie immer – typisch Joe halt.  
»Ich weiß...«, sie zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern, »... das hatten die Leute von der   
Platzleitung uns über Funk auch gesagt. Na ja, aber Todd kann nun einmal kein Japanisch!«  
Ihre Freunde waren sichtlich perplex.   
»Na, dann lass uns mal Joe!«, sagte Sora plötzlich entschlossen und wandte sich zu Shun um,   
»Vielen herzlichen Dank, das du uns gefahren hast Shun.«  
Der war noch immer Kreidebleich und brachte als Antwort nur ein simples Nicken zu Stande.   
»Jetzt aber mal los. Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!«  
Und mit diesen Worten verschwanden sie in der Concorde, die kurz darauf auch schon im dunklen   
Himmel als kleiner rot blinkender Punkt verschwand und den sechs kleinen, noch immer   
unbemerkten, Sternen Gesellschaft leistete.  
  
--*--  
  
(Daisukes Sicht)  
Alles um ihn herum war so dunkel. Wo war er? Was war passiert?  
Ihm tat alles weh und er wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Nein, das war es nicht, er __konnte sich   
nicht bewegen. Was war denn bloß passiert?   
Ach ja, der Sandsturm! Ken! Wo war Ken?  
»Daisuke..?«  
Wer war da? Seine Gedanken suchten nach dieser Stimme!  
»Bist du das?«, fragte sie wieder.  
Er wollte antworten, aber plötzlich wurde die Dunkelheit um ihn herum von einem seltsamen,   
grünen und rosanen Licht erhellt, und er hörte nur noch die Stimme in der Ferne verhallen.  
»Ich danke dir!«  
Als auch schon andere Stimmen um ihn herum den Raum einnahmen.  
  
--*--  
  
(Takerus Sicht)  
»Iori, hilf mir Bitte!«, sprach er den starr stehenden Jungen neben sich an und ergriff Ken um ihn   
auf seine Knie zu lehnen. Iori nahm sich Daisuke vor und schon kamen ihnen die beiden Mädchen   
zu Hilfe.   
Doch der leise Ton des Schocks, der sich aus ihren Hälsen schlich sagte ihm, dass sie nicht   
glücklich waren über das, was sie sahen.   
Es dauerte eine Weile sie dazu zu kriegen, die beiden mit ihnen zum Felsen zurück zu tragen, aber   
natürlich ließen sie sich das dann auch nicht zweimal sagen.  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)  
Alles war so dunkel. Hatte er es geschafft?   
Wie ging es Daisuke? Es sollte ihm doch jemand sagen, ob es ihm gut ging! Aber wo war er? Ein   
wollig warmes Licht kam von irgendwo unter ihm.  
»Ken...?«  
Wer war das? Er suchte nach dieser Stimme!  
»Bist du das?«, fragte sie wieder.  
Als er antworten wollte, wurde die Dunkelheit um ihn herum von einem seltsamen, grünen und   
rosanen Licht erhellt, und er hörte die Stimme in der Ferne um ihn verhallen.  
»Ich vertraue dir!«  
Nun konnte er andere Stimmen um ihn herum hören. Bekannte Stimmen.  
  
--*--  
  
(Hikaris Sicht)  
»Sie wachen auf!«, rief Iori sie alle in die Realität zurück.  
Und tatsächlich. Als sie zu ihnen sah, bewegten sie sich kaum merklich und plötzlich sprangen   
ihre Augen auf und sie sahen sie verdutzt an.   
Ein Stein von mindestens der Größe eines Findlings viel ihr vom Herzen, als ihre beiden lieben   
Freunde sich langsam aufrappelten.  
Sie hatten es geschafft! Es erschien ihr wie ein kleines Wunder! Takeru, das wusste sie tief innen   
drin, hatte die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben. So war er nun einmal. Aber sie hatte leider nicht   
immer seine Zuversicht! Sie hatte ihn, in vielerlei Hinsicht, aber seine Eigenschaft nie die   
Hoffnung zu verlieren imponierte ihr noch heute.   
Natürlich hatte auch sie, als Trägerin des zweiten ... etwas ‚anderen' Wappens einen festen   
Glauben an die Zukunft, nur war ihr Licht nicht genug, um sich dieser auch sicher sein zu können.  
Aber das war jetzt egal. Daisuke und Ken waren wieder bei ihnen, und sie waren am Leben.   
Nun brauchte es nur noch Zeit. Denn Zeit heilt bekanntlich alle Wunden. Und diese Ruhe und   
diese Zeit sollten die Beiden bekommen.  
  
--*--  
  
(Yamatos Sicht)  
»Halt!!!«, schrie Koushiro durch das gesamte Auto in einer Lautstärke, das er glaubte ihm würde   
gleich das Trommelfell platzen.  
»Was ist denn nun schon wieder, Koushiro?«, fragte er nach.  
»Die Abfahrt eben! Da hätten wir abfahren müssen!«  
»Das hättest du aber auch ein wenig früher sagen können!«, antwortete sein Vater leicht genervt.  
»Hatte ich! Vor genau fünf Minuten sagte ich: nächst links«, verteidigte sich Koushiro mit   
beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck.  
Seufzend fiel er in seinen Sitz zurück und hörte noch den Anfang vom Konter seins Vaters ...  
»Du kannst doch nicht von mir verlangen, Junge, dass ich das behalte, nachdem ich mich seit über   
eineinhalb Stunden hab durchschütteln lassen. Die Stoßdämpfer sind bestimmt total im Eimer...«  
... als sein Blick aus dem Fenster schweifte.   
Koushiro konnte einem leid tun. Er würde sich jetzt lieber nicht eine stundenlange Predigt  seines   
Vaters anhören wollen.   
Aber scheinbar hatte Koushiro das Unmögliche geschafft, denn sein Vater setzte das Auto wieder   
in Gang und fuhr sie dann auf besagter Abzweigung weiter.   
Der Himmel über ihnen sah einerseits so friedlich aus, und doch erschien er andererseits wie eine   
Bedrohung. Alles an was er denken konnte, war ob sie noch rechtzeitig in die Digiwelt gelangen   
würden. Vorausgesetzt sie würden es überhaupt schaffen das Tor zu öffnen.   
Ein kleiner roter Punkt blinkte am Himmel auf und er verfolgte seine Bahn. Ein Flugzeug?   
Welche Fluggesellschaft würde sich bei diesem Himmel bereit erklären seine Fluggäste zu   
befördern? Höchstwahrscheinlich wieder eines dieser Aufklärungsflugzeuge der Regierung.  
Sein Blick wanderte plötzlich über den Rückspiegel und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.   
Auf dem Platz hinter ihm lehnte sich Taichis schlafende Form sachte gegen die Fensterscheibe.   
Sechs kleine Sterne funkelten in der Scheibe und ihr Licht fiel zart auf Taichis Gesicht. Einige   
Strähnen seiner wilden Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und Yamato sah das ständige Fallen und   
Heben bei jedem leichten Atemzug.   
»Träum süß, Taichi! Wenigstens du brauchst dich dann nicht zu sorgen«, murmelte er zu sich   
selbst und wandte sich wieder der Straße vor ihnen zu.   
Vorsichtig lehnte er sich zurück und schon umarmte ihn der Schlaf, als der noch immer   
anhaltende Streit zwischen Koushiro und seinem Vater langsam im Nichts verhallte.   
  
--*--  
  
(Sicht von Herrn Ishida)  
»Trotzdem werden die Stoßdämpfer abgenutzt! Da kannst du mir mit noch so vielen   
mathematischen, physikalischen, oder meinetwegen sogar __biologischen Erklärungen kommen!«   
Das Ausbleiben eines Konters überraschte ihn.   
Nach über einer viertel Stunde aufheiterndem Streites mit dem kleinen ‚Genie', wie sein Sohn ihn   
manchmal zu nennen pflegte, hatte er sich an eine prompte Antwort auf jedes seiner Argumente   
gewöhnt.  
Vorsichtig wandte er seinen Kopf kurz um und stellte fest, dass es aus nur einem einzigen Grunde   
plötzlich so still geworden war. Die Kinder waren allesamt eingeschlafen. Grinsend konzentrierte   
er sich wieder auf die Straße vor ihnen.   
Kinder... sollte er sie eigentlich noch immer Kinder nennen? Zweifelsohne war Yamato für ihn   
sein Kind, genau wie Takeru immer sein kleiner Junge bleiben würde, aber er würde akzeptieren   
müssen, das diese seine ‚Kinder' schon mehr erlebt hatten, als er nach der Hälfte seines Lebens   
von sich zu erzählen hätte. Außerdem wurden sie älter.   
Er vertraute ihnen voll und ganz was die Digiwelt betraf, denn sie waren wohl bei weitem die   
Einzigen, die so viel über diese Welt wussten, und sie hatten, auch wenn sich das seltsam anhörte,   
Erfahrung. Niemals würde er den Tag vergessen, an dem er Yamatos Digimon kennen gelernt   
hatte, und nie seine Gefühle, als er Garurumon und all diese anderen Digimon der Kinder vor sich   
gesehen hatte.   
Schon wieder hatte er sie mit ‚Kinder' benannt. Er würde es sich wohl niemals mehr abgewöhnen   
können.    
Wie auch immer, er würde sie schlafen lassen bis sie ankamen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie   
diese Ruhe brauchen könnten.   
Er hoffte nur eines inständig: Sie sollten alle wohlbehalten zurückkehren, wie so viele Male   
zuvor. Er wollte seinen Sohn und seine Freunde nicht dem Tode ausliefern. Und er hoffte, dass es   
Takeru, wo immer er war, gut ging.  
  
--*--  
  
(Taichis Sicht)  
»Taichi ... Taichi!«, rief jemand seinen Namen und als er die Augen öffnete blickten ihn Yamas   
tiefe blaue Augen fragend an.  
»Ja?..«, antwortete er leiser als beabsichtig, als ein Gähnen ihn überkam.  
»Wir sind da!«, antwortete Yamato breit grinsend.  
Sofort sprang er auf und machte sich mit den Anderen auf den Weg.   
»Passt auf euch auf!«, rief Mr. Ishida ihnen nach, als sie auch schon auf dem Hügel ankamen.   
Suchend blickte er sich um, ob die Anderen schon da waren. Und schon erblickte er einige   
Personen, die von links auf sie zukamen.  
Er zwinkerte mehrmals und rieb sich die Augen um sicher zu sein, das er nicht noch träumte oder   
ähnliches.  
»Mi...Mimi!?«, überkam es ihn.  
»Das erklär ich euch später Leute! Ihr seit ganz schön spät, also lasst uns dann jetzt mal zur Tat   
schreiten!«, antwortete sie nachdem sie jeden erst einmal ausgiebig mit Umarmung, und allem   
was dazu gehört, begrüßt hatte. Yamatos Gesicht sah daraufhin genauso verdutzt aus wie seines   
zuvor mit Sicherheit auch.   
»Und was genau sollen wir jetzt machen?«, fragte Joe, der typische Pessimist.  
»Also ich habe da so eine Theorie!«, setzte Koushiro an.  
»Dann mal her damit«, warf Mimi ein.  
»Gerne, wenn ihr mich aussprechen lassen würdet!?«, sofort trat Stille ein  
»Also! Bei dem letzten Kampf gegen MaloMyotismon haben wir es geschafft, das Tor allein mit   
unserer starken Bindung zu unseren Digipartnern zu öffnen. Ich habe mir das genauer überlegt,   
und festgestellt, dass dies unsere einzige Möglichkeit ist in die Digiwelt zu gelangen, da wir kein   
D3-Digivice zur Verfügung haben.   
Unser einziges Problem ist, dass wir  nicht wissen wo wir ankommen. Ja, ich bin mir sogar   
ziemlich sicher, dass wir von einander getrennt werden, was nicht gerade eine rosige Aussicht ist,   
da wir nicht wissen, was in der Digiwelt nun gerade genau vorgeht.«  
»Zwischenfrage, Koushiro! Wieso glaubst du, dass wir getrennt werden?«  
»Das liegt ganz einfach daran, Sora, dass, als wir das erste Mal in die Digiwelt gereist sind, uns   
unsere Digivices zu unseren Digipartnern gebracht haben. Erinnert ihr euch, damals waren wir   
auch erst getrennt. Auch bei MaloMyotismon wurde jeder von uns direkt zu seinem Partner   
gebracht.  
Nun, da wir aber nicht genau wissen, wo sich Tentomon und die Anderen aufhalten, könnte es   
leicht passieren, dass wir alle in vollkommen anderen Gebieten landen. Vielleicht sogar mehrere   
Kilometer von einander entfernt.«  
»Du, Izzy?«, machte er sich bemerkbar, »Hast du ihnen denn nicht bescheid gesagt?«  
»Doch natürlich habe ich das, Tai. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie es alle, in ihrer Rookie   
Form, innerhalb dieser wenigen Stunden geschafft haben sich zu treffen.  
Das ist Außerdem auch noch nicht alles!«  
»Was denn noch?!«, fragte Mimi fast entsetzt.  
»Wir haben keine Ahnung wo sich die Anderen aufhalten. Soweit ich weiß reagieren unsere   
Digivices nicht auf die Signale der D3-Digivices! Wir laufen quasi Blind. Es ist wie auf der Suche   
nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen.«  
Ruhe herrschte. Keiner wusste was er dazu nun noch sagen konnte. Gesenkten Kopfes betrachtete   
er den Boden unter sich, als sei es ach so interessant dem Gras beim wachsen zu zusehen. Doch   
plötzlich unterbrach Yamas Stimme die Ruhe.  
»Hey, jetzt wird hier kein Trübsal geblasen!«, er klang so entschlossen, «Wir schaffen das! Leute,   
wir haben schon so viel durchgestanden.   
Überlegt doch nur mal! Wir sind in Daten verwandelt worden, und ich muss sagen, dass ich mir   
Heute kein bisschen wie Datensalat vorkomme. Mensch, wir haben es sogar geschafft uns von   
einem undefinierbaren Haufen voller Einsen und Nullen wieder zu Fleisch und Blut   
zusammenzusetzen.    
Wenn meine Gefühle und meine Freundschaft zu Gabumon ausreichen mich zu ihm zu bringen,   
dann werden mir diese Gefühle auch den Weg zu Takeru zeigen. Er ist immerhin mein Bruder.   
Und selbst wenn nicht. Ich würde verflucht noch mal die gesamte Digiwelt umkrempeln und   
jeden einzelnen Stein umdrehen wenn es sein muss. Ich kann nicht einfach nur hier herumstehen   
und hoffen und beten, das den Sechs nichts passiert, nur um dann letztendlich vielleicht feststellen   
zu müssen, dass ich meinen Bruder in dem Moment sich selbst überlassen habe, in dem er  mich   
am meisten gebraucht hätte. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr das alle nachvollziehen könnt, aber ich meine   
wir alle, wir Digiritter, die gemeinsam schon durch soviel gegangen sind, haben doch eine   
Freundschaft aufgebaut, die uns alle miteinander verbindet, abgesehen von unserem Schicksal als   
Digiritter.  ...  
Wenn ich eines von meinem Bruder gelernt habe, ... dann ist das die Hoffnung niemals zu   
verlieren. Also werde ich gehen, und wenn es sein muss  
 ... dann auch allein!«  
Yamato richtete sich gerade auf und sah dennoch zu Boden.  
Er konnte so mit ihm fühlen. Er konnte verstehen was er meinte, und er wusste, dass er Recht   
hatte. Langsam trat er zu ihm und legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter.   
Er sah sich um und traf die verdutzten Blicke der Anderen, die sich alle sammelten und nur   
einmal nickten als Zeichen ihrer Entschlossenheit mit Yamato und ihm zu gehen.  
»Ich danke euch!«  
»Hey, Freunde, Yamato!«, antwortete Koushiro knapp.  
»Du hast Recht! Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben.«  
»Genau, Sora. Wir haben schon so viel gemeistert«, ergänzte Joe.  
Alle gingen zur Klippe. Nur er und Yama standen noch immer an Ort und Stelle. Yama war   
sichtlich gerührt. Plötzlich ging Mimi an ihnen vorbei und flüsterte ihnen etwas zu. Sie sah   
außergewöhnlich ernst aus, aber einfühlsam wie immer, als sie ihre Hand auf Yamatos andere   
Schulter legte.  
»Du bist ganz schon erwachsen geworden!«, flüsterte sie Yamato zu, und doch hörte Taichi es   
noch. Yamatos Augen weiteten sich und er blickte gedankenverloren ins Nichts vor sich.   
Grinsend tätschelte Taichi seine Schulter und wandte sich dann grinsend zum gehen.   
»Du auch, Taichi!«, kam Mimis Stimme an sein Ohr, und als er aufblickte ging sie ohne einen   
Blick zurück zu den Anderen, als hätte sie nie etwas gesagt.   
»Das Gleiche gilt für dich ... Mimi!«, flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst, als er seinen Weg zu den   
Anderen fortsetzte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soo, damit wäre Part 2 dann da...  
Übrigens bin ich mir nicht wirklich sicher mit dem Rating... na ja...  
hiermit dann mal ‚nen Gruß an meine Freundin^^... sorry Yamachi (ich hoffe inständig du   
vergibst mir, dass du jetzt hier drin stehst....^_~)   
  
Bis zum nächsten Part... und vergesst mir ja eins nicht (R&R) ^_^  
Eure Kikkyó  
  
  
_


	4. Part 3 - Where Fate begins

**_Disclaimer_****:** This is a non commercial Fan-fic. The characters do not belong to me (exeptions are few) and I do NOT wish to claim them. Digimon and its characters belong to their respected owners and copyrightholders.  
Kim and Dranamon whatsoever ARE my Characters   
(but I don't think anyone would want to claim them).  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ ~About Destiny Part 3~ ~ *Where Fate Begins*  
  
(Mimis Sicht)

Seit Ewigkeiten standen sie jetzt schon hier auf dieser Klippe und starrten in den Himmel. Egal   
wie stark sie sich auch konzentrierten, aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sich das Tor einfach nicht   
öffnen.   
Sie blickte sich um und sah die verzweifelten Gesichter ihrer Freunde. Sie alle hatten langsam   
nicht mehr die Kraft sich auf ihre Partner zu konzentrieren.   
»Koushiro, woran kann es denn liegen?«, hörte sie Sora traurig fragen.   
»Ich weiß es auch nicht! Eigentlich machen wir alles richtig.«  
Sie sah traurig zu Boden und dachte an ihren eigenen Digipartner. Es war noch nicht lange her,   
aber dennoch vermisste sie Palmon als sei es Jahre her.  
Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte sie zum Himmel. Die Sterne, jene sechs, strahlen ihr ins Gesicht,   
dass die Träne funkelte als sei sie ein Diamant – mindestens genauso kostbar für ihre Seele.  
»Verflucht noch mal, Palmon! Was soll das? Ich vermisse dich, du doofe Pflanze!«, schrie sie zur   
Verblüffung aller plötzlich dem blanken Himmel entgegen. Sie spürte eine Wärme in sich, in ihrer   
Hand. Ihr Digivice strahlte, und mit einem Mal sah sie wilde bunte Linien und fiel in eine   
Ewigkeit hinein.  
  
--*--  
  
(Taichis Sicht)

»Mimi!!!!!«, schrie Sora, neben ihm, dem verschwundenen Mädchen nach. Sie hatte sich ebenso   
seltsam in Luft aufgelöst wie Kari es, laut Gatomon damals getan haben soll.  
»Äh!?«, war alles was er herausbrachte. Und er wandte sich fragenden Gesichtes so wie alle   
anderen Koushiro neben ihnen zu.   
Der stand dort und tippte wie wild in seinem PC.   
»Wieso? Wieso jetzt?«, fragte Joe hektisch.  
In dem Moment blickte Koushiro auf und sah direkt in Taichis Gesicht. Überrascht schreckte er   
zurück und merkte, dass es den Anderen nicht anders erging. Koushiro sah so ernst aus.  
»W.. Was??!«, fragte er kleinlaut in Koushiros Richtung, weil er ihn noch immer starr anstarrte.  
»Vergiss die Logik!!«, schrie er sie, eigentlich ja nur ihn, an, und fing sich fragende   
Gesichtsausdrücke ein, »Jede Logik ist egal bei tiefen und aufrichtigen Gefühlen.«  
Verdutzt blickte er ihn an und sah, wie Koushiro sich abwandte und ebenfalls in den Himmel   
starrte.  
»Tentomon, du komischer Flattermann! Du bist ein verfluchter kleiner Fresssack!«, schrie er   
lauthals und verschwand plötzlich in einem lilanen Licht, wie Mimi zuvor in einem leuchtenden   
Grün.  
Fragend sah er zu Yama und richtete sich dann selbst an den allwissenden Himmel über ihnen.   
»Du hast mir immer geholfen, du elende Schlafmütze. Dafür danke ich dir, Agumon!«, rief er das   
Erste was ihm in den Sinn kam, und spürte das orangene Licht um sich, als er ins Nichts gesaugt   
wurde.   
  
--*--  
  
(Soras Sicht)

Yamato blickte sie alle einmal an und blickte dann zu den Sternen über sich.  
»Ehrlich, heh?«, begann er leise, »Das war nie meine Stärke und du weißt das Gabumon, und   
doch hast du mich niemals alleine gelassen, du verfluchtes Fellknäuel!«, schon verschwand er   
noch immer mit dem Blick auf den Himmel in einer strahlenden blauen Aura.  
»Hörst du mich, Gomamon? Ich verstehe dich manchmal nicht! Was sollen diese komischen   
fliegenden Fische eigentlich sein?«, und damit verschwand auch Joe vor ihr in einem zarten grau.  
Die Frage kam mit Sicherheit direkt von seinem Herzen, aber so ganz konnte sie ihn niemals   
verstehen. Wie konnte man sich über so etwas Gedanken machen. Und sie blieb alleine zurück.   
Wie sie es gewollt hatte. Sie wollte die ehrlichen Gefühle aller, ihren Partnern gegenüber kennen   
lernen.   
Jetzt richtete sie sich letztlich selbst gern Himmel und atmete tief ein.  
»Biyomon! Ich habe es dir nie gesagt, aber du bist das Beste was mir jemals passiert ist. Ich hab   
dich fürchterlich Lieb, mein Vögelchen!«  
Und mit einem Mal fiel auch sie auf den Spuren all der Anderen ins tiefe Nichts.  
  
--*--  
  
(Takerus Sicht)

Langsam machte er sich wirklich Gedanken! Ken und Daisuke schliefen nun schon seit Stunden,   
und er bemerkte wie die Hikari und die Anderen immer unruhiger wurden.   
Es hatte nichts mit der Zeitspanne zu tun, es lag vielmehr daran, dass sie langsam hungrig wurden,   
und es ihnen schlicht und einfach an Wasser fehlte. Und da Daisuke und Ken verletzt waren,   
würden sie es im Leben nicht bis zum nächsten Fernseher schaffen. Zu erst einmal vorausgesetzt,   
dass sie diesen überhaupt noch finden würden. Er konnte zwar noch in etwa schätzen, aus welcher   
Richtung sie gekommen waren, aber bei dem drohenden Sandsturm, hatten sie nicht mehr darauf   
geachtet wo sie hingerannt waren. Und nun, da all ihre Spuren längst verschwunden waren, sahen   
ihre Aussichten nicht gerade rosig aus.   
Es gab jedoch noch etwas, was ihm fast noch mehr Sorgen bereitete.   
Auf ihrem ganzen Weg bis hier her war ihnen nicht ein einziges Digimon begegnet.   
Wenn dass mal mit rechten Dingen zugeht, dachte er sich als er auf den noch immer   
wolkenbedeckten Himmel über ihnen blickte, Wenn das man nicht nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm   
ist!  
  
--*--  
  
(Taichis Sicht)

»Ahh... Auh!«, murmelte er sich in den nicht vorhandenen Bart, als er nach einer kurvenreichen   
Fahrt – oder einem kurvenreichen Fall – hart auf den Boden fiel und sich, den Hals reibend,   
aufsetzte.   
Mit einem Auge vorsichtig spähend sah er sich um, und fand sich prompt erneut auf dem Rücken   
wieder.  Ein Haufen von zehn kleinen Augenpaaren starrte ihn an.  
»Tai! Da seit ihr ja!«, rief ihm ein kleiner orangener Minidino entgegen, denn er auf   
kilometerweite Entfernung erkennen würde.  
»Agumon!! ... Sag mal ... was macht ihr alle hier?«  
»Na, ihr habt gerufen und wir sind gekommen, ist doch klar!«, warf ihm das kleine Digimon breit   
grinsend zurück.  
Schon rannte Gabumon wie wild los und Taichi wandte sich um, um zu sehen, dass das kleine   
bunte Digimon Yama glücklich in die Arme sprang.   
Dort hinter ihm standen dann auch Mimi und Koushiro.  
Gerade als er versuchte sich mit, Agumon auf dem Arm, hinzustellen, schnellte von hinter ihm   
eine Hand über seine Schulter und er blickte überrascht am Arm entlang zu ihrem Eigentümer.  
»Lass dir helfen, Taichi«, sagte Yama ihm freundlich zulächelnd.   
Mit einem ähnlichen Lächeln antwortete er ihm und ergriff dankend seine Hand, als er auch   
schon, ehe er sich versah, vor Yama stand.  
Sein Herz schlug plötzlich ein paar Takte schneller, und er spürte die Hitze in sein Gesicht   
steigen, als Yamas warmer Atem auf sein Gesicht traf und er sich nur einige Zentimeter von   
dessen Gesicht wiederfand.  
Schnell wandten sie sich beide um und gingen, wahrscheinlich rot wie reife Tomaten, in die   
entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
»So ein Schwachsinn! Was sollte denn das? Wieso bin ich rot geworden? Es ist doch nur Yama!   
Wir kennen uns doch schon eine halbe Ewigkeit!...«, fluchte er leise zu sich selbst.  
»Tai?«, ach herrje, Agumon..., »Was ist denn mit dir?«  
Ein erleichtertes Seufzen. Er hatte es nicht gehört, oder zumindest nicht ganz mitbekommen.   
Meine Güte war das peinlich.  
Plötzlich blickte er auf, als er neben sich ein leichtes Kichern hörte und blickte direkt in Mimis   
Augen.   
»Was ist?«, fragte er ungewollt patzig.  
Sie blickte ihm ernst in die Augen und wandte sich dann zum gehen.  
»Du weißt es doch selber! ... Vor dem Offensichtlichen kannst du nicht ewig wegrennen, Tai. Ich   
sage nur meine ehrliche Meinung ... Der Rest ... liegt an euch...!«  
Und mit diesen Worten machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Koushiro, der wieder einmal über seinem   
PC hockte, und ließ einen starr ins Leere blickenden Taichi zurück.   
»Was meinte sie, Tai?«, hörte er Agumon fragen.  
Ohne Antwort setzte er das verdutzte Digimon auf den Boden und ging wortlos zu dem kleinen   
Bach, der sich seinen Weg an ihnen vorbei bahnte.  
  
--*--  
  
(Mimis Sicht)

»Du, Mimi? Was schleppst Du da eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit mit dir herum?«,  fragte Joe sie   
von der Seite.   
Sie ließ einen Blick auf die riesige Tasche wandern, die an ihrer Rechten Hüfte baumelte und   
blickte ihn grinsend an.  
»_Das_...«, betonte sie übertrieben, «...siehst du wenn wir es brauchen, was ich nicht hoffe!«  
Einen irritierten Blick von Joe und Sora einfangend wanderte sie weiter durch die Gruppe.   
Sie hatten sich alle so verändert, und dennoch war bei einigen immer noch alles wie damals im   
Sommercamp.  
Tai war noch genau so stur und dickköpfig, aber bei weitem nicht mehr so übermutig und ... na ja,   
naiv. Ein wenig noch, wenn er denn nicht merkte was vorging.   
Sora war noch immer so fürsorglich und um andere bemuht wie damals, aber sie hatte ihren   
Frieden gefunden, sie wusste das sie geliebt wird. Sogar allerlei Hinsicht, nur dass sie _das_ auch   
nicht bemerkte.  
Eine Person hatte sich wenig geändert, aber das war auch gut so. Auf Joe war immer verlass, und   
er war noch immer etwas pessimistischer als die Anderen zusammen, aber wenigstens einem   
musste ja in jedem Fall auf dem Teppich bleiben.  
Wer noch? Ach ja, Yamato. Er hatte sich ziemlich geändert. Seine ewigen Zankerein mit Tai   
waren nun ins Gegenteil umgeschlagen. Er hatte wahre Freundschaft für sich definieren können,   
war aber immer noch mindestens genauso stur wie Tai. Aber er schien schon eher einsehen zu   
wollen was los war. Gerade er, welch eine Ironie.  
Jetzt blieb noch Koushiro. Was sollte man dazu sagen? Das gleiche kleine Superhirn wie immer,   
und noch immer nur im Packet mit seinem PC zu haben. Aber er hat sich mehr in die Realität   
zurückbewegt. Und trotzdem mischte er sich nie irgendwo ein. Noch so ruhig, aber immer auf   
dem Laufenden – bewundernswert.  
Jetzt blieb nur noch sie selbst, aber das war nichts, was sie einschätzen könnte. Nichts, dem   
Einzuschätzen sie ein Recht hatte.  
Grinsend blickte sie auf, gerade in dem Moment, als Birdramon und  Kabuterimon sich in die   
Lüfte erhoben.   
Sie hatten sich also endlich etwas einfallen lassen! Aber wie lange würde es dauern, bis die beiden   
fliegenden Digimon ihre Freunde finden würden. Die anderen Digimon waren auch hier. Sie   
schwenkte ihren Kopf zu den sehnsuchtsvoll dreinblickenden kleinen Digimon neben sich und   
kniete sich neben die sechs.  
»Wozu das Trübsal? Die finden wir schon, keine Panik, und solange sie noch nicht hier sind.   
Amüsiert euch doch noch ein wenig!«  
Die kleinen Rookies sahen sich an und machten sich dann wild schnatternd wie Gänse auf zum   
Bächlein.   
Gerade als sie sich zum Gehen wandte zog etwas an ihrem Hosenbein. Überrascht sah sie nach   
unten und erkannte die beiden kleinen zu ihren Füßen.  
»Ja?«, fragte sie. Ein Finger von Gatomon wies sie an doch näher zu kommen, und so setzte sie   
sich erwartungsvoll neben sie und Patamon auf den Boden.  
»Ich kann mir denken was ihr wollt...«, sagte sie leise.  
»Mimi, du hast doch auch gemerkt was los ist, oder?«, fragte Patamon, sie mit einem Blick über   
die leere Digiwelt.  
»Es...«, setzte Gatomon an, » ist nicht ein Digimon zu sehen. Wir warten hier schon so lange, und   
haben nicht _ein Digimon getroffen.«  
»Ich weiß...«, sagte sie traurig, »Irgendwas ist hier verdammt faul! Wir müssen ziemlich   
vorsichtig sein. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl!«, sie zitterte leicht bei dem Gedanken.  
Die beiden Digimon nickten nur und verschwanden dann um den anderen vier wartenden   
Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
»Mimi!«, drang Palmons Stimme an ihr Ohr, und sie sah sich nach ihrem kleinen Begleiter um.  
Aus dem kleinen Waldstück zu ihrer Rechten kam auch schon ihr kleiner Partner gerannt.   
Entspannt ließ sie sich ins Gras zurückfallen und wartete auf die kleine Pflanze. Schon versperrten   
die pinken Blütenblätter ihr die Sicht auf den dunklen Himmel und sie grinste beim Anblick ihres   
Partners.  
»Und?«, fragte sie neugierig.  
»Keine Spur. Dort kann es keine Pflanzen geben.«, kam eine leise Antwort.  
»Sicher? Weißt du denn, ob das auch funktioniert, Palmon?«  
»Total sicher!«  
»Hm! Wo keine Pflanzen sind...«, ihre Gedanken wanderten und plötzlich kam ihr der   
entscheidende Gedanke. Natürlich das musste es sein!  
»... Die Wüste....!«, murmelte sie und sah Palmon überzeugt an, »Die Wüste, na klar!«   
Schon sprang sie auf und rannt zurück zu den Anderen. Das musste es sein. Und wenn, dann   
hatten sie jetzt eine gute Chance die neue Generation schnell zu finden.   
Möglichst noch bevor etwas Schlimmeres passierte.  
  
--*--  
  
(Takerus Sicht)_

‚Ich bin gleich wieder da', hatte er gesagt! Und bereits da hatte er gewusst, es würde eine Lüge   
sein.  
‚Gleich' war in diesem Falle nicht ‚kurze Zeit später' – ‚Gleich' hieß dieses eine Mal 'dann, wenn   
er gefunden hatte, was er suchte'.  
Demnach konnte es ein Zeitraum von zwei Minuten, oder, wie nun bei ihm, von etwa einer   
Stunde sein. Und wenn er sich die Tatsachen genauer ansah, dann würde er höchstwahrscheinlich   
noch Tage hier vor den Felsen stehen.  
Ein tiefes Seufzen entfloh ihm und er rieb sich mit dem Arm die unzähligen Schweißtropfen von   
der Stirn, als er sich noch einmal ungeduldig umsah. Plötzlich wurde er auf einen fernen, rot-  
blauen Punkt am Himmel aufmerksam.   
Was war das? Doch schon stellte er fest, dass es nicht einer, sondern zwei Punkte waren, die dort   
auf ihn zuflogen. Aber erst als sie nah genug waren, erkannte er, dass es Digimon waren. Er war   
doch noch fündig geworden. Allerdings nicht irgendwelche Digimon, nein es waren Birdramon   
und Kabuterimon. Nun ja, zumindest überhaupt Digimon.   
Und mit der Erkenntnis endlich gefunden zu sein, und aus dieser Wüste heraus zu können, sprang   
er auch schon auf und begann wie wild mit den Armen zu fuchteln, um sicher gehen zu können,   
dass die beiden Freunde nicht an ihnen vorbeifliegen würden.  
Schließlich landeten beide vor ihm im heißen Wüstensand, und sie machten sich daran Daisukes   
und Kens noch immer schwache Formen sicher unterzubringen, bevor sie letztlich wieder   
abhoben, um endlich diese Wüste hinter sich lassen zu können.  
Die seltsame schwarze Wolke hinter ihnen, die ihnen zufrieden nachzusehen schien, bemerkten   
sie nicht.  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)

»Ah, Miyako! Ich kann mich auch sehr gut selbst festhalten!«, schrie Daisuke über seine Schulter   
bei dem verzweifelten Versuch sich aus Yoleis Umklammerung zu befreien.  
»Jetzt hör aber auf!«  
»Wenn du mich endlich loslässt!«  
»Ja, klar, damit du da runter fällst!«  
»Für wie dämlich hältst du mich eigentlich?« -- »Willst du das wirklich wissen?«  
»Jetzt reichst -- ah -- Daisuke lass das! – Auah – bäh«  
Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf bei dem Anblick neben sich und ließ den Kopf erschöpft gegen   
Birdramons Bein lehnen. Die beiden Streithähne, dort an dem Anderen, konnten einem schon   
sämtliche Nerven rauben. Aber es war schön zu sehen, dass es Daisuke wieder so gut ging, dass er   
Streiten konnte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.  
»Geht es so, Ken?«, fragte Takerus Stimme ihn.  
»Ja, alles in Ordnung!«, antwortete er mit dem Blick zu dem hinter ihm sitzenden Takeru   
gewandt, der bei ihm die Rolle übernahm, die Miyako bei Daisuke hatte: Ihn festzuhalten! Etwas   
albern kam er sich dabei schon vor, aber er wusste ja, dass sie es nur gut meinten.  
Takeru musste seinen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt haben.  
»Was ist?«, fragte er ihn nämlich sofort einfühlsam.  
»Wie?«, fragte er überrascht.  
»Na, du hast doch was! Worüber denkst du nach?«  
»Ni...Nichts!«, sagte er kurz angebunden und wandte sich dann wieder nach vorne um.   
Tatsächlich dachte er aber nach. Sein Traum von neulich ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.   
Er versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln und traf mit seinem Blick auf die noch immer wild   
streitenden Formen von Daisuke und Miyako.  Wieder schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht   
und er vergaß seine Sorgen dabei.  
  
--*--  
  
(Taichis Sicht)

Ein besorgter Blick von Sora schoss ihm entgegen, als sie auf die Gruppe um Koushiro   
zugelaufen kam.  
»Ist etwas los?«, sah er Yama nachfragen.  
»Nein, aber Joe und ich fragten uns, ob es so gut war unsere Digimon alleine losziehen zu   
lassen?!«  
Vorsichtig nahm er sich selbst ihrer an und legte eine Hand auf ihren erhobenen Arm.  
»Keine Sorge Sora! Wir wären doch nur unnötiger Ballast gewesen. Wenn sie die junge   
Generation wirklich finden, dann brauchen sie jeden Platz der Verfügbar ist. Wir wissen ja nicht   
... wie ... wie es ihnen geht.«, beendete er seinen Satz eher in einem Flüsterton und fand sofort   
tröstende Hände auf seinen Schultern.   
Zu seiner Überraschung waren es nicht Soras, aber Yama hatte sich über seine Schultern gelehnt   
und sah ihn nun aufmunternd von der Seite her an. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich gegen seinen   
Hals zu lehnen. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er die einfache Situation wie ein Kleinkind in   
den Armen seiner Mutter.  
Die seltsamen Blicke der Anderen fielen ihm so auch nicht auf, alles was er bemerkte war Mimis   
plötzliches Statement.  
»Was habt ihr den Alle?«, fragte sie unschuldig die umstehende, guckende Menge, »Unter   
Freunden ist das doch normal! _Nicht wahr, Tai!?«  
Ihre Übertriebene Betonung schüttelte Taichi aus seinen Tagträumen zurück in die Wirklichkeit,   
und alles was er als Antwort dazu herausbrachte, war ein schlichtes und nicht sonderlich   
überzeugendes  »J...Ja!«.  
Er wusste ganz genau worauf Mimi das jetzt bezog und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Koushiro   
und fragte ihn das Erste was ihm in den Sinn kam um das Thema zu wechseln.  
Als er zu Yama hinüber sah, blickte er starr den Boden an und sah erst auf, als er bemerkte, dass   
er beobachtet wurde. Den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wusste er nicht zu deuten und er sah ihn   
fragend an. Yama sah erneut weg und formte nur ein Wort mit seinen Lippen, dass er nicht einmal   
aussprach, und es traf Taichi, als er erkannte was er sagen wollte.  
»Entschuldigung!«  
Schon wandte sich Yama ab und ging zu jener Stelle, an der er selbst vor kurzem noch gesessen   
hatte.  
Plötzlich erschien Mimis stehende Gestalt neben ihm, der er sich über Koushiros Schulter beugte,   
und er sah sie an. Sie blickte Yama nach und sah Taichi nicht an, als sie mit ihm sprach. Gerade   
so, dass __er, aber niemand anderes es hörte.  
»Sehr gut, Tai! Jetzt hast du ja was du wolltest, oder!«, bei dem letzten Wort sah im ihm plötzlich   
kritisch in die Augen, und er sah zu seinem Entsetzen, eine einzelne Träne in ihren Augen   
glitzern, als sie sich auch schon wieder abwandte und Yama unauffällig und langsam folgte.  
»Verflucht!«, schimpfte er ohne zu merken, dass er es laut ausgesprochen hatte.   
»Was, Tai?«, fragte ihn Koushiro plötzlich.  
»Wie?... Ach, nichts! ... Wo waren wir?«  
  
--*--  
  
(Yamatos Sicht)_

So ein Mist! Jetzt hatte er sich aber total daneben benommen. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Er   
hatte einfach das Gefühl gehabt das Richtige zu tun, aber im Gegenteil, hat er sich und Taichi   
damit nur blamiert.  
»Du bist so dämlich, Yamato Ishida!«, fluchte er, als er einen Stein aus dem Gras aufhob und mit   
aller Wut die er auf sich selbst hatte in den kleinen Flusslauf vor sich warf.  
»Das ist es nicht...«, kam eine Stimme von hinter ihm und er wandte sich um, um zu sehen wer da   
mit ihm sprach. Es war Mimi! Er hatte sie gar nicht herkommen hören, »... sag so etwas nicht   
Yamato! Rede dir doch keinen Unsinn ein!« sie setzte sich neben ihn an das Bächlein und ließ   
ihre Füße ins Wasser hängen.  
»Das kannst du nicht verstehen, Mimi!«, antwortete er und blickte das ach so interessante Gras an.  
Langsam lehnte sich Mimi zurück und sah in den Himmel über sich an.  
»Glaubst du? Glaubst du ich kann nicht?«, fragte sie leise nach.  
»Ich glaube es nicht, Mimi, ich _weiß es!«, entgegnete er ungewollt laut.   
»Sei doch mal ehrlich, Yamato! Meinst du ich würde mich hier mit dir hinsetzen, wenn ich nicht   
verstanden hätte was los ist!«  
Sie sah ihn an und ließ ihn nicht aus dem Blickkontakt flüchten.   
»Yamato! Du glaubst ich sehen nicht was vor geht? Sag mir, seht ihr es denn selbst?   
Diejenigen die Blind sind, sind nicht wir, bin nicht ich! Das seit ihr! Ihr beide benehmt euch, als   
würde man euch dafür Köpfen!«  
Längst war er ihrem unerträglichen Blick entflohen und blickte über den Bachlauf hinweg.   
»Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?!«, sagte er leise, kaum hörbar – er wollte auch fast keine   
Antwort darauf haben.  
»Womit?«, fragte sie gespielt ahnungslos. Sie wollte das er sagt, was er nicht sagen konnte. Sie   
verlangte zuviel von ihm. Nachdem was eben passiert war wollte er am liebsten im Erdboden   
versinken, um nie mehr aufzutauchen. Er gab keine Antwort – verharrte still in der Hoffnung sie   
würde ihn lassen. Das war Feige von ihm und er wusste es, aber er war nicht bereit mit jemandem   
darüber zu sprechen – noch nicht!  
»Womit?!«, fragte sie noch einmal fordernd.  
»Vergiss es, Mimi! Vergiss es und bilde dir nichts ein, was nicht existiert!«, sagte er bestimmt   
und blickte sie dabei scharf an.  
Langsam nahm sie ihre Füße aus dem Wasser und stand auf.  
»Na gut...«, war alles was sie sagt, als sie sich umdrehte, aber plötzlich unterbrach die Beiden ein   
Rufen von Joe, das die Rückkehr der Digimon ankündigte. Sofort sprang er auf und rannte an   
Mimi vorbei. Seine Rettung. Noch länger hätte er das Schweigen nicht ertragen und vielleicht   
etwas gesagt, was er später bereut hätte. Doch Mimi rief ihm noch etwas nach.  
»__Du hättest sagen können: 'ob es ihm genauso geht', Yamato! Was wäre daran Falsch gewesen?«  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen um ihre Stimme zu ignorieren und  beschleunigte seinen Schritt,   
während er unbemerkt die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und blind weiterrannte. Egal was kam!  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)_

Vorsichtig landeten sie auf dem etwas seltsamen Gelände und Takeru half ihm vorsichtig runter.   
Dieses Gelände! Eigenartig. Eine Runde Grasfläche mit jeweils einem angrenzenden Stück Wald,   
einem Fluss – nun ja, eher ein Bach – einer Steinfläche und einem kleinen Trampelpfad. Alles in   
alles einfach außergewöhnlich, aber das sollte jetzt der Mittelpunkt der Digiwelt sein, wie   
Birdramon ihnen erzählt hatte?   
Schon kamen die Anderen Digiritter auf sie zugerannt und begrüßten sie herzlichst.   
»Was ist passiert?«, hörte er Yamato ganz besorgt seinen Bruder fragen.  
»Ein Sandsturm! Daisuke und Ken hat er erwischt!«, war der folgende Kurzbericht und Ken   
machte sich langsam auf den Weg zu Daisuke, der den Boden zu bestaunen schien.  
Er blickte über seine Schulter und sah einen vierzackigen Stern in einem riesigen Kreis auf einem   
Felsen mitten im Gras.  
»Das?«, rief Daisuke enttäuscht, »_Das ist alles, was den Mittelpunkt der Digiwelt kennzeichnet?«  
»Was hattest du denn erwartet?«, fragte er ihn.  
»Na ja, einen riesigen Berg vielleicht, oder eine mächtige Fahne, oder ...«  
»Ja ja, es reicht Davis!«, rief Tai ihnen zu, »Jetzt kommt erst einmal her und last euch   
durchchecken! Ihr seht aus wie durch die Mangel gedreht!«  
Beide sahen verdutzt an sich hinab und Daisuke grinste breit zurück, als er die ganzen Kratzer und   
Schrammen ansah.  
Sofort nahm Joe sich ihrer an und seufzte einmal tief, als er mit seiner Inspektion fertig war.   
»Bei den ganzen blauen Flecken und von dem Rest mal ganz zu schweigen, bräuchte ich schon   
ein paar Kleinigkeiten um wirklich effektiv helfen zu können«, sagte er, als er die anderen fragend   
ansah, »Aber ich nehme nicht an, dass irgendjemand zufällig einen ganzen Medikamentenkoffer   
dabei hat!?«  
Das einheitliche Köpfeschütteln, bewies Joes Theorie und Daisuke und er tauschten einen kurzen   
Blick aus.  
Plötzlich sprang Mimi durch die Gruppe.  
»Na dann lasst mal die Krankenschwester Mimi ran!«, rief sie und machte ihm beinahe Angst mit   
ihrer Zuversicht, »__Jetzt – sag ich dir was in meiner Tasche ist!«  
Sie grinste Joe an, als sie ihre Taschen auf dem Boden vor ihnen auskippte das ihnen die    
Kinnladen zu Boden fielen.  
Soviel zu Joes Medikamentenkoffer. Mimi hatte in ihrer Tasche wahrscheinlich genügend   
Utensilien um einem Krankenhaus aus der Klemme zu helfen!  
  
Keine zehn Minuten später waren Daisuke und er dann auch schon mit Verbänden umwickelt und   
haufenweise Pflastern, sodass sie mit einer Mumie zu verwechseln wären. Ein kritischer   
Blickwechsel zwischen Daisuke und ihm, und beide mussten spontan anfangen zu lachen, was   
aber, wie sie feststellen mussten, schmerzhaft war. Auf ihre vor Schmerz verzogenen Gesichter   
hin, fingen dann aber die Anderen an zu lachen.  
Als plötzlich auch schon Koushiro um Aufmerksamkeit bat.  
»Ok Leute, genug der guten Laune! Ich schlage vor, dass sich die Jungen erst einmal etwas   
ausruhen – keine Widerrede Daisuke - ...«, warf er ein, als Davis schon anstallten machte sich zu   
beschweren – sie hatten sich doch schon seit Ewigkeiten __nur ausgeruht, »... und wir Älteren   
kümmern uns dann vorerst um die weitere Planung!«  
Tiefes Seufzen zog durch die Gruppe. Es schien für sie eine ganz besonders interessante   
Geschichte zu sein, __endlich planen zu dürfen!   
Er versteckte sein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand.  
»Ok, ok!«, rief Izzy geschlagen, »Ich mach die Planung dann halt alleine!«  
»Nun aber mal halblang! Ich möchte dann aber wenigstens Sekretärin spielen dürfen!«, kam ein   
lautstarker Einwand, der Koushiro im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vom Hocker – Stein – haute!  
»Na meinetwegen, Mimi!«, antwortete er kleinlaut, gerade über das Rascheln seiner Klamotten,   
als er versuchte sich wieder auf den Stein zu hieven.   
  
--*--  
  
(Yamatos Sicht)_

Langsam tat ihm der Rücken weh, von dem elenden Ast auf dem er nun schon saß, seit Koushiro   
und Mimi mit ihrer vermeidlichen Planung begonnen hatten. Die ganze Zeit über sah er die   
Beiden nacheinander mit Takeru, Hikari und Cody sowie kurz mit Daisuke und Ken sprechen,   
und kurz darauf versanken beide hinter Koushiros PC, und waren seit dem nicht mehr   
‚aufgetaucht'.   
Das konnte ja lustig werden. Soviel wie sein kleiner Bruder ihm erzählt hatte, sollten sie die vier   
Wächter suchen, und Izzy und Mimi hingen höchstwahrscheinlich über der Mail, die sie von   
Genai bekommen haben sollten.  
»Hey, Yama ...«, rief ihn jemand, dessen Stimme ihn fast vom Ast fallen ließ.  
»Ahhh!..puh! ... eh, ja!?«, fragte er und sah dieses braune Feld von Haaren unter sich an.  
»... Also... Ich ... ja... ich... _Ich wollte mich entschuldigen!«, rief er ihm zu und rannte weg.  
»Taichi!«, rief er ihm hinterher, und tatsächlich blieb er stehen, doch ...  
»Leute! Kommt doch mal alle her!«, schallte Koushiros Stimme über den Platz und schon war   
Taichi verschwunden.   
Und er machte sich selbst seufzend auf zu Koushiro.  
»Und?!«, hörte er Daisuke  schon von Fernem fragen, wie immer übereifrig.  
»Alle da? Gut!  
Mimi und ich haben uns ausführlich mit dem beschäftigt, was Genai gesagt hat, und wir sind zu   
folgendem Ergebnis kommen:  
Da die vier Wächter in den vier verschiedenen Himmelsrichtungen zu finden sind, würde es eine   
Ewigkeit dauern, sie alle aufzusuchen, wenn wir zusammen gehen. Nun ja, also blieb uns nur eine   
Trennung übrig, und ich wollte euch vorher fragen, ob ihr mit einer Trennung grundlegend   
einverstanden seid?«  
Stille trat ein. Bis Taichi vortrat.  
»Kommt auf die Einteilung an!«  
»Keine Angst, Tai! Du kennst mich doch! Ich habe mir Grüppchen überlegt, die keinerlei   
Probleme haben sollten.  
Ich fange einfach einmal an! Und zwar hatte ich mir folgende Einteilung überlegt:  
Ken! Daisuke! Ihr Beide seit verletzt, und deshalb wollte ich euch nicht ohne weiteres irgendwo   
einteilen. Da ihr AzuLongmon bereits kennt - und er euch - dachte ich mir, dass ihr euch den Weg   
nach Osten vornehmen solltet. – keine Proteste! – Allerdings wäre es einfach unverantwortlich   
euch alleine ziehen zu lassen, und da Mimi das Nötige an Utensilien dabei hat, wird sie euch   
begleiten.   
Ihr seid damit die erste Gruppe und macht euch auf den Weg zum östlichen Fluss. Wir bleiben   
über Ken und Daisukes Digiterminal dann in Verbindung, Klar?!«  
Ein Nicken!  
»Gut!   
Takeru, Hikari und Miyako! Ihr geht bitte in das nördliche Gebirge. Da ihr alle drei Digimon habt,   
die fliegen können, solltet ihr euch dabei nicht all zu schwer tun.«  
Wieder ein Nicken.   
»Ihr habt ja alle drei ein Digiterminal, damit ist das geregelt!  
So! ... Sora, Joe und Iori! Euer Bereich ist der See im Süden. Es ist vielleicht unvermeidlich, dass   
ihr auf den See müsst, und darum wird Ikkakumon euch bestimmt nützlich sein. Und Cody! Du   
hältst bitte Kontakt mit deinem Digiterminal. Alles klar?«  
Ein kurzer Blickaustausch und ein schlichtes Nicken.  
Wenn er richtig war, dann blieben jetzt nicht mehr viele übrig!  
»Yamato! Tai! Ihr beide geht dann zur Straße ihm Westen, und ich werde mich euch anschließen.   
Wir haben zwar kein Digiterminal, aber dafür könnt ihr uns dann über meinen Laptop erreichen.  
Ach so! In jeder Gruppe ist mindestens ein Digimon, das fliegen kann, was die Reise hoffentlich   
etwas verkürzen wird. Ich habe einmal versucht auszurechnen, mit welcher Zeitspanne wir zu   
rechnen haben. Wenn ich mich nicht völlig irre, sollte die Entfernung in zwei Tagen zu   
bewältigen sein – mit Nachtruhe versteht sich! Der Aufenthalt ist schwer zu bestimmen, da wir   
nicht wissen wie lange es dauert um in die Tempel zu gelangen. Aber in spätestens viereinhalb   
Tagen sehen wir uns alle wieder hier! Sollte eine Gruppe bis dahin nicht hier sein, wird ein   
Suchtrupp losgeschickt.   
Die Karte bekommt ihr per Mail von mir auf eure Digiterminal.  
Soweit alles verstanden? ... Irgendwelche Einwände?«  
Um ihn herum sah er nur erstaunte Gesichter und er selbst war ebenfalls mächtig beeindruckt von   
Koushiros Begabung jedes kleine Detail zu berücksichtigen.   
Koushiro lief merklich rot an, als er die begeisterten Gesichter um sich herum sah.  
»Alles Klar, Sir!«, brach Daisuke das Schweigen. Gefolgt von einem Lachen, dass man in weiter   
Ferne noch hören konnte.  
  
--*--  
  
(Ein Beobachter)_

Es wurde Nacht! Langsam aber stetig wurde der bereits dunkle Himmel der Digiwelt immer   
dunkler, als Koushiros bestimmte Stimme über die Leere der Digiwelt hallte!  
»Wir gehen jetzt besser schlafen! Da vorne in dem Hügel ist eine kleine Höhle!«  
»Wie denn, jetzt schon?!«, konterte Daisuke.  
»Ja, jetzt! Wir sollen Morgen um sechs los und wir werden den Schlaf brauchen, also lasst uns   
dort aufschlagen.«  
Gesagt getan, und die Gruppe machte sich unter den Augen ihres unbemerkten Beobachters auf zu   
besagter Höhle.  
Jeder suchte sich eine Ecke in der engen Höhle und schon bald wurde es Still.   
Grinsend sah der Fremde den Kindern zu. So friedlich!  
Doch als dieser sich umwandte, bemerkte er ein leises Rascheln in der seit kurzem ruhigen Höhle.   
Vorsichtig und leise rappelte sich Yamato auf und schlich sich an den Anderen vorbei. Ein   
tiefbraunes Auge sprang auf und folgte seinen Bewegungen ohne etwas zu sagen.  Draußen lehnte   
sich Yamato gegen die Wand und starrte ziellos in den Himmel.   
Seltsam! Wie konnte ein Mensch sich nur so viele Gedanken machen. Nun gut, eben das war ja   
auch der Grund, weshalb er selbst nun hier stand.   
Plötzlich schob Takeru Hikari sachte beiseite und ging zu seinem älteren Bruder.  
»Lass es, Matt!«, flüsterte er ihm zu.  
»Wie?!«, fragte er überrascht, als er seinen Bruder bemerkte.  
»Ich weiß was du denkst! Lass es gut sein – wenigstens bis Morgen – und leg dich jetzt verflucht   
noch mal wieder hin!«, fügte er eher scherzeshalber hinzu.  
»Ja... aber ...«  
»Nichts aber!«, wurde er unterbrochen, »Hör auf mich, Matt, und vertrau mir!«  
Nachdenklich blickte Yamato zu Boden und ging dann mit einem kleinen Nicken wieder zurück   
in die Höhle. Grinsend und zufrieden folgte Takeru ihm auf dem Fuße.   
Währenddessen wurde jemand anderes unruhig. Ken drehte sich im Schlaf und schreckte plötzlich   
ohne Vorwarnung hoch. Schweißgebadet und schwer atmend starrte er die Luft vor sich an. Eine   
Hand senkte sich auf seine Schulter.  
»Ken! Was ist?«, fragte Daisuke ihn leise von seiner Position direkt neben ihm – bemüht sonst   
niemanden unnötig zu wecken. Doch Hikari blickte bereits, im Dunkeln unbemerkt, zu ihnen   
hinüber.  
»Daisuke!«,  antwortete Ken fast entsetzt.  
»Ja! Was hast du Ken? Was war das für ein Traum, das du so verstört bist!?«, fragte Davis ihn   
mitfühlend und lehnte seinen Kopf auf Kens Schulter, blickte ihm direkt in die vor Schreck   
geweiteten Augen.  
»N...nichts! Es ist gar nichts!«, antwortete er hastig und wandte sich von Daisukes Blick ab –   
entzog diesem unbemerkt seine Schulter.   
»Nichts ... wich...tiges...«, murmelte er kaum hörbar und legte sich sofort wieder hin, den Rücken   
zu Daisuke gewandt.  
Erschrocken sah Daisuke zu Kens zusammengerollter Form neben sich hinab und legte sich dann   
selbst wieder neben ihn. Vorsichtig legte er seine Arme schützend um den schlafenden Ken - als   
wollte er die Alpträume persönlich fern halten.  
Und wieder trat Stille ein. Eine Stille, die die ganze Nacht lang anhalten sollte. In den frühen   
Morgenstunden verließ der stille Beobachter, oder Wächter, seine Position vor der Höhle und   
verschwand im Morgennebel.  
  
--*--  
  
(Koushiros Sicht)

»Viel Glück euch allen, und das ihr ja alle wieder hier ankommt!«, rief Koushiro den   
auseinanderlaufenden Gruppen zu, die ihrer Wege gingen – langsam klang er schon wie Joe sonst   
immer, »Na, dann wollen wir mal auch los!  
Äh ... Yamato? Tai? ... Hallo da, keine Tagträume! Wir haben was zu tun!«, schrie er den beiden   
entgegen, und erst dann schienen sie aus ihrer Trance zu erwachen.  
'Wo haben die denn bloß hingestarrt? Deren Ruhe möchte ich haben!', dachte er still bei sich, als   
Tentomon zu Kabuterimon digitierte und auch sie sich auf ihre Reise begaben.  
  
--*--  
  
(‚Der Junge')

»W...was geht hier vor?«, fragte sich ein braunhaariger Junge, als er plötzlich ein seltsames   
schwarzes Licht vor sich sieht.  
Träumte er? All seine Freunde schienen es nicht zu bemerken. Als einziger starrte er in den   
Himmel und blickte diese schwarze Säule an.  
Wie von einer inneren Stimme getrieben rannte er los, der Säule entgegen.   
»Warte! Hey! Wo willst du denn hin?«, riefen seine Freunde ihm nach und folgten ihm mit   
weitem Abstand.  
»Es hat mit ihm zu tun... Bestimmt! ... _Nein,... __es hat mit ihnen zu tun!«, flüsterte er zu sich selbst   
und beschleunigte seinen Schritt noch weiter.  
Und schon stoppte er vor dieser seltsamen Säule, als auch schon seine Freunde vollkommen   
erschöpft hinter ihm zum Stehen kamen.  
»Sa...sag mal, w... was sollte das denn jetzt, hehn?«, fragte ihn der blonde Junge neben ihm.  
Doch er antwortete nicht. Er starrte stumm auf diese langsam verschwindende Säule und auf die   
schattenhafte Gestalt, die zurückblieb.  
Ruckartig wandte sie ihren Kopf um und rote Augen schienen ihn zu durchstechen.  
Ein rotes Leuchten, und der Schatten verschwand in einem schwarzen Nebel, der ihn einhüllte.  
»Arhhhhhhhhh!«  
  
--*--  
  
(Der Freund)_

Er hörte seinen Freund plötzlich schreien, und sah ihn kurz darauf zu Boden gehen.   
»Chibi!!!«, rief er entsetzt, »Hey, Chibi! Jetzt mach keinen Unsinn! Was ist ...«, doch noch bevor   
er seinen Satz beenden konnte verschwand sein neuer bester Freund ohne Vorwarnung in einem   
seltsam zuckenden ... Irgendwas?  
Aber eines war klar, er war verschwunden!  
»A.. aber...? Kin... Kinny...was machen wir jetzt?«, fragte ihn der rothaarige Wildfang hinter ihm.   
Er nahm es nicht mehr wirklich wahr.  
»Chibiiii!«  
  
--*--  
  
(‚Der Junge')

Was war das? Ihm brummte der Schädel! Der Nebel ... und dann? Was dann?   
Vorsichtig hievte er sich auf alle Viere und sah sich um.   
»Aber das ...!?«  
»Ja genau....«, unterbrach eine tiefe Stimme seine Gedanken, als könne sie daraus lesen, was er   
sagen wollte, »... das ist die Digiwelt!«  
»Wie? Wie kann ...? Wieso?«  
Plötzlich tauchte erneut dieser Schatten vor ihm auf und er schreckte auf.  
»Du bist ein Digiritter nicht wahr, Junge?!«, fragte der Schatten vor ihm, während diese roten   
Augen auf seiner Haut brannten.  
Bei jedem Wort wich er einen Schritt zurück, bis er eng gegen eine Wand gepresst zum Stoppen   
kam.  
»Sag, weißt du wer ich bin!?«, befahl dieser Schatten ihm, doch er bekam kein Wort heraus, »_Sag   
es!«   
Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Die Wahrheit, die erschreckende Wahrheit – er wusste nicht   
einmal womit er es hier zu tun hatte.  
Zufrieden blickte ihn der Schatten an.  
»Gut!  
Du brauchst es auch nicht zu wissen. Was du nicht weißt, kannst du nicht ausplaudern.  
Trotzdem. Du bist ein Digiritter, und ich muss verhindern, dass du die restlichen informierst...«,   
ein gemeines Grinsen schlich sich auf das halb versteckte Gesicht dieses Digimons, und er spürte   
sein Herz rasen, wie ihm der Atem stockte und er die Augen aufriss, als er erkannt, was dieses   
Digimon ihm damit sagen wollte.  
»__Du bist des Todes, Junge!«  
**. . .  
~~~~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jaja... damit ist Teil 3 hochgeladen, ohne dass ich eine Review bekommen habe   
*traurig zu Boden guckt*  
Ist die Story denn soo schlecht??? *schnief*  
Na, ich warte dann einfach......* tot traurig sei* ......  
  
Eure Kik              *buähhhhhh*  
  
**_


	5. Part 4 - First Strike

**_Disclaimer_:** This is a non commercial Fan-fic. The characters do not belong to me (exeptions are few) and I do NOT wish to claim them. Digimon and its characters belong to their respected owners and copyrightholders.  
Kim and Dranamon whatsoever ARE my Characters   
(but I don't think anyone would want to claim them).  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ ~About Destiny Part 4~ ~ *First Strike*  
  
(Codys Sicht)

Ein tiefes Gähnen kündigte den Anderen seine Müdigkeit an, und er sah sie verlegen an.   
»Kümmert euch nicht drum. Wir...haah... müssen doch weiter!«  
»Keine Panik, Cody! Ich fühle mich auch nicht mehr ganz frisch! Warum machen wir nicht   
einfach hier Rast. Wir sind eben an einer Lichtung vorbei geflogen.«, sagte Joe bestimmt und   
zeigte in den Wald unter ihnen.  
»Birdramon?«  
»Ja, Sora?«  
»Könntest du uns vielleicht bis dahin zurückfliegen? Du musst doch auch schon müde sein...«  
»Nein, noch geht es! Ich flieg euch hin!«  
»Dank dir! Du bist ein Schatz!«, fügte Sora noch an und umarmte ihren Digipartner darauf, wie ...   
na gut, das war vielleicht fies von ihm... wie ein Kleinkind einen ...Teddybären!?  
»Iori?«, fragte ihn jemand von der Seite.  
»Ja, was ist Amadillomon!«  
»Haben wir schon eine Nachricht?«  
»Oh, verflucht! Da sagst du was! Ich muss den Anderen doch schreiben, dass wir jetzt Rasten.   
Huh!«  
»Ist etwas, Cody?«, fragte Joe nach.  
»Wir haben eine Mail! Takeru, Hikari und Miyako haben sich auch schon einen Platz gesucht. An   
ihrem Berg scheint es wenig Höhlen oder ähnliches zu geben, so dass sie sicherheitshalber die   
erste genommen haben die sie finden konnten.  
Ich schreib dann mal, dass wir einen Platz haben, Ok?«  
»Aber ja doch! Ich kümmere mich solange um essbares! Komm mit Gomamon!«  
Unbemerkt schlich sich etwas an die Gruppe heran, die sich langsam und ohne Bedenken trennte.   
Joe und Gomamon auf dem Weg zu einem Bach, Sora mit Biyomon auf der Suche nach   
Brennholz und schließlich und endlich Iori und Amadillomon, die in das Digiterminal vertieft   
waren.   
  
--*--  
  
(Hikaris Sicht)

»Wo ist Miyako eigentlich hin verschwunden, Takeru?«, vorsichtig lehnte sie sich gegen seine   
Schulter und schloss die Augen.  
»Ich weiß es auch nicht genau! ... Hey, bist du Müde, Hikari-chan?«   
Er klang so besorgt.  
»Nein, Kibou-chan! Aber ich mag es, mich so an dich lehnen zu können.«, flüsterte sie zurück   
und schmiegte sich dabei noch mehr an ihn heran. Er wich nicht zurück, aber lehnte seinen Kopf   
gegen den ihren.  
»Du weißt doch, dass ich den Spitznamen nicht so gerne höre...«, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.  
»Ja, ich weiß! Aber er passt doch so gut zu dir!«  
Langsam sah sie auf und fand ihren Koi, in Gedanken versunken, in den Himmel starrend.   
»Was bedrückt dich, Takeru?«  
Traurig blickte er zu Boden, und sie fühlte wie ihr Herz zu zerbrechen schien, wie sie ihn so sah.  
»Hikari, es gibt so viele Begriffe für die Liebe, aber ich suche gerade einen, der zu dieser _einen   
bestimmten passt!«  
»Unsere Brüder!?«, fragte sie weniger, als dass sie es nur Aussprach. Ein zustimmendes Nicken   
von ihm sagte ihr, dass sie richtig war. Sie starrte auf den dunklen Himmel über ihnen und dachte   
nach.  
»Koigokoro...«, sagte sie schließlich und sah ihn an. Überrascht blickte er zurück und traf ihre   
glitzernden Augen ihm Halbdunkel.  
»Meinst du?«, er blickte den Berg hinauf, »'Erwachend' also ... aber erst einmal müssen sie sich   
klar werden, was sie wollen – alle Beide. Und solange halten wir unser Spielchen aufrecht...«  
»Genau!«, sie lehnte sich in seinen Arm und sah ihn an, »Wir wollen ihnen nicht als Grund im   
Wege stehen.«  
Vorsichtig lehnte er sich zu ihr hinunter und ihre Lippen trafen sich sachte in der Mitte.  
»Und wofür war das nun, Koi?«, fragte sie verdutzt.  
»Dafür, das wir uns schon gefunden haben.«, er grinste sie an und nahm sie in den Arm. Doch ...  
»Hikari...«  
»Ja, Gatomon?«, fragte sie und richtete sich langsam auf.  
»Ich wollte euch ja eigentlich nicht stören, aber...«  
»Schon gut!«  
»... es wird spät! Wir sollten uns schlafen legen. Patamon ist mir eben schon eingenickt.« Ein   
kleines Kichern kam von Takeru und er half ihr auf, und sie verschwanden in der Höhle, in der   
mittlerweile auch Miyako und Hawkmon in einer Ecke lagen.  
Ein Lächeln kam auf ihr Gesicht, doch diese Höhle erinnerte sie an etwas.  
Was Ken und Daisuke jetzt wohl gerade machten? Von ihnen hatten sie noch keine Mail   
bekommen.   
»Chijou...«, kam es ihr, kaum ein Flüstern, über die Lippen.  
Und Takeru warf ihr im Halbschlaf einen fragenden Blick zu. Er wusste ja nicht worüber sie jetzt   
nachdachte.   
»Blinde Liebe?«, hörte sie ihn leise fragen, als sie auch schon einnickte und er seine Antwort   
nicht mehr bekam.  
  
--*--  
  
(Mimis Sicht) _

»Lassen wir es langsam gut sein! Wir sind schon so lange geflogen – ich glaube wir sollten jetzt   
Rast machen!«, rief sie Ken vor sich zu.  
»Einverstanden! ... Eine Pause, Stingmon?«  
»Wäre nicht schlecht, aber wo? Siehst du was, Exveemon?«, antworte Kens Digimon.  
»Noch nicht ...«  
»Wieso schon anhalten?«, rief Daisuke dazwischen, »Nicht nur wegen uns, Mimi...«  
»Das ist es nicht!«, konterte sie, »Urteile nicht voreilig!«  
»Mimi, da!« schrie Palmon lauthals, »Eine Lichtung!«  
Zustimmend nickten sie sich zu und landeten sachte auf der kleinen freien Fläche zwischen den   
riesigen Bäumen.  
Irgendetwas stimmte an der Stimmung nicht, und sie wusste nicht genau woher es kam. Am   
Abend zuvor hatten sie doch alle noch ruhig miteinander reden können, aber heute war etwas   
anders.  
»Ken, kommst du mit Holz suchen?«, hörte sie Daisuke über die Fläche rufen. Ken drehte sich   
überrascht um, und es war etwas in seinen Augen, das ihr nicht gefiel – nicht ein bisschen –   
Angst?  
»Ne... Nein, geh ... allein!«, rief er erst und wurde dann immer leiser.  
»Wie?«, fragte Daisuke überrascht nach.  
»Geh allein!«, schrie er als Antwort zurück, und rannte dann in den Wald.  
»Ken?!«, schrie Daisuke ihm nach und rannte an ihr vorbei.  
»Halt!«, rief sie ihm zu und Daisuke blieb sofort perplex stehen und sah sie entgeistert an, »Lass   
ihn, Daisuke! Ich glaube er muss ... nachdenken....«  
Mit weiten Augen sah dieser sie an und nickte dann einmal verständnisvoll. Oh ja, auch er hatte   
sich mächtig verändert – teilweise zumindest.  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein Knistern, und fand Wormmon hinter ihr im Schatten.  
»Wormmon?! Weist du was Ken fehlt?«, fragte sie das Digimon, da es aus der Richtung kam, in   
die Ken verschwunden war.  
Ein verhaltenes Nicken war ihre Antwort. Vorsichtig kniete sie sich neben das kleine Digimon.  
»Was ist es?!«, fragte sie bestimmt, aber freundlich nach.  
Wormmon ließ den Kopf hängen und starrte auf den Fußboden - sichtlich mit sich ringend, ob er   
es nun sagen sollte oder nicht: »Er sagte etwas von Träumen...«  
»Ich werde mit ihm sprechen, Wormmon, keine Sorge! Ich werde schon herausfinden, was ihn   
daran so bedrückt.«  
Und damit verschwand sie ebenfalls im Wald. Zurück blieben Wormmon und Palmon  - und nach   
einiger Zeit mit Sicherheit auch Davis und Veemon, aber bis dahin, musste sie halt wieder zurück   
sein.  
Schon tauchte ein Gestalt vor ihr auf. In Gedanken versunken und mit dem Rücken gegen einen   
Baum gelehnt saß Ken einige Meter schräge vor ihr.  
»Es ist nichts...«, murmelte er vor sich hin. Er hatte sie wohl bemerkt. Langsam ging sie näher zu   
ihm.  
»Ken, was bedrückt dich?«, fragte sie ganz vorsichtig, als könnte er bei einem falschen Wort wie   
Porzellan zerbrechen.  
»Nichts... Garnichts...«  
Langsam wollte sie ihre Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, als er plötzlich aufsprang und sie mit   
intensiven Augen ansah.  
»Bitte, ... ich will nicht reden! .. Das könnte Niemand ... NIEMAND_ verstehen!«, und schon   
rannte er an ihr vorbei und alles was sie noch sah waren seine dunklen Haare, wie sie an ihrem   
Gesicht vorbeizogen – spürte den Windhauch – doch als sie sich umwandte, war Ken bereits   
verschwunden.  
Was sollte das? Sie hatte eine Theorie! Sie war ja nicht Blind, und doch wusste sie ja nur zu gut,   
was die Anderen ihr gerade erst von der letzten Reise in die Digiwelt erzählt hatten. Dennoch,   
unmöglich konnte das allein der Grund für Kens Verhalten sein.   
Träume ... __Was er wohl für Träume hatte? Ken war Zweifels ohne eine komplizierte Person. Sie   
würde wohl lange brauchen, um ihm zu zeigen wie Blind er war. Aber was das betraf, konnte sie   
sich ja noch immer an jemand anderen halten, der dann vielleicht einsehen würde, was Sache war.  
Mal sehen...  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)_

Es war dunkle Nacht geworden, und dennoch fühlte er sich nicht wohl. Er wollte nicht schlafen.   
Er wollte nicht Träumen -  nicht schon wieder. Er wollte nicht sehen, was er sicherlich sehen   
würde, wenn er zu Träumen beginnen würde. Egal wie der Traum auch aussah, egal wovon er   
berichtete, egal was er tat, jedes Mal endete alles auf die gleiche Weise.  
Er wälzte sich unruhig im Schlaf hin und her, als plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhte.   
Vorsichtig sah er sich um, und sah das schattenhafte Gesicht von Daisuke.  
»Ganz ruhig, Ken! Ich bin hier, und ich passe auf dich auf, egal was es ist, was dir Angst   
bereitet.«  
Seine Augen weiteten sich in Schock, und schon legte Daisuke sich neben ihm wieder hin.   
»Komm, lass uns schlafen...«  
  
--*--  
  
~_Schlaft ... Ruht euch aus ... genießt die Ruhe, einmalige Ruhe  
die Ruhe vor dem Sturm ... ~  
--------------------------- Ohne weiteres schliefen Ken und Daisuke ein.-----------------------------------  
~__Ihr werdet euren Schlaf brauchen ... ihr alle  
gebt auf euch acht...~  
  
--*--  
  
(Yamatos Sicht)_

»Haben wir jetzt von allen die Mail, Koushiro?«  
Taichi klang wie im Halbschlaf. Nun, er sah auch gerade so aus - als würde er jeden Moment   
hintenüber kippen. Doch das würde weh tun, denn auf Gabumon zu fallen stellte Yamato sich   
doch etwas schmerzhaft vor.   
Sein Digipartner hatte sich kaum verausgabt, aber er war etwas angeschlagen von der Hitze. Unter   
seinem Fell musste es ja auch fürchterlich heiß sein.  
Langsam wurde es allerdings schrecklich kalt um sie herum, und er merkte schon, wie er eine   
Gänsehaut bekam. In einer geschickten Bewegung griff er sich seine Jacke, die er sich extra   
ausgezogen hatte, und zog ihn wieder an. Eine Erkältung, war das letzte was er sich jetzt   
einfangen wollte, und das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte.   
»Hey, Yamato, kommst du?«, rief Koushiro ihm zu.  
»Was?... Ja!«, vorsichtig rüttelte er seinen Digipartner, »Gabumon... Gabumon! Komm schon! Du   
kannst gleich weiter schlafen.«  
Mehr als ein leichtes Grummeln bekam er aus dem Digimon allerdings nicht heraus. Ein Grinsen   
schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und vorsichtig nahm er Gabumon auf den Arm und trug die   
schlafende Gestalt zu dem Felsen neben dem sie ihr Nachtlager aufschlagen wollten. Und ebenso   
vorsichtig legt er ihn auch wieder dort hin.  
»Schlaf gut, Gabumon...«, flüsterte er seinem Partner zu.  
Plötzlich schlug ihn jemand in die Seite und er wirbelte herum. Doch neben ihm stand ein irritiert   
dreinblickender Taichi. Koushiro schlief bereits und Tai hatte ihn wohl holen wollen.  
»Taichi...?«, fragte er den braunhaarigen Jungen.  
Sofort blickte dieser ihn entsetzt an und in seinen Augen schien eine Frage geschrieben zu stehen.  
»Hör doch... Hörst du das denn nicht?«, fragte Taichi ihn leise, kaum über ein Flüstern.  
Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und lauschte aufmerksam mit geschlossenen Augen.  
~..._ einmalige Ruhe ....... die Ruhe vor dem Sturm ... ~  
Erschrocken riss er die Augen wieder auf und sah Taichi an.   
~__Ihr werdet euren Schlaf brauchen ... ihr alle ... gebt auf euch acht ... Schlaft ... schlaft ...! ~  
Eine seltsame Müdigkeit überkam ihn, und auch Tai wankte.  
Er sah noch wie Taichi in sich zusammensackte, als er selbst das Gleichgewicht verlor und hart   
mit dem Kopf aufschlug. Schon wurde alles um ihn herum in ein tiefes endloses Schwarz   
getaucht.   
  
--*--  
  
(Takerus Sicht)_

Der Morgen brach an! Das sagten ihm die leichten Sonnenstrahlen, die über den Horizont   
huschten, und er befahl sich selbst aufzustehen. Es war Zeit sie sollten sich lieber auf den Weg   
machen.   
»Oh, ist es denn schon Zeit, Takeru?«, fragte ihn Hikari leise, die noch immer neben der Felswand   
auf dem Fußboden lag. Er reichte ihr seine Hand, und half ihr hoch.  
»Ja, ich glaube wir sollten schon einmal losgehen. Besser zu früh als zu spät.  
Weckst du Miyako? Dann kümmere ich mich schon einmal um das Frühstück.«  
Sie nickte grinsend und schlich zu der schlafenden Form von Miyako.  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich ab und ging zum Ausgang der Höhle. Wie sollte er hier etwas   
Essbares finden?  
»Hey, TK! Ich helfe dir!«, das war doch Patamons Stimme.  
Und tatsächlich stand sein kleiner Partner hinter ihm  - nun ja, er flatterte eher hinter ihm.  
»Bist du denn nicht hungrig?«, fragte er überrascht, dass sein kleiner Freund sich das noch   
zutraute.  
»Hungrig schon ein wenig, aber dafür reicht es noch!«, kam die zuversichtliche Antwort.  
»In Ordnung, wenn du das sagst! Ich vertraue dir ja.«  
Schon digitierte Patamon zu Angemon und die beiden machten sich auf die Suchen, an der steilen   
Bergwand entlang. Zu seiner großen Überraschung fanden sie auch tatsächlich etwas, dass man   
essen konnte, ohne danach gleich halbtot umzufallen – so wie beispielsweise, die Pilze an denen   
sie eben vorbeigeflogen waren, oder gar die Beeren, die dort wuchsen. Dieses Obst, oder was   
auch immer das nun genau war, dass sie hier eben gefunden hatten, war ihm bekannt. Bei einer   
ihrer letzten Reisen hatten sie die selben gegessen. Mit einer Tasche davon war er zuversichtlich,   
dass es reichen würde.  
»Komm', Angemon! Lass uns zurück gehen.«, rief er seinem Partner zu.  
»In Ordnung!«  
Schon waren sie wieder in der Luft, doch bei allem Vertrauen zu seinem Freund, hatte Takeru   
noch immer ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, wenn er sich diese Felswand ansah. Zu recht!  
Plötzlich begann Angemon unter ihm hell zu leuchten.  
»Angemon! _ANGEMON!! Verflucht warum gerade jetzt!«  
Und schon verschwand Angemon und zurück blieb ein entsetzt dreinblickendes Patamon, das sich   
sofort seine Hand krallte, als er zu Boden zu fallen drohte.  
»Patamon!«  
»W..was mach ich jetzt?«, fragte sich sein Digimon selbst.  
»__TAKERU! Mein Gott!«, hörte er Hikari schreien, und sah, dass sie nur einige Meter von dem   
Vorsprung zur Höhle entfernt waren, doch das war schon genug. Langsam ließen Patamons Kräfte   
nach, und sie sanken immer tiefer.  
Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Er packte die Tasche in seiner Hand fest und warf sie dann mit aller   
Kraft zu Hikari und Miyako, die wie paralysiert und hilflos, da ihre Digimon auch nicht digitieren   
konnten, da standen. Er musste Ballast loswerden. Doch als er unter sich blickte, fiel ihm ein   
kleiner Felsvorsprung ins Auge – mehrere Meter unter ihnen.  
»Patamon, geh tiefer!«, rief er ihm zu.  
»Was?!«, kam eine entsetzte Antwort.  
»Der Vorsprung! Da müssen wir hin!«  
»Oh, verstanden!«  
Langsam ging sein Digipartner tiefer und ließ ihn dann auf dem Felsvorsprung los. Es hatte   
tatsächlich geklappt, auch wenn der Vorsprung kaum für einen seiner Füße reichte, hatte er hier   
doch immerhin einen Halt.  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)_

»Daisuke! Hey, Daisuke! Wach auf!«, hörte er wie Mimi versuchte Davis aufzuwecken. Aber der   
regte sich kein Stück. So war Daisuke halt. Vorsichtig legte er die gesammelten Sachen neben   
einen Baum und ging mit Wormmon zu Mimi, die ja scheinbar tatkräftige Unterstützung brauchte.  
»Kann ich helfen?«, fragte er sie, und irgendwie, sah sie keinesfalls so aus, als würde es ihr nur   
schwer fallen Davis zu wecken.  
»Ken, da bist du ja! Hilf mir... Bitte!«, sie klang mehr als besorgt, und das machte ihm ehrlich zu   
schaffen. Sein Blick viel auf Veemon, der neben seinem Partner saß und nicht minder besorgt   
schaute.  
»Lass mal sehen ... wacht er nicht auf?«, fragte er, nur um sicher zu sein – eigentlich eine dumme   
Frage. Ein Nicken von Mimi war seine Antwort.  
Langsam machte er seinen Weg zu seinem Freund und hockte sich neben ihn.   
»Daisuke? Daisuke, hörst du mich?«, flüsterte er Daisuke zu. Keine Reaktion! Warum auch? Das   
hatte Mimi mit Sicherheit auch schon probiert, also griff er zu härteren Mitteln. Langsam hob er   
Daisuke an und  schüttelte ihn kräftig, damit er endlich aufwacht. Doch noch immer geschah   
nichts.  Bis ...   
»Uhaah!«, schrie er lauthals, als Daisuke plötzlich die Augen aufriss, und starr ins Leere blickte.  
Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz gewaltig nicht, denn plötzlich stand Davis auf, und bahnte sich   
seinen Weg an den entsetzten Beobachtern vorbei. Aber wo ging er hin? An dem Baum mit ihren   
Sachen und Taschen in den Ästen vorbei – etwa in den Wald? Sofort sprang Ken auf, rannte an   
ihm vorbei und stellte sich vor ihn. Und ohne Vorwarnung ließ Daisuke sich fallen, so dass er   
wieder auf dem Boden saß, noch immer ins Leere blickend.   
Dabei fiel Kens Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Hand. Was hatte er da in der Hand? Ein Taschen-  
messer?!? Wo hatte er das denn jetzt her? Natürlich! Die Taschen – im Vorbeigehen!   
Schon hörte er das Schnappen des Messers und sah Daisuke entsetzt an. Der setzte das Messer   
ohne Zaudern an sein linkes Handgelenk. Für einen kurzen Moment sah er ängstlich aus. Er   
musste ihn wach bekommen! Um jeden Preis!   
- - Klatsch - -  
Auf Daisukes linker Wange formte sich ein roter Handabdruck, und Ken hörte die Anderen. Und   
schon hieb Daisuke wie wild mit dem Messer auf ihn ein. Er streifte ihn leicht am Arm und im   
Gesicht. Es brannte höllisch, als er die Wunden abbekam.   
»Daisuke! Verflucht, wach auf!«, rief er laut, als er die Anderen zu sich rennen hörte, und   
Daisuke noch eine Ohrfeige verpasste.  
Plötzlich blitzten Davis' Augen auf, und blickten ihn erschrocken an.   
Doch trotzdem hieb Davis weiter auf ihn ein, und er bekam Probleme mit dem Ausweichen.  
»Ken! ... Hilf mir!«, rief er ihm zu.  
Was sollte der ganze Blödsinn? Egal, jetzt musste er sich zusammenreißen und Daisuke da raus   
holen. Er tat das erste was ihm einfiel: Er sprang auf ihn zu und warf ihn auf den Rücken. Das   
erschrak Daisuke zwar, hielt aber sein Hände auch nicht davon ab sich zu wehren. Irgendjemand spielte hier ein verflucht fieses Spiel!   
Und plötzlich fühlte Ken etwas seltsames in seiner Seite.   
»_KEN_!«, schrie Daisuke ihm zu, und er sah das Blut auf Daisukes Hand tropfen. Nichts   
gravierendes – sonst würde er sich jetzt wohl kaum noch halten können. Und ohne Weiteres griff   
Daisuke, oder wer auch immer ihn kontrollierte, um und Ken sah, wie das Messer auf Daisukes   
Hals zusteuerte.

 »Daisuke!«, rief er dem entsetzt dreinblickenden Jungen zu. Schnell griff er nach   
der Hand und schlug das Messer weg.   
Schockiert sahen ihn die Anderen an, und Mimi rannte zu ihnen.   
»Um Himmels Willen ... «, sie sah Daisuke mit aufgerissenen Augen an, und auch Ken blickte zu   
ihm hinunter. Davis blickte nur starr und regungslos zurück – er hatte einen Schock!   
Mimi hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und Ken konnte ahnen, dass sie den kleinen Schnitt   
gesehen hatte. Trotz allem was er versucht hatte, hatte Daisuke nun trotzdem einen kleinen   
blutigen Einschnitt am Hals, aber er lebte – und _das _war das Wichtigste.  
  
--*--  
  
(Soras Sicht)

Es war schon etwas seltsam. Die Anderen hatten ihnen alle noch keine Mail geschickt, und sie   
konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sie alle einfach nur verschlafen hatten.   
Besonders Koushiro nicht.  
Dennoch waren sie schon aufgebrochen. Aber wenn sie sich nicht bald melden würden, dann   
würden sie wieder umkehren um nachzusehen.  
»Leute, wir haben eine Mail von Hikari!«, rief Cody über die an ihnen vorbeizischende Luft   
hinweg, »Sie hatten einen unglücklichen Zwischenfall, und machen sich jetzt auf den We...«  
Überrascht, dass er im Satz unterbrochen hatte sah sie ihn an.  
»Was ist, Iori?«, fragte sie.  
»Der Zwischenfall! Takeru ... er wäre beinahe den Berg hinunter gestürzt...«  
»Was?!«, riefen sie und Joe wie aus einem Munde.  
  
--*--  
  
(Koushiros Sicht)

»Koushiro! Hilfe!«, rief sein Freund ihm verzweifelt zu, dass er kurz darauf aufschrak und   
entgeistert zu Tai hinüber blickte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Gestalt zu seinen Knien, und sofort   
stürmte er zu ihm hinüber.  
»H... hilf ... e!« stammelte Tai leise vor sich hin.   
»Tai, was ist passiert? ... ah ... ach, herrje!«, besser hätte er es nicht treffen können. Die Gestalt in   
Tais Arm war nämlich Yamato, und der sah nicht gerade gut aus. Noch einmal atmete Izzy tief   
ein, als er das Blut an Yamatos Kopf entdeckte.  
»Wie ...«, setzte er an zu fragen, doch schon bemerkte er einen Blutfleck auf den Steinen neben   
sich, »Verflucht!«  
  
--*--  
  


(Taichis Sicht)  
Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Er fühlte sich wie unter Schock. In seinen Armen lag sein bester   
Freund und bewegte sich kein bisschen. Koushiro untersuchte Yama erst einmal flüchtig, und   
Taichi ließ dennoch nicht einen Moment von ihm ab – im Gegenteil, drückte er ihn nur noch   
fester an sich.  
‚So mach schon, Yama! Lass mich hier jetzt nicht so allein! Komm wach auf!'  
Seine Gedanken kreisten - kreisten nur darum, dass er sich doch endlich bewegen sollte.    
Verzweifelt sah er zu Koushiro, der gerade mit einem Fetzen von einer Stofftasche oder   
ähnlichem zurückkam und Yama erst einmal den Kopf verband. Sein Augen sagten scheinbar   
mehr als er dachte - oder wollte - denn Izzy sah ihn nur an und legte eine Hand auf seine   
Schulter.  
»Keine Panik, Tai! Er kommt schon wieder zu sich«, sein Blick kreiste einmal, »Du, Wo sind die   
Digimon?«  
Eine gute Frage! Wo waren sie? Vor lauter Schrecken hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie weg   
waren.   
Er ließ seinen Blick ebenfalls kreisen, und erkannte in der Ferne drei Gestalten. Das waren sie!   
Sie hatten Wasserkrüge auf den Armen – deshalb waren sie also weg gewesen.   
Ein seltsames zucken unter ihm ließ ihn wieder zu Yama sehen, und zu seinem Entsetzten, atmete   
er fürchterlich unregelmäßig. Koushiro sah ihn an.  
»Mist!«, war alles was Izzy herausbrachte, als er sich neben ihn kniete und versuchte Yama   
soweit zu kriegen normal zu atmen. Aber wie er das nun machen wollte wusste er selbst auch   
nicht, dass sah man Izzy an.  
»YAMA!«, die Digimon hatten Taichi gehört, denn sie ließen alles fallen und Gabumon rannte   
ihm an vorderster Front entgegen, »Mach keinen Unsinn, verdammt!«  
Noch immer zuckte dieser wie verrückt.  
»Yama, komm schon, ich brauch dich!!!!!!«  
  
--*--  
  
(Yamatos Sicht)

So dunkel. Was war das?  
~Yamato?~, rief ihn eine seltsame Stimme.  
»Wa... Aber...?!«  
~Dich ruft jemand! Hörst du ihn? Wach auf, Yamato!~  
Vorsichtig horchte er.  
»So mach schon, Yama! Lass mich hier jetzt nicht so allein! Komm wach auf!«, das war doch   
Taichi! Er rief ihn!  
Doch da rief noch jemand anderes – eine andere Stimme – eine unheimliche Stimme.  
»Hallo, Digiritter«  
»Was?!... Wer .. wer ist das?«  
»Yamato, heißt unser Halter der Freundschaft also.   
Mich brauchst du nicht kennen. Denn...  
du wirst hier sterben junger Freund, und ich werde unbesiegbar werden!«  
Er spürte wie ihm der Atem stockte, und allein der Klang der Stimme war genug um ihm eine   
Gänsehaut zu verpassen, aber bei dessen Ankündigung wich er in seiner dunklen Umgebung   
merklich zurück.   
Doch schon bekam er keine Luft mehr. Was sollte das? Was WAR das?  
»YAMA!«, rief ihn Taichis Stimme laut,  
»Yama, komm schon, ich brauch dich!!!!!!«  
~Geh zu ihm, schnell!~, flüsterte ihm diese erste Stimme zu, als er plötzlich wieder Luft bekam.   
Und schon hielt er auf die Quelle von Taichis Stimme zu, als ihn plötzlich ein helles   
orangenes Licht einhüllte.   
  
Er öffnete die Augen, und sah in Taichis Gesicht über sich. Eine einzelne Träne hing an dessen   
Wange, und ein feuchter Tropfen lag auf seiner eigenen. Koushiro, Gabumon und die   
Anderen saßen neben ihm.  
»Matt! Du hast mir Angst gemacht.«, rief Gabumon ihm zu.  
»Ge... geht's wieder, Yama?«, fragte ihn Taichi und wischte die Träne aus seinem Gesicht.  
Er nickte nur, und fragte, was denn nun genau gewesen sein.  
  
--*--  
  
(Joes Sicht)

»Was machen wir jetzt?«, fragte Sora ihn eindringlich. Sie machte sich sichtlich Sorgen, der   
Anderen wegen.  
»Na was wohl? Wir fahren weiter, sie sind doch auf dem Weg.«, er sah ihren wütenden   
Gesichtsausdruck, »Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sora! Wir können jetzt nicht zurück, das würde über   
einen Tag dauern.«  
Sie schien beruhigt, doch es sollte nicht einfach dabei bleiben. Denn plötzlich schrie Iori wieder   
zu ihnen herüber.  
»Joe, Sora... noch zwei Mails«, er klang nicht gerade überwältigt.  
»Liest du bitte vor, Cody?«, rief er zurück. Jetzt wollte er doch wissen was den Anderen noch so   
alles passiert war. Vielleicht war das mehr, als er gedacht hatte.  
»Ok!«, kam seine Antwort, »Die erste ist von Koushiro!   
Wir hatten ein Problem, sind jetzt aber unterwegs«  
»_WAS für ein Problem?«, schrie Sora alarmiert.  
»Moment ... also äh...«, Cody stockte der Atem, und langsam wurde Joe unruhig.  
»Ja, also ... ein Zwischenfall, meint er«, es machte gewaltig den Anschein, als wollte Iori   
sicherheitshalber nicht mehr sagen.  
»Was?«, fragte er energisch nach.  
»Yamato...«, ihm und Sora blieb die Luft ihm Halse stecken – sollte da jetzt kommen was er   
dacht, würde er es schwer haben sie zu beruhigen, »Er ... er ist mit dem Kopf auf einen Stein   
gefallen ... aber sie haben ihn ... ... zurückgeholt«  
Dieses letzte Wort kam sehr zögerlich, und Joe spürte, wie Sora neben ihm merklich hastiger   
atmete. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Waren das nur Zufälle? Schwer zu begründen.  
»Ganz ruhig, Sora, bitte!«, er legte schützend einen Arm um sie, »Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch,   
aber so etwas kann passieren. Wahrscheinlich nur Zufälle. Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen.   
Yamato und Takeru geht es gut, dass haben die Anderen doch gesagt.«  
Er hätte sich das jetzt selbst nicht abgekauft, aber etwas anderes fiel ihm nun wirklich nicht mehr   
ein. Zufälle? Zufällig fast zur selben Zeit?   
»Da war noch eine Mail, Iori? Bitte ... bitte ließ sie vor.«  
Sora war vollkommen außer sich.  
»Ganz ruhig, Sora! Joe hat recht!«, die Unterstützung von Birdramon nützte da nun auch nicht   
fiel. Amadillomon und Gomamon warfen sich nur skeptische Blicke zu. Was würde jetzt   
kommen?  
»Ich lese sie vor. Sie kommt übrigens von Ken. Oh, und sie ist um einiges länger ...   
ungewöhnlich«, das letzte Wort war fast nur gemurmelt, und trotzdem konnte er es hören.  
»Also, Ken schreibt:  
Wir hatten einen ... einen Zwischenfall...«, ein Schweigen ging über die Gruppe, »Passt auf euch   
auf! Irgendwer/Irgendwas hatte ... Kontrolle über Daisuke gewonnen. Er hat versucht sich ... mit   
einem Messer umzubringen. Seit ganz besonders vorsichtig. Unser Gegner ist hier, und er scheint   
zu versuchen uns ohne Kampf aus dem Wege zu räumen. Wir machen uns jetzt vollständig wieder   
auf den Weg. ... Viel Glück!«  
Iori endete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und er starrte noch einige Zeit lang abwesend auf sein   
Digiterminal, bevor er wieder ansprechbar war.  
Joe hatte währenddessen einen Kloß von der Größe eines Fußballs ihm Hals. Und Sora neben ihm   
reagierte auf garnichts mehr.   
»Joe, was machen wir jetzt?«, fragte Birdramon, die bereits in der Luft stehen geblieben war. Ja,   
was sollten sie jetzt tun? Das waren keine Zufälle. Jetzt war soviel sicher.  
»Joe? Sag was...«, tippte ihn Gomamon in die Seite.  
»Ja, also... Ok! Es fällt schwer, aber alle gehen weiter ihren Weg, also werden wir nichts anderes   
tun. Wir machen weiter!«  
Birdramon und Gomamon gaben ihm ein zustimmendes Nicken, und schon ging ihre Reise   
weiter, während er sich nun erst einmal um Sora kümmerte.  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)_

Die Zeit verging, und langsam machte er sich wirklich sorgen um Daisuke. Er hing nun schon seit   
geraumer Zeit in seinem Arm, und hatte den ganzen Tag noch kein Wort gesprochen. Der Schock   
saß merklich tief, und er selbst spürte sein frisch neu verbundene Wunde in der Seite auch noch   
genauso, als wäre es erst einige Minuten her. Veemon stand nicht weniger unter Schock. Er saß   
auf Stingmons anderer Hand bei Mimi. Man konnte das nun Digimon-Partner-Verbindung   
nennen, oder einfach in Betracht ziehen, dass das kleine Kerlchen beinahe hätte zusehen müssen   
wie sein Partner stirbt.   
Plötzlich regte sich etwas in seinem Arm, und er sah direkt in Daisukes rotbraune Augen. Noch   
immer hielt er sich an ihm fest, aber ihm blieb ja auch nicht viel mehr übrig.   
Aber so hatte er seinen Freund noch nicht gesehen, Davis war nicht er selbst.  
»Es tut mir leid!«  
Was hatte er da eben gehört?  
»Was tut dir leid? Dir braucht nichts leid zu tun«, eines seiner seltenen Lächeln, die nur Daisuke   
so bei ihm bewirken konnte, schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, »Sei einfach wieder du selbst!«  
Es überraschte ihn selbst, dass diese einfachen Worte genügten, um wieder ein Lächeln auf   
Daisukes Gesicht zu zaubern.  
»Danke!«, flüsterte er Ken zu.  
  
--*--  
  
(Yamatos Sicht)

»Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Du gehst keinen Millimeter«, schrie Taichi ihn an, »Hast   
du schon vergessen, du bist heute Morgen fast ... gestorben ...«  
»Schluss mit dem Unsinn!«, er liebte es sich mit Taichi zu streiten, so ganz ohne Hemmungen,   
»Nimm deine Arme weg! Ich kann alleine laufen!«, aber dies war auch eine Sache seines Stolzes.   
Langsam torkelte er in die Richtung des Tempels, der vor ihnen lag. Versteckt  hinter einer   
Treppe, die unter die Straße vor ihnen führte.  
Schon schwankte er und drohte das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, als sich auch schon Taichis Arme   
um ihn schlangen.  
»Siehst du? Du kannst _NICHT laufen! Koushiro sag ihm, dass er nicht laufen kann!«   
Auch das noch!  
Koushiro versenkte seinen Kopf schüttelnd in seiner Hand.  
»Du kannst noch nicht laufen, Yamato«, sagte er schlicht und einfach, und damit war das Urteil   
gesprochen. Yamato Ishida war zur hilflosen Auslieferung an Taichi Yagamis Versuche zur Hilfe   
verurteilt. Ein Seufzen entkroch ihm.  
Aber ihm fiel Taichis Blick auf – er sah ehrlich besorgt aus. Konnte es sein, dass er doch ...  
»So und jetzt rein da, ihr beiden!«, rief Koushiro fordernd von hinten, »Los, so lang ist die Treppe   
nicht!«  
Na, er hatte gut reden, er konnte ja wenigstens vernünftig laufen. Aber er musste zugeben, dass sie   
ohne ihn wohl kaum so weit gekommen wären. Nicht nur wegen Kabuterimon, aber vor allem   
wegen des Eingangs. Wer hätte bitte schön den Eingang zum Tempel der Straße, über einen   
Kilometer von der selbigen entfernt, fast unter einer der wenigen Kakteen erwartet? Und diesen   
einen Kilometer bis zu der Straße sollten sie nun noch unter der Erde zurücklegen. Eine tolle   
Aussicht!  
»Worum geht's, Yama?«, fragte Taichi ihn von seiner Position als Stütze aus. Erst da fiel Yamato   
auf, dass er den letzten Satz laut ausgesprochen hatte. Mit einem gespielten geht-dich-gar-nichts-  
an und jetzt-bin-ich-eingeschnappt Blick begann er vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen zu   
setzen, und kam sich dabei mehr und mehr wie ein Kleinkind vor. Und dank dem schon länger   
anhaltenden Stillschweigen in solchen Situationen, konnte er das Gemurmel zwischen Gabumon,   
Tentomon und Agumon hervorragend belauschen. Auch wenn er das eigentlich nicht vorhatte, so   
erregte doch ihr Gesprächsthema seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
» ... ist doch niedlich!«, flüsterte die Stimme des kleinen lilanen ... Käfers?  
»Ich find's Klasse wie sehr sich Tai um Matt sorgt!«, Gabumon!?  
»Doch, Tentomon hat recht! Ist doch niedlich. Die beiden Streiten sich ständig über total   
nebensächliche Sachen, und dabei meinen sie beide doch das genaue Gegenteil. Sieh dir das doch   
nur an.«, Agumon übertrieb mal wieder maßlos. Oder hatte er vielleicht recht. Er kannte Taichi   
wohl am besten, seine Gefühle zumindest. Ging es ihm da genauso?  
»Also mir fällt bei den Beiden nur noch eins ein ...«, irgendwas flüsterte Tentomon da jetzt gerade   
den anderen zu.  
»Romeo und Ju...?!?«, schrie Gabumon, bis Agumon ihm eine Hand vor den Mund zu legen   
schien.  
»Gabumon!«, rief er seinem Partner kombiniert mit einem bösen Blick zu.  
»Tentomon, was sollte das?«, hörte er Koushiro dann hinter seinem Rücken. Nein, wie peinlich!   
Er hatte scheinbar das gesamte Gespräch gehört. Taichi neben ihm lief einfach nur merklich rot   
an, und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.  
Er selbst spürte die Hitze aufsteigen, als Gabumon auch schon neben ihm stand.  
»Du wirst ja rot, Matt!«, ein leichter Hauch von Zufriedenheit in Gabumons Stimme war nicht zu   
überhören.  
»Was soll der Mist, Gabumon?! Lass das gefäl...«, er hätte besser auf seine Schritte geachtet   
anstatt sich mit Gabumon zu streiten, »Uahh!«  
Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und rutschte von der Stufe. Taichi wollte ihn festhalten, und rutschte   
sogleich hinterher – ein lustiger Anblick.  
Nach einigem harten Rollen über die steinigen Stufen, blieben sie endlich wieder liegen. Taichi   
über ihm.  
Vorsichtig richtete dieser sich auf und sah ihm in die Augen.  
»Alles in Ordnung, Yama?«  
Ein Grinsen stand auf seinem Gesicht, als er antwortete.  
»Ja, alles klar! Nur mein Rücken beschwert sich, ...und du bist nicht gerade eine Feder!«  
»Was fällt dir ein?! Du wirst bloß alt, das ist alles!«  
Schallendes Gelächter hallte von den Wänden wider, und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihren   
Weg fortsetzten.  
»Leute! Seht mal!«, rief Agumon ihnen völlig erstaunt zu.   
Als sie seinem Blick folgten, entdeckten sie das riesige silberne Gebäude vor sich. Eine mächtige   
metallene Mauer umschloss den Tempel, der mit vier hohen Türmen beeindruckte. Einer davon,   
der mittlere, ging bis in die Decke der Höhle hinein. Aber nicht nur der Tempel ließ ihnen den   
Atem stocken. Denn in der ganzen Höhle vor der Mauer standen Digimon. Erwartungsvoll einen   
Weg zu dem gewaltigen Tor bahnend. Und erst jetzt fiel Yamato etwas gewaltiges auf. Dies   
waren die ersten Digimon, die sie außer ihren Partner sahen.   
  
--*--  
  
(Daisukes Sicht)_

Soweit war ja jetzt alles in bester Ordnung: der Fluss lag direkt vor ihnen, und der Punkt auf der   
Karte war zu ihrer allgemeinen Verwunderung groß und gut sichtbar auf den Boden gekritzelt.   
Aber was sollten sie damit jetzt anfangen? Ein tiefblauer Punkt sollte doch nicht etwa alles sein,   
was diesen ach so hoch gepriesenen Tempel von der Außenwelt trennte, oder? Als wäre diese   
seltsame Markierung für den Mittelpunkt der Digiwelt nicht schon lächerlich genug gewesen.  
Ein tiefes Seufzen konnte er einfach nicht vermeiden.   
»Das ist ja jetzt alles schön und gut, Leute, aber was sollen wir mit diesem Mammutpunkt mitten   
zwischen einem Haufen Gras bitte schön genau anfangen?«  
»Du bist wieder ganz der alte, Davis!«, war alles was Mimi dazu einfiel.  
»Herzlichen Dank auch!«, konterte er fast eingeschnappt.  
Schon lehnte sich Ken auf seine Schulter und schenkte ihm sein seltenes Lächeln.  
»Wer sagt denn, dass das kein Kompliment war? Du gefällst mir so viel besser!«  
Merklich schlug Daisukes Herz schneller, und er lief leicht rot an – etwas das ihm nicht häufig   
passierte. Und als er eine Antwort geben wollte, hatte sich Ken bereits daran gemacht den Punkt   
genauer zu studieren. Wer weiß was er finden würde.  
»Du, Davis, geht's dir wirklich besser?«, fragte ihn Veemon von der Seite. Das kleine Kerlchen   
hatte sich sehr gesorgt, hatte Mimi ihm erzählt.  
»Ja, alles bestens, Veemon. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du kennst mich doch!«  
»Ja, tun wir alle – Unkraut vergeht nicht!«, warf Mimi ins Geschehen ein. Und schon vertiefte er   
sich in einen entspannenden kleinen Knatsch mit ihr. Irgendwie waren sie sich ähnlich.   
».. eh, du Satansbraten! So redet man nicht mit einer Dame!«  
»...Ken, unterstütz' mich doch mal ein wenig.«  
Er bekam keine Antwort, denn Ken kreiste noch immer um diesen Punkt. Langsam fragte er sich,   
wonach er eigentlich suchte. Sie hatten dieses seltsame blaue Gebilde jetzt schon ewig studiert.   
»Was suchst du eigentlich?«, fragte Mimi, was er schon länger vorhatte.  
»Wormmon, komm doch bitte mal«, langsam kniete sich Ken hin, als sein Digipartner auch schon   
zu ihm herüber lief.   
»Was ist denn?«, fragte das kleine Digimon.  
»Hilf mir nur bei der Suche. Vielleicht fällt dir etwas auf, was ich die ganze Zeit übersehe.«,   
Wormmon war schwer geehrt, »Da drüben stand etwas, was ich nicht entziffern konnte.«  
Ken zeigte mit der Hand auf die andere Seite des Kreises und die beiden gingen durch den Kreis   
hindurch dort hinüber. Doch irgendetwas war nicht normal.  
Plötzlich drehten sich Ken und Wormmon zu ihm um, und sie sahen irgendwie überrascht aus.   
Ein seltsames Flackern kam auf, als die Beiden zu schweben begannen und verschwanden.  
»Ken!«, schrie er seinem Freund nach und rannte samt Veemon auf der Schulter hinterher.  
»Daisuke, warte!«, rief Mimi ihm nach, doch schon spürte er eine seltsame Wärme.  
~ Willkommen ~, flüsterte ihm eine Stimme zu.   
Und schon hob er wie in einer Art Schwerelosigkeit vom Boden ab und er sah noch kurz Mimis   
überraschtes Gesicht, als ein blendendes weißes Licht um ihn herum aufkam und ihn verschlang.   
  
~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ich entschuldige mich hiermit schon mal für alle Rechtschreibfehlen, die hier bis jetzt drin sind und vielleicht noch kommen werden, denn ich hasse diese unsere deutsche Sprache….  
((„Die deutsche Sprache sollte sanft und ehrfurchtsvoll zu den toten Sprachen abgelegt werden, denn nur die Toten haben die Zeit, sie zu erlernen."--Mark Twain, amer. Schriftsteller (1835-1910)))  
Achso, auf die Bemerkung eines gewissen Reviewers habe ich mir jetzt angewöhnt, die Sichtweise, aus der Erzählt wird, vor den jeweiligen Abschnitt zu setzten – ein erster Schritt zur Besserung ^^ - ich dachte anfangs, es sei ganz lustig, erst herausfinden zu müssen, wer da redet...na ja, aus Fehlern lernt man.  
Über Reviews würd' ich mich wie immer freuen^_^  
Bis zum nächsten Part  
Eure Kikkyo  
  
  



	6. Part 5 - Four Lights

**_Disclaimer_****:** This is a non commercial Fan-fic. The characters do not belong to me (exeptions are few) and I do NOT wish to claim them. Digimon and its characters belong to their respected owners and copyrightholders.  
Kim and Dranamon whatsoever ARE my Characters   
(but I don't think anyone would want to claim them).  
  
****

**Anmerkung:** Also spätestens jetzt solltet ihr alle einmal kurz eure Erinnerungen an die 3. Digimonstaffel löschen, vergessen, beseitigen und anderweitig unschädlich machen!!! Das hat hiemit nichts zu tun, und das ist meine Story...und außerdem wußte ich vorher nicht, dass das auch in der 3. Staffel eine Rolle spielt. **Also: weg damit *kick***

  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ ~About Destiny Part 5~ ~ *Four Lights*  
  
(Hikaris Sicht)

Diese Höhle mitten im Felsen zu finden, hatte sie schon fast eine halbe   
Ewigkeit gekostet, und nun standen sie hier auch noch im Dunkeln ohne die   
leiseste Ahnung zu haben wo sie lang gehen sollten. Der Eingang hatte so   
einfach und schlicht gewirkt, aber nun saßen sie hier in der Mitte eines riesigen   
Labyrinths fest.   
»Ahhhhh! Ich dreh' hier noch gleich durch! Hawkmon, sag mir wie wir hier   
raus kommen!«, Yolei konnte einem leid tun. Sie mochte diese eigentlich gar   
nicht soo engen Gassen überhaupt nicht.   
»Komm schon, Miyako! Reiß dich zusammen! Wir sind bestimmt gleich hier   
raus.«, Takeru versuchte wirklich alles um Yolei aufzumuntern, aber vergebens   
war es dennoch.  
»Ich will mal etwas versuchen, geht doch mal ein bisschen zur Seite, ja?«,   
fragte sie die Anderen, als ihr eine seltsame und spontane Idee kam.  
Sie hielt ihr D3-Digivice nach oben, und konzentrierte sich fest.   
Plötzlich begann es hell zu leuchten.   
»Wie...?«, fragte Patamon verblüfft.  
»Das Wappen des Lichts, natürlich. Klasse, Hikari!«, rief Takeru ihr zu.  
»Ich habe mich nur fest auf das Licht in meinem Herzen konzentriert. Das ist   
alles.«  
Und kaum hatte sie ihren Satz beendet, erschienen zu ihren Füßen seltsame   
kleine Striche. Erst bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte sie, dass es kleine Pfeile   
waren. Es fragte sich nur, wo sie plötzlich her kamen! Aber zumindest würden   
sie nun sehr viel schneller an ihr Ziel kommen, und sich hoffentlich nicht   
wieder verlaufen.  
  
--*--  
  
(Joes Sicht)

Eindringliche Stille herrschte, und wenn sie gekonnt hätte, dann wäre seine   
Kinnlade mit Sicherheit noch sehr viel tiefer gefallen.    
Sie standen direkt vor diesem riesigen See, der ohne weiteres einen   
Durchmesser von 2 Kilometern hatte. Für diese Verhältnisse, war es schon fast   
ein Meer.   
Und mitten in diesem Ungetüm von Süßwasser-Meer, ragte ein spitzer goldener   
Turm auf.   
»Also, ich nehme mal an, wir sollen da hin!«, kommentierte Gomamon von   
seiner Schulter aus.  
»Ja, dann mal los! Wir haben ja nicht ewig Zeit.«, antworte er voller   
Selbstbewusstsein, das jedoch sofort wieder von Sora zunichte gemacht wurde.  
»Ist ja schön und gut, Joe, aber wie stellst du dir das vor? Sollen wir da runter   
tauchen? Ich meine ja nur, also Kiemen habe ich noch nicht, du etwa?«, die   
Ironie in ihrer Stimme war schwer zu überhören. Aber sie hatte recht. Wer   
wusste denn, wie tief sie würden hinunter tauchen müssen.  
»Haha, ich lach mich schief, Sora! Wir werden es versuchen müssen. Halt   
einfach die Luft an, und Pfeif, wenn sie dir ausgeht!«, damit wandte er sich dem   
See zu und ließ eine verdutzte Sora zurück.  
Auf dem Rücken von Ikkakumon würden sie bis zu diesem Turm kommen, und   
dann würden sie weiter sehen. Das war zwar eigentlich sonst nicht seine   
Strategie, aber, wenn Gomamon ihm etwas beigebracht hat, dann war es   
optimistisches Denken. Vielleicht würden sie ja einen Eingang in diesem Turm   
finden?!  
Gesagt getan, und keiner wollte sich mit ihm darüber anlegen – was ihm nur   
Recht sein sollte. Doch zu seiner Enttäuschung barg der seltsame Turm leider   
keinen Eingang, und ihrer Tauchfahrt stand nun nichts mehr im Wege. Ob das   
nun allerdings so wünschenswert war?  
»Könnt ihr euch alle an mir festhalten?«, fragte Ikkakumon fast voller   
Vorfreude.  
Joe warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu den Anderen.  
»Ja, alles klar!«, antworte er knapp, »Aber nicht vergessen Ikkakumon, so   
schnell wie möglich wieder nach oben. Wir wollen uns erst einmal nur einen   
Überblick verschaffen, klar?!«  
»Schon klar! Und jetzt halt die Luft an.«  
Damit verschwanden sie unter der Wasseroberfläche, und was er darunter fand,   
verschlug ihm die Sprache.   
Ein riesiger rot-goldener Tempel erstreckte sich vom Boden des Sees her bis zu   
jener Spitze an der sie hinab tauchten. Aber dennoch war es viel zu tief, als dass   
sie ohne Luft bis dorthin kommen würden. Doch ein seltsames rotes Leuchten   
hüllte sie ein.  
Von hinter ihm sah Sora ihn erstaunt an, da ihr Digivice mit dem Licht zu   
leuchten begonnen hatte. Aber langsam ging ihnen allen die Luft aus, und   
trotzdem lächelte Ikkakumon ihm nur dämlich von der Seite zu.   
»Hey, ich kann atmen!«, kam es von hinter ihm, und er sah Sora, die verdutzt an   
sich hinab sah.   
Er kniff die Augen zusammen und atmete tief ein. Tatsächlich spürte er nichts   
außergewöhnliches. Er konnte ganz normal atmen. Aber wie konnte das sein?  
»Was ist das, Ikkakumon?«, fragte er seinen Partner überrascht.  
»Es sagte, es hätte verstanden!«, war alles was er als Antwort bekam, und am   
liebsten hätte er seinem Freund dafür eine verpult. Aber die Zeit war schon   
lange vergangen, er hatte sich geändert.  
»Seht doch mal!«, rief Iori zu ihnen hinüber und zeigte dabei auf den Grund.   
Das war doch nicht die Möglichkeit. Sämtliche Meeresdigimon, die er kannte   
hockten dort unten vor dem Tempel und schienen ihnen den Weg weisen zu   
wollen.  
Sie warfen sich ein übereinstimmendes Nicken zu und schwammen, nun jeder   
für sich, hinunter in die überwältigenden Tiefen dieses Sees.  
Mal sehen was sie dort erwarten würde – die erste Hürde war genommen, aber   
was würde noch kommen?   
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)

»... wach endlich auuuf!«, schrie etwas mit überwältigender Lautstärke in sein   
Ohr, und schüttelte ihn sofort aus den nicht vorhandenen Träumen.  
Er wandte sich um und blickte in Daisukes schwer atmendes Gesicht.  
»Was schreist du denn so?«, sagte er ganz ruhig, »Und vergiss darüber das   
atmen nicht...«  
»Duu!«, war dessen Antwort, als Daisuke auch schon, wieder ganz der alte, im   
Scherz auf ihn losging. Daisuke Motomiyas weltweit gefürchtete Kitzelattacke.  
Allerdings hielt es nicht lange an, denn schon hatte er den Spieß umgedreht, und   
sein ‚Opfer' sah ihn verdutz vom Boden her an.  
»Wie hast du das denn jetzt gemacht?«  
»Taktik! Alles Taktik, mein Lieber!«  
Aber plötzlich fiel ihm sein kleiner Digipartner ins Auge, der neben ihnen   
beiden auf dem Boden lag. Er sah alles andere als fit aus.  
»Wormmon?«, fragte er vorsichtig – keine Reaktion.  
»Wormmon, halloooo!«, sachte piekte er das kleine Digimon in die Seite.  
»Was? Wie? Wo?«, schrie Wormmon um sich, als er blitzschnell   
hochschreckte.  
»Na, wieder unter den Lebenden?«, fragte Veemon ironisch.  
Ein Lachen durchwanderte die Runde, und Wormmon verstand als einziger   
nicht so recht, was denn nun so lustig war.  
Veemon nahm sich der Sache an, während er und Daisuke sich daran machten   
herauszufinden, wo sie denn nun eigentlich waren.  
Das war, genau gesagt, kein größeres Problem, denn ein intensiver Blick auf   
den Boden, war genug.   
Daisuke warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu.  
»Watte ist das mit Sicherheit nicht!«, war alles was Davis dazu zu sagen hatte.  
»Da... Das sind Wolken!«, antwortete er seinem Freund, als er sich ein Büschel   
dieses ‚Etwas' greifen wollte.  
Wieder tauschten sie einen Blick aus.  
»Wir sind im Himmel?!«, kam es wie aus einem Munde.  
»Äh, hab ich was verpasst? ... Ich mein.. sind wir Tod?«, fragte Daisuke   
überlaut, als er sich den Boden genauer ansah.  
»So ein Unsinn! Wir sind ... halt einfach ... eh .. über den Wolken, würde ich   
sagen!«  
Bei dieser Bemerkung kippte Daisuke merklich aus den Latschen.  
»Wenn du's genau wissen willst, sind wir auf den Wolken! Aber das ma ...«  
Mitten im Satz brach er ab, und starrte an ihm vorbei. Er wandte sich um, um   
seinem Blick zu folgen, und staunte nicht schlecht.  
Ein wunderschöner blau-silberner Tempel erhob sich aus den Wolken vor ihm.   
Vier Türme kitzelte die Wolken darüber, und der eine Turm verschwand fast   
gänzlich darin. Und unzählige Digimon flogen davor. Hier also waren sie alle   
abgeblieben. In der Nähe des Tempels! – aller Tempel wahrscheinlich – dem   
Ort der am sichersten war. Das erschien eigentlich nur logisch.  
»Auh.. oh mein Rücken!«, das war doch Mimis Stimme!  
Und tatsächlich saß sie hinter ihnen auf dem Boden. Eh, genaugenommen saß   
sie auf Veemon, und sprang sofort auf, als der Kleine seiner Situation lautstark   
Kund tat.  
»Wo kommst du denn jetzt her?«, kommentierte Daisuke sofort.  
»Na ja, wir waren am überlegen, ob wir es einfach wagen sollten euch zu   
folgen, aber letztendlich blieb uns ja doch nicht viel anderes übrig.«, ihr Blick   
wanderte zu dem Tempel, »Oh, mein Gott, was ist denn das?«  
»'n Tempel würd' ich mal sagen!«, murmelte Daisuke vor sich hin.  
»Hätte ich ja nicht für möglich gehalten, Herr Professor. Aber eigentlich meinte   
ich, was die ganzen Digimon da machen.«  
»Sieht so aus, als würden sie uns den Weg frei machen!«, beantwortete Ken ihre   
sicherlich rhetorisch gemeinte Frage ganz ruhig. Aber es machte wirklich den   
Anschein, als wollten diese vielen Flugdigimon ihnen den Weg zum Tempel   
bahnen – als hätten sie ihre Ankunft erwartet.   
»Wir sollten ihrer Einladung folgen!«, sagte Daisuke bestimmt, und sie machten   
sich auf den Weg zu dem Tempel.   
  
--*--  
  
(Hikaris Sicht)

»Glaubst du wirklich, wir können diesen Pfeilen trauen?«, fragte Takeru   
zweifelnd.  
Sie wusste es selbst nicht genau, aber irgendwie schien es richtig zu sein, auch   
wenn sie nun schon seit über einer Stunde hier auf und ab liefen.  
»Ich glaube schon!«, und dabei war ihr klar, dass sie sich nicht sonderlich   
überzeugend anhörte.   
Doch wie gerufen, erreichten sie ihr Ziel endlich, mit dem Schritt um die   
nächste Ecke. Und es hätte keinesfalls gereicht zu sagen, dass sie begeistert war.   
Ein umwerfender schwarz-goldener Tempel ragte vor ihnen in die Höhe und   
endete mit dem höchsten Turm weit über der Decke  – wahrscheinlich stellte er   
den Gipfel des Gebirges da.   
Vor dem Tempel scharrten sich die verschiedensten Digimon, und als sie sie   
entdeckten, wichen sie zurück, einen Weg bahnend, als würde ein Königspaar   
vor ihnen stehen.   
Eine seltsame Begrüßung, doch ohne zu zögern ging sie weiter, von einer   
seltsamen Macht gezogen.  
  
--*--  
  
(Taichis Sicht)

Es war unglaublich dunkel, so tief unter der Erdoberfläche, und dennoch   
funkelte der Tempel, als würde er im Licht der Mittagssonne stehen. Und   
erhellte damit einen Großteil der ansonsten düsteren Höhle.   
Alles was zu dem Anblick vor ihnen noch fehlte, war eindeutig ein roter   
Teppich oder etwas in der Art. Es sah ganz so aus, als ob all diese Digimon auf   
jemanden warteten. Aber doch nicht etwa auf sie, oder?  
»Na, dann mal los!«, rief Koushiro zu ihnen hinüber, und vorsichtig half er   
Yama dabei weiterzugehen.   
»Danke, Taichi!«, flüsterte der ihm plötzlich ins Ohr, und überraschte ihn damit   
nicht schlecht.   
Irgendwie gefielen Tai die Gesichter der Digimon gar nicht, und je näher sie   
ihnen kamen, umso mehr fragte er sich, was sie gerade dachten.   
Plötzlich standen sie auf einer seltsamen Fläche, und kamen keinen Schritt   
weiter.  
»Was ist das?«, fragte er niemand bestimmten.  
»Das ist Eis!«, kam eine erstaunte Antwort von Koushiro.  
»Eh, ja toll ... und jetzt?«, fragte Yama, der Probleme hatte sein Gleichgewicht   
zu halten.  
Da kroch eine seltsame Kälte in ihm auf, und als er nach unten blickte, stockte   
ihm der Atem. Das Eis unter ihnen kroch langsam ihre Beine hoch.  
»Verdammt, was soll das!?«  
Wenn das in dem Tempo so weiter ging, würden sie in weniger als einer Minute   
Eis am Stiel sein. Tolle Vorstellung!  
»Ah, ist das kalt!«, rief Agumon, der bereits fast vollständig eingefroren war.  
Aber...  
Ein blaues Licht umschloss sie und das Eis schmolz im Nu dahin. Verblüfft sah   
er an sich hinab und blickte dann zu Yama, der sein Digivice in der Hand hielt.   
Es leuchtete in hellem Blau, und erlosch einen Moment später.  
Perplex blickte jeder den ahnungslosen Yama an bis er sie aufforderte einfach   
weiter zu gehen.   
Na, das fing ja gut an! Und was würde als nächstes kommen? Vielleicht eine   
Schlangengrube?   
Noch immer hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, als sie, immer   
aufmerksam um sich blickend, auf den Weg umrandet von Digimon traten.   
Und kaum machten sie ihren ersten Schritt, gingen die Digimon zu ihrer   
Rechten und Linken in die Knie.   
Sie machten einen Knicks! Was sollte das denn nun? Waren sie denn etwas   
Besonderes? Er sah die vielen hoffnungsvollen Blicke, die auf sie fielen, und   
auch die Verehrung darin – Verehrung? Verehrung wofür?  
Stetig gingen sie weiter ihren Weg. Yama wurde allerdings merklich   
langsamer, er konnte mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz.   
»Das Stück noch...«, flüsterte er ihm zu.  
»Schon ... gut, Taichi, ... das geht schon.«, antwortete er kaum hörbar.  
Und endlich standen sie nun vor diesem riesigen Tor. Ein Wappen prangte   
unübersehbar daran: Ein stolzer Tiger über einer breiten Straße.  
Was auch sonst!?  
»Soweit, so gut! Und jetzt, Koushiro?«, fragte er eilig. Yama schwankte schon   
ziemlich, und es wäre besser, würden sie sich beeilen, denn er würde ihn auch   
nicht ewig so halten können.  
»Das hatte ich doch lang und breit erklärt, Tai! Die Digivices sollen das Tor   
öffnen!«, antworte er ihm schlicht und kramte wild nach seinem Digivice.  
»Soll ich jetzt sagen: das mit den Digivices hat schon mal nicht so ganz   
reibungslos funktioniert?«, murmelte er sich in den Bart.  
»Das hab ich gehört, Tai!«  
»Schon gut, schon gut! Aber stimmt doch!«  
»Eh, ... Leute, ich will ja nich' hetzen, ...  aber könnten wir ... uns wohl beeilen,   
mir wird ... langsam etwas ... schwummerig.«, unterbrach Yama ihn. Er wandte   
sich ihm zu und fand etwas, was ihm gar nicht gefiel. Yamato war blass wie ein   
Käsekuchen – schlimmer noch, ein Schneemann konnte kaum weißer sein.  
Und er ließ sich immer mehr auf Taichis Schulter hängen, was ihm sagte, dass   
er unbedingt Ruhe brauchte. Er musste sich schleunigst wieder setzen!  
Letztlich schienen ihm fast die Augen zuzufallen!  
»Hey, Yama! Mach keinen Quatsch!«, er hob ihn wieder auf seine Schulter und   
schüttelte ihn leicht, »Komm schon, mach – die –Augen – auf!«  
Ganz langsam öffnete er sie wieder und sah ihn kraftlos an.  
»Jetzt aber höchste Eisenbahn!«, schrie er den anderen zu, und hielt sein   
Digivice in Richtung Tor. Es leuchtete in hellem Orange. Koushiros gesellte   
sich in lilanem Licht dazu, und schließlich hielt Yama das seine hin.   
Blendendes blaues Licht strahlte auf und mit einem Mal spürte er einen   
seltsamen Sog, der ihm die Füße vom Boden riss. Plötzlich verlor er Yamato   
aus seinem Griff.  
»Yama!«, schrie er ins gleißende Blau und bekam dennoch keine Antwort, als   
der Strudel ihn wegriss.  
  
--*--  
  
(Taichis Sicht)

Man, oh Man! Er hätte sein Horoskop lesen sollen, bevor sie losgegangen sind.   
War es denn normal, innerhalb einer so kurzen Zeit mehrmals von irgendwas   
verschluckt zu werden, und danach Kopfschmerzen zu haben, als wäre man von   
einem LKW überrollt worden? Beziehungsweise auch ohne tieferen Grund  mal   
so eben nebenbei Ohnmächtig zu werden?  
Mit Sicherheit doch nicht!  
»Taichi...?«  
Er wirbelte herum, und blickte gegen die Wand hinter sich.  
»Y...Yama...!«  
Sein Yama lag hinter ihm gegen die Wand gelehnt, noch weißer als weiß, und   
lehnte über Koushiro, der in seltsamer Weise auf seinem Bein lag.   
Schnell rutschte er zu ihnen hinüber und zog Koushiro zu sich in auf die Knie!  
»Koushiro! ... Koushiro, wach auf!«, rief er seinem Freund zu. Während er   
Yama, der versuchte aufzustehen, eine Hand auf die Brust legte und ihm damit   
mitzuteilen versuchte, er solle liegen bleiben. Das hatte allerdings wenig Effekt,   
und als Koushiro dann auch noch die Augen aufmachte, konnte er sich nicht   
weiter mit Yama darüber streiten, sondern konzentrierte sich auf ihn.  
»Ohh, ... hab ich einen Schädel...!«  
»Kein Wunder!«, antwortete er ihm grinsend, »Wenigstens bist du jetzt wach!«  
»MATT! _MATT, bitte wach auf!!!!!!!!!«, schrie Gabumon, das es von   
sämtlichen Wänden widerhallte.  
Er wirbelte herum, und stieß dabei Koushiro unabsichtlich von seinen   
Knien. Als er neben sich sah, stockte ihm der Atem, und drohte nicht wieder   
zurückzukehren. Sein Yama lehnte mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand – die   
Augen fest geschlossen und noch immer Kreidebleich. Aber viel schlimmer   
war, dass er fürchterlich hastig atmete.   
»__TUT DOCH WAS!«, schrie Gabumon sie verzweifelt an.  
Sofort huschte Koushiro an ihm vorbei, und prüfte Yamas Puls.   
»Oh, Himmel ... er kollabiert uns noch gleich!!!!«, schrie Koushiro hilflos.    
Entsetzten ergriff ihn. Weiß  - Schneeweiß. Der wichtigste Mensch in seinem   
Leben lag dort vor ihm, in Lebensgefahr, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben,   
kam er sich schrecklich hilflos vor. Warum konnte er ihm nicht helfen?   
Verflucht, sein Mut brachte ihn nun auch nicht weiter!  
Plötzlich leuchtete Yamas Digivice erneut, und traf ein ebenso blaues, klares   
Licht in der Mitte der Decke über ihnen. Ein blendendes Weiß überkam sie und   
einen Moment später erstrahlte eine wundersame Gestalt in der Mitte der   
riesigen Halle vor ihnen. Ein gewaltiger Tiger, mit eisernen Krallen und einer   
gewissen Ähnlichkeit zu Garurumon thronte im blauen Licht und   
dann ...  
»Matt!... welch ein Glück!«, rief Gabumon unüberhörbar.  
»Ga.. Gabu...!? ....... Taichi..?«, kam eine überraschend sichere Antwort.  
Er wandte sich ihm zu und spürte den Stein von seinem Herzen fallen. Er hatte   
sogar wieder Farbe im Gesicht. Aber wie..?  
»Herzlich Willkommen!«, schallte eine tiefe Stimme aus allen Ecken.  
Der Tiger hatte gesprochen!  
»Hallo ihr Digiritter. Mein Name ist Baihumon.   
Du bist es also! Ich habe mich oft gefragt, wer es ist.  
Ich hoffe, es geht dir jetzt wieder besser, Bruder!«  
  
--*--  
  
(Daisukes Sicht)_

»Wa... was?!«  
Diese vielen Digimon verneigten sich vor ihnen, bei jedem Schritt den sie   
machten. Am liebsten hätte er sie direkt gefragt, was sie da taten, aber er   
glaubte nicht, dass er eine Antwort bekommen würde. Trotzdem war ihr   
Verhalten fast peinlich!  
Zumindest kamen sie dem Tempel immer näher, und langsam konnte er schon   
das Tor erkennen. Ein Wappen mit einem großen Drachen über einem Fluss   
prangte daran. Nicht schlecht! Endlich mal etwas, dass sich groß anhörte und   
auch groß war.  
Sein Blick schweifte zu Ken hinüber. Was war dieser Ausdruck in seinem   
Gesicht? Er wirkte entschlossen und abwesend. Woran dachte er bloß? Wusste   
er etwas, dass er ihnen nicht sagte? Aber warum sollte er es ihm nicht sagen   
wollen? Er wusste doch, dass er immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn hatte – und das   
selbst, wo Zuhören nicht gerade seine Stärke war. War es _das_? War _er_ es? Hatte   
er etwas getan, dass Ken von ihm gerissen hatte? Der Zwischenfall am Morgen   
vielleicht? Aber er hatte ihm doch noch gesagt, es wäre nicht seine Schuld   
gewesen. Aber was dann?   
Was hatte er getan, dass es so schien, als hätte er ihn verloren?  
»Schon wieder Tagträume?«, fragte Mimi über seine Schulter, und er sah ein   
kurzes Zittern über Kens Haut laufen.  
»Äh... ne... ja... ach, lass mich!«, schrie Daisuke sie unabsichtlich prüde an, und   
ging auf das Tor direkt vor ihnen zu – gab vor es zu untersuchen.  
»Und jetzt die Digivices?«, fragte Wormmon von Kens Schulter.  
»Ja, genau«, antwortete er knapp, und zeigte mit seinem Digivice auf das   
Wappen, als es auch schon in zartem violett zu leuchten begann. Aber weiter   
geschah vorerst nichts.  
Dann hielt auch Mimi ihr nun grün leuchtendes Digivice hoch und er selbst   
schloss sich mit seinem blauen Licht an.  
Das Wappen begann zu glühen und verschwand im Nichts kurz bevor sich das   
gewaltige Tor vor ihnen einen Spalt breit öffnete und ihnen Eintritt gewährte.   
Er tauschte einen fragenden Blick mit seinem Digipartner und trat dann wortlos   
hindurch. 

Auf der Anderen Seite erwartete ihn eine Nebelwand, mit der er nicht gerechnet   
hatte. Doch kaum standen die Anderen hinter ihm, und wollte schon anfangen   
sich zu beschweren, löste sich der Nebel in Nichts auf, und zurück blieb eine   
erstaunliche Wolkendecke über der gewaltigen Halle in der sie standen,   
während das Tor sich, unbemerkt von ihnen, wieder schloss.  
»AzuLongmon? Eh ... Hallo?«, fragte er und hörte sein Echo von jeder der   
Wände widerhallen.  
Ein Gewitter begann durch die Wolken über ihnen zu ziehen, und er vermutete,   
dass das Digimon ihn gehört hatte. Aber mit dem Gewitter brachen auch Blitze   
zu ihnen auf den Boden.  
»Uah!«, rief Mimi, als sie beinahe getroffen wurde. Und auch er selbst hatte   
arge Problem, denn diese Blitze waren für seinen Geschmack deutlich zu nah.   
Er stand zwar in gewisser Weise so gut wie immer unter Hochspannung, aber   
das wollte er nun nicht auch noch wortwörtlich behaupten können.   
»Hey, was soll das?«, schrie er den ... Wolken (!) entgegen.  
Und tatsächlich ließen die Blitze nach, aber auf hörten sie noch lange nicht.  
Er wandte sich um und sah Mimi in einer Ecke kauernd, was er auch gerne tun   
würde, blieb aber mit verdutztem Gesicht an Ken hängen.   
Er stand mit gesenktem Kopf an noch immer der gleichen Stelle wie vorher und   
bewegte sich keinen Meter von der Stelle.  
»Äh ... Ken! _Ken, was machst du da?!?!!«, rief er ihm zu, und Wormmon,   
blickte ihn nur fragend an. Hier war etwas verdammt faul, wenn noch nicht   
einmal Wormmon wusste, was da gerade abging.  
Wieder kam ein Blitz auf sie nieder, und hielt direkt auf Ken zu, der keinerlei   
Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen.  
»Ken, Vorsicht!«, schrie er seinem Freund zu, der sich trotzdem nicht rührte.  
Plötzlich blickte Ken auf und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen nach vorne.  
Ein lauter Knall echote durch die Halle, als eine Druckwelle Daisuke von den   
Füßen riss.  
Das durfte doch nicht war sein!   
»__KEN!!!!«  
Langsam legte sich der Staub, und die Szene vor ihm wurde klarer. Halb   
fürchtete er sich vor dem was er vielleicht sehen würde.  
Ein pechschwarzer Fleck bedeckte den Boden. In der Ecke kauerten noch   
immer Mimi und Palmon, die entgeistert zu ihm hinüber sahen.   
Panik stieg in ihm auf. Hatte er ihn jetzt etwa ganz verloren?  
Doch eine Bewegung auf dem Boden neben der Szene sagte ihm anderes.   
Schnell rannte er hinüber und kniete sich neben seinen Freund, der wild am   
husten war.  
»Ken! ... Oh, Ken, Gott sein dank!«  
»Dai... Daisuke!«, prustete er unter dem Husten.  
»Du hältst jetzt erst mal den Mund – übrigens siehst du aus wie ein   
Schornsteinfeger!«  
»Wormmon? He, Wormmon!«, hätte Veemon, das kleine schwarze Bündel   
nicht gleich mit seinem Namen angesprochen, er hätte es für alles andere, aber   
nicht Wormmon gehalten.  
Ein Grummeln zog durch die Halle und er sah auf. Azulongmon hing in seiner   
Position zwischen den Wolken.  
»Verzeiht bitte!«, er wandte sich an Ken, »Ist 'er' weg?«  
Wovon war denn jetzt schon wieder die Rede? Er sah zu Ken, der kurz nickte   
und dann wieder mit mehr als fragendem Blick zu AzuLongmon.  
»Nun da wir unter uns sind... Ich weiß warum ihr gekommen seit, und ich will   
euch gerne helfen, wie ich es schon einmal nach meinen besten Möglichkeiten   
getan habe. Hier habt ihr eines meiner Lichter«   
Eine handballgroße Kugel flog zu ihnen hinüber, und schwebte sachte vor ihm   
auf und ab. Etwas zögerlich hob er seine Hand, und ergriff sie.   
Ein Glühen strahlte aus ihrer Mitte, und sofort schrumpfte die Kugel bis auf die   
Größe einer Murmel zusammen.  
»Ich nehme euch unter meine Fittiche und vertraue auf euch ...«  
Weiter kam es nicht, da das Schloss seltsam zu rütteln und schwanken begann.  
Langsam reichte es ihm. Sandstürme, selbständige Körper, Blitze, ständig   
irgendwelche Lichter, die einen verschlucken und ausspucken, und und und .   
Das konnte ja noch eine tolle Reise werden!   
Und was war nun wieder kaputt?  
  
--*--  
  
(Soras Sicht)_

Es war ein lustiges Gefühl so einfach ohne Probleme unter der   
Wasseroberfläche herum schwimmen zu können. Sie war niemals eine   
Wasserratte gewesen, aber das machte vielleicht gerade deshalb so viel Spaß.   
Biyomon neben ihr schien es ebenfalls zu gefallen. Schon ein lustiger Anblick –   
ein Vogel unter Wasser, fast wie ein fliegender Fisch!  
Nur eines fand sie seltsam: das die Digimon alle zurückwichen, sobald sie an   
ihnen vorbei schwammen. Hatten sie etwa Angst vor ihnen?  
Aber darum konnte sie sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen, denn vor ihnen lag   
nun dieser traumhafte Tempel.   
Sie fühlte sich wie im Märchen:  
Ein gold-rotes Schloss in den unendlichen Tiefen eines Sees, umrankt von   
Seepflanzen, während kleine bunte Wasserbläschen vom Boden her am   
gesamten filigranen Mauerwerk entlang bis zu Wasseroberfläche krochen, als   
würden sie es sachte kitzeln.   
Im Reich der kleinen Meerjungfrau könnte es wohl nicht schöner sein.  
Und dieses riesige Tor erinnerte sie an irgendetwas, auch wenn sie nicht genau   
wusste woran denn nun. Nur das der prachtvolle Phoenix darauf eine   
Ähnlichkeit mit Birdramon und Garudamon aufwies. Und die Ellipse darunter   
sollte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit den See darstellen in dem sie sich gerade   
befanden.  
»Los, Leute! Lasst uns da rein gehen«, rief Joe ihnen zu und hielt sein Digivice   
dem Tor entgegen. Doch statt das sich das Tor öffnete, begann es nur rot zu   
glühen. Warum auch immer hatte sie dabei ein mächtig schlechtes Gefühl. Und   
es sollte bestätigt werden, denn einen Moment später flog eine seltsame   
Feuerwand auf sie zu. Unter Wasser? Was sollte das? Doch noch bevor sie   
genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, fand sie sich mit den Anderen in einem   
seltsamen Raum wieder. Das war mit Sicherheit nicht das innere des Tempels –   
es war alles schwarz.   
Erst da bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht mehr im Wasser waren, sondern auf festem   
Boden standen.  
»Eh, Freunde ... ich will ja keine Panik machen, ne, aber ... hat mal jemand nen   
Feuerlöscher parat?«, fragte Iori, hinter ihr. Als sie sich irritiert umwandte um   
zu sehen was Iori denn nun eigentlich gemeint hatte, blieb ihr die Sprache weg.   
Die Wand vor ihm stand völlig in Flammen, und ein Zischen von den anderen   
Seiten sagte ihr nur, dass es hier gleich mächtig heiß werden würde.  
»Ah, Biyomon, tu was!«, flehte sie ihr Digimon fast an.  
Sofort nickte es ihr zu und flog los.  
»Magisches Feuer!«  
»Halt!«, schrie Joe herüber, und sie sah sofort warum. Das Feuer loderte nur   
noch mehr. Man konnte Feuer halt nicht mit Feuer bekämpfen.  
»Sorry!«, murmelte sie zurück.  
»Marschierende Fische!«, versuchte Gomamon sein Glück.  
Das Resultat war nur Peinlich. Zehn bunte kleine Fische flüchteten in hohem   
Bogen, und verkrochen sich dann hinter Gomamons Rücken, der sie perplex   
anstarrte.   
»Na, das war ja wohl ein Schuss in den Ofen!«, kommentierte Joe   
achselzuckend.  
»Probier du es mal, Amadillomon!«, rief Iori seinem Partner zu. Der starrte auf   
das Feuer und sah ihn dann fragend an.  
»Und was bitte? Mit einem Diamantenpanzer komm ich hier schlecht weiter!«  
Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht. Vom Paradies in die Hölle war hier wohl der   
richtige Vergleich. Eben noch beinahe ertrunken, und jetzt kurz davor gegrillt   
zu werden. Welch eine Ironie.  
Plötzlich warf sie etwas von den Füßen. Joe lag auf ihr und sie sah die   
Feuerwalze, dort wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte.   
Langsam rollte er zur Seite und half ihr wieder auf.  
»Eh.. Da .. Danke!«, murmelte sie ihm entgegen, und starrte dabei rot wie eine   
Tomate zu Boden – als wenn die Farbe wem auffallen würde, bei der Hitze   
waren sie sowieso alle rot.  
Ein seltsames Licht überraschte sie nicht schlecht, als sie langsam merkte, dass   
der Platz zum Stehen immer weniger wurde. Joes Digivice leuchtete, als er es   
aus seiner Tasche zog, und auch das ihre begann plötzlich hell  zu glühen, und   
ehe sie sich versahen, erlosch das Feuer um sie herum und der Raum   
verschwand. Doch wieder waren sie nun in einem Raum: in goldenem und   
rotem Licht. Sie hatten es geschafft, sie waren im Tempel.  
Und über ihnen kreiste in funkelndem Licht jener Wächter, wegen dem sie her   
gekommen waren. Ein gewaltiger Phoenix mit vier rotgelben Flügeln und   
einem langen spitzen Schnabel.  
»Ich heiße euch willkommen, Digiritter!«, hallte dessen Stimme zu ihren   
perplexen Formen hinüber, »Ihr habt bestanden. Und wie ich sehe, habt ihr   
euch gefunden.   
Schade, Schwester, das gerade wir, mit unserer Macht keine tiefere Rolle   
spielen dürfen. Und dennoch sehe ich, dass ihr auf dem richtigen Wege steht.«  
Ganz langsam, Bitte! Das war jetzt zu viel auf einmal. Was für eine Schwester?   
Hier war doch nur dieser Wächter. Und was sollte der Kram mit der tieferen   
Rolle nun schon wieder heißen?  
Mussten sämtliche höheren Gestalten eigentlich immer in Rätseln sprechen,   
wenn sie etwas wussten, was sonst keiner wusste?  
Iori sah sie an, und hatte einen nicht minder ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck, als   
Gomamon sich leise flüsternd zu Wort meldete.  
»Psst! ... Jo.. Joe! Da.. das is..«  
»Was ist denn los, Gomamon?«  
»Na ... das ist ...ein...ein Virus Digimon!«   
»WIE!?«, kam es wie im Chor.  
  
--*--  
  
(Takerus Sicht)

Er musste zugeben, das Hikari Recht behalten hatte. Aber irgendwie sahen   
diese Digimon misstrauisch aus.   
Doch sie gingen einfach weiter. Sie hatten nicht ewig Zeit, und sie waren schon   
etwas spät dran. Nun hatten sie wenig Zeit sich damit auseinander zu setzen,   
was in diesen Digimon vorging.  
Gerade wollten sie den gebahnten Weg betreten, als er stolpert und zu Boden   
fiel. Wieso? Worüber war er gefallen?  
»Takeru!«, rief Hikari und kniete sich neben ihn um ihm aufzuhelfen. Doch bei   
dem Versuch merkte er, dass er am Boden gehalten wurde.   
»AHH!«, schrie Miyako zu seiner Rechten, und mit einem Blick wurde ihm   
klar, was hier los war.  
Haufenweise Ranken schlängelten sich an ihrem Körper hoch. Um seine Hüfte   
herum schling sich ein weitere dieser Ranken, und auch Hikari hatte damit zu   
kämpfen. Selbst Patamon, der in der Luft flog, konnte sich schon nicht mehr   
befreien, und sie hingen in ihrer misslichen Situation fest.  
»I..ich ... krieg' keine Luft...«, stammelte Hikari ihm entgegen. Er sah die lange   
Liane, die sich um ihren Hals gewickelt hatte, und als er danach greifen wollte,   
stellte er fest, das er vollkommen an den Boden gefesselt war. Seine   
Handgelenke, seine Beine, seine Hüfte. Alles war von Lianen an den Boden   
gepinnt, und er vollkommen hilflos.   
Was sollte dieser ganze Mist?   
Langsam sackte Hikari neben ihm in sich zusammen.  
»Hikari!«  
Ein warmes grünes Leuchten kam von seinem Digivice, und schon zogen sich   
sämtlich Ranken zurück und verschwanden im Boden unter ihnen. Genauso   
schnell, wie sie gekommen waren.  
Schnell setzte er sich auf, und fing den tauben Körper von Hikari auf ,die auf   
den Boden zu fallen drohte. Yolei neben ihm fiel auf die Knie und begann nur   
wild zu husten.   
Das war knapp gewesen! Das war verdammt knapp gewesen!  
Mittlerweile hatte Hikari sich dem Husten von Miyako angeschlossen, und als   
er nach vorne zum Tor sah, war er nicht schlecht überrascht.   
Sämtliche Digimon gingen in die Knie, und mit einem hellen Lichtblitz öffnete   
sich das Tor am Ende ihres Ganges.  
Sie tauschten einen Blick aus, und machten sich dann gemeinsam auf den Weg   
dorthin.   
War das ein Test gewesen? Ein ziemlich gemeiner Test, wenn man es so sah.  
Hinter dem riesigen Tor erwartete sie ein noch seltsamerer Anblick. Mitten im   
Saal stand ein riesiger Baum. Der sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch bewegte.  
Aber es war kein Baum, denn kurz darauf blickten sie ein Paar freundliche   
Augen an. Oh, nein, es waren Vier. Denn Zwei Köpfe streckten sich ihnen   
entgegen.   
Es war ein Digimon. Das war der Wächter, den sie gesucht hatten.   
Das hatte er allerdings nicht erwartet! Eine Schildkröte zwar, aber nicht   
schwarz, eher beige, mit einem großen Baum auf dem Rücken. Und einem   
Kranz von mehreren cremefarbenen Kugeln, die darum hingen.  
»Meinen Glückwunsch!   
Ihr seit also die Digiritter, die mich um eines meiner Lichter bitten wollen, nun,   
ich will euch eure Bitte nicht abschlagen, denn immerhin, ist es Vorsehung.   
Hier habt ihr eines meiner Lichter«  
Eine der vielen Cremekugeln flog auf ihn zu, und er hielt die Hand hoch um sie   
zu ergreifen. Dabei schrumpfte sie auf die Größe eines Golfballs, wenn   
überhaupt, zusammen.  
»Eh.. ja... Danke!«, stammelte er etwas überrascht.  
Sollte das alles gewesen sein? Würden sie nicht einmal einige Tipps oder 

ähnliches Bekommen.  
»Ich freue mich, euch kennen zu lernen, meine Kinder. Ich sehe, ihr seit bereits   
weit gekommen. Schwester und Bruder.  
Du hattest übrigens recht: es war eine Prüfung, der ich euch unterzog. Aber ihr   
habt sie bestanden, und damit bewiesen, dass ihr die auserwählten Kinder seid.   
Die wahren Digiritter, mit reinen Herzen.  
Seit mir deshalb nicht böse, aber es musste sein. Immerhin habe ich sämtliche   
Schützlinge hier zu schützen.  
Euch nehme ich nun unter meinen Schutz. Ihr solltet euch wieder auf den Weg   
machen, denn es geschieht etwas, und ihr werdet nicht ewig Zeit haben.«  
»Darf ich fragen, wie du heißt?«, fragte Hikari fast traurig.  
»Natürlich, Kind. Mein Name ist Xuanwumon. Ich bin der Wächter über das   
nördliche Gebiet. Vierter von Vieren. Mit der zweitgrößten Kraft von uns   
allen.«  
»Du ... du bist doch ein Serum, oder irre ich mich?«, fragte Patamon kleinlaut.   
Er hatte sichtlich Respekt vor dem Wächter vor ihnen.  
»Genau, Patamon! Und jetzt solltet ihr euch aufmachen.   
Gerne würde ich noch weiter mit euch reden, aber die Zeit wird knapp. Ich   
schicke euch zurück«  
Und ohne, die Möglichkeit eines Protestes verschwanden sie in einem   
gleißenden Weiß.  
»Gebt gut auf euch acht, ihr Herzen!«  
  
--*--  
  
(Yamatos Sicht)

»Wieso Bruder?«, rief Koushiro dem Tiger zu.  
»Ganz einfach.«, er wandte sich an ihn, »Das wirst du, das werdet ihr alle, ganz   
von alleine herausfinden.  
Ich sehe schon, wohin die Verbindung geht, und es freut mich, dass sie gedeiht.   
Ihr habt meinen Segen. Ihr sollt unter meinem Schild stehen.   
Und hier sollt ihr nun endlich bekommen, was ihr suchtet. Eines meiner zwölf   
Lichter sei eures.«  
Eine von zwölf gelben Kugeln um die Taille des Tigers flog auf seinen Taichi   
zu, der als einziger im Moment stand, und verschwand mit einem kleinen   
Blitzen in seiner Tasche.   
»Ich höre sie kommen...«, sagte Baihumon zu sich, »Die Zeit ist nah, und ihr   
seit ein Schlüssel. Ich habe nicht die Zeit es euch zu zeigen. Ihr müsst den Weg   
selber finden. Vertraut auf euer Herz, und nur euer Herz, denn nur was das Herz   
befielt, ist der Schlüssel zur Zukunft voller Glück. Seht endlich ein, was es euch   
schon so lange befielt, und versteht, das ihr es seid.«  
Jetzt blieb ihm die Sprache weg. Redete dieses Digimon eigentlich auch einmal   
in normalen Sätzen? Er war ja nicht blöd, aber es konnte doch unmöglich das   
gemeint haben, was er sich jetzt gerade dachte – was ihm dazu spontan   
eingefallen war.   
»Ich schicke euch nun zurück. Die Zeit drängt.   
Auf Wiedersehen meine Schützlinge!«  
Und mit diesen Worten verschwanden sie in einem hellen weißen Licht.  
Ohne das er die Frage, die ihm auf der Seele lag, hatte aussprechen können.  
  
--*--  
  
(Joes Sicht)

»Ja, du hast vollkommen Recht, mein Freund.  
Ich bin Zhuqiaomon und der stärkste der vier Wächter der Digiwelt.  
Mein Gebiet ist der südliche Teil.«  
Sie staunten nicht schlecht, und er fragte sich, was sie jetzt machen sollten,   
da ihr Wächter eindeutig ein Virus war.  
»Aber ihr braucht euch darüber nicht den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Denn ...«,  
mitten im Satz unterbrach es und sah zu der linken Wand des Tempels, »Sie   
kommen!   
Ihr müsst euch beeilen! Der Countdown hat begonnen. Die Lichter werden   
euch leiten, auf eurem Weg.   
Einen Ratschlag sollt ihr noch erhalten: Vertraut auf euer Herz, und helft wo   
ihr es vermögt. Ihr sollt nun meine Schützlinge sein. Und da die Zukunft in   
anderen Händen liegt, bitte ich euch, diese zu unterstützen wo es euch   
möglich ist. Ihr werdet sehen was ich meine, denn auf diese Weise seid ihr    
einer der Schlüssel. Bestimmt laut der gemeinsamen Träume von uns   
Vieren.«  
Stille trat ein. Und er wollte schwören, dass keiner von ihnen verstanden   
hatte, was der Wächter ihnen damit jetzt genau hatte mitteilen wollen.  
Aber schon flog eine große rote Kugel, von den Sechsen um den Hals des   
Phoenix' – ebenso wie sechs um den Unterkörper - zu Sora hinüber und   
verschwand als Murmel in ihrer Tasche.  
»Dies ist eines meiner Lichter! Und nun werde ich euch Heim schicken,   
bevor sie uns erreichen. Lebt wohl, Digiritter.«  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)

Die Erde bebte als würde sie jeden Moment aufreißen. Er hatte ernste   
Probleme sich auf den Beinen zu halten, und Mimi lag bereits wieder in der   
Ecke, aus der sie versucht hatte aufzustehen.  
Er sah zur Seite und fand Daisuke, der sich seinen Weg zu einem der wenigen   
Fenster kämpfte.   
Vorsichtig versuchte er selbst sich über das Beben hinweg zu ihm   
durchzuschlagen.   
Es dauerte eine Weile, aber er schaffte es. Und lehnte sich auf Daisukes   
Schulter, der etwas irritiert aus dem Fenster sah.  
»Sie sind bereits hier!«, rief AzuLongmon ihnen zu, »Ihr müsst von hier fort...«  
Erneut erschütterte ein Beben den Tempel und ließ sie beide wie eine   
Frühlingsrolle vom Fenster weg rollen.  
»Das sind Digimon!«, rief Daisuke hinüber, er selbst hatte nichts sehen können,   
»Was soll denn das?«  
AzuLongmon schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
»Das sind keine Digimon!«  
»Wie? Aber was dann?«  
»Es sind nur Schattenwesen, die er aus purer Dunkelheit erschaffen hat. Sie   
haben keinerlei Kräfte, aber ihre Dunkelheit erschüttert diesen Ort. Sie prallen   
gegen das Schutzschild, deshalb die Beben.«  
»Aber was wollen sie?«  
AzuLongmon sah bedrückt in eine Ecke.  
»Er hat sie euretwegen geschickt ... Sie existieren nur um euch zu vernichten...«  
»Was?!«  
  
~~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, und jetzt einmal ein ganz großes DANKESCHÖN an all die treuen Leser, die bis hierhin durchgehalten haben. *knuddel*  
  
Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob überhaupt jemand das hier liest, weil ich sogut wie keine Reviews kriege, aber ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf *seufz*.  
Aber für jede Review möchte ich mich dann schon mal im Voraus bedanken. Besonders bei Little Leila *knuddel* Danke! Und bei dem „TV Kaiser" (^_^) für die ausführlichen E-Mails *knuddel auch*  
Danke!

Und nicht verzweifeln, das mit Yamachi und Daiken entwickelt sich erst ncoh richtig. Ab Part 6 dürft ihr euch dann freuen, da wird es etwas ‚lustig' ^__^

Bis zum nächsten Teil und vergesst mich nicht  
Eure Kikkyô   
  



	7. Part 6 - Transitory Happiness

**_Disclaimer_****:** This is a non commercial Fan-fic. The characters do not belong to me (exeptions are few) and I do NOT wish to claim them. Digimon and its characters belong to their respected owners and copyrightholders.  
Kim and Dranamon whatsoever ARE my Characters   
(but I don't think anyone would want to claim them).  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ ~About Destiny Part 6~ ~ *Transitory Happiness*  
  
(Kens Sicht)

»Was?!«  
AzuLongmon sah besorgt zu ihnen zurück.  
»Sie sollen euch aufhalten, um jeden Preis, aber ich kenne einen Weg, der euch zurückbringt,   
ohne, dass ihr an ihnen vorbei müsst. Ich werde mich mit ihnen befassen, und Oikawa wird mir   
dabei helfen – wird uns dabei helfen. Sollte euch dennoch einmal eines dieser Wesen begegnen,   
zögert nicht es zu vernichten, sofern ihr könnt. Ihre pure Dunkelheit ist seelenlos.«  
Sie nickten einstimmig, als eine weitere Erschütterung durch den Tempel zog.  
»Langsam wird's hier brenzlig!«, rief Veemon Daisuke zu.  
»Kommt her! Kommt etwas näher!«  
Sie taten wie ihnen gesagt, auch wenn es eine Weile dauerte, und schließlich standen sie direkt   
vor dem Wächter des Flusses.  
»AzuLongmon ... ?«, setzte er zu einer Frage an, die ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit auf der Seele   
brannte, und trotzdem wusste er nicht wie er sie formulieren sollte.  
»Du wirst es herausfinden ... Ich weiß was du meinst, und ich weiß was du fühlst. Nur der einzige,   
der es nicht weiß, scheinst du selbst zu sein. Also werde dir darüber im klaren, was du wirklich   
willst, und es wird sich alles richten.   
Seht einfach ein, was ihr schon so genau wisst!«  
Plötzlich begann der Boden unter ihnen hell zu leuchten, und ein blendendes Weiß nahm ihm die   
Sicht.  
»Denn die Liebe kann Berge versetzen.  
Auf Wiedersehen, Digiritter!«  
  
--*--  
  
(Takerus Sicht)

Sie waren also als erste wieder zurück! Na ja auch nicht schlecht. Und er hatte sich erst noch   
Sorgen gemacht, darüber, dass sie spät im Zeitplan wären. Und nun standen sie hier herum und   
durften auf die Anderen warten. Obwohl das mit dem Warten eindeutig übertrieben war, den   
Plötzlich riss der Himmel über ihnen auf, und drei weitere Gestalten fielen neben ihnen auf den   
Boden.  
Sein Bruder! Nun ja, sein Bruder unter Tai unter Koushiro, war wohl besser angebracht. Er hörte   
das Kichern von Hikari und Miyako, und bei den Gesichtsausdrücken der Drei konnte er sich auch   
nicht mehr halten.  
Schleunigst sprangen die Drei auf, und schon lief Tai zu seiner Hikari hinüber und fragte, wie   
immer ganz der große Bruder, erst einmal, ob es ihr denn auch gut ginge.   
»Keine Panik, Tai! Ich pass' schon auf die beiden auf! Ansonsten wäre ich wohl lebensmüde –   
mich freiwillig mit dir anzulegen.«, rief er ihm grinsend zu.  
»Mal ganz ruhig da, junger Mann!«, sein Onii-chan – auch mal wieder typisch ‚_großer __Bruder',   
»Alles in Ordnung? Hattet ihr Probleme?«  
Er war schlau genug jetzt das richtige zu sagen, und er wusste, das weder Miyako, noch Hikari es   
ihm übel nehmen würden.  
»Nein, nichts Außergewöhnliches.«, wenigstens war seine Maske perfekt.  
»Gut!«, kam eine beruhigte Antwort.  
Und schon riss erneut der Himmel auf, und drei weitere Freunde fielen im wahrsten Sinne des   
Wortes aus allen Wolken.  
Dieses Mal war es die Gruppe um Joe.   
»Eh... Leute ...ich will ja wirklich nichts sagen«, kam eine gedämpfte Stimme, »Aber ... __Geht von   
mir runter!«   
Schon sprangen Joe und Sora beiseite und darunter zum Vorschein kam ... Koushiro!   
Wenigsten würde der neue Tag etwas heiterer werden als die Nacht davor.   
Ein Seufzen entkroch ihm, und langsam setzten sie sich alle hin um einen kleinen Lagebericht bei   
Koushiro abzugeben, der, wie sollte es auch anders sein, schon wieder am PC hockte.  
Nur eine Gruppe war nun noch abwesend, und die würde auch schon noch gleich kommen.  
Und tatsächlich viel keine zwanzig Minuten später die letzte, schon fast vermisste, Gruppe vom   
Himmel – seltsamer Gedanke!  
Der Lagebericht war mittlerweile auch bereits, bis auf ihren Teil vollständig.  
Allerdings konnte er es den dreien von den Gesichtern ablesen, dass sie nicht gerade glücklich   
waren.  
»Was ist euch denn über die Leber gelaufen?«, fragte Tai in gewohnter Stimmung.  
Daisuke sah auf und entschloss sich scheinbar dazu, dass er es erzählen würde, da die Anderen   
beiden nicht gerade so aussahen, als würden sie es wollen – das war seltsam, gerade bei Mimi.  
»Erzähl schon, Daisuke!«, ermunterte er ihn.  
»Gut!«, er atmete einmal tief ein, »AHHHHHHH!«  
Entsetzten schlich sich auf sämtliche Gesichter, sogar auf die von Ken und Mimi. Was sollte   
das jetzt werden. Ein Schreikontest, oder wollte er seine Wut auslassen?  
»__Was sollte das, Daisuke!?«, schrie sein Bruder zurück.  
»__Das war zum Abreagieren! Ich meine ja nur. Ich bin in den letzten Tagen erst von irgendwas in   
Besitz genommen worden, was mich beinahe dazu gebracht hätte, mich selbst, und dazu auch   
noch beinahe Ken umzubringen. Dann werde ich von einem Blauen Kreis auf dem Fußboden   
verschluckt und lande im wortwörtlichen Sinne im Himmel, wo sich ein Haufen Digimon vor mir   
verneigen. Woraufhin ich in einem Tempel lande, dessen Decke aus Wolken besteht, die   
scheinbar mal so eben nebenbei, oder aus mir einfach unverständlicher Ursache mit Blitzen auf   
mich schießen, und dabei Ken halb in die Luft jagen. Musste mir Stapelweise rätselhafte Sätze   
von einem übergroßen Drachen anhören. Wurde dann wie ein Milchshake durchgeschüttelt, als   
der Tempel zu wackeln begann. Bekam zu hören, dass das von einer Gruppe Digimon, oder was   
auch immer das sonst noch gleich genau war, ausgeht, die sich mal eben so zum absoluten Ziel   
gesetzt haben uns alle __umzubringen, aber ansonsten geht's mir hervorragend! Danke der   
Nachfrage!...«  
Dazu hatte er jetzt nichts mehr zu sagen. Und die Anderen scheinbar auch nicht, denn jeder starrte   
einfach nur mit Schweißperlen im Gesicht auf Daisuke, der nach Luft ringend vor ihnen stand,   
und somit gerade lautstark seinen Bericht abgegeben hatte.  
»Soviel dann zum Thema: Ihr kennt AzuLongmon ja schon. Was, Koushiro!«, flüsterte Tai ihm   
kaum hörbar ins Ohr.  
»Danke, Tai!«, flüsterte er zurück und wandte sich dann an die drei, »Also, ja, danke Daisuke!   
Aber kann mir das mit den Digimon-oder-was-auch-immer noch mal einer genau erklären?«  
Ken trat langsam vor und sah ihn ernst an.  
»Wir haben ein Problem.   
Diese... Irgendwas halt ... bestehen vollkommen aus dunkler Energie, und wurden von unserem   
eigentlichen Feind zu dem Zweck erschaffen, uns alle zu beseitigen bevor wir etwas gegen ihn   
ausrichten können. Sie haben keine Seelen und ihr einziges Ziel ist es uns zu töten, __das ist was   
Daisuke damit sagen wollte!«  
Stille kehrte ein. Und jede Menge entsetzte Blicke wurden ausgetauscht.  
Wenn das die Wahrheit war, dann hatte Xuanwumon genau das damit gemeint als es von ‚die Zeit   
wird knapp' sprach. Nicht gerade aufmunternd.  
Soviel dann also zu Genais ‚dunkler Macht'. Nun würde es ernst werden, und noch immer   
wussten sie nicht einmal Ansatzweise, wer ihr Gegner eigentlich war.  
»Da wir ja scheinbar alle kein Auge zugemacht haben in dieser Nacht, fände ich es nur   
angebracht, wenn wir jetzt ein Mittagsschläfchen einlegen würden.«, verkündete Tai wieder ganz   
in seiner Rolle als Anführer.   
»JA!«, kam eine einstimmige Antwort, und das Grinsen kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück.   
Sie sollten lieber schlafen, solange sie noch die Möglichkeit dazu hatten.   
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)_

Es war noch nicht einmal wirklich hell draußen, und so schien der Augenblick geeignet für ein   
kleines Schläfchen, denn immerhin konnten sie sich ja auch nicht in einen, wohl unvermeidlichen,   
Kampf stürzen, ohne ausgeruht zu sein.  
Aber dennoch hatte er mehr Angst vor dem Schlaf, als das er es wohltuend nennen würde. Und so   
war er nach kurzer Zeit die einzige Person, die noch nicht ins Land der Träume versunken war.   
Vorsichtig rückte er von Daisuke weg, der auf seiner Schulter eingeschlafen war, und schlich sich   
an allen vorbei zu einem kleinen Felsen. Erleichtert ließ er sich gegen das Gestein fallen, und   
ignorierte den leichten Protest seines Rückens. Er musste nachdenken. Über einiges – und über   
das, was AzuLongmon ihm geraten hatte.  
Doch er war leider nicht lange allein, den schon gesellte sich sein Digipartner zu ihm. Er konnte   
ihm seine Sorge nicht verübeln.  
»Ken, was hast du?«  
Er senkte den Kopf und seufzte.  
»Ich habe Angst!«, murmelte er leise.  
»Was? Wovor, Ken?«, die Besorgnis wuchs.  
»Vor dem Schlaf, Wormmon. ... Der Schlaf bringt Träume. Für alle sind es schöne Träume, nur   
meine Träume sind anders! Was sie zeigen könnte wahr werden, und was ich sehe macht mir   
Angst ...«, er begann zu zittern und kauerte sich zusammen. Es war die Wahrheit. Es könnte alles   
wahr werden, würde vielleicht sogar. Und er fürchtete sich vor dem Augenblick, in dem er es   
verhindern könnte. Wenn er einen Fehler machen würde, was dann? Er wusste ja nicht einmal   
_wann! Er wusste ja nicht einmal __wie! Er wusste ja nicht einmal __was genau!  
»Ken...«, drang Mimis Stimme an sein Ohr, »Ich will dich nicht zwingen schlafen zu gehen, und   
ich will dich auch nicht belästigen, ich weiß das du nachdenken musst, und ich will es   
akzeptieren, aber ich will dir etwas sagen.   
Nicht viel nur ein paar Worte: Ich weiß was AzuLongmon sagen wollte, und wenn du willst, dann   
kannst du mit mir reden. ... Nur ... wenn du willst!«, langsam verhallte ihre Stimme, als sie zu den   
Anderen zurückging.   
Er lehnte sich auf den Felsen zurück und starrte den fernen Himmel an, als salzige Tropfen sein   
Gesicht hinunter rollten, und er sich langsam samt Sorgen und samt Problemen in den Schlaf   
weinte.  
  
--*--  
  
(Yamatos Sicht)_

Irgendetwas hatte ihn aufgeweckt. Er sah sich kurz um. Sein Bruder und Hikari lagen friedlich   
nebeneinander, Taichi lehnte unbemerkt gegen seine Schulter – wann hatte er sich angelehnt? –   
ihm gegenüber lagen Mimi, Miyako, Iori und Sora sowie versteckt in einer Ecke auch Joe. Und   
keine zwei Meter neben ihm lag Daisuke wie eine Frühlingsrolle zusammengerollt, und ein   
über'm PC eingenickter Koushiro zu seiner anderen Seite. Aber es fehlte jemand! Wo war Ken?   
Vorsichtig stand er auf, und lehnte Taichi sachte gegen einen Felsen, als er sich auf machte, und   
sich weiträumiger umsah.   
Tatsächlich fand er etwas weiter entfernt, eine Gestalt an einem anderen Felsen kauernd, die Ken   
sein musste. Aber dennoch schien jeder friedlich zu schlafen, also was war es, das ihn geweckt   
hatte? Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick kritisch über die Landschaft wandern, auf der Suche nach   
irgendeinem außergewöhnlichen Zeichen.    
Und er fand etwas, was ihm zuvor gar nicht weiter aufgefallen war. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den   
seltsamen Nebel um sich herum. Überall lag dieser graue Schleier in der Luft.  
»AHHH!«, schrie jemand, unterbrach seine Gedanken damit.  
Sofort fuhr er herum und sah zu den Anderen zurück, als in seinem Augenwinkel auch schon Ken   
vom Boden aufsprang.  
Vor ihm wurde die Szene durch den dichter werdenden Nebel fast unkenntlich. Sora hatte   
geschrieen. Und er sah wie seine ganzen Freunde an Ort und Stelle aufgesprungen waren, und nun   
hier und da mit Entsetzen und anderer Orts mit blanker Wut auf die seltsame Gestalt vor ihnen   
blickten.   
Nicht mehr als ein schwarzer Schatten in der Form eines ihm unbekannten Digimons - eine Art   
Dino - hielt Sora in seiner Gewalt, drohend mit einer scharfen Klaue an ihrem Hals.  
»Bewegt euch einen Millimeter, und die Süße ist dran!«, fauchte dieses ‚Irgendwas' seinen   
Freunden zu, die vollkommen hilflos da standen und zusahen.  
»Mist, verfluchter!«, murmelte er zu sich selbst. Langsam schlichen Ken und Wormmon sich zu   
ihm hinüber, stark bemüht nicht bemerkt zu werden.  
»Yamato...«  
»Ja, ich seh' euch!«  
»Können wir nicht was tun? Sie scheinen uns nicht bemerkt zu haben.«  
Recht hatte er. Vielleicht könnten sie diesen Vorteil nutzen.  
»Wir müssen auf die andere Seite, in ihren Rücken«, flüsterte er ihnen zu und begann langsam   
und auf jeden Schritt achtend einen weiten Bogen um die Szene zu machen.  
Als sie es endlich geschafft hatten auf der anderen Seite anzukommen, hatten sich die restlichen ..   
na ja, wie sollte er sie jetzt nennen, Schattenwesen halt, auch schon ihre anderen Freunde   
geschnappt.  
»Jetzt Wormmon!«, murmelte Ken seinem Partner zu, der momentan das einzige ihrer Digimon   
war, das etwas unternehmen konnte.   
Einen besonderen Plan hatten sie nicht. Sie konnten nur den Überraschungsmoment nutzen.  
Allerdings konnten sie sich das dann auch schenken, wie sich herausstellte.  
»_Wormmon digitiert zu .....eh?«, nichts passierte.  
Und damit waren sowohl Überraschungsmoment als auch Tarnung zu Nichte gemacht. Denn   
schon drehten sich die Gestalten auf dem Absatz um und, wie sollte es auch anders sein,   
entdeckten sie.  
»Eh, ... hallo!«, schlaue Worte.   
  
Einen winzigen Moment später flogen sie dann auch schon zerkratzt auf den Boden. Umringt von   
diesen Digi-schatten sah er keinen Weg mal so eben wieder weg zu kommen.  
»Tolle Aktion!«, rief Daisuke überlaut zu Ken hinüber.  
»Ach, hör auf damit!«, war seine einzige Antwort, untermalt mit einem zarten rot in Kens   
Gesicht.  
Na klasse! Mußten die sich jetzt über so etwas unterhalten? Sie waren umringt von seltsamen   
Schatten, die ihre Freunde festhielten - sie hatten nun wirklich ganz andere Sorgen.  
»Yama!«, schrie Taichi, und plötzlich wurde er zu Boden geworfen.   
Ken lag neben ihm, und eine blitzende Klinge steckte neben ihm im Boden.   
»K ... Ken...«, stammelte er überrascht, und wollte sich gerade aufrichten, als sich eines dieser   
Wesen seinen Kragen schnappte.   
  
--*--  
  
(Daisukes Sicht)_

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als dieser Schatten nach Yamato griff und ihm am Kragen in die Luft   
hob.  
»Lasst mich gefälligst los!«, schrie Ken, als auch er von einem dieser Wesen vom Boden   
aufgesammelt wurde, und sich prompt mit dessen Arm um seinen Hals wiederfand.  
Das ging jetzt zu weit!   
»LOOOS lassen!!!!!«, brüllte er lauthals über die vor Schock entstandene Stille. Sie sollten   
gefälligst seinen Ken-chan in Ruhe lassen!  Moment - was, hatte er gerade gedacht?  
»Immer mit der Ruhe, Schreihals. Du bist schon noch früh genug an der Reihe, dafür sorg ich   
ganz persönlich.«, mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht trafen ihn diese puderroten Augen, und er   
merkte wie ihm ein Kloß im Halse stecken blieb. Die meinten das wirklich total ernst!  
»Aber vorher sind die beiden hier dran!   
Mal sehen mit wem von euch könnte ich denn mal anfangen?«  
Wieder musste er kräftig Schlucken, als der Blick vom vermeidlichen Anführer, oder etwas   
vergleichbarem, zwischen seinem Ken und Yamato hin und her wanderte.   
Die beiden sahen diesen nur, so fern sie denn mal blinzelten, voller Wut an.  
Schließlich blieb er mit dem Gesicht zu Ken stehen, und in seinem Herzen breitete sich eine   
unglaubliche Kälte aus. Am liebsten wäre er diesem –diesem Ding ohne Zögern an den Hals   
gesprungen, nur hatte er da so ein ‚kleines' Problem – er konnte sich ja selbst kaum bewegen.  
»Hm ... Entscheidung getroffen!«, schon wandte es sich blitzartig zu Yamato um und ehe sie sich   
versahen, hatte dieser auch schon eine Klinge am Hals. Er hörte wie Tai tief einatmete.  
»Unser kleiner Goldengel hier darf sich freuen – _du_ wirst der _Erste_ sein!«  
Wieder dieses fiese Grinsen. Das konnte man sich ja nicht antun!  
»_Yama!_ Neeeiin, lasst meinen Yama in Frieden, _aufhören_!«, er hatte sich zwar schon abgewandt,   
aber trotzdem hätte er Tais Stimme kaum verwechseln können – er klang so verzweifelt, fast als   
würde er weinen, aber das war nicht seine Art.  
»Sag: Auf Wiedersehen!«  
»NEIN!«  
----RUMS----  
Da sollte ihn nun besser keiner fragen, was da gerade passiert war, aber als er sich wieder   
überrascht dem Geschehen zuwandte, stieg seine Überraschung noch in ungeahnte Höhen.   
Was sollte das denn jetzt werden? Frühsport vor dem Mord? War das nicht Sport ist Mord? Und   
so sah das auch sehr viel eher aus.  
Sämtliche Blicke galten dem Schatten-chef auf dem Boden, der gerade wie wild mit den ‚Armen'   
– bzw. ja eigentlich ‚Klingen' - um sich schlug. Das seltsame daran war, dass er auf die Luft   
einschlug, denn da war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.   
Plötzlich ließ sein Angreifer von ihm ab und begann ebenfalls orientierungslos um sich zu   
schlagen.   
Auch alle Anderen sahen nur vollkommen planlos dem Treiben zu. Aber es fiel ihm Jemand auf,   
der mit anderem beschäftigt war. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Ken sehen, der als Einziger   
von ihnen in die Luft starrte. Er versuchte seinem Blick zu folgen, fand jedoch nichts außer einer   
nebligen dunklen Decke.  
»Ken, was ist?«, fragte er leise, und zog damit die Aufmerksam aller Anderen auf sich und seinen   
Freund. Doch er bekam keine Antwort.  
Ein plötzliches Glitzern in Kens Augen überraschte ihn. Waren das etwa Tränen? Wieso weinte   
Ken-chan denn? Was sollte das wer...  
»Kim ...«, hauchte er dem Himmel entgegen, und versetzte ihm damit einen nicht zu verachtenden   
Schock. Schnell stürmte er zu der Seite seines Freundes und schüttelte ihn kräftig durch.  
»Hey, Ken! Komm zu dir!«  
Er sah ihn verdutz an, starrte erneut in den Himmel, nickte einmal, und grinste ihn dann an.  
»Schon gut, Daisuke!«, er klang so fröhlich, das man meinen könnte er wäre auf Drogen oder   
unter Alkoholeinfluss – mal davon abgesehen, das er dafür ein viel zu ‚braves Kerlchen' war. ---  
Sorry, Ken-chan.---  
Wieder konzentrierten sie sich also auf diese Schatten, die noch immer wild um sich schlugen,   
während hier und da mal etwas explodierte – wie schafften die _das_ denn nun wieder?  
»Na dann wollen wir die mal loswerden!«, sagte Agumon selbstsicher, »_Agumon digitiert zu ...   
wie jetzt?«  
Wieder geschah nichts, und auf den Gesichter dieser Schattengestalten vor ihnen, sofern man das   
eigentlich überhaupt als Gesichter bezeichnen konnte, breitete sich wieder ein gemeines Grinsen   
aus.   
»Na das war wohl nichts...«, kam ein Statement von Iori.  
»Eh, na toll..«, brachte Tai bei einem genaueren Blick zu diese Schatten heraus.  
»Das bringt nichts!«, rief Ken dazwischen, als er sich kurzerhand sein Handgelenk schnappte,   
»Da hilft nur eine Taktik, und zwar __Rennen!«  
Schon wandte er sich um und zog Daisuke hinter sich her. Yamato zögerte nicht lange, und folgte   
ihm, sowie sämtliche Anderen.  
»Mal ne Frage...«, setzte Tai hinter ihm an, »Glaubt ihr das Laufen bringt was?«  
»Mehr als dazustehen und darauf zu warten, dass sie uns umbringen, oder?«, warf Mimi ein, als   
sie an ihnen vorbei rannte. Wo sie Recht hatte, da hatte sie nun einmal Recht.  
Sie sollten sich lieber aus dem Staube machen, solange sie noch die Möglichkeit dazu hatten, und   
diese Scherzkekse da hinten mit dem Niemandsland kämpften.  
  
--*--  
  
(Yamatos Sicht)_

Vom Regen in die Traufe kommen wäre hier zwar wohl doch etwas sehr übertrieben, aber sehr   
viel besser sah es dennoch nicht aus. Sie liefen nun schon seit über einer Stunde wie wild durch   
diesen dämlichen Wald, und hatten trotzdem keine Ahnung wo sie nun waren.  
Mittlerweile hatten sich einige für einen Pause eingesetzt, und so kam es, dass sie es sich hier im   
Wald etwas bequem machten. Ganz wohl fühlte er sich allerdings noch immer nicht – nicht   
nachdem, was sie eben erlebt hatten.  
»Koushiro? Hast du 'ne Idee wo wir sind?«, fragte Ken und setzte sich neben Koushiro auf einen   
Stein.  
Wie konnte er noch so Ruhig bleiben?  
»Leider überhaupt nicht! Wir sind einfach losgerannt, und haben nicht darauf geachtet wohin. Ich   
bin recht ratlos, muss ich zugeben«, Koushiro sah von seinem PC auf und blickte Ken fast hilflos   
an.  
»Darf ich mal kurz?«, fragte er schüchtern.  
»Wie? Eh, ja, klar ... bitte!«, Koushiro rückte beiseite und ließ ihn an der Tastatur herumtippen.  
Was sollte das jetzt werden? Oh, man! Nun hätten sie bald auch noch zwei PC-Fanatiker in der   
Gruppe! Aber es interessierte ihn doch schon, was Ken denn nun eigentlich vor hatte. Aber er sah   
von hier aus nichts, und konnte nur unauffällig lauschen.  
»Äh, Ken? ... Was ...?«  
»Moment, Koushiro! Wir sind doch im Wald, damit bleiben nur zwei Richtungen, in die wir   
gegangen sein können, das hast du ja auch schon eingefärbt, seh' ich!«  
»Ja, und?«  
»Ich weiß wo wir sind ... siehst du das?«, so ein Mist – musste er jetzt auch noch auf den   
Bildschirm zeigen? Schade!  
»Ja, Klar ... ah, ich versteh'! Du bist nicht einfach so los...«  
»Matt!?«, rief jemand seinen Namen -- Gabumon! - nur er nannte ihn Matt.  
Schon fuhr er herum, und sah seinen Digipartner fragend an.  
»Was ist denn, Gabumon?«  
»Nun, also...«, mischte sich Taichi ein, »Wir haben langsam alle Hunger, und wir dachten uns, da   
du ja so gut koche...«  
»Stop!«, unterbrach er ihn, »Schon klar, da ich kochen kann, soll ich was machen, richtig?«  
Ein allgemeines aber zaghaftes Nicken setzte ein. Aber bei diesen absolut Kindlichen bitte-bitte-  
mach-doch Gesichtern von Taichi, Daisuke und fast allen anderen konnte er einfach nicht anders.  
»Na gut«  
»_Juhuu!_«  
»Aber ihr müsst schon helfen«, ein zufriedenes Grinsen konnte er nicht unterdrücken.  
»Eh?!«  
Jep. So macht man das! Man nutze die Bedürfnisse seiner Mitmenschen gleichzeitig gegen sie –   
jetzt konnten sie ja wohl schlecht ‚nein' sagen.  
»Du bist fiese…«, murmelte Daisuke kaum hörbar.  
»Nein«, konterte er leise, »Nur gerecht!«  
Damit war der Trumpf auf seiner Seite! Dann wollen wir mal anfangen – die Spiele mögen   
beginnen, das würde bestimmt amüsant werden.  
»Miyako, Iori! Ihr macht euch auf die Suche nach was essbarem. Nehmt am besten eure Digimon   
mit, die wissen was man essen kann.  
Daisuke! Such dir wen freiwilligen und verschwinde! ... Quatsch, such einfach nach Wasser.  
Und der Rest versucht auf die Schnelle alles zusammenzukramen, was wir noch so an Vorräten   
hier haben.  
Keine Einwände! Und ab die Post, aber ein bisschen dalli!«  
So, das wäre geschafft, jetzt blieb nur noch eine kleine Rechnung zu begleichen. Schnell   
schnappte er sich den Oberarm von seinem kleinen Brüderchen und zog ihn kurz zu sich heran.  
»Das war doch bestimmt dein Werk!«, das rote Grinsen danach war als Antwort genug, »Dacht'   
ich mir. Das ist sonst immer _deine_ Masche mich dazu zu kriegen, für dich zu kochen! Aber jetzt   
hast du bei mir was gut – das wird bestimmt lustig, dank' dir!«  
Damit ließ er seinen Otouto-chan wieder los, damit er sich an die Arbeit machen konnte. Das wäre   
damit also erledigt. Nun war jeder beschäftigt, und das nervige wann-geht-es-endlich-weiter   
Gelaber würde ihm damit erspart bleiben.  
»Was ist denn, so gut gelaunt Yamato, wie kommt's?«, fragte ihn Koushiro von hinten, und   
überraschte ihn damit nicht schlecht.  
»Was ist denn mit denen los?«, Ken schaute zu den Anderen hinüber.  
»Ich hab mir erlaubt, sie mal eben alle zu beschäftigen.«  
»Oh, nicht schlecht!«, stimmte Koushiro ihm grinsend zu.  
Als plötzlich auch schon Daisuke um die Ecke gerannt kam, und sich ohne ein Wort um Kens   
Hüfte schlang und ihn mitzog.  
»Ich ernenne dich hiermit zu meinem freiwilligen Begleiter Ken Ichijouji, und höre ich auch nur   
einen Einwand, dann hast du heute Abend ein Problem, dass du dir bestimmt nicht wünschen   
willst!«, und mit diesen Worten verschwand Daisuke im Wald, zusammen mit einem hilflos   
zappelnden Ken im Arm.  
»Moment mal!«, rief Koushiro hinterher, »eigentlich wollten wir weiter machen...  
Na Klasse«, Koushiro sah ihn scharf aus dem Augenwinkel an, dass er mit Schweißtropen auf der   
Stirn vorsichtig zurückwich – mit Koushiro sollte man sich in solchen Sachen nicht anlegen.  
»Was haben sie zu ihrer Verteidigung vorzubringen?«, fragte er ihn scharf.  
»Eh ... also ... Wie wär's mit: Nicht berechneter kleiner Nebeneffekt!?«, dämlich - zugegeben.  
»Kleiner Nebeneffekt, heh? Ganze Arbeit Yamato, jetzt sind sogar diejenigen beschäftigt, die   
ohnehin schon beschäftigt waren.«  
Ok, wenn er sich Koushiro's Gesicht so mal genauer ansah, dann wäre jetzt nur noch eines aufs   
Äußerste empfohlen – und zwar die Flucht!  
  
--*--  
  
(Takerus Sicht)

Es war schon lustig, wie sein Onii-chan es immer wieder schaffte, ihn auszutricksen. Nun gut.   
Zumindest hatten jetzt alle etwas zu tun, und Yamato hatte wohl recht: das konnte noch lustig   
werden.  
»Takeru, trödel doch nicht!«  
»Bin doch schon da, Hikari! Überhaupt, wo willst du eigentlich hin? Vorräte werden hier wohl   
kaum in den Bäumen hängen.«  
»Hihi. Natürlich nicht zu Scherzkeks, aber das mit den Vorräten schafft mein Onii-chan schon   
alleine.«  
Jetzt ging ihm ein Licht auf!  
»Ah, _das _war deine Idee! Du kannst ja manchmal richtig gemein sein Hikari-chan!«, flüsterte er   
dem jungen Mädchen vor sich zu.  
»Ich weiß!«  
Ein seltsames Knistern, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, und er duckte sich mit Hikari hinter einen   
kleinen Busch. Auf der Lichtung stand Ken. Aber er war ganz allein, wie kam das?  
»Hey, Ken!«, langsam trat er auf die Lichtung, als sich Ken auch schon zu ihnen umwandte.  
»Oh, Takeru!«  
»Ganz allein?«, fragte Hikari besorgt nach. Doch schon unterbrach ein weiteres lautes Rascheln   
im dichten Gestrüpp ihr Gespräch.  
»Nein, ist er eigentlich nicht! Man Ken, dich darf man auch nicht loslassen oder wie!?«,   
unverwechselbar war das Daisuke, der da auf die Lichtung gestürmt kam, einen Arm um Ken   
warf, und ihn ohne Zögern wieder hinter sich her zog!  
»Aber, _du_ ...«  
Den Rest konnten sie schon nicht mehr verstehen, da beide schon längst im Gestrüpp   
Sie tauschten einen verdutzen Blick aus, und brachen in Lachen aus. Ein Bild für die Götter! Eine   
Kamera sollte man haben!  
»Sind die nicht niedlich!?«, kommentierte Hikari.  
Er musste ihr recht geben, denn die beiden waren wirklich schon so eine Wucht in Tüten.   
Na ja, Daisuke war die Wucht, und Ken wohl eher die Tüte! Mit der Aufgabe die Wucht etwas zu   
dämmen, was er normalerweise auch als einziger wirklich schaffte. Lustiger Gedanke, so Bildlich   
gesehen – worüber dachte er da eigentlich schon wieder nach?  
  
--*--  
  
(Taichis Sicht)

Da sollte ihn doch der Schlag treffen! Hatte der Kerl eigentlich auch noch andere Hobbys, außer   
Kinder hin und her zu schicken und auf Bäumen zu sitzen? Irgendwie kam ihm da eine Idee. Der   
Ast war auch nicht sonderlich hoch, also ging er kein Risiko ein – wenn man davon absah, das   
Yama ihn durch den halben Wald jagen würde. Aber wer sagte, dass ihm das nicht gefallen  
würde! Vorsichtig schlich er sich an seinen Freund heran und blieb dann direkt neben dem   
Baumstamm stehen. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Typisch Yama! Andere durch die   
Gegend schicken, aber selbst auf einem Baum relaxen. Er holte einmal tief Luft, und dann war   
Showtime.  
»YAAAMAAAAAAA!«, schrie er aus voller Lunge und sah zu wie sich sämtlichen Anwesenden   
zu ihm umdrehten, und natürlich wie sein Opfer vor Schreck hochfuhr, und als Folge dessen keine   
fünf Sekunden später vor ihm auf dem Boden lag.  
Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht verbreiterte sich noch, als Yama sich langsam unter dem leisen   
Kichern Aller aufsetzte, und sich den Kopf rieb.  
Jeder empfand es als lustig, bis auf zwei, der umstehenden: Koushiro und Yama.  
Gerade als Koushiro ihn ansprechen wollte, flog er allerdings auch schon hinten über und landete   
widererwartet hart auf dem Rasen. Von seinen Füßen her grinste ihm sein Yama entgegen. Er   
hielt noch immer seine Fußgelenkte in den Händen. Jetzt war es an ihm sich den Kopf zu halten.   
»Raache...!«, hauchte Yama zu ihm hinüber. Und ein seltsames Glitzern in dessen Augen machte ihm fast Angst.  
»Verflucht!«, war alles was er noch herausbrachte, bevor er sich auf die Beine schwang und nichts wie die Flucht ergriff. Yama war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Er grinste genauso breit wie er selbst. Und er hört noch wie Joe ihnen etwas nachrief.  
»Ihr seid so Kindisch, ihr beiden!«, auch wenn er das nicht so ernst gemeint hatte, wie es sich vielleicht angehört hatte – Etwas Spaß muss sein! Und das hier war Fun pur.   
Er wusste gar nicht wohin sie eigentlich rannten, aber das war Egal. Er versteckte sich mehrmals hinter irgendwelchen Baumstämmen und Büschen, und fühlte sich auf seiner kleinen Verfolgungsjagd mit seinem Yama wie in die früheste Kindheit zurückversetzt. Joe hatte schon recht, sie benahmen sich kindisch, aber selten in seinem Leben, hatte er soviel Spaß gehabt.  
Er wollte jedes bisschen Zeit genießen, denn es konnte immer wieder so kommen ... so ... wie heute früh. Er merkte gar nicht wie er langsamer wurde und schließlich starr in Gedanken stehen blieb.   
Er wollte sein Herz nicht verlieren! ... Sein Herz – das war...  
Weiter kam er nicht mehr, als Yama auch schon mit voller Wucht in ihn hineinrannte und sie beide in einem zusammengerollten Knäuel über den Waldboden rollten.  
Er genoss die kleine Rutschpartie regelrecht. Schließlich blieben sie fast mitten in einem großen Busch liegen. Langsam stemmte er sich auf und sah hinunter. Unter ihm lag Yama, sein Yama, und sah ihn mit seinem tief blauen Augen an. Was war in diesem Blick? Es war keine Wut, kein Hass – er konnte es nicht deuten, es ... es war das Gegenteil.  
Langsam verlor er sich in diesen tiefen blauen Augen, und lehnte sich langsam vor. Er spürte Yamas heißen, erschöpften Atem auf seiner Wange, strich unterbewusst durch seine Haare und kam seinem Gesicht immer näher.   
Was tat er da? Das geschah so von selbst, und Yama ging es genauso.  
Er war nun kaum fünf Zentimeter von Yamas Gesicht entfernt.  
»Tai! Yamato! Wo seid ihr!«  
Schon starrten sie beide perplex in die Richtung, aus der Koushiros Stimme gekommen war und ehe sie sich versahen, saßen sie nebeneinander – wie brave Kinder in der Schule – kleine Unschuldsengel mit einer Gesichtsfarbe wie sie röter kaum sein könnte.  
»Da seid ihr ja! Man was hab ich euch gesucht! Ihr sollt gefälligst mehr aufpassen!  
Tai, ich bin wirklich enttäuscht«, starrte er ihn an, »Von dir hätte ich so was nun wirklich am wenigsten erwartet!«  
Wie jetzt, was? Meinte er etwa das eben, aber ...  
»Mensch, Tai! Yamato hatte letzt erst eine ernste Gehirnerschütterung, wie kannst du da so einfach solche Scherze machen, kannst du mir das mal sagen? Es ist mir sowieso ein Rätsel wieso es dir schon wieder so gut geht, Yamato!«, er wandte sich ihm fragend zu, und erst jetzt bemerkte er dieses kleine Detail, das ihn doch auch schon beschäftigt hatte. Wie war das eigentlich gekommen.  
Damit hatte Yama nun schon gleich zwei fragende Gesichter, die von ihm eine Antwort verlangten.  
»Ja, also... das weiß ich auch nicht«, Ok, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, »Ganz ehrlich, guckt nicht so! Alles war unglaublich heiß und dunkel, und danach kam so ein blaues Licht, das ist alles. Dann bin ich aufgewacht. Mehr war nicht! Seit dem fühl ich mich ziemlich fit!   
Keine Sorge, Koushiro! Das war nicht so schlimm eben, sei Tai deshalb nicht böse.«  
Er redete mit Koushiro wie mit seinem Vater!  
»Du redest mit mir, als wär' ich euer Vater, oder so was!«, hatte er doch gerade gesagt! – Volltreffer.  
»Wie lange will unser Chefkoch denn noch hier auf dem Boden hocken? Oder stehen heute etwa Würmer auf der Speiseliste?«, damit kündigten sich Takeru und Hikari an, die soeben aus dem Gebüsch neben ihnen kamen. Und sich schmunzelt – oder eher fast lachend unsere beiden Gestalten auf dem Boden ansahen.  
Yama und ich sahen an uns herab, warfen uns einen Blick zu und begannen im Chor mitzulachen. Wir sahen aus wie Sandkastenkinder mit dem ganzen Dreck - das konnte ja noch heiter werden.  
  
--*--  
  
(Joes Sicht)

»Waaas? Du willst mir doch nicht etwa wirklich weiß machen, dass man das Zeug da essen kann, oder? Yamato, sag mir das is'n Witz!«, Daisuke war total außer sich und schrie über die ganze Lichtung hinweg. Er musste zwar zugeben, dass das, was Yamato da fabriziert hatte nicht gerade appetitlich aussah, aber musste er deshalb gleich die halbe Digiwelt zusammenschreien? Dieser Junge war einfach nur ein Wunder – er konnte so herrlich naiv sein.  
»Jetzt hör aber auf zu Nörgeln, Daisuke!«, versuchte Ken ihn zu beruhigen.  
»DU, hältst dich da schön raus, ja? Sieh dir das doch mal an, ich bitte dich!«  
Es war hoffnungslos. Schon lustig. Manchmal hatte er so ein wunderbar warmes Gefühl im Herzen, wenn er Ken und Daisuke beobachtete. In gewisser Weise verhielten sie sich schon manchmal wie ein ... nun ja, ein altes Ehepaar.   
Mimi stand neben ihm und grinste über beide Ohren, Sora schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf, während Koushiro sich geschickt aus allem heraushielt, gefolgt von Iori und Tai, und Hikari, Takeru und Miyako sahen dem ganzen nur kichernd zu.  
Die Atmosphäre war so wunderschön. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass sie so friedlich und fröhlich zusammen gesessen hatten. So fühlte er sich richtig wohl, doch wusste er nur allzu gut, dass es nicht lange wehren würde. Denn selbst jetzt lagen schon wieder die alten und neuen Sorgen in der Luft. Lagen die ganze Zeit – aber der erstbeste Weg sie zu vergessen ist einem immer lieb.  
So war es halt, und daran würde sich auch nichts ändern.  
»Ken hat ganz recht, Daisuke! Hör auch dich künstlich aufzuregen, und denk mal genauer darüber nach. Immerhin wart ihr es ja, die den Kram zusammengesammelt haben, der hier drin ist.   
Für das Aussehen kann ich leider auch nichts. Oder siehst du hier vielleicht irgendwo ein paar Küchenutensilien? Ich nicht, und _das_ hier ist das beste, was ich mir mal so eben aus dem Ärmel schütteln konnte, also beschwer dich nicht auch noch!«  
Damit war das Thema gegessen, und Yamatos ‚Eintopf' damit auch.  
So seltsam dieses Durcheinander auch aussehen mochte, so konnte er letztlich jedoch nicht behaupten, dass es nicht geschmeckt hätte.  
»Das war total klasse, Yamato. Ich bin Begeistert!«, gab er seinen Kommentar ab, als alle, bis auf Tai, der sichtlich nicht genug bekommen konnte – was hatte man anderes erwartet, er war halt ein kleiner, milde ausgedrückter ‚Vielesser' – fertig waren.  
»Dasch schmescht innernosch!«, reif Tai mit vollem Mund dazwischen.  
»Taichi! Hast du denn keine Tischmanieren?«, fragte Yamato grinsend.  
»Sorry, schmeckt einfach zuuu gut!«  
Die Runde brach in kurzes Gelächter aus.  
»Aber Tai hat irgendwie Recht, Yamato. Du bist einfach ein Genie, was du aus dem Krimskrams gemacht hast.«, schob Ken ein und zeigte Yamato seine Verehrung nicht zu minder. Der lief darauf nur leicht Rot an.  
»Ach, hört doch auf...! Eigentlich bist du doch unser Genie, Ken!«, konterte er ungewöhnlich schüchtern.  
Das haute Ken fast aus den Socken, wenn man seinem Gesichtsausdruck glauben konnte.   
»Seh' ich genauso! ... Mein Genie: Ken-chan!«, und damit warf Daisuke sich Ken um den Hals.  
Sie alle guckten nicht schlecht drein. Was hatte er da eben gesagt? Die kaum merkliche Betonung auf ‚mein' war interessant.  
»Was?«, fragte er bei ihren geschockten Gesichtern, »Hab ich was falsch gemacht?«  
Ken wurde einfach nur rot wie eine überreife Tomate, und Daisuke blickte sich wie ein Unschuldsengel um. Wie gesagt: so herrlich naiv.  
»Das mit dem ‚Falsch' liegt an dir, Daisuke!«, warf Sora hinter vorgehaltener Hand ein.  
»Wie?«, er verstand es immer noch nicht.  
»Vergiss es, Daisuke!«, winkte Tai ab, »Aber lass Ken wieder los, sonst hebt er uns hier gleich noch ab wie eine Rakete! ... Genügend Hitze müsste er jetzt schon im Gesicht haben.«  
»Wie?«, Daisuke ließ von Ken ab und sah ihn an. Tatsächlich war er puderrot, und blickte auch sofort zu Boden.  
Wieder wanderte eine Welle des Lachens durch die Gruppe.  
Es tat gut sie alle Lachen zu sehen. So unglaublich gut.  
  
--*--  
  
(Ioris Sicht)

Alle unterhielten sich, doch etwas zog ihn von dort weg. Er trottete so einfach etwas ziellos durch die Gegend und dachte nach. Sie sollten für die Nacht besser Wachen aufstellen. Es war ihr wunder Punkt, dass sie in der Nacht so leicht angreifbar waren.   
»Wo willst du hin, Iori?«, rief Hikari ihm nach.  
»Weiß nicht. Nichts bestimmtes – ein bisschen Spazieren denk ich.«, es war die volle Wahrheit, und damit ging er weiter seines Weges, ohne zu wissen, wohin er eigentlich ging.  
»Warte auf mich!«, schon hielt Amadillomon auf ihn zu und stoppte neben ihm, »Darf ich mitkommen?«  
»Klar doch, Amadillomon!«, somit gingen sie dann zusammen weiter.  
Doch etwas neben einem Baum zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
»Du bist so still, Ken! Sag mir doch, was dich bedrückt«, flehte Wormmon seinen Partner fast an.  
»Fast dasselbe, Wormmon. Es ist fast das selbe geblieben!«, antwortete Kens Stimme in einem Flüsterton.  
»Noch immer diese Träume? Erzähl es mir ich bitte dich, Ken!«  
Langsam schritt er aus seiner Deckung heraus. Es wäre ihm unangenehm einfach so zu lauschen.  
»Du hast Sorgen, Ken?«, fragte er mitfühlend.  
Er hatte ihn sichtlich erschrocken, denn er fuhr schnell herum, und blickte in starr an.  
»Iori?!«  
»Willst du darüber reden?«  
»Nein!«, diese Bestimmtheit, »Das würde keiner Verstehen könne, versteh mich damit nicht falsch. Ich ... ich weiß nur einfach nicht was ich jetzt machen soll...«, setzte er mit einem Flüstern hinzu.  
Die Sache war eigentlich offensichtlich. Das sah ja ein Blinder mit Krückstock, zumindest Ansatzweise. Was seine Träume betraf, war das wohl was anderes. Des er Heute von Kim gesprochen hatte war bestimmt kein blöder Zufall gewesen. Es belastete ihn immer noch. Und nach Daisukes Bemerkung vorhin wohl noch mehr.  
»Lass mich dir einen Tipp geben!«, setzte er an, »Ich versteh bestimmt nicht alles was in dir vorgeht, und auch nicht alles was deine Träume betrifft, aber das was ich sehe ist eindeutig. Und dazu sage ich dir nur eines: Ich kenne dieses Gefühl. Ich habe selbst oft nicht gewusst welcher Weg für mich der richtige ist. Das kommt ganz von alleine – glaub mir. Irgendwann machst du den entscheidenden Schritt ganz unterbewusst – und dass ist dann mit Sicherheit der Richtige!«, er lächelte ihn an und wandte sich dann wieder ab. Er wollte ihn alleine lassen. Er dachte in letzter Zeit so häufig alleine nach. Vielleicht brauchte er diese Momente für sich einfach von Zeit zu Zeit.  
»Hey, Cody?!«, fragte ihn Amadillomon von der Seite, »Das hast du richtig schön gesagt!«  
Das traf ihn jetzt unerwartet.   
»Danke!«, antwortete er verdutz.  
  
~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~  
  
Sooo, hier der erste Leckerbissen für meine kleinen Yamachi Fans *füttern geh*  
  
Im nächsten Part sollt ihr dann endlich mal erfahren, was es mit den komischen Träumen und dem Verhalten von Ken so auf sich hat. Das Problem zwischen im und Daisuke sollte damit etwas klarer werden!  
Ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu!!!  
  
Eure Kikkyô


	8. Part 7 Of Dreams and Sorrows

**_Disclaimer_****:** This is a non commercial Fan-fic. The characters do not belong to me (exeptions are few) and I do NOT wish to claim them. Digimon and its characters belong to their respected owners and copyrightholders.  
Kim and Dranamon whatsoever ARE my Characters   
(but I don't think anyone would want to claim them).  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ ~About Destiny Part 7~ ~ *Of Dreams And Sorrows*   
  
  
Ein Schatten stand in der Mitte eines Saales. Tiefrote Augen durchbrachen die Dunkelheit. Ein   
Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
»Da sind sie also!   
Bald werden wir uns persönlich gegenüber stehen, aber nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann!   
Hehn! Einer! Einer wäre schon genug! Einer, der richtigen, und ich bräuchte mir keine Sorgen   
mehr machen!  
Nur begrenzt sich die Auswahl langsam. Verdammte Digiritter!  
Die einen Beiden sind mir zu Gefährlich. Ein zu hohes Risiko  
Da bleiben nicht so viele übrig. Mit dem kleinen Problem an der Hand.  
Und das obwohl mir dieser _Eine_ schon reichen würde.   
Oh...! Macht euch auf was gefasst. Ich glaube ich weiß, wie ich dieses Problem aus dem Wege   
räume. Lasst euch überraschen!«  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)

»Ken, da bist du ja!   
Man ich hab den halben Kontinent nach dir abgesucht! Mimi hat Karten mit, willst du nicht mit   
uns ne Runde spielen?«  
Daisuke übertrieb mal wieder in ungeahntem Maße. Das war auch Wormmon nicht entgangen,   
doch der sprang schon sofort zu Veemon und verschwand mit selbigem im dichter werdenden   
Nebel.  
Genau das war es, was ihn beunruhigte. Wie konnten die Anderen so einfach herumspielen,   
während sich eine sicherlich nicht natürliche Decke schwarzen Nebels über die Digiwelt und sie   
legte.   
Hier war etwas oberfaul, und er wusste nur noch nicht was der Grund dafür war.  
»Hey, Traumtänzer! Bleib mal schön auf dem Teppich, und nicht so viel Begeisterung, wenn ich   
bitten darf!«, mit den Armen in die Hüften gestemmt stand sein Freund neben ihm, und sah ihn   
an. Er hatte merklich zu lange geschwiegen. Doch was sollte er genau sagen? Ablenkung wäre   
nicht schlecht, aber ...  
Plötzlich kniete sich Daisuke neben ihm ins feuchte Gras und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er sah   
besorgt aus.   
»Komm schon! Sag mir was du hast!«  
»Wie?«  
»Man, Ken! Ein Blinder mit Krückstock sieht, dass du Sorgen hast, also – hier bin ich und ich   
höre gerne zu. Mich kannst du nicht für dumm verkaufen! Wir sind ‚besondere' Partner schon   
vergessen?«  
Mit einem Augenzwinkern endete er und blickte ihn mit erwartungsvollen Augen an. Vorsichtig   
überlegte er sich genau jedes Wort, das er sagen könnte.  
»Ich habe dich ‚Kim' rufen hören, Ken!«, erschrocken sah er auf und blickte Daisuke an, »Was   
ist, sag schon!«  
Diese Augen – seine rotbraunen Augen – er würde ihn nicht anlügen können. Niemals könnte er.   
Vorsichtig ließ er seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen.  
»Ich träume«, sagte er schlicht, »Keine normalen Träume. Das alles wird vielleicht wirklich   
passieren.  
Du bist der Erste, dem ich davon etwas sage, außer Wormmon, Daisuke. Ich weiß nicht wie du   
das wieder geschafft hast, aber du hast es geschafft.«  
Etwas verdutzt sah ihn sein Freund von der Seite an.  
»Und ... Kim? Du liebst sie immer noch, oder?«, Daisuke klang ja fast traurig, was sollte ihm das   
jetzt sagen?  
Er reagierte nicht auf die Frage.  
»Ver ... versprich mir, es keinem zu sagen, ja? Tust du das?  
Sie war da. Ich habe sie gesehen.«  
»Ken, du solltest dich mal ausruhen ... «  
Das war klar, damit hatte er gerechnet. Also doch ...   
Schnell stand er auf den Beinen und sah mit wütendem Blick zu Daisuke herab.  
»Nichts da! Von wegen ausruhen.   
Du glaubst ich halluziniere, nicht? Soll mir doch auch egal sein. Ich habe sie gesehen, und ob es   
dir nun lieber ist, zu glauben von einem Zufall oder einem Gespenst gerettet worden zu sein, soll   
mich nicht stören!  
Du bist genauso, wie die Anderen. Keiner von euch versteht, was hier vor sich geht! Bin ich den   
eigentlich die einzige Person die hier einsieht in was für einer gefährlichen Lage wir sind?   
Tut mir ehrlich leid! Ich habe keine Geduld dazu, mich dort mit euch hinzusetzen und Karten zu   
spielen, während um uns herum sämtliche Vorbereitungen für einen Kampf im Gange sind! Ein   
Kampf den wir verlieren werden, wenn wir nichts unternehmen!  
Tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt!«  
Er kochte innerlich vor Wut – und auch vor Angst – als er ohne es zu bemerken losrannte und   
durch die Büsche und Bäume rannte. Wohin? Eine gute Frage! Irgendwohin, wo er sich beruhigen   
konnte. Aber er fühlte sich besser. Auch wenn er Daisuke angeschrieen hatte, so war doch ein   
Grossteil des Druckes weg, der so lange auf seine Brust gedrückt hatte.  
  
--*--  
  
(Daisukes Sicht)

»Ken! Ken, wo bist du!«, schrie er über die Baumspitzen hinweg.  
Er war so dämlich gewesen! Wie konnte er ihm das nur an den Kopf werfen – du brauchst Ruhe!   
Natürlich brauchte Ken Ruhe, doch war es direkt nach dem falschen Kommentar gekommen. Er   
hatte ihn falsch verstanden. Aber was er gesagt hatte, machte ihm Sorgen.  
Waren sie denn wirklich so Blind gewesen?  
Doch etwas anderes hatte ihn überrascht. Die Frage, ob er Kim noch liebe, wollte er gar nicht   
stellen? Er wollte ihn doch nicht verletzen.  
Und jetzt irrte er hier durch das Gestrüpp, und hatte Ken im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verloren!  
»Du bist so verflucht dämlich, Daisuke!«, klagte er sich selber an, aber das brachte ihm nun auch   
nichts.  
Halt! Was war das eben? Das war Ken! Er hatte ihn gefunden, jetzt aber nichts wie hinterher!  
Direkt vor ihm trottete er einen Trampelpfad entlang.   
Worte würden jetzt nur dazu führen, das er weiter rennen würde. Also waren Taten fällig! Ob er   
ihm _das_ verzeihen könne?  
Mit einem Hechtsprung warf er sich seinem Freund entgegen, der sich überrascht umwandte, bis   
sie beide auf den Boden fielen.  
»Was sollte das?!«, rief Ken ihm empört entgegen und versuchte mit der Hand einen Halt zu   
finden, um aufzustehen.   
So ja nun nich'! Er griff nach Kens Handgelenk, und drückte es auf den Boden – genau wie das   
Andere.  
»Was machst du da?! Lass mich sofort los!«  
»Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte! Nicht bevor du mir zugehört hast, Ken!  
Du hast da was falsch verstanden! Ich glaube dir! Die Sache mit Kim.«  
Doch Ken sah ihn nur wutentbrannt an und reagierte kaum auf seine Worte.   
Was wäre wohl gewesen, hätte er ihn einfach so angesprochen?  
Doch schon erhellte sich Kens Gesichtsausdruck und er sah ihn  einfach an.  
»Entschuldige, Daisuke!«, fast schon hatte er gedacht, dass er ihn verstanden hatte, als er   
allerdings auch schon mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag, und Ken auf ihn herabsah.   
Nicht schon wieder!   
»Wach endlich auf, Ken! Du benimmst dich so anders, du bist ja nicht du selbst!«  
- - Klatsch! - -  
Damit hatte Ken eine Ohrfeige sitzen und staunte nicht schlecht. Fünf rote Finger wurden auf   
seiner Wange sichtbar, als er aufstand und ihn damit frei ließ.  
»Daisuke!«, schrie Tai zu ihm herüber, als er mit Yamato und Joe durch den Wald zu ihnen   
gelaufen kam.  
Ken senkte den Kopf. Joe half ihm vom Boden auf und er sah Ken fragend an.   
»Was ist denn hier passiert, heh? Das Prügeln ist Spezialität von Yama und mir!«  
Auch wenn Tai das wirklich nur gut gemeint hatte, und die Stimmung aufheitern, wollte, war es   
nun vollkommen fehl am Platze.  
»Ken, deine Wange ...«, weiter kam Tai auch schon nicht mehr, als Ken sich abwandte, und   
gesenkten Kopfs zurück zum Lager ging – allein.  
»Ken, wart...«, mitten im Wort und im Gehen stoppte er, als ein Arm um sein Handgelenk ihn   
aufhielt. Er sah sich um. Yamato schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf, und es sollte ihm als Zeichen   
genügen. Er hatte Recht. Vielleicht sollte Ken seine Zeit zum Nachdenken haben. Er würde   
verstehen. Da war er sich sicher. Schließlich waren sie doch ganz ‚besondere' Partner.  
Und irgendwie kam es ihm so vor, als wäre da noch weitaus mehr...  
~ Verstehst du? ~  
Was? Hatte er da eben etwas gehört? Jetzt fing ER schon an zu halluzinieren. So was aber auch!  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)

Schwarz. Alles war Schwarz. Er kannte das. So fing es immer an. Immer im Schwarzen.  
- Mein! Nur Mein! –  
Die Stimme. Die Seifenblasen wieder.   
Große bunte Seifenblasen vor ihm.  
- _Mein! Nur Mein!_ -    
Bilder in den schimmernden Seifenblasen, wieder diese Bilder. Da waren sie: Tai – Yamato –   
Koushiro – Joe – Sora – Mimi – Yolei – Iori – Hikari - Takeru und ... Daisuke.  
- _Mein! NUR Mein!_ -   
Sämtliche Seifenblasen zerplatzten und regneten in feinen Pickmenten auf ihn herab.   
- _Alles mein! _-  
Plötzlich stand er in knietiefem Wasser.   
Schlingen aus dem Wasser schlangen sich um seine Arme seine Hüfte, seinen ganzen Körper –   
zogen ihn unter Wasser.   
Ein Licht. Ein kleines.   
Bilder - wieder diese Bilder. Zwei Personen in Ketten. Gesichtslos, formlos, und dennoch   
eindeutig Menschen.  
Dunkelheit. So unfassbare Dunkelheit.   
Ein Paar roter Augen.  
- _Du bist mein!_ -  
Ein Blitzen. Ein Glühen.   
Eine kleine Kette zerspringt in Tausende Teile, nimmt sein Herz mit sich.  
Ein gemeines Grinsen, und diese Roten Augen.   
Alles so Schwarz, so unglaublich Schwarz.  
- _Mein!_ -  
»KEN!!«  
Daisuke! Er ruft ihn! Er braucht Hilfe.  
- _Du bist jetzt mein_ -   
Stille. Schreckliche Stille.  
Doch ein schrecklicher Schrei. Feuer.   
Und der Schrei verstummt.  
Plötzlich fällt er in etwas nasses.   
-- _Nein, nicht schon wieder! Nicht wieder. Wach auf! Wach auf!!! WACH AUF!!! _--_  
_Doch er hebt seine feuchte Hand.     
-- _Nein! Aufwachen!_ --  
Er blickt darauf hinab.  
-- _Verflucht wach endlich auf! Nicht schon wiiieder!!!!!!_ --  
Er sieht, in einem kurzen Lichtreflex, den roten Schimmer auf seiner Hand.  
  
--*--  
  
(immer noch Ken)

»NEIN!!!!!!!!!«, entkam es seinem Hals.  
Er saß aufrecht, schweißgebadet auf dem Boden. Daisuke lag neben ihm. Wann hatte er sich da   
eigentlich hingelegt?  
Doch der kleine Wildfang neben ihm war bereits wieder hellwach und starrte entgeistert in sein   
Gesicht. Schon stürzte er vor und legt seine Arme um ihn, als wolle er ihn stützen.   
Erst jetzt bemerkte er wie schwer er atmete.  
»Ken! Um Himmels Willen, was ist passiert!?«  
Er konnte gar nicht antworten, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte fehlte es ihm an Atemluft.  
»Was ist los?!«, stürmten die Anderen herbei.  
Hatte er wirklich so laut geschrieen?  
»Meine Güte, Ken! Du schwimmst ja fast!«, sagte Koushiro, als er sich auf der anderen Seite   
neben ihn kniete und seine Stirn fühlte, »Und du glühst wie frisch aus dem Backofen!«  
Recht hatte er! So fühlt er sich auch fast. Langsam fand er seine Stimme wieder. Aber was sollte   
er sagen?  
»Nu ... Nur ein Alp...traum. Schon in Ordnung!«, stammelte er sich zurecht. Zur Hälfte gelogen –   
gar nichts war in Ordnung.  
Er hatte nur gerade eben mal wieder den schlimmsten Alptraum seines Lebens gehabt, der ihn seit   
einiger Zeit nun schon verfolgte.  
»Le ... legt euch einfach wieder hin, ja?«, er wollte hier jetzt auf keinen Fall erklären müssen, was   
er eben erlebt hatte, »Bitte!«  
Sie schienen mehr oder minder überzeugt, und legten sich wieder hin. Nur Daisuke wollte nicht   
locker lassen.  
»Ken?«, fragte er ihn flüsternd, und er wandte sich um.  
»Hn?«  
»Traum?  Albtraum! Meintest du nicht zu mir, du träumest?«, langsam lehnte er sich zu ihm   
hinüber und sah in flehend an, »Ich bitte, dich! Sag was du siehst! Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich   
...   
Du bist so unruhig. Du bist in letzter Zeit einfach so anders.«  
Er konnte nicht antworten! Er legte sich einfach wieder hin und versuchte Daisuke zu ignorieren.   
Es war nicht einfach, aber er würde ihm unmöglich erklären können, was er sah.  
Tatsächlich kam nichts weiter von dessen Seite, und schon bald schlief er wieder ein.  
Noch viele Minuten später lag er neben Daisuke, der sich gegen seinen Rücken gekringelt hatte.  
Er _konnte_ einfach nicht mehr schlafen!  
Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf, und lehnte gegen den Baum, in dessen Schatten er lag.  
Dabei fiel sein Blick auf ein kleines Glitzern, das aus Daisukes Hemd hing. Er trug es wirklich!  
... Ken konnte seinen Traum verstehen - ihn halbwegs deuten.   
Diese Kette in seinem Traum, hatte eine ganz eigene Geschichte.  
Kurz nach ihrem Sieg über MaloMyotismon. Es war ein Geschenk gewesen. Eigentlich recht   
einfallslos. Ein Freundschaftsgeschenk: eine silberne Gliederkette mit einem zarten Anhänger –   
einem kleinen Engel.  
Genau jene Kette war es, die Daisuke nun um den Hals trug, er hatte sie ihm geschenkt – damals.  
Mehr brauchte er sich dazu nicht zu denken. Das die Kette im Traum zersprang, konnte fast nur   
eines heißen ...  
Das Blut an _seinen_ Händen konnte man nun zweierlei deuten:  
Daisukes ... oder Seines ...  
  
--*--  
  
(Taichis Sicht)

Langsam kroch die Sonne über den Horizont, was der Dunkelheit allerdings auch nicht viel abtat.   
Er war der Einzige unter ihnen, der bereits wach war. Es hatte ihn überrascht, dass Ken   
mittlerweile so friedlich schlief.  
Aber er hatte ja selbst gesagt, es sein nur ein Traum gewesen. Allerdings machte ihm diese   
ständig zunehmende Dunkelheit mehr und mehr Gedanken.   
Wie gesagt schlief noch jeder außer ihm  - ruhig und sorglos im Land der Träume versunken.  
Yama lag ungewöhnlich zusammengerollt auf dem Boden, und kam der nahezu unmöglichen   
Haltung von Miyako nahe.  
Ihre beiden Geschwister lagen, wie sollte es auch anders sein, aneinandergekuschelt. Und Daisuke   
hatte seine Arme um Kens Hüfte geschlungen, als wäre er sein ganz privater Teddybär – ehrlich   
gesagt verhielt er sich auch nicht selten so, als wäre Ken genau das.  
»Schon niedlich die Beiden!«  
»Wer ist niedlich?«, erschrocken wandte er sich um und sah in Yamas fragendes Gesicht neben   
ihm auf dem Boden.  
»Nicht so wichtig... Hilft du mir die Schlafmützen zu wecken?«, mit einem Kopfnicken zeigte er   
zu den Anderen hinüber.  
»Geht klar! ... Eh, auf die übliche Weise?«, fragte Yama ihn grinsend.  
»'Türlich! Dachtest du ich wollte mir von jedem das Genörgel antun? Neee!«  
Ein kurzer Blickkontakt und die Sache war beschlossen: also auf die ‚einfache' Art!  
»AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFsteeeeh'n!«, hallte es über den ganzen Platz, so dass sie wohl ohne   
Probleme sogar die Tempel der Wächter auf dem Schlaf geholt hatten. Und natürlich ihre   
Hauptzielobjekte.   
Genau _den _Effekt hatte er haben wollen: Sämtliche Leute standen innerhalb von Bruchteilen einer   
Sekunde auf den Füßen und starrten mit aufgerissenen Augen ins Leere.  
Jah, das war doch immer wieder zum schief lachen – solange das keiner bei ihm machte, klar!  
Sobald sich die Menge gesammelt hatte kassierten sie auch prompt böse Blicke von allen Seiten.   
‚Kavallerie vollständig angetreten!', dachte er sich, als er seine Freunde anstarrte, wie sie alle in   
einer Reihe vor ihm standen und sich beschwerten, ‚Ok! Ein wildgewordener Haufen von   
Schnattergänsen auf 'ner Stange wär' eher angebracht'  
»Man jetzt haltet doch mal die Luft an!«, stand Yama ihm ‚freundlich' bei. Das mit dem   
‚freundlich' lag dabei im Auge des Betrachters. Und sofort war die Meute stumm.  
»Herzlichen Dank auch! Dann können wir jetzt ja wohl weiter, denn ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor   
hier Wurzeln zu schlagen. Ich nehme sowieso an, das wir eine Menge Glück hatten, heute Nacht   
keinen unerwarteten Besuch à la Schatten bekommen zu haben. Dann mal vorwärts marsch – und   
keine Einwände!«  
»Hey, Yama! Der Anführer Job gehört _miir_!«, protestierte er erst einmal.  
»Ich sagte kein Einwand!   
Aber wenn du um jeden Preis Anführer spielen willst, dann leg los und wiederhol' es halt noch   
mal!«   
Na gut! Geschlagen!   
Damit setzten sie sich dann langsam aber immerhin stetig in Bewegung, auch wenn keiner so   
genau wusste wohin denn nun eigentlich. Koushiro hatte den Vorschlag gemacht – mit einem   
Augenzwinkern, an wen auch immer – auf jeden Fall konnte man sich dabei auf Koushiro   
verlassen. Er wusste ja irgendwo immer mehr als sie, und sagte es meist nur nie.   
Ob er wohl auch einen Verdacht hatte was diesen Nebel betraf.  
Er würde ihn halt mal fragen müssen.  
  
--*--  
  
(Koushiros Sicht)

»WAS!?«  
Oh man, da hatte er wohl einen Fehler gemacht! Und ein flüchtiger Blick zu Ken zeigte ihm, das   
er recht hatte, denn der stand nur Kopfschüttelnd hinter der vor ihm aufgewölbten Menge.  
»DU hast nicht zufällig gerade versucht UNS klar zu machen, was WIR direkt auf die Ursache   
dieses Nebels zulaufen, habe ich da was _falsch_ verstanden?«  
Nein, Tai hatte da weiß Gott gar nichts falsch verstanden, aber wie hätte er auf seine direkte Frage   
anders antworten sollen? Lügen war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.  
»Ich dreh' hier noch durch! Ich will sofort zurück nach Hause!!«, damit wäre die erste   
durchgedreht, und Miyako machte freundlicherweise den Anfang.  
Wenn ihm nicht schnell ein Wunder zu Hilfe kommen würde, dann hätte er gleich ein mächtiges   
Problem: seine Freunde waren zu reißenden Wölfen mutiert.  
»Das ist nicht wirklich dein Ernst Koushiro?! Du hättest uns wenigstens etwas davon sagen   
können! Also ehrlich. Das ist doch absoluter Warnsinn! Das gleicht einem   
Himmelfahrtskommando!«, protestierte Tai weiter.  
»Eben!«, das war unerwartet! Schon teilte sich die Menge und sah zu Ken hinüber, »Eben   
deshalb! Wär't ihr dann noch mit gegangen?«  
Oh Herr, Danke! Wenigstens waren die Anderen jetzt nicht mehr kurz davor ihn abzustechen.   
Stattdessen starrten sie allesamt zu Ken hinüber. Keiner Antwortete auf seine Frage. Kein   
schlechtes Argument!  
  
»K... Ken? Du hast davon gewusst?«, Daisuke schien sichtlich geschockt.  
»Ja!«, antwortete er knapp, »Nicht nur! _Ich_ habe den Weg vorgeschlagen!«  
»Wie?!«  
»_Habt ihr beiden eigentlich noch alle Tassen im Schrank_?«, schrie Yamato zu ihnen hinüber, »Ist   
euch eigentlich klar, dass ihr uns geradewegs ins Jenseits schicken würdet?«  
»Wieso?«, na wenn das jetzt man kein Fehler war, Ken!  
»_Wie bitte_? ‚Wieso' fragst du, das fragst du allen Ernstes? Unsere Digimon können nicht   
digitieren! Reicht das als Grund vielleicht nicht aus?!«  
»Bitte beruhig' dich, Yamato!«, versucht Joe die Situation zu entschärfen, als er Yamato eine   
Hand auf die Schulter legte, da der kurz davor war, auf den ganz ruhig dastehenden Ken   
loszugehen. Das hatte allerdings nur zur Folge, das er mit einer Armbewegung von Yamato mit   
dem Gesicht auf den Boden fiel.  
Wenn man eines nicht tun sollte, dann war es Yamato anzufassen wenn er gereizt war – es sein   
denn, man hieß rein zufällig Tai, warum auch immer das nun genau so war.  
»Joe!«, rief Sora lauthals und half ihm vom Boden auf.  
»Schon gut!«, murmelte er zurück.  
»Eh... Es... es tut mir leid, Joe!«, entschuldigte sich Yamato mit gesenktem Kopf.  
»Keine Panik! Kenn' dich ja lang genug!«  
»Zu dem Grund!«, unterbrach Ken wieder in seiner ungewöhnlich ruhigen Stimme, dass er fast so   
wirkte, als wäre er zum Digimonkaiser zurück mutiert – was er ihm aber niemals sagen würde –   
und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, »Der Grund ist wertlos!«  
»Wie meinst du das!?«, fragte Sora überrascht.  
»Ganz simple! Der Grund warum unsere Digimon nicht digitieren können, _ist_ nämlich genau   
dieser Nebel!«  
»Da ... das is'n Witz, oder?«, stammelte Daisuke sich zurecht.  
»Nein, kein Stück!«, meldete er sich selbst wieder zu Wort, »Ken hat vollkommen recht mit dem   
was er sagt! Das ist genau der Grund, warum wir ihn beseitigen müssen.   
Wenn wir wieder angegriffen werden haben wir vielleicht nicht wieder so ein Glück, und wenn es   
zum Endkampf kommen sollte, was ja jetzt für unseren Gegner ein perfekter Zeitpunkt wäre, dann   
hätten wir nicht die geringste Chance! Versteht das doch!«  
Zehn mehr oder weniger sprachlose Gesichter sahen ihn an.   
»Ich .. kann mich nur wiederholen: Es tut mir leid! Entschuldigt!«  
»Schon gut, Yamato!«, antwortete Ken, »Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass so eine Reaktion folgen   
würde. Mach dir keinen Kopf!«  
  
--*--  
  
(Daisukes Sicht)

Er wusste zwar gar nicht so recht, was ihn dazu nun trieb, aber während sie sich noch immer   
anstarrten, ging er schnurrgerade auf Ken zu, holte einmal aus, und verpasste ihm die mittlerweile   
zweite Ohrfeige innerhalb von wenigen Stunden.  
»Da.. Daisuke!«, hauchte Mimi zu ihm hinüber und die Anderen sahen auch nicht besser drein.  
Langsam wanderte Kens Hand zu seiner Wange und hielt die bestimmt mächtig schmerzende   
Stelle.  
Aber das alles interessierte ihn jetzt gerade herzlich wenig. Er hatte es einfach nicht halten   
können. Er wollte jetzt endlich Klartext gesprochen haben. Das musste einfach mal raus.  
»Man, Ken! Ich hätte zumindest von dir erwartet, dass du es _mir_ erzählst!«, er klang bestimmt   
nicht sonderlich freundlich, aber wie gesagt, war das gerade Nebensache.  
»...Äh...«, kam es leise von den Anderen.  
»A ... Du ... hättest dir dann doch nur noch mehr Sorgen gemacht!«  
»...Äh...«  
»Wer von uns beiden macht sich denn hier bitte mehr Sorgen, hehn?«  
»...Äh...«  
»Einer ... von uns reicht doch, oder?«  
»...Äh...«  
»Jetzt mach mal _Halblang_! Entweder du sagst mir jetzt sofort und auf der Stelle, was du alles   
weißt, damit ich mir wenigstens vernünftig Sorgen machen kann, und mir nicht noch Sorgen   
machen muss, was mit dir los ist, und endlich verstehe, was zum Teufel noch mal der ganze   
Schwachsinn eigentlich _soll_!«  
»...Äh...«  
»STOP!!!«, schrie Tai dazwischen, »Ich bin ja nicht dämlich, aber ... _was zum Kuckkuck soll das   
hier werden_?«  
  
--*--  
  
(Hikaris Sicht)

»Müsst ihr eigentlich immer schreien?«, reif sie dazwischen, »Man kann sich doch auch normal   
unterhalten. Sind wir hier denn im Kindergarten?«  
Meine Güte. Ihr Onii-chan benahm sich nicht gerade seinem Alter entsprechend und man konnte   
nicht sagen, dass sich der Onii-chan ihres Koi unbedingt besser anstellte. Vielleicht passten sie   
genau deswegen so gut zusammen?  
Plötzlich sahen sie alle an. Das war nun aber nicht der Sinn der Sache gewesen.  
»Lass sie in Ruhe, Tai, und lasst uns wieder weiter gehen, ja?«  
Kurzes Zögern setzte ein. Aber letzten Endes nickte dann doch jeder zum Einverständnis, und sie   
setzten sich wieder in Bewegung.  
Mal sehen, was nun auf sie zukommen würde. Ein Kampf würde problematisch werden. Aber bei   
dem Gedanken fiel ihr etwas auf! Ihre Digimon waren die ganze letzte Zeit so ruhig gewesen.   
»Gatomon? Warum seid ihr eigentlich so still?«  
»Wie?   
Entschuldige, Hikari! Ich fühl mich nicht wohl! Ich bin so müde und kraftlos. Ich weiß auch nicht   
warum, es tut mir leid!«, antwortete ihr kleiner Partner leicht abwesend.  
Das schockierte sie jetzt. Lag das etwa auch an diesem Nebel? Sie mussten unbedingt etwas   
unternehmen, so konnten sie unmöglich gewinnen!  
»Vergiss es, Gatomon! Komm, setzt dich in meine Tasche!«  
»Danke!«  
Schweigen trat wieder ein. Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen. Es würde sich schon legen, irgendwann   
würde die gedrückte Stimmung schon von alleine verschwinden.  
»Wohin des Weges, Digiritter!«, wenn man vom Teufel spricht ...  
Alle wirbelten sie herum und sahen hinter sich. Ein eigenartiges Digimon stand nun vor ihnen und   
sah sie herausfordernd an.   
Es war so dunkel. Ebenfalls eines dieser Schatten?  
»Koushiro, schmeiß den PC an!«, kam ein Kommando von ihrem Onii-chan.  
»Vergiss es! Das kann ich euch auch so sagen: Ich bin Misaomon.   
Level: Mega!«  
Damit hatten sie dann ja wohl einen Volltreffer gelanget. Mitten ins schwarze. Ein Haufen   
Rookies in schlechter Kondition gegen ein Megalevel Digimon. Echt gutes Timing!  
»Da seid ihr Platt, was! Für den wortwörtlichen Sinn werde ich dann mal selbst sorgen.«  
Na Halleluja! Zeit für ein Stoßgebet.  
  
--*--  
  
(Daisukes Sicht)

»In Deckung!«, schrie Agumon ihnen allen zu, und schon lagen sie alle auf dem Fußboden,   
während eine Menge undefinierbarer Kugel über ihre Köpfe flog. Einige Sekunden später hörte   
man nur noch einen gewaltigen Knall. Na Warnsinn – Bomben!  
Plötzlich stand Daisuke auf, und lag keinen Moment später auch schon wider auf dem Fußboden,   
da Ken ihm die Beine weggeschlagen hatte.    
»Hast du sie noch alle?«, fragte er.  
»Wer hat hier nicht alle möchte ich mal wissen!?«, konterte Ken.  
»Wenn ihr auf eure Hilfe wartet, dann muss ich euch enttäuschen!«, sagte das Digimon zufrieden.  
Wovon war nun schon wieder die Rede?   
»Wir werden mal kurz den Standort wechseln ...«, damit erfasste sie eine riesige Windböe und als   
sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie nur eine seltsam bläulich –lila schimmernde Wand um sie   
herum.  
»Wo sind wir?«, fragte Takeru fordernd.  
»Eine Parallelwelt!«, na toll, »Jetzt könnt ihr ja gerne auf Hilfe warten.«, kaum waren die Worte   
ausgesprochen, flogen sie auch schon in hohem Boden durch den Raum.  
Verflucht, tat das weh! Wenn das so weiter ging, würden sie in diesem Kampf keine Sonne sehen.  
»Palmon digitiert zuuu ... ah, Mist elender!«  
»Hahaha ... Das könnt ihr lange versuchen, der Trick zieht nich'!«  
Wieder warf sie eine Druckwelle durch die Gegend.  
»Palmon, geht's dir gut?«, fragte sie ihren Partner besorgt.  
»Geht schon, irgendwie ...«  
»AHHHHH!!«, das war doch Hikaris Stimme.  
»Lass gefälligst meine Schwester in Ruhe du ... «  
»Klappe Kleiner!  
Von ihr will ich auch erst mal gar nichts. Außer, das sie ne Runde träumt.«  
Wie gesagt, so getan, denn schon sah sie wie Hikari die Augen zufielen und sie in sich   
zusammensackte.  
Was sollte dieses Spiel?!  
»Damit wäre Schritt eins durch«, musste sie das jetzt verstehen?, »Kommen wir zu Nummer   
zwei«  
Damit wandte es sich zu Matt und Tai, die erschrocken dreinblickten. Während Gatomon   
versuchte Hikari irgendwie wieder aufzuwecken, was aber allen Anscheins nach keinen Zweck   
hatte.  
»Hier ist Endstation!«, rief Gabumon, der sich mit Agumon hingestellt hatte, um seinen Partner zu   
schützen.  
»Guter Witz!«  
»Gabumon!!!!«, schrie Yamato unüberhörbar, als sein Partner mit Agumon gegen die Decke flog.  
»Wie? ... na gut...«  
Was? Mit wem redete dieses Digimon??  
Schon wandte es sich wieder von den Beiden ab und sorgte für allgemeine Verwirrung.  
»Nummer zwei hat sich selbst erledigt!«, soviel dann also dazu! Jetzt war sie total aus dem   
Konzept. Das verstehe doch, wer da wolle!  
»Womit wir dann langsam zum Ziel kämen!«, hörte sich ja vielversprechend an. Bei den Worten   
blieb ihr glatt ein Kloß im Halse stecken.  
Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung war dann auch schon alles so gut wie vorbei. Diese seltsamen   
Kugeln flogen in hohem Boden durch die Höhle, und ihr stockte der Atem bei dem Gedanken   
daran, was darauf folgen würde.  
Einen Moment später erfasste sie ein helles Licht, und sie hörte eine Explosion. Als sie die Augen   
öffnete traute sie selbigen zuerst nicht über den Weg. Was sie sah, war unerwartet.   
Eine Wolke aus dichtem Rauch stand in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke dieses ‚Raumes' und von   
ihrer Linken her strahlte ihr etwas entgegen. Doch langsam lichtete sich der Rauch, und auf dem   
Boden darunter lagen, wie sie es sich fast gedacht hatte: Daisuke und Ken. Sie beiden sahen nur   
ungläubig an sich herab und wandten sich dann zu diesem Licht, das, wie sie erkannte, von   
Takeru kam.  
Dieser stand vollkommen ahnungslos da. Für ihm kreisten vier leuchtend weiße Kugel, die   
mehrfach blinkten.   
Das waren die vier Lichter der Wächter! Takeru hatte sie in seinen Rucksack gepackt. Hatten sie   
das verursacht? – so musste es sein!  
Ein kurzes Flackern, und einen Moment später Blitzten jene vier Kugel kurz auf, bis sie in ihrer   
ursprünglichen Farbe zu Boden fielen.  
Zurück blieb ein silbern schimmerndes Licht in der Mitte des Raumes.  
»Was ist das?«, fragte Joe nebenbei.  
Kaum hatte er geendet, flog ein kleines Licht zu jedem von ihnen und verblasste im Nichts.  
Noch mehr Unerklärtes, und sie würde demnächst noch Streiken!  
Doch mit einem Mal war ein seltsames Zischen zu hören woraufhin plötzlich sämtliche Ultras und   
DNA's den Raum zierten.  
Jetzt reichte es aber! Das war nun wirklich zu viel des Guten!   
  
--*--  
  
(Yamatos Sicht)

»Äh, wie jetzt?«  
»Dann mal mit Volldampf voraus, Leute!«, spornte Sylphimon ihre Partner an.  
»Mimi, soll ich?«, hörte er Lillymon fragen.  
»Nein, bleib hier! Ich hab so ein Gefühl...«  
Was war denn nun los? Das Digimon vor ihnen schien auch nicht sonderlich fit zu sein – es   
kauerte auf dem Boden vor ihnen, und schenkte ihnen nicht einen Blick. Geschweige denn, dass   
es etwas sagte.  
»Yama, alles klar?«, fragte Taichi ihn von der Seite.  
»Wie?! ... ach, ja, geht schon!  
Mein Bein tut weh, aber sonst wird es schon gehen!«, antwortete er und sah auf sein rechtes Bein   
hinab, das tatsächlich ziemlich weh tat.   
»Zeig mal her!«, forderte Taichi.  
»Lass ... auh«, weiter kam er nicht, da Taichi sich bereits über sein Bein gebeugt hatte und sein   
Hosenbein nach oben schob.  
Er sah zu ihm hinunter, und erkannte wie sich seine Augen ein wenig weiteten. Doch nicht nur   
‚nichts'!  
»Joe!! Mimi!!! Kommt schnell!«, schrie Taichi halb hysterisch durch die Gegend.  
»Ahhh - Auh! Taichi verflucht was machst du?«, fragte er rasend, als der Schmerz in seinem Bein   
stärker wurde.  
»Was ich mache? Was ich _mache_?? Ich versuche gerade dir das Bein abzudrücken!«, konterte   
Taichi hektisch.  
»Tai, was ...? Himmel, Yamato, wie hast du _das_ denn geschafft?«, war das erste was Joe zu sagen   
hatte als er ankam. Während Mimi sich nur die Hand vor den Mund hielt. Schön das _er_ _nichts_ sah!  
»Würd' ich dir sagen, wenn ich wüsste _was_ du überhaupt meinst! Was soll der Aufstand? Tut   
doch gar nicht so sehr we ... Auuuh – _Taichi_!!!«  
»Tut kaum weh, hehn?! Erzähl das deiner Großmutter! -- Ach, ne. Tu das lieber nicht - wer weiß   
was die verstehen würde.«  
Jetzt fing er damit schon wieder an!!! Er konnte doch auch nichts dafür, dass seine Großmutter   
damals aufgelegt hatte ...  
Sie war halt ... na ja, nicht mehr die jüngste...  
»Ahhhh! – Lässt du das jetzt gefälligst!   
Joe, sag ihm er soll das verflucht noch mal lassen!!«   
»Tai, mach einfach weiter!«  
Wie?? Jetzt wurde ihm das aber allmählich zu bunt hier. Er wollte jetzt sofort und auf der Stelle   
wissen, was der Unsinn sollte.  
»Bleib liegen, Yamato!«, na Klasse! Jetzt fiel ihm auch noch Ken in den Rücken!! Wurde ja   
immer besser!  
»Ich wird den Teufel tun, wenn mir nicht gleich einer sagt ...«, doch damit hatte sich das dann   
auch schon gegessen. Er schluckte einmal und sah zu Taichi, der sich wie verrückt auf sein Bein   
Stemmte, während Joe und Mimi versuchten einen Verband darum zu wickeln. Sein Blick fiel   
dabei besonders auf Taichis Hände: sie waren blutig!!   
Er hatte sich scheinbar irgendwie das Bein aufgerissen. Und das ziemlich unglücklich, denn sogar   
der weiße Verband zeigte schon leichte Anzeichen von durchdringendem Blut.  
»Legst du dich jetzt wohl wieder hin!«, schrie Daisuke ihm entgegen, bevor er ihn an den   
Schulten auf den Boden drückte.  
»Keine Ahnung«, sagte er schlicht.  
»Wie?!«  
»Deine Antwort Joe: Ich habe keine Ahnung!«  
Und das war nicht einmal gelogen. Zwar waren sie mehrfach hin und her geschleudert worden,   
allerdings konnte er sich nicht dran erinnern irgendwo oder irgendwann einen Schmerz im Bein   
gespürt zu haben. Nicht bis er versucht hatte sich aufzusetzen.  
»Mimi? Das Band!«, hörte er Joe.  
»Klar, hier!«  
»Was für ...?«  
»Und jetzt einmal Zähne zu...«  
»Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Was ... macht ihr ... da?«  
»Das Bein abschnüren, was denkst _du_?«  
Na herzlichen Dank aber auch! Er kam sich schon fast vor wie ein Kind beim Arzt, wenn er sich   
die ganzen Leute um sich ansah.  
Nur wie ein Krankenhaus wirkte es hier überhaupt nicht! Wenn man das Kampfgetobe im   
Hintergrund betrachtete.  
»Yama! Komm, gib mir deine Hand!«, das brauchte er nicht einmal, den Taichi hatte sie sich   
sowieso schon gekrallt, und zog ihn zu sich hoch. Dabei legte er seinen Arm um seinen eigene   
Hals und stütze ihn.  
»Das ... kommt mir ... irgendwie bekannt vor!«, stammelte er unter Gleichgewichtsproblemen   
zurück. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht konnte er dabei nicht unterdrücken.  
   
--*--  
  
(Daisukes Sicht)

»Komm, Tai, ich helf' dir!«, bat er sich an.  
»Lass, Daisuke! Es reicht wenn in diesem Kampf zwei Leute fehlen!«, war seine Antwort, und er   
gab sich geschlagen.  
Als er sich umwandte, fiel ihm dazu nur eines ein: Diese Digitation hatte die Fronten mächtig   
gedreht. Sie waren zwar alle nur circa Ultra, aber mit ihrem neun gegen einen hatten sie doch   
schon ziemlich gute Chancen.  
Obwohl er sich ehrlich fragte, in welche Sphären Ken schon wieder abschweifte. Sein neues   
Hobby schien es nämlich zu sein grundlos und in den unmöglichsten Situationen in den Himmel,   
bzw. die Luft zu starren!  
Langsam verstand er die Welt nicht mehr. Hier war doch etwas nicht ganz richtig! Ken verhielt   
sich so _überaus_ seltsam!!!!  
Er war doch sonst auch nicht so.  
»Davis, ist etwas?«, fragte ihn Paildramon nebenbei.  
»Nein, alles klar, mach einfach weiter! Vernichtet diesen Schatten!«  
»Nein!!«  
Sofort blickte er zu Ken hinüber und traute seinen Ohren nicht.  
»Wieso nicht?«  
»Das ist kein Schatten! Das ist ein richtiges lebendiges Digimon mit einer richtigen Seele!«  
Woher wollte er das den jetzt bitte schön schon wieder wissen?  
»AHHHHHHHHH«  
Ein seltsamer schwarzer Schatten kroch um das Digimon herum, bis er gänzlich verschwand! Ken   
hatte recht gehabt! Aber wie?  
Alle staunten nicht schlecht, als das Digimon vor ihren Augen erschöpft in sich zusammensackte,   
und auf dem Boden liegen blieb.  
»Kari! Oh, Kari ...«, rief Sylphimon überglücklich, als Hikari langsam die Augen öffnete und sich   
verdutzt umsah. Hatten sie es damit jetzt geschafft oder nicht??  
»Hikari, geht's dir gut?«, fragte Takeru besorgt, als er zu ihr hinüber rannte.  
»Ja ... Ja alles in Ordnung, aber was ist passiert?«  
Die Frage musste ja kommen! Und Takeru hatte nur noch ein verschämtes Grinsen im Gesicht.  
»Äh, das ... erklär ich dir nachher, ja!?«  
Und als wäre noch nicht genug passiert, trat erneut ein kurzes Leuchten in Takerus Tasche zum   
Vorschein, und erlosch einen winzigen Moment später auch schon wieder!  
Das Geräusch von einer Bewegung hinter ihm übernahm seine Aufmerksamkeit, und er traute   
seinen Augen nicht. Vor ihnen stand schon wieder dieses Misaomon, aber etwas hatte sich   
verändert!  
Es war nicht mehr so schwarz wie vorher. Stattdessen zierte es eine mildgrüne Haut und es sah sie   
mit tiefgrünen Augen beschämt an!  
»Ihr seit die Digiritter, nicht wahr? Ich fürchte ich .. ich muss mich bei euch entschuldigen.«  
Na, Herr im Himmel! Hundertachsiggraddrehung in höchstens fünf Sekunden!  
Wenn er seiner Familie zuhause von diesem Trip erzählen würde, dann würden die ihm   
mittlerweile wohl kein Wort mehr glauben!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~ ~  
               or maybe not, because …….  
  


**------------------------------------! STREIK !------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------! STREIK !--------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------! STREIK !----------------------------------------**

Lest mein Profil, dann wisst ihr mehr!  
  


Da ich sturr keine Reviews von euch bekomme, ist meine Motivation flöten!  
Und weil ich sowieso schon wenig Zeit habe,  
gehe ich jetzt zum Federstreik über!!!!!  
  


DIESER ZUSTAND WIRD ANDAUERN, BIS ES JEMANDEM VON EUCH GELINGT MICH UMZUSTIMMEN!!!  
  
Ansonsten ist hier FINITO!!!  
  
  
Eure  (deprimierte) Kikkyô


	9. Part 8 Let's Start the Countdown

**_Disclaimer_****:** This is a non commercial Fan-fic. The characters do not belong to me (exeptions are few) and I do NOT wish to claim them. Digimon and its characters belong to their respected owners and copyrightholders.  
Kim, Dranamon and Misaomon whatsoever ARE my Characters   
(but I don't think anyone would want to claim them).  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ ~About Destiny Part 8~ ~ *Let's Start The Countdown*  
  
(Taichis Sicht)

»Vorsicht!«, rief Paildramon zu ihnen herüber, doch er hatte ganz und gar nicht das Gefühl, das er   
Angst haben bräuchte, oder sich in Acht nehmen müsste.  
»Warte... es ist ... so anders ...«, das klang wahrscheinlich genauso dämlich wie er es vermutete,   
aber das sollte ihm jetzt total egal sein.  
»_Was_ murmelst du dir in den Bart, Tai?«, fragte Joe, der noch neben ihm auf dem Boden saß.  
  
--*--  
  
(Yamatos Sicht)

Langsam blickte Misaomon um sich und studierte scheinbar jedes der anwesenden Gesichter. Und   
schließlich blieb er mit seinen Augen an ihm haften. Na, toll!  
»Du bist verletzt! War ich das? ... Lass ... lass mich dir helfen.«, damit ging es Schritt für Schritt –   
was nicht gleich langsam bedeutete, da die Beine und Füße nicht gerade Elfenmaße hatten – auf   
ihn zu.   
Was sollte er davon jetzt halte. Doch noch bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, hatte Daisuke   
selbiges scheinbar schon für ihn entschieden, da er sofort dazwischen trat.  
»Stop! Und zwar „pronte". Woher sollen wir wissen, dass das nicht alles nur ein mieser Trick ist,   
hehn?«  
»Ähm, Daisuke? Ich will dich ja wirklich nich' stören«, warf Ken vorsichtig ein –ja ja, in solchen   
Situationen sollte man Davis lieber wie ein rohes Ei behandeln. Genaugenommen konnte ein   
Karton Dynamit nicht explosiver sein – wenn man im falschen Ton ansetzte, »Aber meinst du   
nicht, dass du etwas übertreibst. Außerdem: Das heißt „Pronto" mit „o"«  
Das war ja nun zum Kringeln! Psychologe Ken Ichijouji im Einsatz – mit anhängender   
Grammatik und Rechtschreibprüfung.  
Aber damit war die Sache noch lange nicht gegessen!!  
»Ich weiß nicht, hat Daisuke nicht irgendwo recht!«, kam es plötzlich von Sora.  
»Find ich auch!«, unterstützte sie Iori.  
»Aber ...«  
»Nichts aber! Das ist ...«  
»Wir können doch nicht einfach zulas...«  
........  
Oh man, dabei konnten einem ja die Ohren klingeln!  
»Sofort AUFHÖREN!!!!!!!  
Meint ihr nicht, dass ich das vielleicht auch sehr gut für mich alleine entscheiden kann?!?! _Also   
haltet jetzt gefälligst alle mal die Klappe_!«  
Genau diese Stille hatte er haben wollen.  
Taichi hatte etwas gemurmelt, und soweit er das richtig verstanden hatte, dann würde er diesem   
Misaomon trauen können. Außerdem, was sollte er sich da noch anderes aussuchen?? Ohne etwas   
Hilfewürde er vermutlich leichte Probleme mit seiner Wunde kriegen.   
Vermutlich? Na ja.  
»Ich ... vertraue dir!«, brachte er schließlich heraus, und Daisuke trat wie vom Ochsen getreten   
zur Seite, wo Ken ihn erst einmal in Empfang nahm, und „verarztete".  
Vorsichtig um sich schauend trat Misaomon schrittweise an ihn heran, und kniete sich neben ihm   
auf den Boden. Neben Taichi, der als Einziger nicht von der Stelle wich.  
Na dann mal hoffen, das hier alles glatt geht, dachte er sich, als er die Augen schloss und   
schließlich diese seltsame Wärme im Körper spüren konnte.  
  
--*--  
  
(Daisukes Sicht)

Er sah ehrlich gesagt mehr skeptisch dem Treiben zu. Wieso hatte Yamato das Gewollt? War das   
nicht ein Risiko?  
Irgendwie war ihm warm! Um nicht zu sagen fast heiß! Eben hatte er doch noch gefroren, oder   
zumindest gezittert. Moment mal! Warum war ihm eigentlich so warm?  
Worum hatte er seine Arme geschlungen? Was war es, das ihm dieses wohlige Gefühl der   
Sicherheit gab?  
Er ertappte sich dabei, seine Umarmung nur noch zu verstärken. Langsam wandte er seinen Kopf   
zur Seite und fand einen violett bis schwarzen Vorhang von Haaren in seiner Sicht. Ken!  
Förmlich spürte er, wie die Hitze in ihm weiter aufstieg, und er verbarg sein rot anlaufendes   
Gesicht indem er sich wieder Yamato zuwandte. Unbewusst ließ er nicht auch nur einmal von   
Ken ab.  
»_Yamato_!! Was soll das??«, schnitt Ioris Stimme durch die Luft, das sein Blick und seine   
Aufmerksamkeit sofort wieder dorthin gelenkt wurden.  
Yamato lag mit geschlossenen Augen leblos in Taichis Arm.  
Was war passiert? Angst erfasste ihn – Angst? Er?  
»Ruhig, Cody!«, warf Tai ein, »Er schläft nur...«  
Konnte das sein? Taichi klang wie eine Mutter über ihr Kind – so voller Sorge und ... Lie...  
Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er Mimi in seinem Augenwinkel sah. Sie stand   
mittlerweile in einer Abgelegenen Ecke, hinter Sora und Miyako, aber sie lächelte ihm entgegen.   
Was wollte sie?  
Sie warf ihm ein Zwinkern zu, und bewegte ihre Lippen, aber was sie ihm sagen wollte, blieb ihm   
noch ein Rätsel.  
s...so...ni..ie.d...li..l –häh? So niedlil? So niedlich????  
Wie, wer, was war niedlich?  
Als ob sie die Frage gehört hätte, die er sich gestellt hatte, gestikulierte sie auf ihn und ... Ken.  
Bom-Bom. Na wenn das nicht sein Herz war, was er da gerade lautstark hörte. Er und Ken sind   
niedlich? Als... als Päärc...?  
»Ähm, habt ihr beide Klebstoff an den Klamotten, oder wolltet ihr euch nur mal „an die   
Wäsche"???«, fragte Tai unschuldig guckend, aber das Grinsen, das er sich verkniff, konnte er   
sich denken.  
Sofort tauschten Ken und er einen Blick aus, sahen an sich hinab – wie sie sich gegenseitig im   
Arm hielten – liefen wahrscheinlich so Rot an wie der Mars und wandten sich sogleich ab.  
Mit Sicherheit genau die falsche Reaktion, aber jetzt war es eh zu spät.  
Alle anderen Gesichter außer denen von Tai, Mimi und Yamato, der ja aber auch nichts dafür   
konnte, sahen nun ernstlich ein wenig irritiert aus.   
Doch als Tai anfangen musste zu lachen, setzten schon bald alle Anderen mit ein, und damit war   
das Schweigen schnell gebrochen.  
»Ich nehme mal einfach an, dass ihr wieder zurück wollt!!«, warf Misaomon ein, und ehe er sich   
versah, kam erneut jener eigenwillige Wind auf.  
  
--*--  
  
(Takerus Sicht)

»Ah, ... Mama mach das Licht aus!«  
»Wie war das, Yolei?«, fragte er das auf dem Boden zusammengerollte Mädchen.   
Wie konnte man in so einer Situation eigentlich einschlafen?  
»So wie ich das sehe, schuldet uns hier Jemand noch eine kleine Erklärung!«  
»Yama!«, na wenn das kein Freudenschrei aller Tai war, »Himmel sei dank du bist wieder wach«  
»Bei dem Trubel könnte doch nicht mal 'n Stein schlafen!«  
Wieder ganz der Alte! Aber einen skeptischen Blick zu der schlafenden Miyako konnte er sich   
nicht verkneifen.   
»Nicht mal ein Stein, heh?«, sagte er zu seinem Onii-chan gewandt.  
So war wenigstens wieder alles so wie es sein sollte. Aber wen hatte Yamato eigentlich gemeint?  
»Bekämen wir dann bitte eine Erklärung, Misaomon? Was war eben los?«, beantworte sein Onii-  
chan seine ungestellte Frage damit im Voraus.  
»Wie soll ich sagen ... das weiß ich auch nicht?!«, nicht gerade eine berauschende Antwort, »Ich   
weiß zwar, dass ich euch angegriffen haben muss, aber ich habe keinen Schimmer weshalb ... das   
meine ich ganz ehrlich!«  
So würden sie niemals erfahren, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten!! Gab es denn nicht _einen_ Hinweis   
darauf, wer, oder ja vielleicht eher _was_, es war?  
  
--*--  
  
(Yamatos Sicht)

Irgendwie tat ihm allmählich schon der Rücken weh! Jetzt war aber entgültig genug mit dem   
ewigen Sitzen und Liegen.  
Gerade wollte er sich hinstellen, als...  
»Yama! Bleib liegen!«, na toll, ‚Mama' ist zur Stelle!  
»Lass das, Taichi! Mir geht's gut, ich kann nur langsam nicht mehr sitzen.«  
Fast verletzt sah Taichi zur Seite und überließ ihn damit zur Abwechslung mal wieder seinem   
eigenen Willen.  
Es war zwar wirklich ... nett ... von Taichi, dass er sich so um ihn sorgte, aber war es ihm langsam   
peinlich. Er wollte nicht den Anschein auf ihn machen, auf seine ständige Hilfe angewiesen zu   
sein.  
Sein Blick fiel plötzlich auf Daisuke, der leicht irritiert unter seiner Jacke herumkramte. Was   
versuchte er da zu finden?? Normalerweise verlor er seine Sachen doch nur in seiner Jacken- oder   
Schultasche, seinem Zimmer, oder bei, an, um oder wie auch immer an Ken – In dem Fall   
meistens seine Nerven!!!  
»Suchst du was bestimmtes?«, fragte er unscheinbar.  
»Wie? ... ach, nein, ... ähm nur eine Kleinigkeit, nicht ...wichtig!«, na wer ihm das bei dem   
scheinheiligen Grinsen jetzt noch abkaufte mochte damit selig werden.  
Doch in dem Moment weitete er seine Augen, und zog eine kleine Kette mit einem sechseckigen   
Anhänger daran aus seinem Kragen.   
»Ein Wappen! Wir .. Leute, wir haben unsere Wappen wieder!«, schrie Mimi freudestrahlend zu   
ihnen herüber, und als er nachtastete, konnte er den Anhänger unter seinem Shirt spüren. Sie   
hatten sie tatsächlich zurück! Aber wie, oder eher wann!?  
Doch sie waren nicht die Einzigen, die sich Fragen stellten. Denn mit einem Blick in die Runde,   
war schnell festzustellen, dass einige Gesichter nahezu unbändige Faszination hielten.  
»I... Ich habe mein Wappen?«, fragte Ken mehr sich selbst als jemand anderen. Es war ja kein   
Geheimnis, dass er sein Wappen nie zuvor um den Hals hatte tragen können.  
»Daisuke, was hast du de...«, aber mitten im Satz hörte Taichi mit seinem Ansatz auf, und er   
verstand nur zu gut warum. In der Tat hielt Daisuke vollkommen Fassungslos einen kleinen   
Gelben Anhänger in die Höhe. Er warf ihnen einen Blick zu und ließ den Anhänger herumdrehen.  
Die Überraschung war nicht schlecht. Ein dunkelblaues Wappen schimmerte ihnen entgegen, aber   
das war nicht alles! Es entging ihm keinesfalls das Wappen darauf, auch wenn er es nur schwer   
erkennen konnte.  
»Eine Kombination aus Taichis und meinem Wappen!«, gab er eher unterbewusst zum Besten.  
»Das ist bei mir nicht anders...«, kam es darauf von Iori, und Miyako nickte zögernd.  
»Ich kann den Zusammenhang zwar nur erraten, aber es erinnert mich an die von Mimi und   
Sora...«  
Damit war die Sache dann wohl klar wie Kloßbrühe – oder auch nicht!   
Wieso? Weshalb? Warum?  
Alle wandten sich spontan zur Seite und fassten jene eine Gestalt ins Auge, die eine Antwort parat   
haben würde.  
»Koushiro?!?«  
»Was guckt ihr mich alle so an? Ich bin auch nicht allwissend!«, es folgten fragende Blicke à la   
bist-du-nicht?, »Lasst mich wenigstens kurz nachdenken!«  
Na gut, das war ein Angebot! Damit konnte man leben.  
  
--*--  
  
(Daisukes Sicht)

»Entschuldigt bitte die Unterbrechung, aber ... kann ich euch vielleicht irgendwie helfen?«, hörte   
er noch recht? Dieses ... Irgendwas halt, wollte ihnen helfen? Jetzt wurde es aber langsam   
politisch! Erst angreifen, dann einen fast umbringen, eine hundertachtziggrad Wandlung   
vollziehen, und sie dann auf seltsamste Weise wieder in die Digiwelt zurück befordern!  
Das sollte ihm dann doch mal bitte einer erklären, das er nicht skeptisch wurde, hehn!  
»Daisuke, jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder, du schaust drein, als wolltest du gleich wen erschlagen!«, rief Mimi zu ihm hinüber, woraufhin er einen seitlichen Blick von Ken zugeworfen   
bekam, der ihm nicht gerade gefiel.  
»Was guckst du so?!?!«  
Sofort lief Ken rot an und sah weg.   
»Ähm... nichts... es ... ist ... gar nichts!«, wem wollte er das denn jetzt bitte schön weiß machen?  
»Lüge...«, flüsterte er ihm zu, »... aber - behalt es ruhig für dich...«, setzte er noch laut nach.  
Damit hatte er dann wohl entgültig alle vom Hocker geworfen. Denn plötzlich sahen ihn alle mit   
weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
»Ist was?«  
Tai war derjenige, dar sich mit schämischem Grinsen entschloss etwas zu sagen.  
»Du bist manchmal schon so ne Wucht in Tüten!!«  
Ein Lachen durchstreifte die lauschende Menge.  
»Ich will wirklich nicht stören, aber was war nun?«, fragte Misaomon fast schüchtern.  
»Oh, ja. Also...«, begann Yamato, der sichtlich nicht wusste ob er für alle würde sprechen dürfen.  
»Gerne!«, rief Ken dazwischen. Wie? Was war denn ihn in gefahren?!  
»Wie Bitte!?!«  
»Soll ich ihnen das jetzt wirklich erklären?«  
Na Holla! Seit wann führte Ken denn auch noch Selbstgespräche? Das hatte er ja nie   
mitbekommen.  
  
--*--  
  
(Yamatos Sicht)

Na jetzt staunte er aber nicht schlecht! Und Daisukes Blick nach zu urteilen, war er nicht weniger   
überrascht.  
Taichi war noch immer nicht weiter als einen Meter von seiner Seite gewichen, und entging es   
ihm nicht, dass seine Blick langsam von Irritation zeugte.  
»Äh, Ken?«, fragte Sora vorsichtig.  
»Was meintest du?«, fragte Ken kaum über ein Flüstern, und sah dabei zur allgemeinen   
Verwunderung nicht zu Sora, sondern ... in den Himmel!  
Schon trat Daisuke neben ihn und legte, zu Kens Überraschung eine Hand auf seine Stirn!  
»Fieber! Eindeutig!«  
»Hör auf mit dem Unsinn! Ich habe _kein_ Fieber!!!«, wieder sah er in den Himmel, »in... in   
Ordnung, mach ich!«  
Langsam wurde ihm das hier zu Bunt. Das konnte doch nur ein blöder Traum sein, oder so etwas   
in der Art.  
Plötzlich wandte sich Ken zu ihnen um, und ihm stockte der Atem, als er die kleinen glitzernden   
Punkte in seinen Augen erkannte. Er weinte! Aber warum?  
»Ich möchte euch um einen Gefallen bitten!«, setzte er an, und bekam von allen nur irritierte   
Blicke zurück, »Fragt jetzt bitte nicht warum, aber ... schließt einmal die Augen, ja?«  
Er tauschte einen Blick mit Taichi aus, nickte einmal verständlich, und beide schlossen sie ihre   
Augen. Die Anderen taten es ihnen hoffentlich gleich.  
»Na gut!«, hörte er Daisuke sprechen.  
»Danke!«, gab Ken dazu, »Kon ... konzentriert euch jetzt ... –und was?!-«  
Das klang aber seltsam! Wen fragte er da denn nun schon wieder?  
»Na gut... also ... konzentriert euch auf ... den Wind, auf das ... was ihr hört...«  
»Was soll ...«  
»Mach es einfach, Davis!!!«, schrie Hikari dazwischen.  
Plötzlich wurde es ruhig. Keiner sagte etwas, und niemand schien zu atmen. Doch! Er hörte den   
Atem von Taichi neben ihm! Ein tiefes rhythmisches Geräusch. Langsam mischte sich das   
Rascheln von Blättern im Wind darunter , und er fühlte sich unglaublich entspannt. Vielleicht  
sollte er so etwas häufiger machen?!  
Es hörte sich fast so an, als würde er eine leise Melodie hören, wie eine Panflöte, die mit der Zeit   
immer deutlicher wurde.   
Doch dann hörte er etwas anderes. Das war ein Herzschlag! Aber nicht seiner! Doch so schnell er   
gekommen war, verschwand er auch schon wieder. Statt dessen hörte er Vögel, oder zumindest   
das schlagen von Flügeln.  
»Ich glaube das reicht, oder?«, brache eine weibliche Stimme zu ihm hindurch, und erschrocken   
riss er die Augen auf, und sah auf.  
Vor ihm stand Taichi, der ihn ebenfalls mit weiten Augen ansah, und sofort führ Taichi herum,   
und Yamato konnte an Taichi vorbeisehen.  
Zuerst traute er seinen Augen nicht, aber die Geräusche der Anderen sagten ihm, dass er nicht   
träumte.  
Dort stand noch immer Ken, der sie nun mit traurigem Blick ansah, aber wichtiger war anderes.   
Über ihm flog ein stolzer blauer Drache mit schneeweißen Flügel und auf dessen Hals saß, im   
Damensattel, eine seltsame blasse Gestalt, mit schwarzen Haaren, die sie fast politisch ansah.  
»A...a ... Kim...«, stammelte Miyako vor sich hin.  
Wie denn? DAS war Kim? Die jene, eine, gewisse Kim???? Wie, aber, wie konnte das denn ...  
Mit einem eleganten Stoß mit den Armen sprang die Gestalt von dem Drachen und landete mit   
einem Knie auf dem Boden neben Ken.  
»Richtig, das ist Kim. ... hm, Daisuke?!«, wandte er sich, was auch immer er meinte, zu Daisuke,   
als Kim neben im aufstand.  
»Es freut mich euch wiederzusehen - Beziehungsweise, euch kennen zu lernen!«  
»Ja, eben ...falls.«, brachte Koushiro heraus, während ihm noch ein Kloß im Halse steckte.  
»Das ist mir jetzt zu viel!!«, reif Taichi dazwischen, »Ich dachte, nun ja, ihr sagtet doch, also ...   
na, ihr wisst schon!«  
Ja, er wusste sehr wohl was er meinte: Hatten sie nicht gesagt, sie sei gestorben? Nun leben Tote   
nur normalerweise eigentlich nicht mehr!  
»Das kann ich euch vielleicht erklären, es wird euch bestimmt alle mehr oder weniger   
interessieren«, dabei sah sie zu Ken neben sich – also wusste er auch nicht warum oder wie,   
»Aber ich glaube zuerst, solle ich mich noch einmal vorstellen.«  
Damit trat sie vor und blieb vor ihm und Taichi stehen – was bestimmt daran lag, dass sie so   
ziemlich in der Mitte standen.   
»Mein Name ist Kimi Wagagokoro, freut mich sehr!«, mit einer Verbeugung stellte sie sich damit   
vor.  
»Taichi Ya..«  
»Nicht nötig!«, lächelte sie seinem Taichi zu, »ich kenne euch eh schon!«  
Da war er ja nun baff.   
»Wie kommt das?«, stellte er die Frage unbewusst laut.  
»Ich war fast die ganze Zeit in eurer Nähe, nur habt ihr ... mich einfach nicht gesehen!«, grinste   
sie auf seine Frage.  
Im Hintergrund ging Daisuke zu Ken hinüber, der mit gesenktem Kopf dastand.  
»Das hattest du gemeint, nicht?  
Es tut .. mir leid. Ich habe dir nicht vertraut!«, sagte er in einem Ton, der sagte, wie sehr er von   
sich selbst enttäuscht war.  
  
--*--  
  
(Takerus Sicht)

»Du, Takeru!«, flüsterte Patamon ihm zu, »warum überrascht mich das alles nicht, so wie die   
Anderen?«  
Das war genau das, was er gerade gedacht hatte! Es kam ihm fast so vor, als wäre das alles   
vollkommen logisch, obwohl er doch gar nicht wissen konnte warum.  
»Du auch, Kari?«  
»Ja, ich auch, Gatomon. Genau wie du«, hörte er Hikari neben sich und tauschte Blicke mit ihr   
aus. Wie kam es, dass sie als einzige zu wissen schienen, was jeder meinte, wo sie doch gar nicht   
dabei waren, als Ken und Daisuke miteinander gesprochen hatten. Wieso war dann dies Bild und   
dieses Gespräch in seinen Gedanken so klar, als hätte er gelauscht?  
»Das ist nur natürlich!«, sprach Kim zu Daisuke, der irritiert zu ihr zurück sah, »Schließlich ... ist   
dein Wappen das des Vertrauens!«  
»WIE!?«  
Wieder kam es ihm so vor, als hätte er das bereits gewusst, irgendwo ganz unterbewusst – wie ein   
seltsames Dejá vue.  
»Du weißt von den Wappen?«, fragte Iori.  
»Ja, tue ich! Ich nehme an, das ist noch etwas, dass ihr gerne wissen möchtet. Mit euren   
Kombinationen wart ihr schon ziemlich gut.«  
Und schon hatte Kim sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller ergattert.  
»Als die vier Lichter des Feuers, Donners, Metals und der Natur leuchteten, wurde durch ihre   
vereinte Kraft bewirkt, das eure Wappen wieder materialisiert wurden. Nun besaßen einige von   
euch nur eigentlich kein eigenes Wappen. Nur indirekt.  
Dieses Wappen, das du um deinen Hals trägst, Daisuke, ist nichts anderes, als das Ergebnis deiner   
„geborgten" Wappen des Mutes und der Freundschaft.  
Der Mut auf die Freundschaft zu vertrauen, und das in jedem Falle!  
Bei den Anderen ist es nichts anderes.  
Du Miyako, trägst das Wappen der Leidenschaft.  
Aufrichtigkeit in der Liebe führt zu wahrer Leidenschaft!  
Und schließlich du, Iori. Deines ist das Wappen der Treue.   
Das eigene Wissen gewissenhaft einzusetzen ergibt ewige Treue, denn niemals würdest diejenigen   
enttäuschen, die sich auf dich verlassen!  
Das ist eigentlich schon alles...«  
  
--*--  
  
(Mimis Sicht)

Schon? Guter Witz. Sie war selten so hin und weg. Aber zu ihrer großen Freude, erging es den   
Restlichen auch nicht anders.  
Irgendwie war diese Kim eine rätselhafte Person!  
»Ihr haben wir es zu verdanken!«, setzte Ken an, »Kim hat uns bei diesen Schatten geholfen,   
erinnert ihr euch?  
Es sah so aus als würden sie mit der Luft kämpfen, aber das taten sie nicht! Kim und Dranamon   
haben gegen sie gekämpft. Sie haben uns das Leben gerettet.   
Da ... da habe ich sie dann auch das erste mal gesehen, nur ihr ... ihr habt es nicht bemerkt.«  
»Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt einmal ... meine Anwesenheit erklären!«, gute Idee. Na dann mal los!  
»hat es etwas mit der Digiwelt zu tun?«, fragte Koushiro nebenbei.  
»Richtig. Aber ich fange am besten vorne an...«  
»Ich kenne dich irgendwoher, aber ... ich weiß nicht woher...«, unterbrach Misaomon plötzlich   
und unerwartet.  
»Mach dir nichts draus! Er hat dich kontrolliert, das war alles!  
Aber halt....ich muss euch jetzt auch schon wieder alleine lassen! Ich habe noch etwas wichtiges   
zu erledigen.«, schon senkte der Drache seinen Kopf, mit einem kräftigem Sprung setzt sie sich   
wieder und streichelt in sanft, »Das ... das ... das nächste Mal erzähle ich dann ... den Rest.  
Ich vertraue euch! Vergesst das nie ihr drei ‚Destinies'!«  
Mit ein paar kräftigen Flügelschlägen erhob er sich und verschwand dann im Nichts.  
Na ganz klasse! Wieso der plötzliche Aufbruch??  
»Moment mal! Und was wird aus der Erklärung?«, schrie Daisuke lauthals.  
»Wer ist „er"? Und was ist nun der Grund warum sie noch lebt?«, fragte Joe von vor ihr, neben   
Sora.  
»Ich weiß zwar auch nicht was sie damit gemeint hatte, aber ich soll etwas übermitteln!«,   
gespannt sah jeder zu Misaomon, der mit Gedanken im Himmel versunken schien, »Es tut ihr leid,   
Yamato!«  
»Wie?!«, brach es Yamato heraus, der sichtlich genauso wenig wusste worauf das hinaus sollte,   
wie sie selbst.  
»Irgendwas mit einem Stein, einem Schlafspruch und ‚nicht ihre Absicht'!«  
»Wie!!!!?????«, schrie Tai plötzlich, »Das mit dem Stein war sie?? Hat die überhaupt eine   
Ahnung, was ich mir für Sorgen um Yama gemacht habe? Er wäre uns fast drauf gegangen!!«  
»Taichi, bitte!!«, rief Yamato dazwischen.  
Ach ja ... Muss Liebe schön sein ...  
  
--*--  
  
(Hikaris Sicht)

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis wieder eine relative Ruhe in die Gruppe eingekehrt war, aber   
nichts desto trotz hatten sie sich wieder auf ihren Weg gemacht. Ihren Weg, von dem sie   
eigentlich nicht einmal wussten wohin er führen würde.  
»Du wirkst besorgt. Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?«, fragte Gatomon sie freundlich von   
der Seite.  
»Lass mal gut sein, Gatomon!«, antwortete sie, »Ich fühl mich nur nicht so ganz wohl ...   
wahrscheinlich diese ewige Dunkelheit, da wird man noch warnsinnig von...«  
»Soll ich dir ein Licht machen?«, fragte Tentomon und ließ einige elektrische Funken ab.  
»Nein, nein!«, rief Takeru sofort mit Schweißtropfen im Gesicht, »Bitte _nicht!  Geh' lieber zu   
Koushiro, Tai und meinem Bruder. Die sehen so aus, als könnten die gut etwas ‚Spannung'   
vertragen!«  
Eigentlich hatte er letzteres mit Sicherheit nicht ganz ernst gemeint, aber Tentomon nahm ihn   
doch tatsächlich beim Wort, und flatterte zu ihrem Onii-chan an der Spitze. Na wenn das man gut   
ging...  
---wusch---  
Stille  
»Takeruuuu!«  
Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder, und kringelte sich fast vor Lachen.  
Alle, eingeschlossen, Ken und Daisuke, die mit vorne gelaufen waren, waren hastig   
zurückgewichen, und auf dem Boden saßen drei leicht schwarz gekokelte Personen. Koushiro sah   
nur beschämt zu Tentomon, aber ihr Bruder und Yamato tobten förmlich vor Wut.  
»Keine Sorge ... ihr drei!«, kicherte sich Mimi in die Handfläche, »Ge .. geräuchert hält sich   
länger!«  
»Ha ... Ha! Sehr lustig, Mimi! –hust- «, hustete ihr Onii-chan sich zurecht,»Wirklich sehr –hust-   
lustig!«  
Als sie sich endlich wieder auf den Weg gemacht hatten, überkam sie allerdings wieder dieses   
seltsam unwohle Gefühl, nur wusste sie nicht es zu benennen.  
»Hikari, geht's dir nicht gut? Du bist so blass!«, flüsterte ihr Koi ihr ins Ohr, und hielt sie an den   
Armen fest, als rechnete er jeden Moment damit, dass sie umkippen würde.  
»Ne ne, mir geht's gut!«, sie warf ihm ein mehr als künstliches Lächeln zu, »Mach dir bitte keine   
Sorgen, wir müssen einfach weiter.«  
»Aber...«, sie unterbrach ihn mit ihrem Finger auf seinen Lippen.  
»Aber du fühlst dich doch nicht gut...«, flüsterte er ihr dann leise zu, damit es keiner der Anderen   
hörte.  
In dem Moment spürte sie, wie etwas sich direkt auf sie zu bewegte. Aber was war es? Warum   
spürte sie das?   
Diese Leere. Eine zunehmende Leere schien auf sie zu zukommen.  
»Ta... Takeru hier...«, setzte sie an, als dieses Gefühl stärker, intensiver wurde, und sie zu   
schwindeln begann, »da kom..mt et.. wa...«  
Plötzlich wurde alles um sie in tiefes Schwarz gehüllt, und sie fühlte noch wie ihre Beine und   
Arme nachgaben, und sie in sich zusammensackte.  
  
--*--  
  
(Taichis Sicht)_

»Hikari!!!!!«, schallte Takerus Stimme zu ihm hinüber und sofort fuhr er herum und blickte hinter   
sich. Hilflos sah Takeru zu ihnen hinüber und hielt die leblose Gestalt seiner kleinen Schwester im   
Arm.  
Keine Sekunde später rannte Yama an ihm vorbei zu seinem Bruder, und als er sich selbst endlich   
gefasst hatte, nahm er seine Beine in die Hand und tat selbiges.  
»Takeru, was ist passiert?!«, fragte Yama, als er sich neben ihm ins Gras kniete.  
»I...i...wei......nicht...! Weiß - ich – nicht...«, stotterte Takeru sich zurecht, und starrte nur mit   
glasigem Blick zu Hikari, die er noch immer im Arm hatte.  
»Hikari Hikari! Sag doch was, bitte!!«, rief Gatomon unter Tränen, als er zu der Gruppe hin   
stürzte.   
»Was hat sie nur gemeint...?«, hörte er Takeru ganz leise zu sich selber sagen.  
»Was hatte sie wann gemeint?!«, fragte Yama sofort nach, doch bekam er keine Antwort auf seine   
Frage. Denn in just dem Moment begann der Boden wie wild zu zittern, als würde ein Erdbeben   
einsetzten, das sie alle mächtig ins straucheln brachte.  
»Was ist das?«, schrie Sora panisch.  
»Das ist doch nicht normal!«, rief Joe dazwischen.  
»Ganz bestimmt nicht!«, gab Gomamon unterstützend dazu.  
»"Da ko – mt  et – wa"... da kommt etwas! Das meinte sie! Aber was? Was ist das?«, schrie   
Gatomon, als das Beben weiter zunahm, und sie langsam aber sicher alle in sich   
zusammensackten, sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnten.  
»Legt euch flach hin! Schnell!!«, rief Misaomon ihnen zu, und auch wenn er noch so seine   
Zweifel hatte, was dieses Digimon betraf, so zögerte er trotzdem nicht lange um dem Rat zu   
folgen.  
  
--*--  
  
(Yamatos Sicht)

Neben ihm warf sich Taichi auf den Boden, keinen Moment bevor die Erde direkt vor ihnen   
aufriss, und eine seltsame schwarze Säule daraus hervor schoss.  
Mit weiten Augen beobachtete er das Geschehen, und erkannte unter staunen, dass es eine Art   
Pflanze zu seien schien!  
Doch zum Staunen blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit, denn die Schreie hinter ihm gaben Kund darüber,   
dass die anderen Probleme hatten.   
Als er sich langsam aufsetzte und umsah, wurde ihm klar, dass sie weitaus mehr als ein ‚kleines'   
Problem hatten. Überall ragten riesige schwarze Pflanzen in die Höhe. Der Himmel war dunkel   
wie in tiefster Nacht und kleine blaue Blitze tauchten hin und wieder auf – die gleichen, die diese   
Pflanzen umgaben.  
Das sah ziemlich nach einer Ankündigung aus! Aber wer wollte sich da ankündigen? Sie hatten   
jetzt zwar ihre Wappen wieder, aber das gab ihnen noch lange keine Garantie darauf, dass sie   
auch jetzt, wo sie wieder in der normalen Digiwelt waren, immer noch funktionierten. Sollte es zu   
einem Kampf kommen – einem Entscheidungskampf – dann würden sie eine menge Glück gut   
gebrauchen können. Da blieb nur hoffen und beten!  
Und als hätte er danach gerufen, schlichen sich hinter einer Pflanze wieder diese Schattenwesen   
hervor.  
»Na toll... wenn man vom Teufel spricht...«, fluchte er zu sich selbst, während er mit Hikari,   
Takeru und Taichi langsam Schritt für Schritt zurückwich, bis sie mit dem Rücken an die Anderen   
stießen.  
»Na los! Lassen wir's drauf ankommen! Gomamon?«  
»Alles klar, Joe! ..... Gomamon digitiert zuu Ikkakumon!!«, dem Himmel sei Dank! Dann sah das   
ja schon ganz anders aus, »Ikkakumon – Ultradigitation zuu Zudomon!!«  
Jetzt wo der Anfang gemacht war, dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange, bis sich alle anderen   
Digiritter dazugesellten. Und zu letzt ....  
»ExVeemon...«  
»Stingmon ...«  
»DNA-Digitation zuu ....Paildramon!!!!«  
»Angriff Leute!!«, schrei Miyako mal wieder ganz in ihrem Element.  
Während ihre Digimon in einen recht einseitigen Kampf verwickelt waren, kümmerten sich er und   
Taichi um die bewusstlose Hikari.  
»I...ich weiß dir geht's gut«, setzte sein Bruder neben ihm mit starrem Blick auf Hikari an, »du   
hast mir gesagt, dass es so ist, und ich glaube dir. Ich ...Glaube, dass alles in Ordnung ist...«  
Er war nicht weit von einem Schlaganfall entfernt, als Kari in den Armen von seinem Taichi doch   
tatsächlich die Augen öffnete, und sie leicht anlächelte.  
»Der Glaube ist etwas heiliges!«, flüsterte Yolei plötzlich, als sie sich zwischen Kari und TK   
kniete, »Ihr solltet ihn euch bewahren, und hüten wie euren Augapfel..«  
Damit Lächelte sie breit und wandte sich dann wieder zum Kampfgeschehen um.  
»Ja, weiter so Sylphimon! Hau ihm auf die Glocke!!!«  
Ein Schweißtropfen ran ihm über das Gesicht, als er sich vorstellte, dass das die gleiche Person   
war, die gerade eben noch einen Lebensratschlag ausgeteilt hatte. Mehr als ein Schulterzucken   
hatte er jedoch nicht übrig – die Jugend von Heute halt! Das verstehe doch wer da wolle!  
»Tai! Yamato! Ich will euch ja nicht von den beiden entreißen, aber ... wir könnten eure Hilfe gut   
gebrauchen, dass ... na ja, _das werden nämlich immer mehr!!!!!_«  
Wie gesagt die Jugend von Heute.  
»Immer mir der Ruhe, Daisuke, ja??«, setzte Kens Stimme ein, »Denk an den Blutdruck!«  
Da konnte er ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, als ob Daisuke in seinem Alter schon ein   
Blutdruckproblem hätte.  
»_Halt _DU _dich gefälligst aus_ MEINEM _Blutdruck raus, damit das klar ist_!«  
»Ok, erste Regel: nimm dem Kind niemals sein Spielzeug weg...«, seufzte Ken tief.  
»Wie war das?!?!?«  
»Vergiss es...«  
»Tu ich nicht!!«  
»Oh man...(seufz)«  
  
--*--  
  
(Taichis Sicht)

Daisuke würde noch wirklich hohen Blutdruck bekommen, wenn er so weiter machte.  
Aber egal. Er griff sich Yamas Handgelenk und zog ihn mit zu den Anderen um zu helfen.   
»Wo liegt denn das Problem?«, fragte er Koushiro, der wenigstens nicht gleich durchdrehen   
würde.  
»Recht simple! Es ist nicht ganz so einfach einen Haufen Schatten auszuschalten, denn wie man   
sich denken kann, entstehen ständig neue. Das heißt ganz einfach, wenn wir so weiter machen,   
dann sitzen wir hier noch so lange, wie wir Kraft haben, denn die verlieren die Ihre nicht!!!«  
Das klang ja nicht gerade aufmunternd!  
»Was ist mit Licht?«, fragte Yama.  
»Nein«, wehrte Koushiro kopfschüttelnd ab, »Hat keinen Effekt. Dieser Schatten ist kein Schatten   
der von Licht geworfen wird, sondern pure schwarze Energie, die sich jederzeit wieder   
zusammensetzten kann!!«  
»Oh...«  
»Lass uns überlegen...«  
Schatten ohne Licht, dafür aber dunkle Energie! Woran erinnerte ihn das jetzt? Das hatte er doch   
schon mal gehabt.   
Ach, ja natürlich! „Ihre Angriffe wirken nur wenn der Gegner von der Macht der Dunkelheit ist"   
!!!! Angemon!!! Oder MagnaAngemon!!!!  
»Ich glaube i...«  
Doch zu dem Ende seines Satzes kam er nicht mehr, als eine Sturmböe aufzog und er sich die   
Arme vors Gesicht schlug.  
»_Was wolltest du sagen_??!!«, schrie Koushiro ihm zu.  
»_Ich meinte, dass_...«  
Wieder konnte er den Anderen seine Idee nicht mitteilen, denn plötzlich spürte er, wie eine   
seltsame Kraft ihn umgab, die seine Füße vom Boden hob.   
Augenblicke später flog er wild durch die Luft und schlug schließlich irgendwo auf, als auch   
schon alles um ihn herum in tiefem Schwarz versank. Er hörte nur noch wie sein Yama seinen   
Namen rief.  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)

»TAICHI!!!!!!«, schallte Yamatos Stimme zu ihm hinüber, und er sah sich nach ihm um.  
Was er darauf sah gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht! Tais Körper hing leblos an eine dieser riesigen   
Blumen – umgeben von diesen kleinen blauen Blitzen. Sie mussten ihn da raus holen!!  
»Paildramon!!! Hol Tai von der Pflanze weg, schnell!!!«  
»In Ordnung, Ken!«  
Mit einem genauen Schlag fiel die Blume zu boden, und Tai sackte in sich zusammen. Hoffentlich   
ging es ihm gut. So ein Stromschlag konnte mehr als gefährlich sein.  
»Taichi!! Taichi...«, riefen Yamato und Hikari nahezu Synchron, als Yamato zu ihm hinrannte,   
und kurz vor dem Boden auffing, »Taichi! Taichi, jetzt komm schon sag was!«  
»Gan...z ... ru..hig...Y-a-ma!«, antwortete Tai mehr als deutlich – so einen Dickschädel müsste   
man haben, »sag...TK ... wir brau ... chen... MagnaAngemon... !«  
Aber natürlich! Darauf sollte man erst mal kommen!  
»Takeru, Cody! Macht die DNA-Digitation rückgängig! MagnaAngemon kann es schaffen!!!«,   
schrie Yamato auch sofort zu seinem Bruder hinüber.  
Jetzt machte das Sinn! Er hatte sich schon gefragt _warum_. Warum ausgerechnet Tai, und warum   
jetzt? Ihr Gegner wollte ihn soweit unschädlich machen, dass er ihnen nicht würde sagen könne,   
wie sie diesen Kampf gewinnen können. Aber das hieß, das ihr Gegner hier war!!! Er war hier in   
ihrer Nähe!!!  
»Himmelstor!!!«, rief MagnaAngemon seinen Angriff aus, und schon wurden die Schatten um sie   
herum hineingezogen und verschwanden – hoffentlich für immer!  
Nur war damit leider noch lange nicht alles vorbei...  
Wo eben noch eine freie Fläche gestanden hatte, schoss nun im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine   
Burg aus dem Boden, und ein seltsam vertrautes Lachen erhob sich über sie.   
Yamato half Tai vom Boden auf, und alle sahen zu dem finsteren Himmel über sich, als eine   
seltsame Gestalt vor ihnen aus dem Boden auftauchte.  
So vertraut – warum kannte er das Szenario?  
»Ich habe schon auf euch gewartet! Das war doch gar nicht mal so schlecht!«. Sprach eine   
Stimme die er nur all zu gut aus seinen Träumen kannte, die er zu fürchten gelernt hatte. „Das   
war doch gar nicht mal so schlecht" - wieder, das kannte er doch auch irgendwoher.  
»Jetzt muss ich ja wohl doch meinen kleinen Umweg gehen... es wäre für mich und euch   
weniger umständlicher gewesen, wäret ihr nicht so weit gekommen.«, langsam wurde die   
Gestalt klarer, und er spürte wie sich ein Knoten in seiner Brust bildete, »Wir haben noch eine   
Rechnung zu begleichen!! Ich habe euch gesagt, dass ihr das bereuen werdet! Und jetzt will   
ich von euch haben was _mir_ gehört...!!«  
Damit erkannte er letztlich wen er vor sich hatte, und er spürte wie Daisuke nach seiner Hand   
griff, als wüsste er genau was kommen würde.  
Vor ihnen stand eine Gestalt, die sie nur zu gut kannten.  
»_So einfach werdet ihr mich nämlich nicht los_!!«  
---Demon!!!!!---  
  
~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~  
  
Dieser Part ist ‚Little Leila' gewidmet, da ich unmöglich ihren Tod hätte verantworten können ^_~.   
Keine Sorge! Für so treue Leser schreibe ich auch gerne weiter ^.^

Und weil das hier jetzt so ein richtiger Clifhänger ist, kommt der nächste Teil so schnell wie möglich nach.

Trotzdem nicht vergessen ^.^ --- R&R –Ich werde euch dafür eeewig dankbar sein!!!!!

Bis zum nächsten Part  
eure Kikkyô


	10. Part 9 My Destiny, Your Destiny

**_Disclaimer_:** This is a non commercial Fan-fic. The characters do not belong to me (exeptions are few) and I do NOT wish to claim them. Digimon and its characters belong to their respected owners and copyrightholders.  
Kim, Dranamon and Misaomon whatsoever ARE my Characters   
(but I don't think anyone would want to claim them).  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ ~About Destiny Part 9~ ~ *My Destiny, Your Destiny*  
  
(Kens Sicht)

Na aber Halleluja!  
Er spürte wie ihm ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken lief bei dem Gedanken an das letzte Mal,   
da er dieser Gestalt dort im Halbschatten gegenüber gestanden hatte.  
Sie hatten ihn doch ins Meer der Dunkelheit verbannt! Wie? _Wie hatte er wieder zurück gelangen   
können?!  
Nun brauchte man ihm nur noch sagen, dass er sogar dieses Tor selbstständig öffnen konnte.   
Damit hatten sie nun ein Problem an der Hand! Ein gewaltiges Problem!  
Bereits das letzte Mal war es ihnen arg schwer gefallen, ihn loszuwerden, was sollten sie denn nun   
machen, da ihnen die Möglichkeit des Meeres der Dunkelheit ebenfalls genommen war?  
Aber etwas unterbrach seine wie wild kreisenden Gedanken. Denn Daisuke krallte sich förmlich   
an seine Hand, trat vor ihn, und drückte ihn hinter seinen Rücken. Was versuchte er da? Ein   
Alleingang? Glaube und Träume würden in dieser geschwächten Welt auch keinen Erfolg haben!  
»Was willst du?   
Ken bekommst du nicht! Ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht noch einmal gehen lassen!! Darauf kannst   
du wetten!«  
Mehr als ein erhabenes Grinsen hatte Demon nicht für ihn übrig, das man sogar über seinen   
Kragen hinweg sehen konnte.  
»Wir haben dich eingesperrt! Wie kommst du hier her?? Antworte gefälligst!«, schrie Iori völlig   
außer sich.  
»Sei froh, dass ich gerade guter Laune bin, Bursche!   
Ich werde euch eine kleine Geschichte erzählen. Und wenn ihr ganz genau aufpasst, dann werdet   
ihr schon sehen welche Rolle darin eure ist, hah!  
Ich hatte euch gesagt, dass ihr einen Fehler begeht. Im Meer Dragomons habt ihr mich in der Tat   
eingeschlossen! Und ich sollte jetzt vielleicht fast dankbar dafür sein.  
Die dunkle Energie dieser Welt hat mein Dasein gestärkt, meine Kräfte verstärkt, aber nicht ohne   
das ich einen kleinen Bund schließen musste...  
__Er gab mir die Kraft in die Menschenwelt zurückzukehren, und von dort aus unweigerlich in die   
Digiwelt. Lange Zeit musste ich immer wieder diese Wanderschaft antreten, um in dem   
Schutzschild der Digiwelt nicht unterzugehen. Bis meine Kräfte ausreichend sein würden, ließ ich   
„Gesandte" von mir hier um das Gleichgewicht durcheinander zu bringen.   
Endlich konnte ich wieder hier leben.«  
»Wer ist „er"?«, unterbrach Joe, »Und warum hat er diese Möglichkeit in die Digiwelt zu   
gelangen nicht selbst genutzt?«  
»Du fragst mir zu viel!!!!  
Der Umweg über die Menschenwelt war ihm nicht möglich. Reicht das? Er kann dort nicht   
existieren...  
Genug der Erklärung! Das bringt euch Würmchen eh nichts mehr!!«  
»Und wie es ihnen etwas bringt!!«, Kim!  
»Du schon wieder!«, zischte Demon unüberhörbar, als er mit dem Arm ausholte, und Kim und   
Dranamon mit einer Windböe ihm Nichts verschwinden ließ.  
»_Seit ehrlich zu euch und euren Gefühlen_!!«, rief sie ihnen gerade noch zu, bevor sie sich beide   
wie ein Geist auflösten.  
-- Du weißt mehr als du glaubst, Ken -- flüsterte ihm ihre Stimme ans Ohr.  
Sie war es! Ihre Stimme hatte er in seinem ersten Traum gehört! Sie hatte ihm Mut gemacht!  
  
--*--  
  
(Koushiros Sicht)_

War denn das noch zu erklären? Er hatte, genau wie alle Anderen, fest daran geglaubt, dass sie   
Demon damals endgültig los geworden waren, aber ...  
Aber nun, da sich für sie heraus gestellt hatte, dass ihre Hoffnungen auf einen dauerhaften Frieden   
wieder einer Mal zu Nichte gemacht waren, waren sie erneut an genau dem gleichen Punkt wie   
damals angelangt.   
Er war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit dieses Mal nicht der Einzige, der erkannte warum es hier gerade   
ging – zumindest in etwa! Es war nur all zu Offensichtlich, dass Demon genau da weiter machen   
würde, wo er das letzte Mal aufgehört hatte. Das hieß nichts anderes, als das, was Daisuke schon   
zurecht erkannt hatte – Er wollte sich Ken unter die Nägel reißen!  
Warum und weshalb nun eigentlich alle immer hinter Ken her waren, konnte er in etwa erahnen.   
Nach all den Malen die er mit Ken gesprochen hatte, hatte er einiges erfahren – Ken hatte ihm   
auch nach den letzten Vorfällen in der Digiwelt ab und zu etwas anvertraut.  
Er hatte ihnen allen ja von der Saat der Finsternis erzählt. Nun war es wohl soweit, dass Demon   
den zweiten Versuch wagte sie zurück zu bekommen. Und eines war sicher: Er würde sich nicht   
wieder so einfach austricksen lassen. Dieses Mal wollte er wahrscheinlich sicher sein, sein Ziel zu   
erreichen. Und wenn seine Theorie stimmte, dann...  
»Nun wieder zu euch, Digiritter!«, erhob sich Demon fast spöttisch.  
Unterbewusst trat jeder von ihnen einen Schritt zurück, als der tiefrote Blick des Digimons sie   
traf.   Wenn Blicke töten könnten, ...  
dann wären sie jetzt alle an Ort und Stelle tot umgekippt.  
»Achtung, Leute!«, rief Sylphimon, als sie sich Kampfbereit vor Hikari und Yolei in Stellung   
brachte.  
»Mach ihn fertig, Sylphimon!«, motivierte Miyako ihr Digimon – Soviel Zuversicht konnten sie   
jetzt gut gebrauchen.  
»Ich darf doch lachen!!!?«, höhnte Demon mit einem abfälligen Blick zu dem DNA-Digimon. Mit   
einer Fingerbewegung, als wollte er eine Murmel anstoßen schoss eine Druckwelle einige Meter   
an seinem Gesicht vorbei, dass seine kurzen Haare im dem Wind wehten und es ihn fast aus dem   
Stand riss.  
Als er sich umdrehte, lag Sylphimon schwer zerkratzt auf dem Boden und Hikari und Miyako   
nicht weit dahinter.  
»Hi..Hikari!! Miy...yako!!«, rief Sylphimon, mit zusammengekniffen Zähnen.  
»Schon gut! Alles OK?«  
Na wenn das man gut ging!  
»Hikari!!«, schrie Takeru außer sich, als er zu ihr rannte, während Miyako sich auf Cody stützte.  
Vorsichtig als wäre sie aus feinstem Glas, half er ihr zu stehen und lief dabei merklich rot und   
röter an. Mit einem Mal riss er den Kopf um und, Koushiro stockte der Atem! Takeru hatte einen   
Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre er zu einem Mord fähig – und zwar jetzt und hier und auf der Stelle.  
»DAS bekommst du _zurück_!!!!!«, fauchte er dem wenig beeindruckten Demon entgegen.   
»Kibou und Hikari!! Soll ich euch was sagen, ihr beiden Kinder des Schicksals ... _Ihr seit mir im   
Weg_!!!«  
Damit flogen Takeru und Hikari wieder ein Stück zurück, und es war nur Shakkumon zu   
verdanken, dass sie nicht in einer dieser „Spannungsgeladenen" Blumen gelandet waren.  
Er konnte förmlich die zwei Rauchwolken zu seiner Linken sehen, die von den Köpfen zweier   
ganz bestimmten Personen kamen.  
»DAS war DEIN großer Fehler Demon!!!«, rief Tai, als er sich mit knall rotem Gesicht   
umwandte. Er schien wie eine tickende Zeitbombe die er auch war.  
»_Fass meine/n Bruder/Schwester nicht an_!!!!«, riefen Tai und Yamato gleichzeitig, als plötzlich   
ihre Wappen zu leuchten begannen.  
Keinen Augenblick später standen Wargreymon und Metalgarurumon in der ersten Reihe.  
Schon irgendwie seltsam. Scheinbar reichten ihre Herzen allein wegen des Nebels nicht mehr aus,   
um eine Digitation zu vollziehen!  
Mit einer anschließenden Mega-Digitation von Paildramon, hatten sie nun wenigstens den Hauch   
einer Chance gegen Demon.  
Aber er versuchte dennoch sich nicht all zu große Hoffnungen zu machen.   
»Ich hab euch auch wen zum Spielen mitgebracht...«, gab Demon bekannt, und wurde von einer   
seltsamen schwarzen Wolke umgeben.  
Er ahnte was kommen würde... Das war pure dunkle Energie!  
Er sollte Recht behalten. Langsam formte sich ein Kreis von kleinen Wölkchen um Demon, die   
langsam aber sicher Gestalt annahmen!  
Diese Schattengestalten würde er auf eine Entfernung von Kilometern wiedererkennen!  
Demon sah mehr als zufrieden mit seinem „Werk" aus.   
»Die überlass ich euch!«, sagte er zuversichtlich, »Ich hab vorher noch ein paar „Störfaktoren"   
und einige „erhöhte Risikofaktoren" zu ... beseitigen!«  
Langsam kochte die pure Wut in ihm hoch. Wie konnte man sich seiner nur so sicher sein? Sie   
hatten schon vieles durchgestanden! Sie hatten schon vieles mit ihrer Freundschaft, ihrem   
Zusammenhalt überstanden. Sie hatten schon so viele hoffnungslos scheinende Situationen letzten   
Endes gemeistert.  
Sie hatten schon immer alles geschafft, an das sie geglaubt hatten. Weil sie die Hoffnung nie   
aufgegeben hatten, ihr Ziel nie aus den Augen verloren hatten, sich gegenseitig Mut gemacht   
hatten, beschützt hatten, auf ihre Freundschaft vertraut hatten. ...   
Und auch dieses Mal – es war nichts anderes, konnte nicht sein – würden ihnen ihre Herzen, ihre   
Wappen, ihre Eigenschaften helfen.  
-- Die Liebe kann Berge versetzen! --  
Wer war das? Was für eine Stimme hatte er da eben gehört, so verschwommen!  
Die ... Liebe ???!!  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)

Er spürte wie sein Herz bis zum Anschlag schlug.  
Er war ja nicht Blind, er erkannte nur zu gut was vor sich ging. Er kannte einiges, einige Szenen   
aus seinen Träumen.  
Ein Kampf setzte um sie herum ein, der nur ein Vorgeschmack auf das sein würde, was noch   
kommen sollte. Diese Schatten waren nur ein Werk von Demon um sie in Schach zu halten. Der   
Kampf gegen sie würde ihre Digimon schwächen, damit er dann selbst leichteres Spiel haben   
würde. Aber er wusste, dass es eigentlich nur um eines ging. Seine Träume hatten ihm   
unterbewusst einiges klar gemacht. Kims Stimme ihm einiges erzählt. Und schließlich konnte er   
einfach eins und eins zusammenzählen.  
Das einzige was Demon brauchte um endgültig zu gewinnen, war die Saat, die er in sich trug.   
Nicht umsonst, war er damals, als Kim starb, angegriffen worden. Demon brauchte ihn nicht   
lebend. Ihm war es egal wie er sein Ziel erreichte. Der einfachste Weg wäre es gewesen, ihn   
auszuschalten, und auch jetzt... Warum sollte Demon gerade jetzt seine Strategie ändern?!  
»Denk' nicht mal dran!«, rief Daisuke ihm plötzlich zu, und er blickte ihn ratlos an. Woher...?,   
»Denk' nicht mal drüber nach! Ich lasse _diese_ _deine_ Hand nicht einen Moment los, und wenn es   
sein muss, dann fessle ich mich daran, damit das klar ist!«  
Verdutzt blickte er in die rotbraunen Augen, die ihn anfunkelten, und fühlte wieder so ein   
unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl.  
Doch in dem Moment, flog einer dieser Schatten, durch Imperialdramon zu Boden, und wirbelte   
eine riesige Staubwolke auf, die sie umschloss. Instinktiv rissen sie ihre Arme vor ihr Gesicht um   
ihre Augen zu schützen.   
Langsam legte sich der Staub, und der Kampf wurde intensiver. Die Kraft dieser Schatten schien   
schier endlos. Selbst die Attacken von MagnaAngemon und Angewomon verloren sich im Nichts.  
_Das war es_! _Schatten_! Demon hatte wirkliche Schatten erschaffen!! Sie waren nahezu ungreifbar.   
Pure dunkle Energie ohne Form, oder eher ohne Körper. Was sollten sie denn dagegen nun   
machen?  
»_Koushiro! Hinter dir_!!!!!!!«, schrie Daisuke Koushiro zu und warf sich auf ihn. Gerade noch   
rechtzeitig, bevor eine schwarze Klinge die beiden treffen konnte.  
»Da.. Danke, Davis!«  
»Ist doch Klar...alles ok?«  
»Mehr oder weniger. Mein Rücken beschwert sich!«, gab Koushiro mit einem Grinsen zu.  
Ach ja. Sein Daisuke...! Der typische kleine Held. Er konnte sich das Lächeln einfach nicht   
verkneifen. Aber sein kleiner privater Frieden wurde von einem unangenehmen Gefühl auf   
schärfste zerstört.  
-- Du kommst mit mir, Ken! --  
Plötzlich spürte er, wie seine Füße vom Boden abhoben, und eine seltsame violette Aura ihn   
umgab.  
»KEN!!«, schrie Hikari außer sich, als sich auch schon alle zu ihm umwandten.  
Er sah den entsetzten Ausdruck in Daisukes Augen, als er von dieser Lichtsäule umgeben immer   
höher gezogen wurde.  
  
--*--  
  
(Daisukes Sicht)

»KEN!!!!«, schrie er aus den tiefen seiner Lunge, als er zusah, wie Ken von dieser seltsamen   
Säule weggetragen wurde.  
»Daisuke!«, formten Kens Lippen seinen Namen, auch wenn der Ton längst nicht mehr bei ihm   
ankam. Keinen Moment später, erkannte er seinen schlimmsten Alptraum. Ein Blitz fuhr durch   
die gesamte Säule, die sofort drauf zusammenbrach, und er zusehen musste, wie Demon sich   
Kens ohnmächtigen –bitte nur ohnmächtigen – Körper schnappte, und damit ihn einem Lichtblitz   
verschwand.   
Alles was zurückblieb ist das laute hallen seines Lachens.  
Mit dem Blick starr auf die Stelle, wo eben noch sein Ken-chan war, brach er in sich zusammen.   
Auf dem Boden kniend, grub er seine Finger, zu Fäusten ballend, tief in den Boden. Während   
kleine dunkle Flecken den Boden tränkten. Eine seiner Fäuste zog er aus dem Boden, nur um sie   
mit aller Wucht und Wut sofort wieder zu Boden schießen zu lassen, das es nur so knallte.  
Er hatte versagt! Er war so ein verdammter Idiot! Er hatte verflucht noch mal zugelassen, das   
dieses Digimon seinen Freund in seine Gewalt bekam. Hatte er sich denn nicht geschworen es zu   
verhindern?   
»Da...Daisuke...«, setzte Tai an, aber er reagierte gar nicht darauf.  
»E... es ... tut mir leid..!«, diese Worte von Koushiro brachen ihm endgültig das Herz! Wie konnte   
er? _Wie konnte er_? Sofort wirbelte er herum und starrte die Anderen, die mitleidsvoll hinter ihm   
standen, mit wütenden Augen an. Die Tränen störten ihn nicht – sollten sie sie doch sehen!  
»Ihr redet, als wäre er tot! _Hört auf mit dem Unsinn_! Wir müssen ihm helfen! _Wir können ihn   
doch nicht im Stich lassen_!«  
Als er seinen Blick wandern ließ, erkannte er nur, wie sich alle Gesichter von ihm abwandten. Sie   
glaubten es? Sie glaubten es wirklich!?  
»Aber, Daisuke...«  
»Nichts Aber!!!«, unterbrach er Yamato, »Ihr habt es alle schon aufgegeben? Habt ihn schon   
abgeschrieben? _Denkt doch was ihr wollt_!«  
Damit rannte er einfach los ohne darauf zu achten wohin und ohne den Kampf um ihn herum auch   
nur mit einem Gedanken zu beehren. Schließlich ließ er sich der Länge nach auf den Boden fallen.   
Es war ihm egal ob er aussah wie ein kleines Kind. Das war ihm alles egal! Er würde nicht   
aufgeben! Er konnte doch nicht... Ken konnte doch nicht ...  
»Daisuke...«, drang Mimis Stimme an sein Ohr, und er wandte überrascht seinen Kopf zu ihr um,   
als sie sich neben ihm auf den Boden setzte, »Ich weiß was du fühlst.«  
»Ach ja? Sollte mich wundern!«, gab er patzig zurück.  
»Ich weiß mehr als du selbst vielleicht realisierst.«  
»Du verstehst _gar nichts_!«  
»Oh doch! ... Geh schon!«  
»Wie?«  
»Na, geh schon! Hol Ken da wieder raus«, das überraschte ihn jetzt aber nicht schlecht. Vorsichtig   
lehnte sich Mimi vor und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, »Der Lichtblitz verschwand in der Festung   
da! Also geh schon los und hol ihn dir zurück! ... Deinen ‚Freund'...«  
Damit erhob sie sich und ging zu den anderen zurück, um beim Kampfgeschehen weiterzuhelfen.  
»Daisuke!«, rannte Veemon auf ihn zu.  
»Was ist mit Ken?! Bitte sag mir...«  
»Alles in Ordnung!«, unterbrach er Wormmon. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass die Beiden   
zurückdigitiert waren.  
»Ich werde ihn zurückholen, und solange werdet ihr hier mithelfen, klar?!«  
»Klar!«, antworteten die beiden Digimon. Auch wenn Wormmon noch immer mehr als besorgt   
aussah. Veemon digitierte zu Exveemon, und Wormmon machte es sich zur Aufgabe, auf die   
Anderen acht zu geben.  
  
--*--  
  
(Mimis Sicht)

»Mimi! Was ist mit ihm?.. Wie geht's ihm?«, fragte Tai sie von der Seite.  
Sie waren alle manchmal wirklich mehr als dämlich! War denn das noch zu fassen? Wie sollte es   
jemandem wohl gehen, dem ein kleiner Haufen von Idioten gerade weiß machen wollte, dass sein   
Freund bereits tot ist?  
»Er hat recht...«, sagte sie schlicht, den Kopf schüttelnd und zu Boden sehend.  
»Wie?«  
»Man, Tai! Stellt euch nicht so dämlich an!  
Versuch doch mal bitte zu verstehen wie Daisuke sich gerade fühlt! Soll ich dir sagen wie?!  
Ganz einfach, _Herzchen_:...«, betonte sie unmissverständlich ironisch, »Ich sag es dir. Stell dir   
einfach vor: Yamato würde vor deinen Augen, von deinem Feind entführt werden, und das_ letzte_   
was du von ihm siehst, ist, wie seine _leblose Gestalt ins Nichts verschwindet_! Na, wie fühlt man   
sich in so einem Moment?!«  
Zufrieden beobachtete sie wie sich Tais Augen unter Schock weiteten. 'Genau so, Tai! Genau   
_so_!', dachte sie bei sich.   Langsam krochen ihr die Tränen in die Augen, aber sie dachte nicht   
einmal daran jetzt auch nur für einen Moment nicht in die perplexen Gesichter der Anderen zu   
starren. Sie sollten es ruhig wissen! Sie sollten endlich verstehen, was hier vor sich ging, und ganz   
besonders sollten es die beiden endlich einsehen. Was war denn so kompliziert daran?  
»Richtig erkannt, Tai!«, setzte sie ihre Predigt fort, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick nicht direkt   
in seine Augen zu starren, »Haar genau _so _fühlt sich Daisuke gerade! Schlimmer noch! Ich weiß   
nicht ob ihr alle irgendwie Tomaten auf den Augen habt, oder einfach zu blöd seit es zu erkennen   
... Daisuke hatte sich geschworen auf Ken _aufzupassen_! Er hatte _versprochen _ihn nicht _einen_   
Moment loszulassen! Aber er _hat_! Und jetzt könnt ihr euch wahrscheinlich besser vorstellen was   
in _ihm_ gerade vorgeht!«  
Koushiro zu ihrer Linken wurde sichtlich blasser.  Tai sah sie einfach nur an - nein, er sah sie   
nicht an. Er starrte durch sie hindurch als wäre sie aus purem Glas.  
Yamato blickte einfach mit beschämtem Ausdruck zu Boden, und alle Anderen sahen in die   
Ferne, wo ein recht kleiner Punkt sich aufmachte, um diejenige Person zu finden, die ihm mehr   
am Herzen lag, als er zuerst realisiert hatte.  
Sora hatte sich mit Tränen im Gesicht in Joes Arme geworfen, und Yolei stützte sich noch immer   
auf Iori, der sichtlich geistig abwesend war.  
Endlich! Damit hatte sie ihr Herz erleichtert, ihrer Wut platz gemacht, und hoffentlich endlich   
dafür gesorgt, das jene, die nicht erkannt hatten, was Sache war, nun ihren Teil am Geschehen   
einnehmen konnten – oh Himmel, hoffentlich!  
  
--*--  
  
(Taichis Sicht)

Er war längst nicht mehr in der Lage zu realisieren, was Mimi zu ihm sagte - ihm und den   
Anderen an den Kopf warf. Sein Blick traf sie nicht einmal mehr. Gedanken hatten bereits den   
Platz eingenommen.  
Wie hatte sie das gemeint? Wieso ...?  
Vor seinen Augen spielte sich alles andere ab, als das normale Treiben um ihn herum. Er sah den   
Augenblick in dem Ken in der Säule verschwand, sah wie der Blitz hindurchfuhr, aber es war   
schon lange nicht mehr Kens Gesicht, dass er in sich zusammensacken sah – es war Yamatos!   
Sein Herz schlug schnellen, begann zu schmerzen bei dem so realistischen Anblick.  
Er sah zu! Erst als er zu Yama laufen wollte erkannte er seine Hilflosigkeit. Er war gefesselt!   
Schwere Ketten fesselten ihn an den Boden unter ihm. Hilflos sah er mit an, wie Demon sich   
Yamato schnappte und verschwand.  
Plötzlich schmerzte ihm das Herz - es schien aus seiner Brust springen zu wollen!  
Immer wieder sah er zu – musste zusehen, da er nicht wegschauen konnte. Sein Kopf so starr wie   
Eis - die Augen offen festgefroren. Warum? Warum schmerzte sein Herz?  
Wieder fuhr dieser Blitz durch die Szene vor seinen Augen, und seine Gedanken schrieen –   
schrieen um Hilfe, es sollte endlich aufhören!!!  
»_Yama-chan_!!!!!!!!!!!«, schrie er plötzlich laut aus, ohne es wahrzunehmen.   
Als das Szenario vor ihm, Yamatos ohnmächtiges Gesicht, sich langsam in einem Wirbel aus   
Farben auflöste und stattdessen Mimis erschrockenes Gesicht dessen Platz einnahm. Nur einige   
Momente bevor alles weiß wurde.  
  
--*--  
  
(Yamatos Sicht)

»_Taichi_! Um Himmels Willen, Tai!«, brach er heraus, als die schwankende Gestalt vor ihm   
plötzlich zu Boden fiel.  
»Tai!«, hörte er WarGreymon besorgt rufen.  
»WarGreymon!«, rief Metalgarurumon seinem Freund zu, als dieser sich auf machte, um zu Tai   
zu gehen, »Bleib! Vertau Matt. Er wird es schon schaffen. Wir können ihnen im Moment eh nicht   
helfen. Die einzige Art, auf die wir helfen können, ist diese Kreaturen zu beseitigen...!«  
Ein Nicken gab WarGreymon zur Antwort, und kehrte in den Kampf zurück, aber nicht ohne noch   
einen besorgten Blick zu Tai zu werfen.   
Schnell hob Yamato Taichi vom Boden auf und drehte ihn in seinen Arm. Was war passiert? Er   
war doch sonst nicht die Person, die ohne weiteren Grund einfach-mal-so-eben-nebenbei-halt   
umkippte! Ein Murmeln von Taichi beruhigte ihn allerdings dann extrem. Der übliche   
Dickschädel halt.  
»... Nicht...mei...nen.......Y....yama....chan...«, murmelte er vor sich hin, das er es gerade hören   
konnte.  
»Was hat er gesagte?!«, fragte Joe, der über seine Schulter sah.  
»Ja ... also..«, wie sollte er das sagen.  
»Man konnte er nicht verstehen...«, antwortete Hikari plötzlich für ihn, und als er verdutzt   
aufblickte, fand er ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihm wohlwissend zuzwinkerte.  
Na so was aber auch...  
'Du hast schon mächtiges Glück mit deiner Schwester Taichi-chan', dachte er bei sich, als er zu   
Taichi hinabsah, 'und mein Bruder keinen schlechten Geschmack...'  
ein Grinsen kam ihm über die Lippen, als er Taichi aufhob, und gegen einen seltsamen schwarzen   
Stein lehnte, den er zuvor gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Allerdings war er zu sehr mit seinem Taichi   
beschäftigt, als darauf zu achten, wo dieser unnatürliche Stein hergekommen war.  
Noch weniger bemerkte er die fünf anderen dieser Sorte...  
  
--*--  
  
(Daisukes Sicht)

Langsam aber sicher kam er sich etwas verloren vor.   
Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er hätte nicht alleine gehen sollen, aber nun konnte er an dieser   
Tatsache nichts mehr ändern, auch wenn es ihm unglaublich schwer fiel sich vorzustellen, wie er   
Ken helfen sollte, wenn er doch selbst auch nichts ausrichten konnte.  
So... Sofern ihm... überhaupt noch zu helfen war...  
Neue Tränen drangen ihm in die schon von vergangenen Tränen geröteten Augen bei dem   
Gedanken daran, dass vielleicht bereits alles zu spät war - die Anderen recht gehabt haben   
könnten – er zu spät war - versagt hatte. Das er versagt hatte, und diese Unachtsamkeit für seinen   
Ken das Todesurteil gewesen sein könnte. Nein, so durfte er nicht denken. Er sollte glauben,   
hoffen, beten oder was auch immer sonst ihm Kraft geben könnte.  
Aber in dieser riesigen Steinfestung, umgeben von meterhohen, dunklen Felsmauern, die an egal   
welcher Stelle alle identisch aussahen, schwand seine Hoffnung mit jedem Schritt mehr und mehr.   
Wie sollte er ihn finden? Er hatte keine Ahnung wonach er suchte, er wusste nicht welchen Weg   
er nehmen sollte. Und während er versuchte seinem Herzen zu folgen entdeckte er nun, wie dieses   
sich bei jeder Entscheidung immer wieder klar machte, dass eine falsche Wahl, jetzt und für   
immer verheerende Folgen hätte. Das sein Herz sterben könnte, wenn er sich nur einmal irrte...  
Warum nur? Warum nur hatte er Ken losgelassen? Warum musste es ausgerechnet Ken sein, den   
Demon wollte? Warum hatte er nur zugesehen? Warum hatte er nichts getan?  
Warum, warum, warum? Seine gesamten Gedanken bestanden aus einem einzigen wirren   
Durcheinander von Fragen, die er nicht zu beantworten wusste.  
»Es tut mir so leid, Ken...«, murmelte er vor sich hin, während er sich noch immer durch die   
düsteren Gänge tastete, »Ich war so ein Idiot! Ich glaube ich habe dir etwas zu sagen... wenn...   
wenn...  
wenn ich dich ...gefunden habe..«  
Plötzlich hörte er ein seltsames Zischen und wandte sich überrascht um. Woher kam das   
Geräusch? Allmählich wurde ihm unwohl, als das Geräusch immer klarer wurde.  
Was war...  
Moment! Das hörte sich an wie ein Belüftung...  
Konnte das...? Plötzlich veranlasste ihn ein kratzendes Gefühl im Hals zu husten, und sobald er   
angefangen hatte, bemerkte er, dass er nicht mehr aufhören konnte.  
Natürlich! Wie konnte er so dämlich sein – GAS!  
Sofort zog er am Ärmel seiner Jacke und hielt sich den Stoff schützend vor das Gesicht.  
Scheinbar war er bemerkt worden. Aber wie? Doch für genauere Studien des 'Wie, Wann, Wo'   
hatte er keine Zeit, denn die Hustenanfälle wollten lange nicht aufhören. Schnell lief er den Gang   
endlang, als ein plötzliches Schwindelgefühl ihn alarmierte.  
Verflucht, er konnte hier doch jetzt nicht wegen so ein bisschen Gas hängen bleiben. Er musste   
weiter. Gerade weil hier ein gewisser Jemand es nur zu gerne hätte, dass er nicht an seinem Ziel   
ankommt, musste er weiter gehen. Er konnte seinen Ken doch nicht im Stich lassen, nicht gerade   
jetzt. Langsam kämpfte er sich schwankend den Gang endlang, bis er schließlich gegen eine   
Wand kippte und an ihr zu Boden rutschte.  
Mist. Es ging nicht, er konnte nicht weiter, seine Beine wollten nicht mehr.  
»*hust*...*hust* ... ver...zeih *hust* mir... Ken..cha...«, brachte er noch heraus, als er langsam das   
Gefühl für alles um ihn herum verlor, und längs der Wand zu Boden fiel.  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)

Er hatte seit langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wirklich ruhig geschlafen. So ganz ohne seine üblichen   
Alpträume. Als er langsam die Augen öffnete, wurde ihm allerdings erst klar, dass der Alptraum   
nun nur noch vor ihm lag. Er lag in einem seltsamen Knäuel auf einem steinernen Boden, mit   
zwei blutroten Augen, die in die seinen starrten. Und da schlug sein Herz bereits einige Takte   
schneller.  
»Haben ihre Majestät endlich ausgeschlafen.«, das war mehr eine ironische Feststellung als eine   
Frage. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass eine Antwort hier von Nöten sein würde. Und so lies er es   
sein. Stattdessen plagten ihn andere Dinge. Wo war er? Hatte Demon schon was er wollte? Und ...   
warum war er noch am Leben?  
»Verständliche Frage«, gab Demon in just dem Augenblick zum Besten, und das Herz blieb ihm   
nahezu stehen bei dem Gedanken, dass Demon seine Gedanken lesen könnte.  
»Soll ich es dir erklären? Letzten Endes ist es eh gleichgültig!  
Mir wäre die einfachste Methode auch am liebsten gewesen, muss ich sagen.  
Nun, wie dem auch sein, so habe ich nun aber gerade die Chance, und so werde ich sie halt auch   
ergreifen. Ein Schutzschild hat man nicht alle Tage!«  
Ein Knoten bildete sich in seiner Brust. Wollte er ihn etwa gegen seine Freunde, gegen Daisuke,   
ausspielen?!  
»Außerdem habe ich noch eine kleine Verwendung für dich, Ken«, setzte er mit einem Grinsen   
hinzu, »Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du mir bei dieser kleinen Sache behilflich sein wirst.   
Es sei denn, ...  
dir liegt das Leben deiner Freunde nicht sonderlich am Herzen!«  
»Als wenn das einen Unterschied machen würde...«, murmelte er vor sich hin.  
»Wie war das bitte?«, fauchte Demon zurück, »Theoretisch brauche ich dich nicht! Alles was ich   
will ist die Saat der Finsternis die du in deinem Körper trägst, und alles andere kommt dann ganz   
von alleine. Deine lieben 'Freunde' haben noch nicht einmal bemerkt, wie die Steine um sie   
herum auftauchten. Und so etwas nennt sich Digiritter – ein Haufen von Würmchen ist das, nicht   
mehr und nicht weniger.  
Alles was mir noch fehlt, um die Digiwelt unter meine Kontrolle zu bringen ist der letzte, der   
siebte der 'Steine der Finsternis'. Das letzte und entscheidende Gegenstück zum letzten der sieben   
Heiligen Steine. Gerade erst neu ausgesät  ist das Licht von Azulongmon noch schwach; die   
Heiligen Steine noch ohne Kraft.   
Ich habe es geschafft die Saat der Finsternis aus der Welt der Dunkelheit zu holen. Seit dem   
Augenblick, vor so vielen Jahren wartete ich auf meine Chance ihre Kräfte zu entfachen. Und nun   
bist DU alles was mich vom Ziel meiner Träume abhält. Du besitzt die letzte Saat, die den   
entscheidenden Stein hervorbringen wird, und damit das Schicksal der Digiwelt zu meinen   
Gunsten entscheiden wird.  
Also, _gib sie mir_!«  
  
--*--  
  
(Daisukes Sicht)

»NEIN!«, schrie er durch die Dunkelheit, als vor ihm Demon Ken aus seiner Umklammerung   
reist. Traurige Augen schauten auf ihn herab, von ihrer Position weit über ihm, in unerreichbarer   
Ferne, und sobald er auch nur versuchte nach ihm zu greifen, entfernte sich Ken nur noch weiter   
von ihm.  
»KEN!!«, rief er hilflos, als jene traurigen Augen in durchbohrten. Seltsame Bänder schlängelten   
sich um Kens Körper, doch er blickte ihn nur traurig an. Doch er erkannte diese Bänder, eine   
Kette war es eine seltsam lange Kette wand sich um den Körper seines Freundes, bis plötzlich ein   
seltsames Blinken seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
Wartend beobachtete er den blinkenden Punkt vor Kens Herz, als dieser sich plötzlich drehte, zu   
blinken stoppte, und er unter Schrecken erkannte, was es war. Diese Kette, die Ken, seinen Ken,   
offensichtlich fesselte war keine andere, als jene, die er um seinen Hals trug. Seine Augen wichen   
von dem Engelsförmigen Anhänger, als er begann nach seiner eigenen Kette zu graben, nur um   
festzustellen, dass sie nicht mehr dort war.  
»Daisuke!«, rief Ken ihm zu, und er blickte auf, wieder in diese traurigen Augen.   
»Hilf mir...!«, hauchte er ihm entgegen, und seine Augen weiteten sich bei den Worten, »Wa...   
warum hilfst ... du mir nicht?«  
Wieder schossen seine Augen auf, und er starrte starr in Kens trauriges Gesicht, diese traurigen   
Augen. Das Herz schien ihm brechen zu wollen, mit jeder kleinen Träne, die er aus diesen   
violetten Edelsteinen rinnen sah.  
Doch sein Alptraum nahm kein Ende. Denn plötzlich schoss ein Lichtblitz vom Himmel, dass er   
sich die Hände vor die Augen hielt, und als er sie wieder öffnete, war alles weg. Nur weiß war   
geblieben. Doch, halt! Vor ihm lag etwas auf dem Boden. Ken!  
Sofort rannte er zu ihm hin und stockte, als er das Rot um ihn entdeckte. Sein Herz begann zu   
rasen – Furcht ergriff ihn. Schnell warf er sich neben Ken zu Boden und drehte ihn in seinen Arm.  
»_Wach auf, Ken! Komm schon, tu mir das nicht an! Mach die Augen auf_!«  
Kleine violette Punkte schimmerten durch die einen Spalt breit geöffneten Augen, gerade genug   
um in anzusehen.  
»Ich ... hab... ver ... loren...!   
Da... dafür... kannst du... leben... Dai...suke.!«, kam ein Grinsen auf Kens blutiges Gesicht, »Du..   
kannst... le...ben.! Leb... wohl ... Dai..su..ke...«, mit einem kleinen Hauch, sank Kens Kopf zur   
Seite, und  damit zerbrach sein Herz in Tausende kleiner Stücke - zerbrach wie ein Spiegel mit   
samt der Szene, als er schweißgebadet die Augen aufriss, und sich mit dem Rücken gegen die   
Wand gelehnt wiederfand.  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)

Er dachte nicht einmal daran auf dieses Kommando auch nur eine Antwort zu geben. Wen er den   
Schlüssel besaß, dann würde er ihn bestimmt nicht freiwillig herausgeben. Soweit sollte das erst   
mal kommen. Vorher würden Nilpferde singen lernen!  
»_Na wird's bald_!!?«, fragte Demon gereizt und hielt wartend die Handfläche hin.  
»Da kannst du warten bis du schwarz wirst!«, gab er zurück.  
»_Was_? _Sag das noch mal_!«   
»Gerne. Du bekommst _nichts_ von mir!  Selbst wenn ich wüsste _wie_, würde ich es nicht machen!!«  
»Na...!«, zischte Demon aufgebracht, »Verfluchte kleine Ratte...  
Aber deine Miniatur an Rebellion wird dir auch nichts bringen, ist dir das klar? Ich bekomme was   
ich will! So oder so!«  
»Zumindest will ich nicht kampflos aufgeben!«, konterte er mit gesenktem Kopf, den er plötzlich   
hochriss, und Demon mit funkelnden Augen ansah, »Versuch es ruhig! Ich gebe nicht auf! Ich   
liefere meine Freunde und Daisuke nicht einfach so aus! Lieber _sterbe_ ich bei dem Versuch es zu   
verhindern, als mit dem Wissen sie _verraten _zu haben!«  
Einen Moment lang flog eine Welle von Überraschen über Demons Gesicht – für eine zehntel   
Sekunde vielleicht. Aber er verbarg es geschickt in einem selbstsicheren Grinsen.  
»Spiel du nur den Helden, Ken, wenn du glaubst, dass es dir hilft. Ich habe es nicht eilig! Warum   
sollte ich mir diesen Spaß am Rande nicht gönnen. Auch wenn ich es schöner gefunden hätte,   
wärest du noch _Zeuge_ gewesen, _wie deine Freunde sterben_!!«  
Mit einer Handbewegung schleuderte Demon eine Feuerkugel zu seiner, noch immer hockenden   
Gestalt, in der Ecke, und er schaffte es gerade noch so sich wegzurollen.   
Er rollte über den Boden und seine Schulter schmerzte, als er durch eine Wand  abrupt zum   
Stehen kam. Mit leicht schmerzverzerrten Augen blickte er zu Demon, der sich scheinbar prächtig   
amüsierte. Seine Chancen standen nicht gut und er wusste das. Um genau zu sein hatte er   
eigentlich so gut wie überhaupt keine Chance. Ewig würde er nicht ausweichen können. Er würde   
schon ein kleines Wunder brauchen. Es sei denn, Demon litt rein zufällig an extremer   
Herzschwäche, und würde umfallen, wenn er zuviel lachte.  
Nur konnte er darauf wohl eine Ewigkeit warten.  
»Wunderbar, Ken! Hast du jetzt vor die nächsten Minuten wie ein Äffchen durch die Gegend zu   
hüpfen? Mit einem Angriff werde ich ja wohl kaum rechnen müssen. Hahaha!«  
Langsam wurde das unangenehm.   
»Ha!«, wieder flog etwas auf ihn zu, und als er sich wegduckte zeriss ihm eines dieser Eiszapfen   
oder was auch immer den linken Ärmel. Etwas warmes rann ihm über die Haut, und bei einem   
Blick zu seinem Arm erkannte er, dass sein Ärmel nicht nur zerrissen war, sondern eine kleine   
Blutspur zu sehen war.  
So schnell? Würde Demon so schnell gewinnen? Wenn er ihn jetzt schon verletzte?!  
»Was ist? Willst du dich nicht mal wehren?«, fragte Demon, als er ihn mit einer Bewegung seines   
Armes wie an unsichtbaren Fäden in die Luft hob, »Was hat unser kleiner Rebell? Etwa schon   
aufgegeben?  
Ich geb' dir noch ne Chance mir die Saat freiwillig zu geben!«  
»Davon... träumst du...Demon!«  
»Na schön...! Wie machen wir es denn ...? Etwas Spaß muss sein!!!«  
Scheinbar hatte Demon gerade eine Entscheidung getroffen, und er wusste noch nicht so genau,   
ob er sich darüber würde unbedingt freuen können. Aber letzten Endes konnte er eh nichts   
machen. Er hing wie ein versandfertiges Paket in der Luft, und brachte es gerade einmal zu Stande   
seine Finger zu bewegen.  
Aber schneller, als er es realisierte, hatte sich das erübrigt, denn plötzlich fiel er wieder zu Boden,   
und wurde dann von einer Druckwelle gegen die Wand geschleudert, das es nur so knallte.  
Seine Sicht wurde schwummerig, da er mit dem Kopf gegen die Steinwand geprallt war, aber   
Demons Lachen hörte er nur allzu gut.  
  
--*--  
  
(Daisukes Sicht)

Wieder schleppte er sich durch die dunklen Gänge, aber er war sich irgendwie sicher, dass er den   
richtigen Weg gefunden hatte. Warum? Gute Frage! Einfach so ein Gefühl in der Magengegend,   
dass dir sagt, dass du ganz dicht dran bist. So etwas halt.  
Trotzdem ließ ihm sein Traum keine Ruhe. Es war zwar nur ein Traum, aber er wusste nur zu gut,   
wie schnell und einfach er zur Realität werden könnte. Bereits der Gedanke daran bereitete ihm   
Sorgen.  
Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Weg vor sich, und tastete sich weiter an der Wand endlang.   
Hoffentlich führte in sein Gefühl auch in die richtige Richtung. Doch schon mit der nächsten   
Biegung bekam er seine Antwort. Er war scheinbar mehr als richtig. Im gesamten Komplex hatte   
er nicht _ein_ Mal eine helleres Licht gesehen, und aus der Ecke dort hinten drang mehr als ein   
einfaches Licht.  
Plötzlich hörte er einen kleinen dumpfen Knall und ein befriedigtes Lachen, das ihm die Luft   
wegblieb. Sofort nahm er seine Beine in die Hand und rannte dem Licht entgegen, bis er direkt   
neben einer halbbogenförmigen Tür, oder eher einem Durchgang, stand. Vorsichtig warf er einen   
Blick um die Ecke und riss die Augen auf.  
Auf dem Boden saß eine arg verschrammte Gestalt, und mitten im Raum, fast mit dem Rücken zu   
ihm, stand Demon. Plötzlich sahen ihn zwei erschrockene Augen für einen Augenblick an,   
wandten sich dann aber sofort wieder Demon zu.  
Was er dann sah, ...  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)

'Verzeih' mir, Daisuke!', dachte er bei sich, als er die Augen schloss und darauf wartete, das   
Demon sein Werk vollendeten. Aber etwas brachte ihn dazu sie wieder zu öffnen, und schon   
erblickte er eine rothaarige Gestalt, die nicht weit entfernt durch einen Eingang zu ihm hinüber   
sah.  Daisuke!!  
'Verschwinde, Daisuke! Solange du kannst. - Das sollst du nicht sehen!', schrieen seine   
Gedanken, doch er sprach sie nicht aus.  
Demon sollte nicht wissen, das Daisuke hier war. Nicht wenn er es verhindern konnte.  
Aber etwas riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und starrte Demon an. Langsam kroch die Angst in ihm   
hoch, die er die ganze Zeit gut zu unterdrücken gewusst hatte.  
»_Stirb, Ken_!«, rief Demon, als er eine zweite Kugel auf ihn abschoss.  
Instinktiv schloss er die Augen fest und riss die Arme vor sein Gesicht.  
Es war ihm, als würde er seinen Namen hören.   
Als letztes sah er noch einen Schatten, durch seine Augenlieder hindurch, vorbeihuschen, bevor   
alles plötzlich in einem gleißenden weißen Licht unterging.   
  
~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja, ich weiß ich bin fies *smile* - ich glaube es macht mir einfach Spaß _die_ Charaktere durch die Hölle zu schicken, die ich am meisten mag ^_^

eine kurze Vorschau auf _Part 10_ gibt es wie immer in meine **Profil** zu finden ^.^

Bis dahin  
Eure Kikkyô


	11. Part 10 Awakening Love

**_Disclaimer_****:** This is a non commercial Fan-fic. The characters do not belong to me (exeptions are few) and I do NOT wish to claim them. Digimon and its characters belong to their respected owners and copyrightholders.  
Kim, Dranamon and Misaomon whatsoever ARE my Characters   
(but I don't think anyone would want to claim them).  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ ~About Destiny Part 10~ ~ *Awakening Love*  
   
»Kim! Wo willst du hin?!«, rief er dem Mädchen nach, als sie samt Digimon auf ihre übliche Art   
in einem weiß verschwand, »oh man«  
Ein seufzen entkroch ihm.  
»Mach dir keine Gedanken! Sie kann wenigstens ohne Probleme den Ort wechseln! Aber wir   
beide müssen uns jetzt rann halten, wenn wir rechtzeitig ankommen wollen«, versuchte ihn der   
'Alte' zu beruhigen.  
»Ich hoffe nur, dass er noch lebt wenn wir ankommen...«  
»Sowas darfst du nicht mal denken!«  
»Ich weiß... «, er senkte seinen Kopf, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.  
»Ihr passiert nichts! Und ihm auch nicht, genauso wenig wie den anderen Herzen. Dafür sorgt sie   
schon!«  
Jene fürsorglichen Augen versuchten nur ihm Gewissheit zu geben, aber er war sich lange nicht   
sicher. Seit kurzem waren Kim und der 'Alte' immerhin alles was er noch hatte.  
»Sie ist doch schon tot! Ihr kann also nichts passieren!«, recht hatte er.  
»Trotzdem... Das macht sie nicht unverwundbar...«, merklich fiel die Hand von seiner Schulter,   
und er sah zum Himmel.   
'Ich will doch nur, das nichts schief geht!'  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)

Irgendwie überkam ihn ein seltsames Gefühl. _Das_ war es! Er _fühlte_!  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, und sah zuerst einmal... nichts. Irgendetwas musste ihn geblendet   
haben, oder blendete ihn immer noch...  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis er sanfte Umrisse um sich erkennen konnte, und er bemerkte   
jemanden vor ihm. Wer war das? Rote Haare..?  
In Knoten nistete sich in seinem Hals ein, bei dem Gedanken, wer hier rote Haare hatte, und   
eigentlich mehrere Meter von ihm in einer Ecke zu stehen hätte.  
»Daisuke? Daisuke, sag was!«, forderte er seinen Freund auf, als er noch immer leicht Blind,  
eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte.  
Doch sah der Rotschopf auf und blickte ihn an. Langsam stellte sich seine Sicht wieder ein,  
 und er sah den überraschten Ausdruck auf Daisukes Gesicht, bevor seine Aufmerksamkeit   
auf etwas anderes fiel.  
Er sah an Daisuke vorbei, und dieser folgte seinem Blick, bis sie beide mehr als ahnungslos   
zu Demon starrten der, wie er sehen konnte, sich die Arme vor das Gesicht hielt, und der   
Grund dafür war das grelle Licht zwischen ihm und ihnen.   
Es war Kim! Kim und ihr Digimon!  
»A...aber ...das...«, stotterte Daisuke.  
»Du verfluchtes Miststück! Das werd ich dir Heim zahlen!... ah, meine Augen...«, fluchte Demon   
noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen, als sich Kim auch schon zu ihnen umwandte.  
»Macht das ihr hier rauskommt! Ihr _beide_ habt noch etwas zu erledigen!«  
»Aber...«, setzte er an.  
»Nichts aber, Ken!«, unterbrach sie ihn im Satz, »Kümmer' dich nur um _ihn_!«  
Mit einer Handbewegung zu Daisuke blickte sie ihn streng an, und er konnte nicht anders als   
ihrem Rat zu folgen.  
  
--*--  
  
(Takerus Sicht)

»So'n Mist...«, hörte er wie sein großer Bruder durch seine Zähne hauchte.  
Behutsam schob er Hikaris Arme von sich. Sie sah ihn an, aber ein Blick von ihm reichte um sie   
zu beruhigen. Verständnisvoll nickte sie und  lächelte. Langsam ging er zu seinem Bruder, der   
noch immer Taichi im Arm hielt, obwohl dieser schon längst wieder von alleine stehen konnte,   
und er legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, als er ihm in die Augen sah.  
»Hab vertrauen, Yamato...«, sofort setzte sich ein Ausdruck der Überraschung auf dessen Gesicht,   
»... Im Moment Haben wir vielleicht einen sinnlosen Kampf vor uns, aber ... aber wir werden hier   
noch gebraucht. Wir müssen stark sein und hoffen ... ganz _besonders_ ... wir...«  
»Takeru, was ... wie meins...?«  
»Du wirst schon verstehen, Tai!«, er warf einen Blick zu seinem Bruder, »Ihr beide..!«  
Damit wandte er sich ab und ging zu Hikari zurück. Ihr Spiel war vorbei! Die beiden hatten sich   
gefunden, auch wenn sie es nicht zugaben.   
Schließlich hatten sie sich schon beinahe geküsst, wäre Koushiro nicht aus versehen aufgetaucht –   
ja er hatte es gesehen! Genauso wie Hikari dabei gewesen war. Sie hatten sie im vorbeigehen   
zufällig bemerkt. Aber was den Zufall betraf ... so sollte gesagt sein, dass er mittlerweile rein gar   
nichts mehr für Zufall hielt.  
Nicht, dass Kim gestorben war. Nicht, dass sie in die Digiwelt kam. Nicht, dass die Kens   
Freundin war. Nicht, den Sandsturm. Nicht seinen potentiellen Absturz im Gebirge – den sowieso   
nicht. Nicht Kens Träume. Nicht die Tatsache, dass gerade jetzt alle hier ihre wahren Gefühlen   
Stück für Stück entdeckten und damit umzugehen lernten, sie zu zeigen lernten.  
Liebevoll schloss er Hikari in seine Arme und riss sie förmlich an sich. Sie ließ ihren Kopf gegen   
seine Brust lehnen und schlang ihr Arme um ihn.  
Auch das war kein Zufall! Das gerade _sie_ sich liebten ... Yamato und Taichi ... Daisuke und Ken...   
– Sie alle sechs hatten etwas gemeinsam, und er war sich fast sicher erkannt zu haben, worum es   
sich dabei handelte...  
Nein, das alles hier war kein Zufall, nicht im Geringsten.  
Zufalle gab es nicht! Das einzige, was wirklich existierte und das einzige, was hier eine Rolle   
spielte ... war das Schicksal.  
  
--*--  
  
(Koushiros Sicht)

Langsam verstand er die Welt nicht mehr. Takeru sprach in Rätsel genau wie so viele Andere   
zuvor schon, Mimi grinste sich einen zurecht, und er stand zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben   
wirklich ganz und gar ratlos dar.   
Wovon war hier die Rede?  
Er war ja nicht ganz Blind – zumindest eigentlich nicht – er erkannte sehr wohl diese hervorstechende Pärchenbildung und er erkannte auch sehr wohl, dass sie, wie jedes Mal zuvor   
auch,  ihre Hoffnung nicht verlieren durften, aber dennoch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass   
hier einige Leute mehr wussten als sie sagten.  
Takeru! Hikari! ... Mimi! Ja, und  auch Sora schien mehr und mehr ein Licht aufzugehen.   
Allerdings wurden seine Überlegungen aufs stärkste unterbrochen. Denn mit einem Male riss es   
ihn von den Füßen, und er landete einige Meter weiter wieder auf dem Fußboden.  
Etwas irritiert blickte er auf, und sah an den anderen vorbei, die allesamt vor ihm hockten und in   
dieselbe Richtung sahen.  
Eine seltsame weißgraue Wolke umschloss diese Festung vor ihnen, während seltsame gelbe   
Strahlen wild an ihnen vorbeischossen.  
In dem Moment schoss eine riesige grelle Säule in den Himmel über ihnen, bevor die gesamte   
Steinfestung in einer gewaltigen Explosion in sämtliche Richtungen auseinander flog.  
Aus Reflex riss er schützend die Arme vor sein Gesicht, als Hunderte großer und kleiner Steine an   
ihm vorbeiflog und ihm die Ärmel und das rechte Hosenbein zerrissen.  
Völlig perplex sah er auf, als die Welle von Steinen vorüber war, und er traute seinen Augen   
kaum.  
Wo gerade eben noch eine mehr oder minder stolze Festung stand, war nun kaum mehr als eine   
kleine Mauer und ein Haufen von Schutt übrig.  
Aber da traf es ihn auch schon wie der Schlag...  
»DAISUKE!!! KEN!!!«, hörte er Hikari schreien, und auch ihr leises Schluchzen war schwer zu   
überhören.  
»Um Himmels willen...«, hörte er Joe, als Sora sich um seine Hüfte warf.  
Jeder um ihn herum sah bestürzt oder fassungslos zu Boden, und er tat es ihnen gleich. Das   
Takeru nur ungläubig dreinblickte tat er als gleich bedeutend ab.  
Das konnte doch unmöglich sein! Warum sollte Demon so etwas machen? Er würde sich doch   
sicher so auch selbst in die Luft gesprengt haben! Das machte doch keinen Sinn!  
»Na wer ist denn jetzt gestorben? Freut euch doch! Die Schatten sind erst mal weg!«, aber... das   
war doch... Daisuke!!!!  
Sofort blickte jeder auf und starrte das lässig dastehende Pärchen ungläubig an.  
»Ich hab's doch gewusst!«, freute sich Takeru unter einem Lächeln.  
»Wie jetzt?«, fragten er und Daisuke wie aus einem Munde.  
»Ach, nichts, Koushiro!«, lächelte er ihn an.  
Das würde wohl noch lustig werden, warum sagte ihm hier eigentlich keiner mal die Wahrheit?   
Plötzlich wurde er rot, als er feststellte, dass ihn alle ansahen, und er den letzten Gedanken   
scheinbar auch noch ausgesprochen hatte.  
»Du würdest zu viele Fragen stellen, nehm' ich an!«, antwortete Tai auf seine Frage und lachte   
sich dabei auch noch schief.  
Er war doch nicht der Gruppenclown!!!  
  
--*--  
  
(Joes Sicht)

»Was war das für 'ne Explosion?«, fragte er an Ken und Daisuke gerichtet, denn Demon würde   
sich wohl kaum freiwillig in die Luft jagen, und die beiden in ruhe lassen.  
»Nun ja, ich ... ich nehme an, das waren Demon und Kim!«, antwortete Ken gesenkten Kopfes.  
»Wie bitte? Das ist doch nicht etwa dein Ernst, oder?«  
»Doch! Voll und ganz, Joe!«, antwortete Davis für Ken.  
»Aber das hat rein gar nichts zu sagen! Ihr ist mit Sicherheit nichts passiert, und es sollte mich   
doch sehr wundern, wenn Demon das nicht überlebt hätte! Dann hätte sie das schon früher getan!«  
Damit wollte Ken ihnen allen wahrscheinlich soviel sagen wie: »Jetzt fangt bloß nicht an euch   
auszuruhen!« Aber wo er recht hatte, hatte er recht. Sie konnten sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass   
hiermit alles vorbei war.  
Aber mittlerweile war wenigstens Wormmon glücklich, der sich sofort auf Ken gestürzt hatte.   
Man sollte glatt meinen, wenn Daisuke nicht wäre, ...  
Nein, das sollte man besser für sich behalten. Die Vorstellung war schon etwas   
gewöhnungsbedürftig - mehr als das.  
»Tai!«, rief Wargreymon plötzlich zu ihnen herüber, »Wir bekommen Gesellschaft...«  
Alle sahen sich um, und tatsächlich bewegte sich etwas aus der Ferne auf sie zu. Aber wer oder   
was...?  
Die Frage erübrigte sich. Und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass er erkennen musste, dass sich   
eine neue Welle dieser hartnäckigen Schatten auf sie zu bewegte.  
Er hatte bei dem letzten Kampf eher unfreiwillig zusehen müssen, und wenngleich die   
Schattenwesen _sie_ nicht so häufig angriffen hatten, so hatten ihre Digimon dennoch alle Hände   
voll zu tun gehabt.  
Immer wenn sie einen Schatten getroffen hatten, hatte er sich aufgelöst, und einige Momente   
später wieder zusammengesetzt. Es war eine verflixte Sissifußarbeit!  
»Wormmon los!«  
»Klar!... Wormmon digitiert zuuu Stingmon«  
»Bereit, Daisuke?«  
»Jep!«  
»ExVeemon / Stingmon DNA-digita...«  
»AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!«  
»_Daisuke_!!«  
Erschrocken sah er sich nach den beiden um, und erstarrte bei dem was er fand.  
Einige Meter über ihnen schwebte Demon, mit Daisuke, den er am Hals gepackt hatte.  
Er sah zu Kens regungsloser Gestalt vor Demon, und erkannte etwas, was er zuvor nur   
ansatzweise bemerkt hatte.   
»Ich hab hier noch eine offene Rechnung!«  
»Vorsicht, Joe!«, rief Koushiro ihm von hinten zu, und als er sich umwandte, sah er, dass gerade   
einer dieser Schatten auf ihn zuflog. Schnell duckte er sich, gerade noch rechtzeitig, weg und   
damit war eines klar: Ihre Digimon hatten jetzt mit diesen Schatten zu tun, und konnten sich nicht   
mit Demon befassen. Nur ExVeemon und Stingmon standen noch bei ihnen.  
»Lass ihn los!«, forderte ExVeeemon scharf.  
»La... lass ihn los!«, hörte man Kens leise Stimme, fast flehend, »Lass ihn los, bitte...!«  
»Ken!?«  
»Das würde dir so passen, wie? Ich wär' an deiner Stelle jetzt ganz vorsichtig, sonst überlebt dein   
Freund das nämlich nicht! Hahaha...«  
»Lass _ihn_ los!!!«  
»War das _das_, wofür ich es halten würde?«, fragte Demon mit einem Grinsen.  
»Ken...bitte..«  
»Klappe Kleiner!«  
»...nicht Ken! ...Hör auf...«  
»Ich sagte _Klappe_!!«  
Er sah wie Demon Daisuke den Hals zudrückte. Und sein Herz schien kurzzeitig still zu stehen.   
Das konnte er doch nicht machen!  
»NEIN!!«, hörte er Ken schreien, »_Aufhören_!!! Du .. du willst doch _mich, _also lass ihn, und nimm   
mich!.. Ich mach alles, aber ... lass.. lass Daisuke am Leben.«  
»KEN!!«, schrie er entsetzt dazwischen. Doch zu spät.  
»Nettes Angebot! Überleg ich mir! Akzeptiert!«, antwortete Demon ohne zögern und ließ Daisuke   
etwas los, »Aber ich werd' aufpassen, dass nicht wieder ungebetener Besuch auftaucht...«  
Hilflos sahen er und die Anderen zu, wie Ken mit gesenktem Kopf zu Demon ging, und sich von   
diesem, mit was für einer Kraft auch immer, heranholen ließ. Als dieser ihn dann auch schon fest   
in entfang nahm.  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)

»Jetzt lass ihn!«  
»Ken... warum??«, fragte Daisuke kaum über ein Flüstern.  
‚Es tut mir so leid Daisuke, aber ich ... ich kann das doch nicht zulassen! Dafür... dafür'   
»Dich brauch ich nicht mehr! Aber sicher ist sicher!!!!!«  
»WAS?!«, damit sah er nur noch wie Daisuke in hohem Bogen durch die Luft flog und gegen die   
Überreste der Festung knallte.   
Und er sah ihn daran herunterrutschen. Und ... er sah seinen Alptraum – er sah wie die kleine   
silberne Gliederkette um Daisukes Hals zersprang, die Teile als glitzernde Punkte durch die Luft   
flogen, und schließlich wie der kleine Engel mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden landete –   
und Daisuke ihm nach – mit dem Gesicht nach unten und den Armen neben dem Kopf.  
- Das Letzte was er sah, als kleine glitzernde Tropfen, den Kettengliedern gleich, von seinem   
Gesicht her durch die Luft flogen, und er das Bewusstsein, zum Gott-weiß-wievielten Mal, verlor.  
  
--*--  
  
(Joes Sicht)

»Daisuke!!«  
»Ken!«  
»Verflucht und was jetzt?«  
»Wir können hier doch nicht weg! Wir dürfen unsere Digimon doch nicht alleine lassen.«  
So ein wildes Durcheinander! Aber davon ließ Mimi sich scheinbar nicht beirren, denn sie rannte,   
Hikari und Takeru gleich erst einmal zu Daisuke, und er zögerte nicht lange ihnen nachzugehen.  
»Beruhig du die Anderen, Sora, ja?!«, ein Nicken war seine Antwort, als er sich dorthin   
aufmachte, wo Takeru gerade Daisuke vom Boden aufhob.  
»Daisuke!! Daisuke, Himmel sag doch was!«  
»Lass mich mal!«, rief Mimi dazwischen und stellte sie vor vollendete Tatsachen, als sie Daisuke   
zur Verwunderung aller erst einmal eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpasste, »Jetzt steh schon auf,   
Daisuke! Ken ist gerade entführt worden, also reiß dich zusammen!!«  
Meine Güte, was konnte sie manchmal hart sein! So kannte er sie ja gar nicht. Aber scheinbar   
erwies sich ihre Theorie als richtig, denn ein leichtes Stöhnen zeigten, das Daisuke aufwachte.   
Aber mehr als das! Er schockte sie alle nicht schlecht, als er plötzlich, als wäre er fit wie ein   
Turnschuh, vom Boden aufsprang und sie anstarrte.  
-----------------------------------------------  
Während ihre Digimon noch immer ausgiebigst beschäftig waren, versuchten sie sich nun   
langsam einen Plan zurecht zu legen, allerdings fehlte in der Runde irgendwie jemand.   
Und dieser Jemand war Daisuke! Der nämlich, war aufs schärfste damit beschäftigt, neben ihnen   
auf und ab zu laufen, und sich irgendwelche Sachen in den nicht vorhandenen Bart zu schimpfen.  
»Man Daisuke! Jetzt bleib doch mal stehen und beruhig dich!«, rief Tai ihm zu.  
»Wie_ war das_?? _Ich soll mich beruhigen_??«  
»Vergiss es!«, gab Tai vorsichtshalber klein bei. Er erkannte scheinbar, dass das jetzt vollkommen   
fehl am Platze war.  
»Aber es wäre schon schön, wenn du dich mit uns hinstellen würdest!«, gab Miyako wohl eher   
unwissend noch Öl ins Feuer.  
»Ich versteh schon mal_ überhaupt _nicht wie ihr hier einfach so_ herum stehen_, und euch darüber   
Gedanken machen könnt_, _wie ihrdiese _Schatten _los werdet!_ Das ist mir alles so was von   
vollkommen egal, dass ich hier gleich aus der Haut fahren könnte, wenn ich mir euch so ansehe_!!_  
Verdammt noch mal, merkt ihr eigentlich noch was_?!?!_ Ich werde hier ganz bestimmt nicht   
dämlich in der Gegend herumstehen, wenn gerade mein Freund entführt wurde_!!«   
Verständnisvoll sah er in Daisukes funkelnde Augen, und er verstand etwas, was ihn schon lange   
beschäftigt hatte. Er hatte die Worte des Wächter vielleicht endlich verstanden.  
»Du weißt doch was du willst! Also geh und tu wonach dein Herz verlangt!«  
Ungläubig sah er ihn an, und auch die Anderen taten das gleiche – das spürte er.  
»Danke...!«, setzte Daisuke an, »ExVeemon! Du bleibst hier bei den Anderen und hilfst!«  
»Wie?!«  
»Keine Widerrede! Ich und Stingmon werden uns auf die Suche machen. Ich kann Stingmon, als   
Kens Digipartner, doch nicht hier in der Ungewissheit lassen! Vertrau mir... Ich verlass mich auf   
dich!«  
»Weißt du denn wohin? Die Digiwelt ist groß!«, fragte Yamato.  
»Frag mich lieber nicht warum, aber ich habe da so ... so ein ...Gefühl...«  
  
Keine zwei Minuten später sah er zu wie Stingmon und Daisuke zu einem kleinen Punkt am   
Horizont wurden, während sie gemeinsam versuchten die Schattenwesen daran zu hindern ihnen   
zu folgen. Bis schließlich dieser kleine Punkt am Horizont verschwand.  
  
--*--  
  
»So ein Mist! Das musste ja kommen!«  
»Beruhig dich, Kim!«  
»Ich beruhig mich wann es mir passt!«, gab sie zurück, »Wie soll ich das denn jetzt bitte   
anstellen, hen? Demon ist gar nicht mal so blöd...«  
»Wir müssen uns was einfallen lassen, Alterchen!«  
»Ich weiß...«  
Damit ging 'der Alte', wie sie ihn liebevoll nannten, etwas vor, was für sie soviel hieß wie, er   
wolle in Ruhe nachdenken.  
»Ich kann unmöglich verantworten, dass ihr beide wegen der Sache nicht weiter auf dem Weg   
bleibt! Schade, dass ich euch nicht einfach mit mir Teleportieren kann, aber...«  
»Ja,ja«, unterbrach er sie, »spar dir den Rest! Wir kennen den Grund, und du musst mich   
eigentlich nicht auch noch daran erinnern..«  
»Oh,... sorry!«, sah sie ihn an, »Keine Panik du weißt doch, dass ich dich genauso liebe wie du   
bist.«  
»Wie es der Zufall so wollte...«  
»HA!«  
»Was ist denn in dich jetzt gefahren, Kim?«  
»Ich hab die Idee! _Ich_ kann da nicht hin, aber das soll nicht heißen, dass ich nicht durch jemand   
_anderen_ da hin kommen kann!«  
»Was? Was hast du vor!«  
»Zu umständlich zu erklären! Ich muss mich nur mal wieder einmischen...«  
Und damit verschwand sie samt Digimon wieder im Nichts.  
»Na toll!«  
»Ihr habt euch sehr lieb nicht?«, fragte ihn etwas kleines Grünes von der Seite, und er sah das   
Digimon fragend an.  
»Ja! ... Jetzt muss nur noch eine Person hier einsehen, dass er ihr nichts schuldig ist. Das ist   
alles...«, nachdenklich blickte er in den Himmel. Das war wirklich seine einzige Sorge – fast,   
»Jetzt geh aber lieber wieder zu deinem Partner. Er sieht aus, als könne er eine Denkhilfe   
brauchen, Datirimon ...«  
  
--*--  
  
(Mimis Sicht)

Irgendwie hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend, als sie sich so ein wenig umsah. Sie   
wusste zwar nicht genau was ihr Sorgen machte, aber da war etwas.  
»Mimi! Was ist mit dir?«, rasch sah sie zu Koushiro, »Du bist abwesend! So kann Lillymon doch   
unmöglich kämpfen. Du musst ihr schon helfen.«  
Recht hatte er und verschwand auf ihr Nicken hin sofort wieder hinter seinem PC. Was machte er   
da schon wieder?  
»Du, Koushiro? Was machst du?!«, fragte sie im gehen und luckte ihm dann über die Schulter.  
»Ich versuche die Schwachstellen dieser Dinger herauszufinden, warte ... da! Uahh!!«  
»Was ist denn?«, ruckartig wandte er ihr den Kopf zu, irgendwie wirkte er .. na ja...  
»Si... Sie haben keine!«  
»WIE?«  
»Na sie haben keine Schwachstellen, Mimi! Sie haben schlicht und ergreifend keine! Sieh mal...  
Die haben eine Defensive wie die Luft in persona – man kriegt sie einfach nicht wirklich zu   
fassen.  
Eine Geschwindigkeit ... _nahe an Lichtgeschwindigkeit_, Himmel!   
Das einzige was negativ auffällt ist ihr Angriff. Die Effekte sind relativ gering – Betonung auf   
'relativ' – aber das summiert sich mit der Zeit.«  
Perplex starrte sie auf den Bildschirm, mit seinem konfusen Zahlenkombinationen und   
unverständlichen Fachausdrücken von denen sie nichts verstand, aber sie hatte Ohren. Und diese   
Ohren hatten ihr eben gesagt, was Koushiro aus diesem Wirrwarr lesen konnte, und das reichte   
ihr.  
»Ja ... aber ... was machen wir dann?«  
»Warten!«, gab Koushiro als Antwort, und sie starrte ihn fragend an, »Warten ... und hoffen...«  
Das waren ja tolle Aussichten!!!  
»Koushiro! Was habt ihr herausbekommen?«, fragte Tai, als er mit Yamato im Schlepptau zu   
ihnen herübergerannt kam.  
»Das willst du nicht wissen!«, antwortete sie für ihn.  
»Was?«  
»Du hast mich schon verstanden...«  
»Yama...?«, fragte Tai in einer mehr als angsterregenden und erwartungsvollen Tonlage, sodass   
Yamato gleich einen Schritt zurückwich, was allerdings nicht half, da Tai sich sofort wieder   
seinen Arm krallte, »Was wollte sie _damit_ sagen?«  
»Ähm, also... du hattest sie schon verstanden, glaube ich...«  
»Oh man, Yama...«, gab Tai mit einem tiefen Seufzen zurück, »Komm ma' mit!«  
Damit zerrte er Yamato an ihnen vorbei. Und sie konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen.  
»Aber nichts unanständiges, Tai!«, rief sie ihnen nach ohne sie dabei anzusehen.  
»MIMI!!!!!! Sag mal woran denk...«,   
Stille. Was sollte das?  
Erschrocken wandten Koushiro und sie sich nach den Beiden um und fanden nichts weiter als   
gähnende Leere, und ein kleines Blatt das an der Stelle langsam zu Boden segelte, wo sie eben   
noch gestanden haben müssten.  
»Tai! Yamato!«, riefen sie und Koushiro im Chor, als sie aufsprangen und unter dem dumpfen   
Knallen des PC's, der auf den Boden schlug, hinüberrannten.  
Nichts! Es war nichts zu sehen.  
»Hey ... _Hikari_!!!!!!«, wieder fuhr sie herum und blickte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, wo   
gerade Miyakos Stimme über das Feld hallte.  
Was sie fand waren vier gekehrte Gesichter, die auf den Boden vor sich starrten. Auf die Stelle   
wo gerade noch Takeru und Hikari gestanden hatten.  
»Verfluchter Mist!!! Das ist bestimmt _nicht_ so geplant gewesen!«, fluchte sie unter ihren   
zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
  
--*--  
  
(Taichis Sicht)

»W..was... ist passiert? ...Wo bin ich?«  
»Reicht's dir wenn ich sage, dass du auf mir liegst?«, Yama-chan?  
Verwundert wandte er sich um und blickte in diese tiefblauen Augen, denen er den Rücken   
zugewandt hatte.  
»Ups..«, schon sprang er mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf, »Sorry, Yama-chan!«  
»Nicht so schlimm. Du bist ja kein Schwergewicht, Taichi. ... Obwohl ...«, fügte er mit einem   
Grinsen hinzu, »...'ne kleine Diät wär' nicht schlecht!«  
»Na, also!! Ich bin enttäuscht!! Mach dich drauf gefasst, dass ich dich nie wieder durch die   
Gegend schleppe, Yama!«  
»Will hoffen das wird nicht mehr nötig sein...«, antwortete er grinsend, und blickte sich dann   
suchend um. In die Realität zurückgerufen stellte Taichi fest, ... dass sie der Realität wohl ferner   
waren  als er gedacht hatte!  
Um sie herum war alles in ein komisches Licht getaucht, sodass es mehr als unrealistisch wirkte,   
aber wo waren sie denn dann?  
Es war schon ungewöhnlich, aber diese Umgebung kam ihm bekannt vor –woher nur?  
Ja, klar! Das war die Eiswüste! Der eine Teil der Fileinsel auf dem Yama und er bei ihrem ersten   
Abenteuer gegen Devimon gestrandet waren. Aber es war überhaupt nicht kalt.  
Nur schien es Yama neben ihm da ganz anders zu gehen, denn der zitterte wie Espenlaub.   
Vorsichtig legte er seine Arme um ihn und kassierte einen mehr als überraschten Gesichtausdruck,   
als er sich an seinen Yama-chan drückte.  
»Ta... Taichi...?!«  
- Das ist unter Freunden doch üblich, oder Tai? –  
Seine Augen weiteten sich, und er starrte mit leerem Blick in Yamatos Gesicht.  
»Tai! Ist was?«  
- Vor dem Offensichtlichen kannst du nicht ewig wegrennen, Tai –   
»Taichi! Geht's dir gut?«  
- Was wolltest du sagen, Tai? Was ist mit dir? - - Also ich glaub ich bin Verliebt...- - Oh! Das ist   
ja schön! Wann stellst du uns die Glückliche den vor? - ~die~~die~~die~ -  
»Tai!!! Sag was!!!!!!«  
- _Hikari!!!!!!!!! DAS bekommst du _zurück_!!! Angemon, los! –  
»Man, TAI!«  
»Was? Wie?«  
»Sag mal träumst du?«  
»Ach, lass mich!«, prüde stieß er Yamato von sich weg und begann blind drauf los zu trotten.   
Dabei ließ er einen ziemlich ratlosen, und noch immer leicht bibbernden Yama – (was der unter   
den Umständen aber kaum bemerkte) - zurück, der ihm nachsah.  
»T.. Tai...ichi...«, rappelte Yama sich schließlich zusammen, »__Warte!«  
  
--*--  
  
(Daisukes Sicht)_

Verfluchte Sucherei! Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, ob er auf dem richtig Weg war, geschweige   
denn, ob die Richtung stimmte.  
»Sind wir denn wenigstens richtig hier?«, fragte er eine völlig rhetorisch gemeinte Frage, die   
kaum jemand hätte hören können.  
- Ja, ihr seit richtig –  
»Wer...?«  
»Ist etwas, Davis?«, fragte Stingmon mit besorgtem Blick.  
»Na ... nein...«, antwortete er unsicher, und fügte leise hinzu, »denke ich...«  
- Ich bin es  
der Schatten im Licht,  
der die Grenze bricht.  
Folge dem Pfad der Ewigkeit,  
wo ihre Wurzel liegt;  
dem Kreis der Zeit,  
der neues Leben gibt.  
Zum Ort der heilet alle Wunden  
Was einstmals verloren, neu gefunden... –  
Und langsam versank die Stimme im Rauschen des Windes.  
»Halt!! Was soll das heiß...«, doch schon flog er beinahe aus dem Sattel, »Wieso hältst du,   
Stingmon?«  
»Du hattest doch 'Halt' geschrieen Davis. Ich hielt es für wichtig«  
Beschämt sah er das Digimon an.  
»Ach, vergiss es! ... Sag mal, Stingmon ... sagen dir die Stichworte 'verloren und gefunden'   
was?«  
»Ein Gegensatz??«  
»Nein, das doch nicht, du Schnarchnase!!!!«  
»Ken...«  
»Wie!? Wie kommst du darauf?«  
»Na, ... Ken und ich hatten uns einmal ...verloren ... und dann wieder gefunden...«, ein trauriger   
Unterton lag in der Stimme, der nur allzu verständlich war, betrachtete man die Situation. Aber,   
Moment mal!  
»Ja! Ja, klar ... das ist es! Verloren und gefunden. 'City of the lost and found' – die Stadt des   
ewigen Anfangs!!!!!!!!!!!!«  
»Wie bitte!«  
»Los, Stingmon! Wir müssen da hin – wir müssen in die Stadt des ewigen Anfangs!!«  
  
--*--  
  
(Takerus Sicht)

»Takeru! Ist alles in Ordnung?«  
»Ja, schon gut... wo sind wir?«  
»Ich... ich weiß es nicht!«  
Er sah sich erst einmal ausgiebig um und versuchte auszumachen, wo sie waren. Und um genau   
zu sein, gefiel es ihm überhaupt nicht!  
Das leise Rauschen von Wellen, die dunkle Umgebung, der Himmel einfach alles. Und Hikari   
neben ihm begann merklich zu zittern, als sie erkannte was vor ihnen lag. Denn es war nichts   
anderes als das schwarze Meer der Dunkelheit.  
»Lass uns ... bitte...bitte vom Wasser weggehen, ja?«, flüsterte sie hastig, und krallte sich an   
seinem Arm fest.  
»Aber natürlich, komm!«, langsam traten sie durch den dichten Wald und in den düsteren Nebel,   
der dazwischen lag. Eine seltsame Kälte umgab diesen Ort. Hier war etwas faul. Er fühlte sich   
unwohl in diesem Nebel!  
Plötzlich ließ Hikari ihn schlagartig los, und er starrte sie entgeistert an, doch sie sah nur mit   
glasigen Augen an ihm vorbei.  
»Ist etwas?«, fragte er, als er ihre Hand greifen wollte.  
»Lass mich! Geh weg!«  
»Hikari!«, unterbewusst trat er einen Schritt vor, was sich als gewaltiger Fehler entpuppte.  
»Hör auf!! Geh weg! .. Du hast mich _angelogen! Du elender __Lügner!!!«, sofort machte sie auf   
dem Absatz kehrt und rannte ohne Vorwarnung ins Gestrüpp.  
»Aber, Hikari... __Hikariii!!!«, schrie er ihr nach und rannte schließlich in die selbe Richtung davon.  
  
--*--  
  
(Soras Sicht)_

»Mimi...! Mimi, was meinst du damit!«, schrie Joe sie förmlich an, als er, wie alle anderen zu ihr   
hinüberstarrte. Sie selbst hatte einfach das Gefühl sich verhört zu haben. Was wollte Mimi damit   
sagen? – 'geplant'...!?  
»Was? Oh, ... Mist!«, schlug Mimi sich die Hände vor den Mund, als könnte sie noch   
zurückhalten, was sie bereits gesagt hatte.  
»Was, Mimi? _Was? __Was weißt du, das du __uns nicht erzählt hast!?«, rief Joe erneut. Er wurde zwar   
rot, aber sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht wütend war – höchstens enttäuscht.  
»Lass es, Joe! Sie hatte schon ihre Gründe...«, setzte sie an und legte ihre rechte Hand ruhig auf   
seine Schulter, als sie sich umwandte und Mimi ansah, »da... bin ich sicher...«  
Überrascht sahen sie alle an, aber sie vertraute Mimi, und sie wusste, dass sie schlau genug war,   
um wichtige Dinge für sich zu behalten.  
»Danke, ... Sora!«  
»Was war denn nun, Mimi? Was war 'nicht so geplant'?«, fragte Miyako vorsichtig nach.  
»Ich weiß nicht mehr als ihr, wenn man es genau nimmt – nur so zu Anfang.  
Aber ich glaube, ich habe mit der Zeit verstanden, was los ist. Ich habe gesehen, was unter uns vor   
sich ging – schließlich habe ich Augen!  
Ich habe gehört wer wann was gesagt, besonders betont hat – immerhin kann ich hören!  
Und ich habe eins und eins zusammenzählen können, denn ich habe nicht vergessen, was die   
Wächter gesagt hatten und habe es mittlerweile verstanden – denn ich habe ja einen Kopf auf   
meinen Schultern!   
Ich weiß nicht, ob es euch aufgefallen ist, aber habt ihr nicht alle seltsam geguckt, als Yamato Tai   
in den Arm nahm? Habt ihr euch denn noch nie gewundert, warum nur Tai Yamato mit Yama   
anspricht? – manchmal sogar Yama-chan. Oder warum nur Yamato Tai wirklich Taichi nennt?  
Habt ihr nicht bemerkt, wie sehr sich Daisuke auf Ken fixiert hat? Ist euch nie aufgefallen, wie die   
beiden miteinander umgehen? Habt ihr nicht alle gehört wie Daisuke Ken ganz liebevoll '__mein   
Genie' nannte? Und ihr habt scheinbar auch nie herausgefunden, das Ken nur Daisuke gegenüber   
wirklich offen ist!  
Wenn dem so ist, wenn ihr wirklich nichts von dem ganzen auch nur Ansatzweise erkannt habt,   
dann ... tut ihr mir ehrlich leid...«, fast beschämt sah sie zu Boden.  
»Doch...!«, kam Joes Stimme auf, »Einiges davon habe ich sehr wohl bemerkt...«  
Etwas überrascht sah Mimi ihn an.  
»Koushiro? Gib mir doch bitte kurz den PC, ja?«, sagte sie plötzlich.  
»Wie bitte?«  
»Na, gib ihn einfach her!«  
  
Keine zwei Minuten später saß Mimi vor dem Bildschirm und raste wie wild über die vier   
Berichte.  
» " irgendwas von: Bestimmt durch die Träume der Vier" steht hier in eurem Bericht, Joe! Das   
heißt doch ganz einfach, dass die Wächter einen Traum hatten, der von der Zukunft handelte. Sie   
wissen also schon in etwa was geschehen wird, dass ist der Grund, warum sie wussten, das wir die   
Lichter brauchen würden.  
Soll ich euch weitere eurer eigenen Zitate bringen? Wollt ihr vielleicht selbst sehen, was euch nun   
erst klar wird?  
Eine allgemeine Stille war ihre Antwort, und sie beließ es dabei – sah sich nur zufrieden ihre   
nachdenklichen Gesichter an.  
Sora konnte die Stimmen aller Wächter quasi hören. Obwohl es eigentlich nur leise Zitate waren,   
die die Anderen aus ihrer tiefsten Seele wortgenau herausgruben und in die Umgebung flüsterten.  
»Ich sehe, ihr seit bereits weit gekommen. Schwester und Bruder. ---Xuanwumon...«, flüsterte   
Miyako leise, eigentlich zu sich selbst.  
»Einen Ratschlag sollt ihr noch erhalten: Vertraut auf euer Herz ---Zhuqiaomon...«, sprach Joe   
neben ihr, und sah Mimi dabei an.  
»Ich sehe schon, wohin die Verbindung geht, und es freut mich, dass sie gedeiht ...«, setzte   
Koushiro flüsternd und in Gedanken versunken an,   
»... Die Zeit ist nah, und ihr seid ein Schlüssel ... ... Vertraut auf euer Herz, und nur euer Herz,   
denn nur was das Herz befielt, ist der Schlüssel zur Zukunft voller Glück. Seht endlich ein, was es   
euch schon so lange befielt, und versteht, dass ihr es seid --- Baihumon ...«  
»Ist 'er' weg?«, gab Mimi in sicherem Ton dazu, »... Du wirst es herausfinden ... Ich weiß was du   
meinst, und ich weiß was du fühlst. Nur der einzige, der es nicht weiß, scheinst du selbst zu sein.   
Also werde dir darüber im klaren, was du wirklich willst, und es wird sich alles richten.  
Seht einfach ein, was ihr schon so genau wisst --- Azulongmon!«  
Natürlich! Jetzt machte das alles einen Sinn!   
»Schade, Schwester,..«, setzte sie relativ deutlich an, »... dass gerade wir, mit unserer Macht keine   
tiefere Rolle spielen dürfen. --- Zhuqiaomon ... Natürlich! Die Liebe! Mein Wappen ist das der   
Liebe, und ich bin nicht dazu bestimmt hier etwas zu bewegen, aber dafür die Liebe anderer!  
Es ist die Liebe der sechs!«  
»Ganz genau!«, fügte Mimi an die irritierte Menge hinzu, »Und genau deshalb sind sie jetzt weg.   
Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie alle ihre Liebe endlich einsehen, denn ihre Liebe ... ist, was uns hier retten wird...«  
  
--*--  
  
(Yamatos Sicht)_

»_Taichi_!!!!!«, schrie er lauthals durch die Kälte, während er sich die Arme hielt, gegen den Wind   
ankämpfte und wild um sich blickte, »_Taichi, wo bist du_??  
Sag was!... Antworte doch! ... Bitte_, so bitte antworte mir doch_!!!!!!!!!«  
Verzweifelt blieb er stehen und suchte seine Umgebung ab.  
»Mist!«  
Seine Finger gruben sich tief in seine Jacke.  
Er fühlte sich irgendwie ... irgendwie verloren? Ja, das war es wohl. Aber warum? Schließlich war   
es doch er der Taichi verlo...ren ... hat..te....  
War es das? War es dieses Gefühl Taichi nicht in seiner Nähe zu haben – nicht zu wissen wo er   
war? - wie es ihm ging?  
Taichi war nicht er selbst gewesen! Irgendetwas hatte ihn irritiert.  
War er es gewesen? Hatte er Taichi enttäuscht? Oder etwas falsches getan?  
»Ya ... ma ...«, wie? Das war doch Taichis Stimme! Schnell fuhr er herum und blickte sich erneut   
um. Hinter ihm stand etwas schattenhaftes, verwischt durch die Schneeböen.   
Wilde braune Haare wehten rhythmisch im Wind, als die Person langsam auf ihn zu trat. Fragende   
braune Augen –diese einzigartigen Augen – starrten ihn an. Und ihm wurde unwohl.   
»Taichi... Ich hab dich gerufen... Wieso hast d...«  
»Yama!«, erschrocken wich er zurück, bei dem seltsamen Ton – Wut und ... Traurigkeit – doch   
sein Taichi ging stetig weiter direkt auf ihn zu, ohne im Wind auch nur zu wanken, während er   
sich wie halb erfroren fühlte.  
»Yama, sag mir...«, wieder dieser Ton und wieder wich er zurück, »Du hast dich amüsiert, oder?«  
»Wie?«  
»Es hat dir doch Spaß gemacht, oder?...«  
»Aber, Tai...«  
»... _Hat es doch euch allen_!«, schrie er ihn an und Yamato wich weiter zurück, »_Ihr habt euch   
einen _Spaß_ daraus gemacht, was ich fühle_!«  
Taichi holte mit dem Arm aus und schlug im Halbkreis vor sich aus, sodass Yamato   
zurücksprang.  
Langsam wurde es hier zu heiter!  
»Taichi, was meinst du? Was? Was fühlst du?«, ein gewaltiger Fehler, denn wieder schlug Taichi   
ruhigen Schrittes nach ihm aus, und er trat hastig zurück.  
»Als wenn _dich_ das interessiert! Ich werde es bestimmt nicht sagen! Ich werde bestimmt nicht   
zulassen, _dass du dich über mich lustig machst_!!!!«  
Wieder musste er weichen und schlug dabei fast noch mit einem Baum zusammen.  
»Aber, Taichi, du weißt doch, dass ich mich nie, _nie_ über dich lustig machen würde!«, versuchte   
er Tai zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
»LÜGE!«, schrie dieser ihm ins Gesicht, »Ich bin dir doch egal! Sogar Hikari und Takeru haben   
mich belogen...«  
»Was redest du...?«, fragte er perplex, und wich noch immer zurück, da Taichi kontinuierlich auf   
ihn zu trat und ihn mit einer Eises Kälte ansah, die ihm schlicht und ergreifend Angst machte.  
»Die beiden sind sooo glücklich...«, setzte Tai an, »Dabei haben sie die ganze Zeit versucht mir   
Hoffnungen zu machen. _Dafür hasse ich sie_!!!«  
»Nein. Nein das tust du nicht!«, konterte er, »Hikari ist deine Schwester! Du liebst sie doch! Du   
willst sie doch mit all deinen Mitteln beschützen. Das hast _du selbst_ mir erzählt, Taichi. Und   
Takeru war doch immer wie ein kleiner Bruder für dich, oder etwa nicht!?«  
»_Halt die Klappe_!«, ihm stockte der Atem – wie redete er denn?, »Halt dein falsches Mundwerk!   
_Du_ ... du bist mein Problem! ... _Ohne dich hätte ich diese Sorgen nicht_!!!!!  
Ich – hasse –dich!« sprach er ihm mit kalten Augen wörtlich ins Gesicht, dass er die Augen   
aufriss, und ihm das Herz schmerzte. Hastig wich er noch weiter zurück.  
»Tai ... Taichi...«  
»Ich _hasse_ dich!«, wiederholte Taichi mit einer stechenden Stimme, als wollte er ihm einen Dolch   
durch das Herz stoßen. Klagend zeigte er mit dem Finger auf seine Brust.  
Wieder wich er zurück, denn Taichi hatte nicht ein einziges mal aufgehört auf ihn zuzugehen.   
»Ich _hasse_ dich!«  
»Ich _hasse_ dich!!!«, damit war genug.  
»Hör auf!!!!!!!!!!!«, schrie er zurück. Den Kopf gesenkt, die Hände auf den Ohren, die Augen fest   
verschlossen, »...hör auf...hör auf, bitte ..., hör auf...«  
Mit jedem Mal wich er einen weiteren Schritt zurück, bis ... da plötzlich nichts mehr war...  
Erschrocken sah er hinter sich, und erkannte den Abgrund an dem er stand. Es war jener, an dem   
Taichi und er sich damals geprügelt hatten – von dem sie hinuntergefallen waren – an dem Taichi   
ihn um jeden Preis nicht hatte loslassen wollen. Was für eine Ironie...  
»Was ist mit dir? Angst?«  
»Taichi, bleib stehen!«, schrie er ihm entgegen, als er bemerkte, das der Wildfang direkt vor ihm   
stand.  
»Wieso sollte ich!?«  
»Man, Taichi wach auf!!!!!!«, für einen kleinen Moment blieb er tatsächlich stehen, doch leider   
hielt es nicht lange an.  
Plötzlich griffen Tais Arme nach seinen Schultern, und er sah ihn entgeistert an.   
»Was...?«  
»Ich habe nichts... zu verlieren......«  
Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, als er verstand...  
»Aber, Taichi!!«  
Langsam drückte Tai, _sein Taichi zu, drückte ihn nach hinten, schob sie beide auf den Abgrund   
hinter sich zu.  
»Verflucht, __wach auf!!!!!!!!!!!  ... ...  __Taichiiiii!!«  
  
~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~  
  
Schöner Clifhänger, ja ich weiß...  
Irgendwie bin ich der Meinung, dass mir dieses Kapitel irgendwie ganz und gar nicht gelungen ist.  
Tja, das passiert wohl jedem Schreiberling mal. Ich will versprechen mich zu bessern ^.^_

Bis zum nächsten Part.  
Ne Vorschau wie immer in meinem Profil zu finden 

Gruß  
Eure Kikkyô


	12. Part 11 Decisions to Make

**_Disclaimer_****:** This is a non commercial Fan-fic. The characters do not belong to me (exeptions are few) and I do NOT wish to claim them. Digimon and its characters belong to their respected owners and copyrightholders.  
Kim, Dranamon and Misaomon whatsoever ARE my Characters   
(but I don't think anyone would want to claim them).  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ ~About Destiny Part 11~ ~ *Decisions To Make*  
  
(Hikaris Sicht)

Sie fühlte sich schrecklich. Warum!? Warum hatte er ihr das angetan? Warum hatte er sie   
belogen? Sie hatte ihm vertaut! Hatte seinen Worten Glauben geschenkt, aber er hatte sein Wort   
gebrochen!   
Sie war wieder hier ... in der Welt der Dunkelheit. Dabei hatte er ihr versprochen sie nie wieder   
hier her zu lassen!   
»Hikari!!«, da kam er! Wohin sollte sie? Nein, sie würde nicht wegrennen – sie würde ihn stellen.  
»Hikari, da bist du ja! Sag mir ... sag mir was passiert ist...«, fragte er außer Atem keine zwei   
Meter vor ihr stehend.  
~...tu es...~, flüsterte ihr eine Stimme ins Ohr. Aber was? Was sollte sie tun?  
~Tu es~  
»Was?«, schrie sie unbemerkt laut.  
~Tu...es... – angst – furcht – werden dein Hass ... Er ... ist – dein – Hass!~  
Perplex sah sie Takeru in die ratlosen Augen. War das wahr?  
~Natürlich~  
Aber was, wieso ...?  
~Er ist dein Hass – ist was du hasst~  
Wirklich ...?  
~Tu es ... _töte ihn!~  
Was?! Nein, niemals, nein!  
~Tö – te – ihn!~  
Leere breitete sich aus. Alles ... erschien ihr so ... offensichtlich ...  
  
--*--  
  
(Takerus Sicht)_

Vollkommen ahnungslos sah er Hikari vor sich an, und fragte sich, was in ihr vorgehen müsste,   
dass sie so agierte.  
Wieso hatte sie 'Was?' geschrieen? Meinte sie ihn damit?  
»Hikari, rede mit mir!«, forderte er sie auf, nachdem sie schon eine gewisse Zeit mehr oder   
minder fragend durch ihn hindurch gestarrt hatte.  
Die plötzliche Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht machte ihm zu schaffen, als sie plötzlich einen   
Schritt auf ihn zutrat.  
Ehe er sich versah blickte er zur Seite. Entsetzt, wandte er sich wieder ihr zu, während er sich die   
schmerzende Wange hielt. Ihr Arm hing noch immer in der Luft, und sie sah ihn mit einem Blick   
an, der kalten Hass spiegelte.   
»Hikari...?«  
»Du bist mein Hass! Ich _hasse dich!«, schrie sie ihn an, und stürzte vor, als wolle sie ihn zu   
Boden werfen.  
Überrascht durch die Aktion erkannte er schließlich, wie er von ihr mit beiden Armen gegen einen   
Baum gepresst wurde.   
»Hikari, was soll das, lass mich lo...«, selbstbewusst versuchte er sie von sich zu stoßen, merkte   
aber schnell, dass das nicht so einfach war wie er dachte. Woher hatte sie so viel Kraft?  
Erst da bemerkte er die seltsame dunkle Aura, die sie umgab – dieser dunkle Schatten.  
Was passierte hier?  
Langsam hob Hikari ihre rechte Hand, und er fühlte sich wie paralysiert, als sich ein dunkler   
Schatten darin sammelte – langsam Gestalt annahm. Und ihm stockte der Atem, als sich an   
kleiner Dolch bildete, den Hikari fest in ihre Hand schloss, und ihn angrinste, als wäre sie zu   
allem bereit.  
Was wie scheinbar auch war.  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)_

So verschwommen ... alles war so verschwommen, nahm erst langsam formen an. Wo war er?  
Eier? Wieso Eier? Das waren Digieier, aber ... Primary Village? Die Stadt des ewigen Anfangs?   
Wie kam er hier her?  
»Sind wir endlich aufgewacht?«, erschrocken blickte er auf, und erkannte Demon, der vor ihm   
stand.   
Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Der Vorfall – und ... und Daisuke!   
Nein, Daisuke!! Hatte sich sein Traum erfüllt? Er hatte es nicht geschafft. Er hatte es nicht   
geschafft es zu verhindern.   
Leer. Das war wie er sich fühlte – vollkommen leer. Jetzt hatte sowieso nichts mehr einen Sinn.  
»Ich hatte hier noch etwas zu erledigen, aber ...«, er wies mit dem Arm um sich, »... wie du siehst,   
habe ich das bereits getan.«  
überrascht ließ er seinen Blick erneut kreisen, und erkannte, dass sämtliche Digieier wie   
eingefroren waren.  
»Aber... wieso?«  
»Kannst du dir das nicht denken?  
Ich habe etwas gegen unerwünschte potenzielle Gegenspieler, und ...  
es war die einzige Möglichkeit einen Effekt zu verhindern, den – das muss ich zugeben – ich erst   
jetzt verstanden habe. Schade eigentlich. Und noch ein wünschenswerter Nebeneffekt ... deine   
kleine Kim ... kann hier nicht her gelangen...«  
»Was für ein Effekt?«, hakte er nach, während er sich hinstellte.  
»Geht dich nichts an!«, ein Fingerschnipsen, und er stand relativ unvorteilhaft da – mit engen   
Schlingen an Beinen und Armen, »gleich kannst du deinem süßen Freund Gesellschaft leisten,   
damit ... er nicht so _alleine ist!!«  
Demon holte mit der Hand aus, und er schloss fest die Augen. Vor Angst? Aus Reflex?   
Doch egal, denn keine zwei Sekunden Später schossen sie eh wieder auf, denn ...  
»HALT!!!«, aber das konnte doch ...  
Und schon schoss ein grüner Schatten an ihm vorbei, die Schlingen fielen, und Demon flog samt   
Schatten über das Feld.  
»Ken!! Oh, Gott, Ken! Danke, danke das es dir gut geht!«, überrascht wandte er sich um, und sah   
einen kleinen rothaarigen Wirbelsturm mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihn zurennen, der sich kurz   
darauf in seine Arme warf. Und er sah kleine glitzernde Punkte durch die Luft flattern. Tränen...?  
»Man, bin ich froh! Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht!«  
»Daisuke...?«, verdutzt sah er das rote Haarbüschel vor sich an, »du...«  
Doch, der Junge drückte ihn nur noch mehr an sich, als würde er Gefahr laufen, dass Ken sich in   
Luft auflöste.  
»Eh,... Daisuke...! Schon gut. Aber.. du ... erdrückst mich gleich noch...«  
»Oh!«, beschämt ließ Daisuke ihn los. Und schon wieder flog ein grüner Schatten an ihnen vorbei.   
Diesmal allerdings in weniger gutem Zustand.  
»Stingmon!!«  
»Elende Nervensäge... ich dachte, dich wäre ich los?«  
»Tja«, sagte Davis achselzuckend, »Unkraut vergeht halt nicht!«  
»Na das werden wir ja noch sehen!«  
Aber bevor Demon auch nur einen Schritt in ihre Richtung getan hatte, grinste Daisuke ihn an,   
und ein weißes Licht kam auf!  
Kim?!  
  
--*--  
  
(Takerus Sicht)_

Sie holte aus und zielte mit dem Dolch auf seinen Kopf. Doch mit einer raschen Bewegung hatte   
er ihn zur Seite geworfen. Alles was Hikari traf waren seine Haare!  
»Na warte...!«, mit einem Ruck zog sie das Metal wieder aus dem Holz des Baumes und holte   
erneut aus.  
Er sah sie nur perplex an. Was hatte sie denn vor? Wollte sie ihn etwa umbringen? Allen Ernstes?   
Das konnte sie doch unmöglich ernst meinen!   
Nach all dem was sie sich versprochen hatten? Sie waren doch für einander bestimmt! Da hatten   
sie nie einen Zweifel dran gehabt, also warum jetzt?!  
Sie hatten sich doch immer vertraut!!  
Vertraut...?!  
Starr sah er sie an, als sie erneut ihr Ziel anvisierte...  
»Angst?«, fragte sie schadenfroh.  
»Nein«, konterte er sicher und schloss langsam die Augen, »Ich ... vertraue dir...«  
Er hörte eine überraschtes Atmen.  
»Ach was!!«, schrie sie ihm zu, bevor er des Metal durch die Luft sausen hörte, und einen   
Windzug spürte. Einen Windzug – das war alles – nicht mehr und nicht weniger.   
Zufrieden öffnete er die Augen, und sah in Hikaris tränenreiche Augen, die ihn anstarrten,   
während die Klinge ihres Dolches nur wenige Millimeter von seinem Hals entfernt war.  
Langsam lies sie die Hand sinken, und unter einem Klirren fiel die Waffe zu Boden, bis sie sich in   
einen schwarzen Nebel auflöste, und auch Hikaris dunkle Aura mit ihm verschwand.   
»Es tut mir ... so leid...! Ich ... ich weiß gar nicht was mit mir los war! So eine ... Kleinigkeit!   
Warum hat ... mir das so fiel ausgemacht...?«  
Eine Antwort bekam sie nicht mehr, denn schon hüllte sie ein grelles weißes Licht ein.  
  
--*--  
  
(Yamatos Sicht)

Er wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr, wie er das geschafft hatte – eine schnelle Bewegung -, oder   
was ihn dazu getrieben hatte – womöglich eine Kurzschlussreaktion – aber alles was er noch sah,   
war, wie Taichi an ihm vorbeiflog, und wie er sich blitzschnell dessen Handgelenk griff.  
Direkt vor ihm war der Abgrund, und direkt vor ihm war ... Taichi. Er hing an seinem Arm direkt   
am Abgrund, und er lag oben auf dem Boden und versuchte mit aller Kraft ihn festzuhalten.  
Plötzlich wandte sich Taichi ihm zu, und seine Augen starrten ihn an. Noch immer so voller Wut,   
dass es ihn schmerzte es zu sehen.  
So voller Selbstaufgabe. Er _versuchte ja nicht einmal sich hochzuziehen.  
Er hing schlicht und einfach da über dem Abgrund und starrte ihn an.  
»Tai! Gib mir deine andere Hand!«, rief er ihm zu, aber er rührte sich nicht ein Stück, sondern   
blickte ihn immer noch mit diesen Augen an.  
Langsam merkte er, wie er über den Boden rutschte. Er hing zu weit mit dem Oberkörper über   
den Rand!! Aber sonst hätte er Taichi unmöglich fangen können.   
Allmählich rutschte er Stückchenweise weiter.  
»Himmel, Tai! Komm zur Vernunft!«, schrie er ihn an.  
»Ich ... habe nichts ... zu verlieren!«, gab Taichi ihm als Antwort, ohne die Augen auch nur einmal   
von ihm abzuwenden.   
Langsam wurde ihm das zu viel! Wie konnte ein Mensch denn so dumm sein? Er hatte doch   
Hikari! Er hatte seine ganze Familie, er hatte Agumon, die Anderen  und er hatte ... ihn. Wie   
konnte er so Blind sein?!  
Blind? Blind?! Aber ja ... er hatte ... __ihn!  
»Und ob du etwas zu verlieren hast, Taichi!  
Denk an Hikari, Agumon, deine Eltern die anderen und... verflucht noch mal denk an __mich!!«  
Die Wut wich, ersetzt durch Irritation: »...Lü...lüge..!«  
»Unsinn! Ich habe mir nie einen Spaß aus dir gemacht! Denn ... denn...«  
»Was?«, fragte ihn sein Taichi, und er sah ihn an. Traurigkeit lag in seinen vorher wuterfüllten   
Augen – so erwartungsvoll.  
»Denn ... __denn schließlich liebe ich dich, Taichi Yagami!!«  
Er fühlte sich so leicht mit der Gewissheit es gesagt zu haben. So leicht wie eine Feder. Und ein   
Blick zu seiner Hand, die noch immer fest um Taichis Handgelenk geschlossen war, weiteten sich   
seine Augen.  
Diese braunen Sterne glitzerten ihm entgegen, und kleine Tropfen rannen über Taichis Wange.  
Plötzlich erschien er ihm so leicht, und mit einem kräftigen Zug zog er ihn zu sich nach oben auf   
den sicheren Boden.  
Außer Atem saßen sie kurz nebeneinander, bis er aufsah, als Taichi mit ihm sprach.  
»Ich ... ich weiß nicht was los war. Es waren .. Dinge die mich schon lange beschäftigten, aber   
nie... nie waren sie so entscheidend gewesen. Nur immer ein Angstfaktor es niemanden wissen zu   
lassen. ...Nie... zu sagen ...   
Weißt du, Yama, als ich ...«, er vergrub die Hände im Stoff seiner Hose, » ... einmal nach Hause   
kam, und meiner Mutter sagte, ich sein verliebt, fragte sie mich etwas ganz einfaches ... wer die   
Glückliche den sein ... aber, das war das Problem. Ich war nicht einfach verliebt ... ich ... ich war...   
in einen Jungen verliebt ... ich dachte sie wäre enttäuscht von mir ... und schwieg. Gar nicht   
meinem Wappen entsprechend – ich war so feige. Aber jetzt will ich es sagen.«, er blickte auf,   
und sah ihn mit roten Augen an, »Ich liebe dich, Yamato.... Ich liebe dich, Ishida Yamato!«  
Damit warf er sich um seinen Hals und er war mehr als verwirrt.  
Er erwiderte seine Gefühle? Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit Sorgen um nichts gemacht? Mimi hatte   
Recht gehabt. Sie waren so Blind gewesen!  
»Was ist das?«, fragte Taichi, als er aufsah, und ein komisches Licht sie umgab.   
Wie sollten sie von hier wegkommen, fragte er sich gerade in dem Moment, als das Licht sie zu   
blenden begann.  
  
--*--  
  
»KIM!!!«  
Entsetzt blickte er zurück, und fand seinen jungen Begleiter mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem   
Boden kniend.  
»Junge was hast du?«, vorsichtig kniete er sich daneben, und versuchte ihn dazu zu bewegen   
wieder ruhiger zu werden, »Was ist mit ihr? Ist etwas passiert?«  
»Nein...«, kam eine hastige Antwort, als er plötzlich aufblickte und ihn ansah das ihm der Atem   
stockte, »... Aber ... aber sie hat sich wieder eingemischt...«  
Das verwunderte ihn jetzt.  
»Ja und? Sie hatte ihre Gründe, schließlich ist alles so bestimmt...«  
»Du verstehst mich nicht, Oikawa!«, schrie er ihn plötzlich an, »Es ... es war __der Schritt... Jetzt   
wird er kommen...«  
Fast mitleidsvoll sah er den Jungen vor sich an, legte eine Hand auf seinen Kopf und blickte ihm   
tief in die Augen.   
»Sieh mich an, Junge. Genau das meinte ich doch! Es kommt alles genauso, wie es bestimmt war.   
Es gab nichts was es hätte verhindern können, das dieser Schritt nötig wurde«, er sah den   
traurigen Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers, »Auch du nicht...«  
Zwei blaue Augen blickten ihn fragend an, und er nickte nur um zu verdeutlichen wie ernst er   
gemeint hatte was er gesagt hatte.  
»Und... es wird auch alles so ausgehen?«  
Ein Grinsen kroch auf seine Lippen.  
»Nicht wenn wir hier noch lange herumhocken, und nicht rechtzeitig ankommen!«  
Damit machten sie sich wieder auf ihren Weg – sie waren schon fast da, das hieß aber auch, das   
die Entscheidung immer näher kam...  
  
--*--  
  
(Joes Sicht)_

Langsam wurde es ihm hier eindeutig zu Bunt. Erst verschwanden ihre Freunde quasi   
Grüppchenweise, und jetzt hatten sie noch nicht einmal die geringst Ahnung, wo ihre Digimon   
abgeblieben waren.  
Man könnte fast glauben die seinen mit den Sechsen verschwunden.  
»Man, Koushiro! Hast du jetzt endlich raus wo unsere Digimon sind?«, rief er mit einem Blick zur   
Seite, wo Sora merklich in Sorge und Schuldvorwürfen versunken war.  
»Keine Hektik, Joe! Ich bin doch kein D-Zug ... und ich hab auch nur zehn Finger zum Tippen,   
und nur zwei Augen zum Suchen.«, kam eine für Koushiros Verhältnisse genervte Antwort.  
»Dann ändere das!!!«, rief Miyako panisch dazwischen.  
»Bleib' ruhig, Yolei!«, setzte Mimi ein, »Koushiro tut doch was er kann...«  
Langsam ließ er seinen Blick wandern. Riesige schwarze Blumen, schwarzer Himmel, feiner   
schwarzer Nebel, schwarzes Gras – überhaupt alles schwarz! Auch die Steine dort hinten.   
Nachdenklich sah er auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen. Was musste die Digiwelt eigentlich alles   
durchmachen?!  
Momentchen mal kurz! Überrascht wandte er sich erneut um und blickte die Steine an. Suchend   
blickte er in die Runde – leise zählend.  
Ein – zwei – drei – vier – fünf – sechs- ... sechs!  
Ja natürlich, daher kamen ihm die Steine bekannt vor! Von ihnen hatten die Jungen doch einmal   
berichtet. Aber die waren doch nicht etwa pechschwarz gewesen, oder? Außerdem fehlte   
irgendwie noch einer. Oder irrte er sich vielleicht ganz?  
Doch eine warme Windbrise in der Kälte riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und er sah an den   
Anderen vorbei, wo gerade ein kleines Licht zu leuchten begann. So wohlig warm... was war das?  
»A ...Achtung, da...!«, rief er den anderen zu, und zeigte ihnen mit dem Finger was er denn   
meinte.   
Überrascht wandten sich alle Köpfe und er kam aus dem Staunen schließlich nicht mehr heraus.  
Dieses helle warme Licht senkte sich langsam zu Boden, breite sich aus und verblasste damit   
langsam im Nichts.  
Zurück blieb eine überraschende Szene. Yamato und Tai saßen vor ihnen auf dem Fußboden und   
Tai hing um Yamatos Hals mit dem Gesicht auf dessen Brust. Yamato hingegen hielt ihn fest in   
den Armen und drückte ihn scheinbar an sich, bis ... er die Augen öffnete.  
Sofort weiteten sich seine blauen Augen, und er starrte sie an, als seien sie Außerirdische - was   
genaugenommen wohl auch Joes eigenen Blick hätte entsprechen müssen.  
Vorsichtig tippte er auf Tais Schulter, der ihn daraufhin ansah, und auf dessen Nicken ihn ihre   
Richtung zu ihnen hinüber sah.  
Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er Tais rote Augen sah -  hatte er etwa geweint?  
Sie müssen alle ziemlich bedeppert dreingeschaut haben, denn Beide warfen sich eine flüchtigen   
Blick zu, und grinsten sich dann breit an.  
Spätestens da verstand er die Welt nicht mehr.  
Doch noch immer umgab Tai und Yamato ein leichtes Leuchten.  
Aber schon wieder wurde ihm warm und als er zur Seite sah, tauchten zu ihrer Linken noch zwei   
Gestalten aus einer Lichtkugel auf.  
Hikari und Takeru knieten auf dem Boden und sahen sie verdutzt an. Ihm fiel aber eher Hikaris   
Gesicht auf. Auch sie hatte rote Augen. Was sollte das alles?  
Hikari und Takeru sahen kurz zu ihren Geschwistern, und auf deren breites Grinsen hin breitete   
sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern aus.  
Aber er kam nicht dazu noch länger nachzudenken, als genau zwischen den Beiden ‚Lichtchen'   
noch eine strahlend helle Kugel auftauchte und ganz langsam schwächer wurde, bis sie erkennen   
konnten wer es war – obwohl rein theoretisch nicht mehr so viele in Frage kamen.  
Und tatsächlich blieben Daisuke und Ken in der Mitte zurück.   
Jetzt reichte es ihm aber langsam! Er wollte auch so einen Ausflug machen!!!! Die kamen ja   
scheinbar alle total überglücklich zurück. Zumindest hatte sich Daisuke um Kens Hüfte   
geschlungen – ok, was an sich ja eigentlich nichts unnormales war – aber er sah aus wie der   
glücklichste Mensch auf Erden.   
Es hatte irgendetwas mystisches an sich, wie sie da so alle vor ihnen standen oder hockten,   
umgeben von einer seltsamen Hülle aus Licht.  
Aber dabei sollte es nicht bleiben.  
~~*~~  
Time to heal... ,  
Time to show... ,  
Time to tell ... ...   
~~*~~  
Was war das? Aber er war nicht der Einzige der etwas gehört hatte. Alle bis auf die sechs vor   
ihnen, schienen diesen Chor gehört zu haben.  
Verblüfft sah er auf, als Tai, Yamato, Hikari, Takeru, und Daisuke und Ken plötzlich wieder in   
leichtem Licht erstrahlten. Sie selbst schienen gar nicht zu wissen warum, denn sie sahen sich   
gegenseitig nur verdutzt an.  
Wenn er bis heute nicht an Wunder geglaubt hatte, dann tat er es spätestens in dem Moment, als er   
zusah, wie das Gras vor seinen Augen wieder seine leuchtende grüne Farbe annahm. Jedoch nur   
an der Stelle wo das Licht den Boden berührt hatte.  
Und genau dann verstand er es endlich ...  
  
--*--  
  
(Mimis Sicht)

Bei dem Anblick der sechs vor sich kam sie sich vor, als würde ein Traum in Erfüllung gehen –   
wie sie sich so im Arm hielten.  
Selbstsicher blickten sie sie an und ließen die Hand des Anderen nicht los.  
Sie hatten es geschafft?? Hatten sie es eingesehen?  
Doch bei einem genauen Blick in Kens Gesicht wurde sie eines besseren belehrt. Entweder hatte   
er gerade ziemliche Sorgen, oder er war noch verunsichert.  
»Seht mal!!!«, rief Iori plötzlich laut, und als sie sich umwandte, und seinem Finger folgte fand   
sie zwischen den vielen großen Blumen ... ihre Digipartner!!  
»Lillymon!!«, rief sie ihrem Partner freudig entgegen.  
»Die Schattens sind einfach verschwunden, Mimi!!!«, kam eine Antwort zurück.  
»Vorsicht! Da ist was!!«, schrie Hikari plötzlich lauthals.  
Sie sah, wie Ken herumfuhr, Daisuke unterbewusst hinter sich schob und auf die Fläche   
gegenüber ihren Digimon starrte.  
»Demon...!!«, war alles was er sagte, und alles was nötig war.  
»Schneller!!!!!!!!«, rief WarGreymon seinen Freunden zu, doch nicht schnell genug.  
Denn schon tauchte vor ihnen Demon langsam aus dem Boden auf und blickte sie mit rasender   
Wut an.  
»Oh oh...«, kam es ihr leise über die Lippen.  
An Demons Augen war etwas das ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel.  
Und in dem Moment rannten auch schon ihre Digimon an ihnen vorbei, und stellten sich quasi als   
Barrikade vor ihnen auf.  
Mehr als ein Lachen hatte Demon allerdings nicht übrig, als er vor ihnen in der Luft schwebte und   
seine Hand ausstreckte.  
Sie konnte ahnen, was jetzt kommen würde! Und reflexartig riss sie ihre Arme vor ihr Gesicht –   
gerade rechtzeitig.  
  
--*--  
  
(Daisukes Sicht)

Ihm taten sämtliche Knochen weh, aber er hatte ja auch einen ziemlich guten Grund dafür.   
Schließlich waren sie eben ein gutes Stück durch die Luft geflogen, obwohl ...  
Ken hatte vor ihm gestanden! Er müsste noch mehr abbekommen haben!!!  
»K..Ken...!«, stammelte er zu seiner eigenen Überraschung mehr als das er sprach.  
Doch als er keine Antwort bekam beunruhigte ihn das nur noch mehr, und er versuchte sich   
aufzusetzen, was sich als weitaus schwerer herausstellte, als man denken sollte, da er sich wie von   
einem Elefanten überrannt fühlte.  
Demon über ihm grinste ihn nur schadenfroh an. Der würde sich noch wundern!!!  
»K..k.*hust*...Ken...?«, fragte er ein wenig lauter.  
Doch als er hinter sich sah, traf ihn erst einmal der Schlag. Seine ganzen Freunde lagen wild über   
den Platz verstreut, und rappelten sich im Schneckentempo auf.   
Für Demon  müssten sie wie ein nettes kleines Digiritter-Müsli ausgesehen haben  - garniert mit   
einem Haufen Staub und feiner Rookie-Digimonbeilage. Kurz gesagt: sie sahen jämmerlich aus!  
Doch ein leises Stöhnen und eine Bewegung neben ihm erregten seine Aufmerksamkeit.   
»Ken!!«, damit rutschte – herrje, er _rutschte!! – zu Ken hinüber und half ihm erst einmal sich auf   
die Knie zu setzten.  
Mein Gott muss Demon sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht haben, denn ein Husten von ihm hätte   
wahrscheinlich schon gereicht um ihnen allen sofort das Licht auszublasen.   
Aber nein, der Herr machte sich lieber darüber lustig, wie sie Armeisengleich vor ihm auf dem   
Boden krochen. Er schüttelte den Gedanken lieber ganz schnell ab – so hilflos hatte er sie nicht   
eingeschätzt ... großer Irrtum.  
»*Hust* ...*hust* alles *hust* in Ordnung, Daisuke?«  
»Ja, ja verdammt bei mir schon, aber wie geht's __dir?«, konterte er gereizt.  
»Geht schon, geht *hust* schon...!«  
»Wer's glaubt wird selig...«, murmelte er vor sich hin.  
»Das...«, gab Ken zurück, und sah ihn grinsend an, »... hab ich gehört, Davis!«   
Darauf konnte er nicht anders, als zu grinsen. Doch das hatte scheinbar einen Nebeneffekt. Denn   
Demon schien das eindeutig den Spaß zu verderben.  
»Hikari! Hikari, alles *prust* klar?«, flog Takerus Stimme zu ihnen hinüber, und sie wandten sich   
um, um zu den Anderen zu sehen.  
»Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich lass dich schon nicht allein...«  
»Das...«, setzte Takeru lächelnd an, »...weiß ich doch, Koi!«  
Die Überraschung auf sämtlichen Gesichtern -  zumindest derer, die bei Bewusstsein waren – war   
kaum zu übersehen.  
Auf Koushiros Gesicht stand ein eindeutiges ‚seit-wann-denn-schon?' geschrieben, und Joe fragte   
sich höchstwahrscheinlich nur, warum sie das plötzlich so offen zeigten. Er selbst dagegen,   
tauschte einen Blick mit Ken, der ihm wohlwissend zunickte, und stellte sich nur eine Frage:  
»Warum bin ich eigentlich immer der Letzte der so etwas mitkriegt??«  
  
--*--  
  
(Yamatos Sicht)_

»Ah, mein Schädel...!«, murmelte er leise, als er sich aufrichtete, und sich umsah.  
Das sah ja aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld!! Überall hockten seine Freunde in den Ecken, oder   
krochen wortwörtlich auf allen Vieren.  
Aber da fehlte doch noch wer? Taichi!  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Zähnen setzte er sich hin und sah noch einmal in die Runde.  
»Matt, hilf uns!«, rief Gabumon zu ihm hinüber, und er blickte schlagartig zu seiner Rechten, wo   
Agumon und Gabumon gerade schwerstens damit beschäftigt waren eine leicht sandbedeckte   
Gestalt dazu zu kriegen aufzuwachen.   
Diese einmalige braune Haarmähne war nur schwer zu verwechseln – es war sein Taichi!  
Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu ihm gerannt, doch ... es  musste dabei bleiben, dass er sich langsam   
hinüber _schleppte.  
Und nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm, zog er Taichi endlich vom Boden hoch, und   
drehte ihn auf seinen Schoß – unter den beunruhigten Augen von Agumon.  
Er hörte im Hintergrund, wie Hikari und Takeru mit einander sprachen, aber das interessierte ihn   
jetzt herzlich wenig.  
»Tai!«, sprach er ihn an, bekam aber keine Antwort, »Tai! Taichi!«  
Je länger sein Taichi kein Wort herausbrachte, je mehr beunruhigte es ihn, und je ungeduldiger   
wurde er.  
»Sag was! __Sag was!! ... __Verflucht, Taichi, rede mit mir!!!!«, schrie er unüberhörbar, als ihm eine   
Träne über die Wange kullerte. Die Anderen hatten ihn sicher gehört, denn es wurde plötzlich so   
still – es wäre ihm beinahe lieber gewesen, es wäre nicht so unglaublich still gewesen, aber ...  
»Ya...«  
»Taichi ...! Himmel, Tai...«, für klare Gedanken war alle Zeit vorbei, das erstbeste was ihm einfiel   
... tat er!   
Also zog er Taichi so dicht wie möglich an sich heran und ... drückte ihn zugegebenermaßen fast   
zu Tode...  
»Du ... du erdrückst mich gleich...«  
»Oh,«, ließ er ihn los, »tut mir leid aber ich, ich habe halt...   
__Mach so etwas nie, NIE wieder, Klar!? Man, ich wär' vor Sorge fast gestorben...!«  
»Sorry, ab...«, weiter kam Taichi nicht mehr, als plötzlich ein seltsames Rauschen auf sie zu kam.  
»VORSICHT!«, hörte er jemanden schreien, was aber schon eindeutig zu spät war.  
  
--*--  
  
(Takerus Sicht)_

Entsetzt sah er zu der Rauchwolke, wo eben noch sein Bruder gesessen hatte.  
»TAI!«, schrie Hikari neben ihm.  
»Wie... wie ...?«, stammelte Joe vor sich hin. Aber was meinte er damit?  
Erst als sich der aufgewirbelte Sand legte, erkannte er es.  
Demon hatte die beiden nicht getroffen – oder, halt. Das hatte Joe nicht gemeint.  
Vorsichtig erhob sich der blonde Schopf seines Bruders, und auch Tais braune Mähne wurde   
sichtbar, aber das war nicht alles.  
Als die beiden sich aufrichteten, fiel ihnen förmlich jemand in die Arme.  
»S...Sora...!?«, hörte er Tai entsetzt.  
»Alles ... in Ord...nung?«, fragte sie zurück  - in die allgemeine Stille.  
»Ja, a...aber wieso...?«, gab sein Bruder zurück  
Ein breites Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, und sie sah beide an.  
»Na ... schließlich sollte... ich helfen wo ich ...kann! Und immerhin .. hab ich...das Wappen der   
Liebe, oder...?!«  
Ein Ausdruck von Sprachlosigkeit setzte sich auf die Gesichter von Yamato und Tai.  
»Wie hat sie das gemacht?«, beendete Joe schließlich seine Frage ganz leise, »Wo hat sie die   
Kraft her genommen, darüber zu rennen?«  
Gute Frage! Ihm taten sämtliche Knochen weh, und sie rannte einfach mal so zu denen hinüber   
und stieß sie zu Boden?!  
Hinter ihm rekelte sich plötzlich etwas – aber es war nicht schon wieder Demon, der sah eher   
überrascht aus.  
Er wandte sich um und staunte nicht schlecht. Daisuke hatte Kens Arm über seine Schultern   
gelegt, und versuchte doch tatsächlich sich mit ihm hinzustellen – während er einen fragenden   
Blick von Ken kassierte.  
Aber entgegen all seinen Vermutungen stand Davis doch auf einmal tatsächlich vor ihnen und   
grinste sie an.  
»Schluss mit dem Unsinn!«, schrie Demon plötzlich dazwischen, und als er an Ken und Davis   
vorbeisah, erkannte er dessen geladenen Gesichtsausdruck – damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet.  
»Mit reicht's langsam! Warum seid  vier noch am Leben??!!«, dabei sah er Hikari, Tai, Yamato   
und ihn an, als sei es ein Verbrechen zu leben.  
Ja, klar! Diese komische Welt, das hatte Demon eingefädelt – na das fiel ihm aber spät ein, warum   
war er da nicht schon eher drauf gekommen?  
»Egal!!!«, rief Demon sich plötzlich selbst zu, »Dann erledigen wir das halt jetzt!!«  
  
--*--  
  
(Kens Sicht)

Wieder sah er dieses helle Licht, und er wusste langsam nur all zu gut, was es bedeutete.  
Tatsächlich fing Kim die Attacke, die ihnen gegolten hatte ab, blieb aber davon vollkommen   
unbeschadet. _Ihn sollte es nicht überraschen, er wusste ja, dass sie bereits tot war, aber die   
Anderen – die waren eher überrascht.  
»Nicht du schon wieder!«  
»Doch ich schon wieder, Demon! Und ich werde immer wieder kommen solange du versuchst sie   
zu töten!«  
»Pah! Beschützen das kannst du, nicht? Aber alles andere...ich nehme an dir hab ich es zu   
verdanken, dass die sich jetzt plötzlich so __wunderbar verstehen, Göre?«  
»Nein, tut mir leid! Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben!  
Wahre Gefühle lassen sich nicht so einfach austricksen.«  
»Blödes Gerede!«, holte Demon aus, und mit einer starken Windböe landete Kim in einiger   
Entfernung von ihnen auf dem Boden.  
»Kim!!«, doch weiter kam er nicht, den Demon hatte seinen Vortrag scheinbar noch nicht   
beendet.  
»Liebe, so ein Unsinn! Denkt ihr ich kenne die Vorhersagen nicht? Natürlich kenne ich sie – zur   
Genüge! Glaubt ihr denn etwa ich hätte sonst so genau gewusst, wo ihr angreifbar seid? Was ich   
verhindern musste!  
Träume machen Angst, nicht Ken? Und diese Angst wird zu Unsicherheit. Und schließlich ... wird   
die Unsicherheit  ... __dein Todesurteil!!!!«  
Wer weiß was gekommen wäre – was Demon eigentlich hätte tun wollen! Er tat es nicht, denn   
plötzlich galt ihre Aufmerksamkeit anderem.  
»ARGGHHH!!!!!«, schrie Kim plötzlich, und alle Köpfe wandten sich ihr zu – ihr und ihrem   
Digimon, das seltsamerweise plötzlich neben ihr saß.   
Ein seltsamer dunkler Windstrudel umgab die beiden, und bei einem genaueren Blick in die   
Runde, fiel ihm auf, dass die dunklen Steine von denen Demon gesprochen hatte seltsam rot   
glühten.   
Nur war das leider nicht alles, denn plötzlich fühlte er sich als würde er brennen, und schon   
schossen seine Hände zu seinem schmerzenden Nacken.  
»..Urghhh...«, versuchte er nicht all zu deutlich zu zeigen, was vor sich ging.  
Aber zumindest Daisuke konnte er nichts vormachen.  
»Ken! Was ist?!«, fragte er und sah ihm in die Augen, als er seine Hände auf seine Schultern   
legte. Und mit einem Mal weiteten sich seine Augen.  
»Nein...«, hauchte er ihn an, »Sag nicht ... sag nicht, das ist deswegen?«  
Mehr als ein Nicken brachte er nicht zustande, als ohne Vorwarnung auch schon alles vorbei war.  
Zumindest bei ihm! Denn auch wenn seine Saat jetzt scheinbar nicht mehr reagierte, so taten die   
Steine es dennoch immer noch.   
Starr blickten sie alle um sich, als plötzlich diese riesigen Blumen vor Elektrizität zu knistern   
begannen, und  Hunderte kleine Blitze sich zwischen ihnen und dem Himmel entluden.  
Demons freudiges Lachen dazu passte nur zu gut.  
»__Hahah!__ Macht euch auf etwas gefasst...!  
__Das war jetzt dein großer Fehler, Mädchen! Jetzt könnt ihr einpacken...!«  
Entsetzten machte sich breit, als sie alle in den Himmel starrten, und zusahen, wie sich ein tiefes   
dunkles Loch in der rotierenden Wolkendecke bildete.   
Und langsam sahen sie, wie sich eine riesige schwarze Gestalt langsam und gemächlich durch die   
Wolkendecke zu ihnen hinabließ ...  
  
~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~  
  
_

Das ist Part 11, es ist Mitternacht und ich bin Toooootmüde.  
Also bis zum nächsten Teil und immer schön Reviews schreiben, sonst werd ich depressiv ^_^  
-_-zZ *schnarch*


	13. Part 12 Forever Love

**_Disclaimer_****:** This is a non commercial Fan-fic. The characters do not belong to me (exeptions are few) and I do NOT wish to claim them. Digimon and its characters belong to their respected owners and copyrightholders.  
Kim, Dranamon and Misaomon whatsoever ARE my Characters   
(but I don't think anyone would want to claim them).  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ ~About Destiny Part 12~ ~ *Forever Love*  
  
»Oh, Mist!«, kam es ihm heraus, als er den dunklen Himmel betrachtete, und die seltsamen   
Vorgänge in relativer Nähe vor sich kommen sah.  
»Schneller Kleiner! Wir sind spät dran!«, rief ihm der Alte zu.  
Er hatte ganz Recht.   
Sie mussten sich etwas beeilen.   
Sie hatten zu helfen, zu zeigen, zu erzählen...  
  
--*--  
  
Er traute seinen Augen nicht und spürte wie ihm die ohnehin wackeligen Beine zu zittern   
begannen. Aber Ken schien es noch sehr viel schlimmer zu gehen.  
Entweder wusste er schon wieder mehr als er gesagt hatte, oder ... er hatte eine unglaubliche   
Angst. So kannte er ihn gar nicht, es sei denn ... ja, es sei denn, das Meer der Dunkelheit hatte   
etwas damit zu tun!   
»Ken, was ist das? Wie viel weißt du?«, fragte er ihn gerade laut genug, dass er es hören konnte   
und beobachtete seine erschrockene Reaktion.   
»I...ich kenn... ...! Nur woher...?«, bekam er als Antwort.  
Es sollte ihm reichen.   
Stattdessen blickte er wieder zum Himmel  - die Vorgänge zu verfolgen.  
Langsam konnte man die dunklen Konturen der Gestalt vor ihnen erkennen, und er erwischte sich   
dabei, sich die Frage zu stellen, ob das dort vor ihnen eigentlich ein Digimon war.  
Lange Arme, schmale Taille – sofern man das so nennen konnte – seltsame Schläuche oder   
ähnliches am Rücken, ein kurzes Gesicht, ein hoher Kopf ... und schließlich diese unübersehbaren   
schwarzen flügelähnlichen Gebilde an den Schulterblättern.   
In gewisser Weise kam er sich vor wie in einem Horrorstreifen.  
Er hörte Hikari hinter sich leise Schluchzen, und sah sie fragend einen Augenblick lang an. Sie   
hatte ihren Kopf in Takerus Schulter vergraben und zitterte förmlich am ganzen Körper das man   
es nicht für möglich halten sollte. Es erging ihr scheinbar genau wie Ken. Es musste einfach etwas   
mit dem Meer der Dunkelheit zu tun haben, sonst wären nicht ausgerechnet _die_ beiden so   
vollkommen aufgelöst!   
Sprachlos sah er zu, wie sich diese Kreatur vor ihnen auf dem Boden niederließ. Diese Größe...   
vor ihm stand förmlich ein Riese im direkten Vergleich zu Demon, gegen den sie schon klein   
genug gewirkt hatten.  
‚Himmel hilf uns', war alles was er dachte, und das obwohl er nicht gerade gläubig war – das war   
Hikaris und Takerus Fachgebiet - er hielt sich da lieber raus.  
Das dort war also der ‚er' von dem Demon gesprochen hatte. Aber ihm lag doch noch eine Frage   
auf der Zunge – wie...?  
»Ich begrüße dich, Dagomon! Es hat doch scheinbar reibungslos geklappt!«, schmeichelte sich   
Demon in einem für ihn so untypischen Ton zusammen, dass er nicht genau wusste, ob er eine   
Gänsehaut bekommen sollte oder anfangen sollte zu lachen.  
Allerdings verkniff er sich letzteres schließlich, als dieses Wesen seinen Blick zu ihnen   
hinübergleiten ließ. Es war nicht mehr als ein Gleiten. Eine seltsame stetige Bewegung, wie die   
einer Maschine, so bedrohlich mit einem undefinierbarem Blick bestickt, dass es ihm dann doch   
die Gänsehaut heraufbeschwor.   
»Du hast mich angelogen, Demon«, gab dieses Etwas ganz ruhig ein Statement ab, bevor es   
Demon neben sich ansah, der sofort merklich zu stocken begann.    
Na wenn das kein Zeichen war. Sogar Demon schien einigen Respekt vor ihm zu haben. Aber   
worum zum Teufel ging es da schon wieder?  
»Wie?«, stotterte Demon kaum merklich.  
»Du hattest mir versprochen, dass du eine Welt voller Licht kennen würdest!«, wieder ließ es   
seinen Blick wandern, »Aber hier ist nur schwarz ... oder ist dass, was du unter Licht verstehst?!«  
Der leicht gereizte Tonfall war ihm nicht entgangen – und Demon scheinbar genauso wenig, denn   
der zuckte sichtlich. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er dem Gespräch nicht ganz folgen   
konnte.  
»Ja, also... das ist nicht meine Schuld...«, Lüge Demon, »... das ist wegen diesen Kindern! Alles   
ihr Werk!«  
Wie jetzt!? Nun aber mal Halblang! Der log ja das sich die Digiwelt bog und lief nicht mal rot an   
dabei!!!!   
Er stand kurz davor von seiner mittlerweile sicherer stehenden Position aus loszugehen, und das   
Demon mitten ins Gesicht zu sagen, wurde allerdings aufs energischste von Ken zurückgehalten,   
und stoppte schließlich ganz von alleine. Denn dieser tiefe Blick von diesem Etwas hätte selbst   
den Teufel persönlich erstarren lassen. Er schluckte einmal und sah dann, wie es sich wieder   
Demon zuwandte.   
»Ich traue langsam niemandem mehr...  
Sag was du willst! Du bist doch genauso falsch wie jeder Andere, Demon!«, _das_ machte Demon   
nervös.   
Recht hatte ‚es'. Demon log doch ohne Ende... In dem Moment sah in dieses Ding an – oder   
zumindest erschien es ihm, als sehe es ihn genau an.  
»Ich weiß noch nicht genau was alles, aber du hast mich angelogen, Demon. Und das gefällt mir   
gar nicht!«  
Er erkannte das Demon mehr als entsetzt aussah, und riss sich die Arme vor das Gesicht, als er   
dieses seltsame schwarze Licht (!) sah.  
Einen Moment später sah er nur noch ein paar kleine Daten als schwarzen Nebel durch die Luft   
segeln, an der Stelle wo eben noch Demon gestanden hatte.   
Das dieser Nebel schließlich um dieses Etwas zu kreisen begann, bemerkte er nicht.  
  
--*--  
  
»A...a...aber das gibt's doch nicht... so ...so eine Kraft!«, Iori hatte es auf den Punkt getroffen.   
Dieses Wesen hatte Demon mit einer Leichtigkeit besiegt, die einem das Blut in den Adern   
gefrieren lassen konnte. Er sah zu Yamato neben sich und hoffte nur, dass dieses Digimon-Ding   
Demon keinen Glauben geschenkt hatte.   
Geduldig beobachtete er wie es sich langsam und ausgiebig in der Umgebung umsah, als würde es   
auf etwas warten. Aber worauf?   
Schließlich wandte es sich ruckartig wieder ihnen zu und er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre dieses   
schwarze Wesen von einer seltsamen schwarzen Aura umgeben, die langsam aber sicher   
verschwand – obwohl, das wäre zu positiv. ‚In sich aufsaugte' wäre wohl eher angebracht. Und   
kaum war die Aura verschwunden funkelten ihnen diese eigentlich dunklen Augen mit einem   
intensiven Rot entgegen, dass er die Luft anhielt.  
»Das gefällt mir gar nicht...!«, gab Yama in einem leisen Sing-Sang dazu.  
»Mir mindestens genau so wenig!«, gab er zurück.  
Er schluckte einmal kräftig, als diese Augen sie fast klagend anstarrten.  
»Onii-chan!«, rief Hikari leise zu ihm hinüber, »Merkt ihr was? Die Dunkelheit... sie ... sie ist   
noch da! Es war nicht Demon!?«  
Bei ihren Worte tauschten er und Yamato einen erschrockenen Blick aus. Doch war ihm nicht   
entgangen, dass ihre letzten Worte mehr eine Frage als eine Aussage waren.  
»Doch...!«, unterbrach eine Stimme seinen Gedankengang, und alle einschließlich Daisuke   
starrten zu Ken, »...Es war Demon!«  
»Ja, aber ... er ist doch...«, setzte Yamato an und stoppte abrupt, »...oder...?«  
Fragend blickte er Taichi an und würde dennoch keine Antwort bekommen, denn langsam war er   
sich nicht mehr sicher – bei nichts mehr.  
Er hatte hier in dieser Welt schon genug erlebt, um langsam zu wissen, dass es so gut wie nie so   
ist, wie es zu sein scheint - das Unmögliche möglich sein konnte.  
»Ihr...!?«, sah dieses Etwas sie streng an. Er wusste noch nicht so ganz, ob dieser Tonfall eine   
Frage oder eine Drohung war. Klammheimlich hoffte er natürlich ersteres – wer würde das nicht?  
»Ihr müsst es sein... vielleicht hatte Demon doch recht...«  
Ohoh ...  
  
--*--  
  
Na herzliches Beileid!  
Der glaubte Demon doch tatsächlich, das _sie_, ausgerechnet SIE, für die Störungen in der Digiwelt   
verantwortlich waren.   
Vorsichtig zog er Hikari an sich, als sich ihre Arme fest um seinen Arm schlangen.  
»Nein!«, rief eine Stimme dazwischen, die er schon fast vergessen hatte, »Das ist nicht wahr!   
Diese Kinder haben nichts mit dieser Dunkelheit zu tun, Dagomon! Das solltest du so gut wissen   
wie ich!«  
Damit trat Misaomon aus dem Schatten in dem es gestanden hatte und stellte sich neben Ken und   
Daisuke an die Spitze der Truppe.   
Dagomon ... Dagomon... Wieso hatte er diesen Namen schon einmal gehört? Aber da traf es ihn   
wie der Blitz.  
»Dagomon?!«, rief er laut, »_Das_ ist Dagomon? Dieses Digimon, das über das Meer der   
Dunkelheit herrscht?«  
Doch sofort bereute er, was er gesagt hatte, denn Hikari krallte sich nun so fest an ihn, das ihm der   
Arm schmerzte – nicht, dass ihm nicht sowieso fast alles weh tat.  
»Wo kommt der denn plötzlich wieder her?«, hörte er mit einem Ohr Miyakos Frage.  
»Er war die ganze Zeit da!«, hörte er auch noch Palmons schwache Antwort, »Schließlich hatte er   
mit uns gekämpft!«  
»Misaomon, richtig?«, fragte Dagomon nach.  
»Ja, richtig! Aber du hast hier nichts verloren, Dagomon, du gehörst hier nicht hin!«  
»Pah, als wenn du das verstehen könntest. Hast _du_, als ein Digimon dieser Welt überhaupt eine   
Ahnung, was ein Leben in ewiger Dunkelheit bedeutet? Das hast du _nicht_!«  
Irgendwie irritierte ihn das. Was wollte Dagomon damit genau aussagen? Etwa das, was er   
glaubte?  
Doch plötzlich wandte sich Misaomon zu ihnen um und begann leise etwas zu murmeln, was er   
nur daran erkannte, dass es die Lippen bewegte.  
»Das lässt du schön bleiben!«, hallte Dagomons tiefe Stimme über die Fläche, und sofort erstarrte   
Misaomon wie eine Eissäule - und das war wörtlich gemeint!  
»Na, wenn ...«, setzte Dagomon an, »...ihr der Grund seid, dann muss ich euch halt loswerden!«  
Kaum hatte Dagomon seinen Satz beendet, hörte er ein leises Knacken in der Luft, und er sah   
neben sich.  Schon traf ihn das Entsetzten.  
»Patamon!!!«, schrie er seinem Partner entgegen, der mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck neben   
ihm zu Eis erstarrt war. Den Anderen erging es nicht anders.  
»Bauern beseitigt. Dann kämen die Türme...«, bevor er sich versah flogen Miyako und Iori mit   
einer Energiewelle in die nächste Ecke, »...dann die Springer...« Noch ehe er realisieren konnte   
was mit Yolei und Cody gerade passiert war, schleuderte die nächste Druckwelle auch schon   
Koushiro und Joe durch die Luft, und alles was er tun konnte war fassungslos zuzusehen, denn es   
hört nicht auf.  
»... kämen wir zu den Läufern...«, ein Schrei war alles, was ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass   
Sora und Mimi gerade in eine andere Richtung geworfen wurden. Jetzt wurde es eindeutig zu   
bunt. Langsam kochte die pure Wut in ihm hoch. Wie konnte dieses Digimon sie mit einem   
Schachspiel vergleichen?  
  
--*--  
  
Vollkommen perplex sah er auf die zerkratzten Formen seiner Freunde, die rings um sie herum   
langsam versuchten sich zusammen zu rappeln. Am liebsten hätte er ihnen gesagt, sie sollten es   
nicht versuchen, aber er wollte nicht aufgeben – noch nicht.    
»...So, jetzt bin ich ehrlich aus dem Konzept... etwas viele Damen oder nicht? ... Da wäre   
Nummer eins...«  
Ein Schnipsen war zu hören, und erschrocken musste er zusehen, wie sich eine Art Liane aus dem   
Boden wand, und sich um die Füße seines kleinen Bruders schlang – genau wie bei Hikari.  
»Ahhhh!«  
»Takeru!!«, schrie er, als dieses Ding begann sich um die Hälse der beiden zu schlingen.  
»...und Nummer zwei!«  
»Yama!!!!!!!!«, rief Taichi ihm zu, als er vortrat, und sofort einen Stromschlag aller erster Güte   
verpasst bekam. Irgendwie wurde ihm schwummerig, und er sackte langsam in sich zusammen,   
bis Taichi ihn auffing.  
»Yama, alles in Ordnung?«   
Naja, er sah nicht sehr viel mehr als haufenweise Grauschattierungen und fühlte sich wie in 'nem   
Karussell - was sollte er dazu sagen? Ihm stellte sich eher die Frage woher dieser Schlag kam...  
»Den ... Umständen entsprechend...! Was...?«, allerdings erübrigte sich seine Frage, als er aufsah.   
Eine Kuppel aus knisternden ‚Miniblitzen' umschloss die Stelle, an der sie auf dem Boden   
hockten. Tolle Situation! Ihre Freunde lagen verstreut auf dieser Fläche, und sie saßen in einem   
Stromkäfig fest! Er kam sich aus gutem Grunde ziemlich hilflos vor. ...Takeru!?    
Ein ängstlicher Blick zu seinem Bruder beruhigte ihn allerdings ein wenig.  
Diese Schlinge lag zwar noch immer um die Hälse ihrer beiden Geschwister, aber sie hinderte sie   
nur daran sich zu bewegen, mehr nicht – noch nicht.  
Könnte Heute schnell noch sein Lieblingssatz werden ... ‚noch nicht'!  
Daisuke und Ken waren nicht ‚eingekerkert' – noch nicht.   
Und sie waren auch alle noch längst nicht tot – noch ...nicht!  
Wie viele dieser Sätze würde er wohl zusammenbekommen? Er würde es besser nicht einmal   
versuchen – diese Depri-Phase konnte er sich jetzt wohl kaum erlauben!  
»... und die Nummer drei...«, er konnte sich ja schon denken, was das jetzt werden würde,   
allerdings hatte er mit dem was er schließlich sah, dann doch nicht gerechnet.   
Daisuke brach keine zwei Meter vor ihnen auf die Knie. Er riss die Augen auf und sah zu, wie der   
Anführer ihrer zweiten Generation in sich zusammenklappte, als wären seine Knochen aus   
Gummi.  
»Davis!«, schrieen Hikari und Takeru im Chor kurz bevor...  
»_Daisuke_!!!«, noch immer mit einem Ausdruck purer Angst im Gesicht – was für ihn wirklich   
nicht typisch war – beobachtete er von Taichis Schoss aus, wie Ken sich neben Daisuke zu Boden   
fallen ließ, und ihn aufsammelte.   
»Ich... ich kann mich nicht bewegen!!«, hörte er Daisuke leise und mit einer deutlichen Spur der   
selben Angst, die er spürte, »Was ist das!?«  
Er war gerade nah genug an den beiden dran um sehen zu können was für ein Ausdruck kurzzeitig   
über Kens Gesicht geflackert war.  
Er tauschte einen Blick mit Taichi aus, und dessen Nicken sagte ihm, dass er es auch bemerkt   
hatte.   
»Ken... was ist mit dir?«, zog Daisuke seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu ihnen, und er sah gerade   
noch, wie Ken Daisuke vorsichtig wieder auf den Boden legte – der konnte sich tatsächlich so gut   
wie gar nicht bewegen. Er bewegte seinen Arm nicht nur in Zeitlupe, sondern schien sich dabei   
auch noch schrecklich anstrengen zu müssen.  
Dagomon lächelte fast, oder zumindest würde er es für so etwas wie ein Lächeln halten.  
»Bleibt nur noch ... der König...!«  
Er hatte also recht gehabt mit seiner Theorie, und auch Daisuke schien nun langsam verstanden zu   
haben, was los war.  
Diese Vorgehensweise, war ihm doch von Anfang an bekannt vorgekommen. Aber woher wollte   
Dagomon von dieser Legende der Digiwelt wissen? Er kam doch aus einer ganz anderen Welt. Er   
konnte unmöglich wissen, was die vier Wächter gesehen hatten!  
Aber fiel wichtiger als das alles: was wollte er mit der Saat?!  
»Die Steine!«, antworte Ken ganz leise, ohne sich umzudrehen, und da erst merkte er, dass er   
seine Frage laut gestellt hatte. Spätestens jetzt wusste also jeder was Sache war.  
  
--*--  
  
Er konnte es nicht fassen! Langsam hing ihm die Sache zum Halse raus. Konnten die seinen Ken   
nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen? Schließlich war er immer noch nicht dazu gekommen ihm   
etwas ...wichtiges ... zu sagen...  
Er hätte es lieber sofort machen sollen, aber nachher ist man ja immer klüger. Man das war doch   
zum Haare ausreißen, doch nicht einmal das lag im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten – sogar   
Däumchendrehen dürfte sich schwierig gestallten.   
Er war verflucht noch mal sauer – auf sich, und auf seine elende Hilflosigkeit.  
»Ich frage nicht mal ob du sie mir feiwillig gibst, denn die Antwort kenne ich schon...«  
Moment mal! Antwort? Antwort worauf? Wieso 'kenne ich schon'? Er bezweifelte doch stark,   
dass Ken und Dagomon schon mal ein kleines  
Kaffeekränzchen gehalten hatten!! Und Kens Gesicht sagte ihm, dass er damit voll und ganz   
richtig lag.   
Was nun? Wenn die Sache mit dem ‚Freiwillig' geklärt wäre?  
»Schach!«, rief Dagomon unüberhörbar, und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie.  
Er spürte diese seltsame Welle von Energie die ihn erfasste und rollte ein kleines Stück über den   
mittlerweile wüstengleichen Boden. Als er aufsah stockte ihm erst einmal der Atem.  
Ken schlug mit dem Rücken gegen den Käfig um Tai und Yamato und mehr als ein grelles Licht   
sah er dann auch nicht mehr, als er die drei noch im Chor schreien hören konnte.  
Tai und Yamato waren in ihrem Käfig übereinander zusammengesackt und rührten sich kaum.   
Tangential neben dem Käfig lag Ken auf dem Boden, und hatte gerade mal ein Auge offen mit   
dem er ihn ansah.  
Oh, bitte ... wenn es so etwas wie einen Gott gab, dann sollte er um Himmels willen was tun! ...  
Denn _er konnte nicht ...  
  
--*--  
  
»TAI!!!!!«, schrie Hikari von ihrer misslichen Lage aus. Sie konnte schwören, dass sie weinte,   
und dennoch – sollte man es ihr etwa verübeln?  
Unter Schock beobachte sie das Szenario aus unfreiwilliger Ferne. Es ging ihr, Sora und den   
Anderen wohl etwa so ähnlich wie Daisuke, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass sie nicht die   
Kräfte fand um aufzustehen.   
Stattdessen fiel ihr auf, dass Dagomon sich genau wie Demon verhielt, und das gab ihr mehr und   
mehr zu denken. Über das Thema hatten die Beiden sich doch eigentlich gar nicht unterhalten.   
Ein trauriger Blick von ihr wanderte kurzzeitig zu ihrem Digimonpartner, der mittlerweile in   
seiner eisigen Gestalt auf dem Boden lag. Würden ihre Digimon je wieder normal werden?   
Könnten sie womöglich wie Glas zerspringen?  
Aber sofort schüttelte sie sich aus diesen Gedanken und starrte wieder nach vorne wo noch immer   
drei ihrer Freunde in Lebensgefahr schwebten. Sie wusste Palmon würde es ihr niemals übel   
nehmen wenn wie sagte, dass das  
im Augenblick wichtiger war. Allerdings musste sie sich erneut nur klar machen, dass sie nichts   
tun konnte. Sie war zu schwach. Ihr Bein schmerzte – soweit wie sie das beurteilen konnte, war es   
wahrscheinlich etwas überdehnt. Sie spürte ein Paar Augen auf ihrer Haut, und sah wie Joe ihr   
Bein aus der Ferne begutachtete. Vielleicht hatte sie sich geirrt. Sein Blick sah nicht nach einer   
einfachen Überdehnung aus...  
»Tai! Bitte sag was, Tai!«  
»Yamato!«  
Hikari klang als stünde sie kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Sie kannte sie gut genug um   
zu wissen, dass sie eine sensible Person war. Das änderte allerdings nichts an der Tatsache, dass   
sie sehr viel stärker als sie alle sein konnte. Das stellte nicht unbedingt einen Widerspruch dar.   
Und in jedem Falle hatte sie Takeru als starken Part an ihrer Seite. Denn er war reif geworden,   
erinnerte sie sich an den kleinen Jungen, der seinen Bruder immer in seiner Nähe haben wollte.  
Sie kannte den Grund für diese ‚Aussortierung'. Wahrscheinlich nahm Dagomon an, so eine   
unerwünschte Reaktion der Sechs unterbinden zu können. Ob er damit richtig lag würden sie wohl   
oder übel bald sehen. Helfen konnte sie den Sechs dort vorne im Moment nicht wirklich ... alles   
was in ihrer Macht stand, war es ... zu hoffen ...  
‚Sieh es doch endlich ein! Was hält dich noch, Ken? Was ist es, dass dich nicht sagen lässt was du   
fühlst? So werden wir ... so werdet ihr ... verlieren...!'  
  
--*--  
  
Ok, es gab also doch keinen Gott, oder er half ihnen aus gutem Grund nicht – wobei ihm nicht   
klar wurde, welcher Grund das sein würde!!  
»Tai! Bitte sag was, Tai!«, sein Blick wanderte zu Hikari, die mit einem starren Ausdruck von   
Angst im Gesicht zu ihrem Bruder blickte.  
»Yamato!«, setzte Takeru mit Schrecken in der Stimme hinzu.   
Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sowohl Tai als auch Yamato sich nicht bewegten. Yamatos   
Kopf ruhte noch immer auf Tais Schoß - die eine Hand auf dem Bauch, die Andere lag locker   
neben Tais Bein.   
Tai hing mit dem Oberkörper über Yamato – sein Kopf auf dessen Bauch neben Yamatos Hand.   
Seine eine Hand gesellte sich zu Yamatos und der andere Arm hing schwer neben ihm zu Boden.  
Sie ... sie sahen ... so friedlich aus ... ... wie ein kleines Paar ... einfach nur eingeschlafen...  
»Netter Nebeneffekt!«, unterbrach Dagomon mit sarkastischem Unterton, »Das wollte ich mir   
zwar aufsparen, aber...«  
Am liebsten hätte er ihm jetzt dieses dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geprügelt, aber ... er   
wollte sich ja nicht wiederholen, aber ... er war halt sozusagen ‚gebunden'.   
»Dein Zug...!«, hörte er Dagomon provozierend fortfahren.  
Er verstand ja nun wirklich nicht viel von Schach, aber wenn Ken hier der König war, und sie die   
anderen Spielfiguren, dann war das wohl ein Witz!  
Der König alleine konnte doch fast nichts machen! Und... wie er bei einer beschämenden Partie   
gegen Ken einmal erfahren hatte, ... konnte er im Leben nicht gewinnen!!   
Ken sah ihn noch immer mit einem Auge an, und er hatte seine Gedanken scheinbar lesen können,   
oder es stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn dieser Blick den er ihm zuwarf, sagte ihm wie   
recht er hatte. Konnten sie denn wirklich nicht gewinnen???  
Ein leichtes Stöhnen war zu hören, und sofort sah er zu Tai und Yamato hinüber. Tais Hand ballte   
sich Stückchenweise zu einer Faust, und er kniff die Augen zu, bevor er sie langsam und   
vorsichtig öffnete.  
‚Oh, danke Herr! Besser spät als nie...', aber würde das jetzt den Unterschied machen. Wenn er   
das richtig sah, würde nachher sowieso keiner mehr von ihnen am Leben sein. Was dachte er da   
eigentlich schon wieder?? Er sollte gefälligst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben!  
Dagomon verzog missbilligend eine Augenbraue.  
»Tai!«, kam es erleichtert von Hikari, und sofort wandte sich Tais Kopf zu ihr. Allerdings blieb er   
auf dem Weg dorthin an Yamato haften. Der rührte sich nämlich noch immer nicht.  
»Yama...«, hauchte er mit rauer Stimme, »__Yama!«  
Totenstille herrschte. Er hörte gerade noch seinen eigenen Atem. Alle, und wirklich alle, sahen zu   
ihnen hinüber. Es kam ihm vor als würden die Minuten nur so dahinstreichen! Und er sah den   
Ausdruck in Tais Gesicht – ein einziger Ausdruck von Leere.  
»...hm...«, unterbrach schließlich ein leiser Ton die Stille, und Yamato starrte mit halboffenen   
Augen zu Tai hinauf.  
Der warf sich vor Erleichterung direkt über ihn und er hörte sein leises Geschimpfe, was für ein   
Idiot Yamato doch sein und was ihm eigentlich einfalle ihm so einen Schrecken einzujagen.  
»Ich warte!«, rief Dagomon dazwischen. Wie auf Kommando rappelte sich Ken langsam auf die   
Knie, und schließlich auf die wackeligen Beine.  
Ratlos beobachtete er was sein Freund vor hatte. Mit vielen wackeligen Schritten stolperte er   
einige oder gerade einen Meter zur Seite, und brach dann auf ein Knie zurück.  
Was sollte der Unsinn. Das war doch kein echtes Schachspiel! Er konnte doch nicht einfach ein   
Kästchen weiter gehen und hoffen damit etwas zu erreichen, ...oder?   
»Ah,...«, sagte Dagomon als hätte ihn eine Erkenntnis getroffen – ihm wäre es lieber gewesen die   
Erkenntnis hätte ihn erschlagen, »... ich verstehe  ... Du willst also, dass ich die da in Ruhe lasse,   
ja?«, überrascht sah er zu Ken, der leicht nickte.   
»Der Zug war unklug, weißt du das?«, setzte Dagomon fort, »Die beiden sind zwar aus der   
Schusslinie, aber ... vergiss nicht ... es geht um den König! Und der sollte sich in Sicherheit   
bringen! __Schach!«  
Mit weiten Augen beobachtete er wie Ken von einer Windböe mitgerissen und zu Mimi und Sora   
geschleudert wurde. Wieder hörte er einen Schrei – einen leisen, unterdrückten.  
»Mi...Mimi...?!«, hörte er Kens Stimme in der Ferne. Er sah nicht viel, aber er erkannte, dass   
Mimi Ken wohl abgefangen hatte.  
»Aber Mimi...«, hörte er Sora bevor Ken weitersprach.  
»Warum hast du das gemacht?«  
»Hey,...«, kam eine leicht gequälte Antwort, »...wir Schachfiguren sind doch da ... um den ...   
König zu beschützen, ... oder hab... ich das Spiel ... nicht ver...standen? ... Außer ... außerdem ...   
konnte ich so ... endlich ... hel ...fen...«, ihre Augen fielen zu, und sie fiel in Soras stützende   
Arme.  
»Mimi!! ... MIMI!«  
»Ruhig Sora... sie ... ist nur ohnmächtig!«, beruhigte Ken sie.  
Wieder stellte sich Ken langsam und ungestüm auf beide Beine.  
Wenn das so weiter ging, dann würde er hier noch an Untätigkeit sterben. Er hielt es langsam   
nicht mehr aus, auf dem Boden zu liegen und nichts zu tun.  
»Und was jetzt?«, fragte Dagomon mit milder Begeisterung für das Szenario. Der hatte   
wahrscheinlich genauso viel Freude dran, wie Demon gehabt hatte...  
Ziemlich langsam setzte sich Ken in Bewegung und schlich förmlich den ganzen Weg von dort   
hinten wieder zurück zu ihnen nach vorne. Allerdings entging ihm sein extremes Abschweifen   
nicht. Er entfernte sich von der Gruppe. Genaugesagt stand er nun  auf der leeren Fläche neben   
ihnen – dort wo sonst keiner mehr war.   
»Ken, was hast du vor?«, schrie er zu ihm hinüber, und versuchte nicht einmal die Wut in seiner   
Stimme zu unterdrücken. In dem Moment sackte Ken auf die Knie und stütze sich auf seine   
Hände.  
»Ich glaube ich habe es verstanden ... «, murmelte er vor sich hin, »Bei jedem Schach gegen mich   
wird jemand von euch darin verwickelt.«  
‚Und was willst du damit sagen?' wollte er ihn fragen, aber Dagomon kam ihm zuvor.  
»Gut erkannt, Junge! Jetzt verstehe ich deinen Zug«, wie meinte Dagomon das, »Also doch   
Absicht ... ich dachte schon du wärst dümmer als ich dachte, aber dennoch ... es ist auch so dumm,   
oder?«  
Mehr als einen bösen Blick hatte Ken nicht zur Antwort übrig. Dieser das-verstehst-du-eh-nicht   
Blick, den er nur zu genau kannte.  
Aber hatte er das jetzt eben vielleicht falsch verstanden ...?  
»Na gut, mein ‚König'«, setzte Dagomon mit einer langen Pause an und fuhr dann leise fort, » ...   
Schach...matt...!«  
Sein Herz übersprang schlagartig ein paar Takte und mit weiten Augen starrte er zu Ken, der   
langsam seine Augen schloss, und dann zu Dagomon, der mit einer Geste, als würde er etwas   
anbieten, eine Feuerkugel auf Reisen schickte.  
»Nein! __Niiicht!!!!!!«  
  
--*--  
  
Er traute seinen Sinnen nicht mehr bis zur nächsten Ecke. Von seiner gefesselten Position hinter   
Daisuke und neben seinem Bruder sah er was geschah. Selbst er –der Schach abgrundtief hasste –   
wusste was Schachmatt bedeutete. Und es würde wahrscheinlich bald noch einen Grund mehr für   
ihn geben dieses Spiel zu hassen.  
Er hörte Daisukes verzweifelten Schrei, und war sich nicht sicher was für ein Unterton darin lag.   
Allerdings sollte er es bald erfahren. Sein Blick war starr vor Schreck auf diese größer werdende   
Feuerkugel gerichtet, die sich langsam aber sicher zu einer einzigen Feuerwand entwickelte.  
Aber was er dann sah, würde er seinen Lebtag nicht vergessen!  
Wieder schienen ihn seine Sinne zu täuschen, denn was er dort sah war so vollkommen   
ausgeschlossen, so unmöglich, so... __dämlich!!  
Er war Zeuge wie sich Daisuke mit schnellem Schritt vor Ken warf – und er verstand endlich   
diesen seltsamen Unterton, ein Ton als hatte er sagen wollen ...  
»Nicht ohne mich!«, schrie Daisuke unüberhörbar, dass Ken und sie die Augen aufrissen.  
Mit Entsetzten im Gesicht betrachteten er und die Anderen vollkommen hilflos und wie in   
Zeitlupe wie Daisuke von dieser Wand verschluckt wurde.   
»DAISUKE!!!!!«, hörte er Ken schreien und er sah noch die kleinen glitzernden Tränen in seinen   
weiten Augen, als auch Ken in einer Wand aus Feuer verschwand.  
...  
Doch plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Er fühlte eine unbeschreibliche Wärme in sich und sah wie   
sich alle geschockten Gesichter zu ihm und Hikari umwandten. Erst da erkannte er woher diese   
wohlige Wärme rührte. Sein Rucksack erstrahlte in einem hellen, gleißend weißen Licht.   
Es bildete eine Regenbogenfarbene Säule, die sich wie eine Kuppel über ihm brach und den   
Boden um ihn herum langsam zu streicheln begann. Es sah aus wie Wasser, das um ihn herum   
wie ein Wasserfall zu Boden fiel, und er war fast verführt es zu berühren.   
Als erstes spürte er, dass der Druck dieser Lianen schwächer wurde, als sie auch schon zu Staub   
zerfielen. Diese Regenbogen- Schicht breitete sich kreisförmig um ihn herum aus, und er sah   
staunend zu, als auch Hikaris Fesseln fielen. Weiter kroch dieses Licht über den Boden. Der Käfig   
um seinen Bruder und Tai verschwand Stück für Stück – jeweils dort wo das Licht ihn berührte –   
und die Beiden sahen perplex zu wie ihr Gefängnis langsam verschwand. Weiter floss das Licht   
und er erkannte die Unsicherheit in den Gesichtern der Anderen – sollen sie zurückweichen oder   
verweilen? Sie entschlossen sich für letzteres und bereuten es nicht. Mittlerweile lag eine einzige   
bunte Schicht aus Licht über dem Boden, und Dagomons Gesicht zeigte merklich mehr Anflüge   
von Angst.  
Schließlich und endlich traf sein ‚Licht' auf Dagomons Feuerwand, die sofort in sich   
zusammenbrach.  
Zurück blieben zwei hell leuchtende Kugeln, die sich langsam auf den Boden senkten. Kaum   
verschwand ihr Leuchten hörte er ein seltsames Zischen neben sich.  
Sofort fuhr er herum und starrte auf den Boden neben sich. Er erkannte, wie die Eisschicht seines   
Digipartners zu schmelzen begann, und schließlich nichts als Wasser und ein verwirrt   
dreinblickendes, nasses Patamon übrig blieb!  
Doch damit war noch nicht genug. Sein Rucksack fing wild an zu vibrieren und verwirrt nahm er   
ihn von seinem Rücken und öffnete ihn, als ihm auch schon vier weiß leuchtende Kugeln   
entgegenflogen, und vor seinem Gesicht schweben blieben.   
Hikari ergriff seine freie Hand und er sah sie ahnungslos an. Mit einer Kopfbewegung zeigte sie   
zu den Anderen. Er traute seinen Augen nicht, als er erkannte, das sein Bruder, Tai, Mimi,   
Koushiro, Sora, und Joe von einer strahlenden Aura umgeben waren. Die Farbe ihrer Wappen – er   
brauchte nicht lange um das zu erkennen.  
In einer Art Halbkreis standen, saßen, hockten sie auf dem Boden, und warfen sich gegenseitig   
Blicke voller Fragen zu.  
Einen Moment später schoss von jedem seiner leuchtenden Freunde ein Faden aus Licht hervor,   
die alle auf die Kugeln vor seinen Augen trafen.  
Zuerst einmal geschah nichts weiter. Bis noch ein letzter violetter Faden sich dazu gesellte. Er   
wandte seinen Kopf um und sah hinter sich, wo Ken in einer violetten Aura auf dem Boden lag.  
Wieder begannen die Kugeln zu leuchten, und die bunte Lichtschicht auf dem Boden wurde von   
einer weißen Welle von Energie überrollt.  
»Was ist das?«, fragte Patamon kleinlaut, als es bemerkte, dass es wie all die anderen Digimon zu   
leuchten begann.  
Als das grelle Weiß verschwand, fand er vor sich eine grüne Wiese, eine Wiese, wie sie eigentlich   
einmal ausgesehen hatte.  
Und mit einem lauten Knacken zerfielen die riesigen Blumen um sie herum zu Daten – mit einem   
Knall wie der einer Explosion folgten die sechs schwarzen Steine um sie herum.   
Statt ihrer bildeten sich, als wären sie aus Kristall, sechs derjenigen Steine die er bereits kannte –   
sechs heilige Steine. Und dort wo Daisuke und Ken auf dem Boden lagen bildete sich letztlich,   
der letzte, siebte heilige Stein.  
Auch ihr Licht traf auf die Kugel, die über seinem Rucksack schwebten und löste eine Reaktion   
aus mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte. Eine starke Druckwelle ließ ihn und Hikari rückwärts zu   
Boden fallen, als die Kugeln vor ihnen explodierten.  
~Licht und Dunkelheit - - - Hoffnung und Verzweiflung~  
~Dies sind keine Attribute des Herzens – sie sind Spiegel der Seele~  
~Scheint ihr beiden letzten Lichter~  
~Ihr Kinder des Schicksals~  
Wie auf Befehl begannen ihre Beiden Wappen, diesen vier bekannten Stimmen folgend zu   
leuchten. Und all ihre Lichter gemeinsam lösten schließlich die Digitationen ihrer Freunde aus –   
dieses Licht musste ihnen Kraft gegeben haben.  
  
--*--  
  
Sie wusste nicht wie, aber sie stand! Sie stand auf ihren eigenen Füßen und schwankte nicht   
einmal all zu sehr.  
Aber das war jetzt eigentlich eine ziemliche Nebensache. Das erste was ihr in den Sinn   
gekommen war, nachdem ihre Digimon digitiert waren, war es gewesen, dass das ganz ehrlich   
gestanden wohl nicht viel bringen würde – wenigstens einer von ihnen musste ja schließlich   
realistisch bleiben. Und sie kannte da so zwei Personen, die ihres Ermessens nach hier noch etwas   
bewegen könnten – nur waren diese beiden Personen gerade von einer Feuerwand überrollt   
worden und lagen jetzt __leicht bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Nicht gerade aufmunternd, oder?   
»Niedlich!«, kam es von Dagomon, in einem Ton, der abfälliger nicht hätte sein können, »Ihr   
glaubt doch nicht, das wird euch helfen, oder?«  
Man, der schien Gedanken lesen zu können. Hier stand gerade die übliche Mischung aus Ultras   
und drei bekannten Mega-Digimon auf dem Feld – von Ioris und Miyakos Champion Zwecks   
MagnaAngemon und Angewomon mal zu schweigen.  Mehr als ein Seufzen hatte sie nicht   
anzubieten.   
Die Aufstellung war schon gegen Demon ein Fehlschlag, wieso sollte es dann jetzt bitte plötzlich   
klappen? Vielleicht sollte sie sich jetzt wie die meisten Anderen hinstellen und beten, dass   
Dagomon Heute einen schlechten Tag hat, aber das lag eigentlich ganz und gar nicht in ihrer   
Absicht.  
Als sie sich in Bewegung setzte entging ihr keinesfalls, dass plötzlich alle Gesichter zu ihr   
gewandt waren, einschließlich dem von Dagomon, aber sie ließ sich davon nicht beirren und ging   
weiter. Sie wusste was jetzt vorrang hatte, und sie würde diesen Trumpf ausspielen – schließlich   
war es ihr einziger Joker.  
Etwas erschöpft fiel sie zwischen Daisuke und Ken auf die Knie, als wären ihre Beine eine   
unnütze Masse. Mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung streifte sie Kens Schulter – die war sich nicht   
mehr so sicher .  
»Mimi...!?«, hörte sie Tai und Yamato hinter ihrem Rücken.  
»Lass...«, sie führ überrascht herum, und traf Misaomons besorgtes Gesicht hinter ihr – dieses   
riesige grüne Digimon sah sie mit diesen durchdringenden, freundlichen blauen Augen an, »...lass   
mich dir helfen...«  
Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie eine Schimmer von Verwirrung durch Dagomons Augen lief,   
aber ignorierte es, als Misaomon seine Hände über Kens und Daisukes ohnmächtige Formen hielt   
und die Augen schloss.   
Sie wandte sich wieder zu ihnen, mit dem Rücken zu dem Digimon dessen warme Aura durch   
diese fünffingrige Hand in der Luft vor ihr zu schweben begann.   
Als auch schon ein leiser Ton zu hören war.  
Gefolgt von einem lauten Schrei, der sie und Misaomon herumfahren ließ. Dort stand Dagomon   
mit den Händen am Kopf als drohte er zu zerspringen, eine tiefschwarze neblige Aura um seinen   
Körper schwebend. Was ging da vor?  
Doch weit kam sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht, als sie wieder diese tiefen roten Augen trafen, die   
sie bereits einmal gesehen hatte – vielleicht war es der Augenblick, da ihr endlich ein Licht   
aufging.  
Sie hörte noch leichte Bewegungen hinter sich und sah ein Ausdruck von Überraschung über die   
Gesichter ihrer Freunde und ihrer Digimon fliegen, als eine Kugel aus Licht zu ihnen flog.   
Weniger zu ihnen stellte sie fest, da diese mit Dagomon kollidierte und ihr blies eine Windböe aus   
Staub ins Gesicht.  
Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie jenen bekannten Drachen in der Ferne, begleitet von   
einem seltsamen fremden Digimon. Eine Art Adler würde sie schätzen – nein, ein Greif, um die   
Wahrheit zu sagen – ein goldbrauner Greif mit einem Sattel und sechs langen Schnüren daran.  
  
--*--  
  
Er fühlte so eine Wärme. Langsam regte er sich und öffnete die Augen, als er einen dumpfen   
Schrei hören konnte. In weiter Ferne – so gedämpft.  
Er sah ein Licht und spürte einen leichten Wind.   
Mimi! Da saß Mimi vor diesem Misaomon und starrte zu Dagomon, der verärgert aufsah – war er   
getroffen worden? Wovon? Sein Blick folgte dessen und fand sie. Fand Kim und ihr Digimon mit   
einem seltsamen anderen, dass er nicht kannte und auch nicht wirklich erkennen konnte.  
Moment mal ... was machte er eigentlich auf dem Boden? ... Nein, die Frage war anders ... warum   
war er noch am Leben.  
Ein violettes Schimmern von seinem Wappen kam ihm zur Antwort, und er erinnerte sich.   
Daisuke! Sofort wandte er sich um, nach ihm zu sehen.   
Er lag noch ohnmächtig einen Meter neben ihm. Oh, halt, er regte sich!  
Er hörte wilde Schreie von allen Seiten, als erneut eine Windböe über das Feld zog - stärker dieses   
mal.  
»Überlasst das uns! Ich vertrau dir Dragomon ...«, hörte er Kims Stimme rufen, aber er hörte es   
kaum. Er nahm Daisuke hoch und schüttelte ihn leicht – nur um ihn dazu zu bringen ihn   
anzusehen – er hatte einige Fragen.   
  
--*--  
  
Schützend warf er seine Arme um Taichi und drehte ihn von der Windböe weg. Kleine Steine und   
Sandkörner prasselten auf seinen Rücken, aber das war ihm egal. Seinen Taichi würde man ihm   
nicht wegnehmen – erst recht nicht, wo sie sich doch gerade erst wirklich gefunden hatten.  
Nach einem kurzen Blick wandten sie sich beide wieder dem Geschehen zu. Zu gerne würde er   
jetzt wissen was für ein seltsames Digimon das nun schon wieder war. Eigentlich hatte er genau   
gesagt viel zu viele Fragen, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen. Aber er würde seine Antworten   
schon noch bekommen – dafür würde er sorgen.  
»Überlasst das uns!...«, rief diese Kim ihnen zu. Es sollte ihm irgendwie recht sein, aber das   
Vertrauen war schon so eine Sache ...   
Er sah wie Kim von dem Hals ihres Digimons sprang und sachte auf dem Boden landete – halb   
hockend – und sich dann gerade aufrichtete .   
»Last uns euch helfen!«, rief Wargreymon Kims Digimon zu.  
»Nein! ... Euer Kampf kommt noch ...«, kam eine tiefe feminine Antwort.  
Er musste zugeben, dass er überrascht war überhaupt eine Antwort zu hören. Zuerst einmal hatte   
es seine Lippen nicht bewegt, und zweitens ... hatten sie Dragomon noch niemals sprechen gehört!  
Mit einem Auge bemerkte er, wie Kim zu Ken, Daisuke und Mimi ging.  
Fest drückte er Taichi an sich – er hatte so ein Gefühl ...  
  
--*--  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen zu der vertrauten Stimme, die seinen Namen sachte zu ihm   
sprach. Er blickte direkt in Kens violette Augen. Er sah verschwommen, wie Misaomon von   
Mimis Seite wich und von etwas wie „Ich werde helfen" sprach. Die Umgebung verwirrte ihn –   
etwas passierte hier - aber er hatte vielleicht keine Zeit dafür sie zu studieren - genug Risiko,   
dieses eine Mal wollte er sicher sein.   
Fest griff er mit einer Hand nach Kens Handgelenk und starrte in dessen verwirrte Augen, als er   
es tat. Er hatte nicht vor sich hinzusetzen, denn so halb in Kens Armen fühlte er sich vollkommen   
wohl, trotzdem richtete sich leicht auf und ignorierte Mimis rufen, er solle doch liegen bleiben.  
Er starrte in Kens fragendes Gesicht und sein eigenes wurde wärmer.  
Sollte er es sagen? Ja, natürlich. Es hatte ihn viel Zeit gekostet herauszufinden, was genau das für   
ein Gefühl war, aber er hatte seine Antwort gefunden. Jetzt wollte er sich seine Chance nicht   
nehmen lassen.  
»Ken, ich ...«, setzte er an, »hab... dir was zu sagen ...«   
Er brauchte Ken nicht anzusehen, um zu spüren wie er ihn ansah.   
»Also ich ... ich ...«, sehr viel weiter kam er auch nicht mehr. Ein Schrei hallte über die Fläche   
gefolgt von weiteren.   
Ein Kampf! Um sie tobte ein Kampf! Aber wer kämpfte?  
Erschrocken sahen sie sich um. Ihre Freunde lagen auf dem Boden – sie hatten sich geduckt. Er   
sah, dass ihre Digimon allesamt neben ihnen hockten und auf den Kampf starrten. Wer kämpft   
denn? Warum tun sie nichts?   
Doch schon hatten auch sie sich in Deckung zu legen und er umfasste Kens Handgelenk noch   
fester.   
»Sag es!«, drang plötzliche eine Stimme zu ihnen, und Mimi wich zur Seite und mit langsamem   
Schritt trat Kim auf sie zu – so Ernst, sie sah sie fast strafend an, »Ich will dir was sagen, Ken! Ich   
weiß was in dir vorgeht und ich weiß mehr als du selber akzeptierst, aber im Moment solltest du   
über deinen Schatten springen und endlich etwas tun. Ich erzähle dir nichts neues, wenn ich sage,   
dass du der Schlüssel in dieser Sache bist, aber nicht nur wegen der SAAT! Ich weiß genau was in   
dir vor geht, und genau gesagt weiß ich es schon seit damals. Egal was du getan hast, egal was du   
gesagt hast! In dem Moment habe ich die Wahrheit erfahren, und ich sage dir noch etwas. Wenn   
du nicht langsam die Augen aufmachst ...«, sie wies mit einer Hand zu ihren Freunde, die dem   
allgemeinen Geschehen folgten, » ... dann werden all deine Freunde hier, all die Leute dir am   
Herzen liegen ... die Personen die du liebst... diesen Tag nicht überleben!!!«  
  
--*--  
  
Perplex sahen er und Yama dem Kampf vor ihnen zu. Es war seltsam – dies war der erste Kampf   
in der Digiwelt, der sie direkt betraf, in dem sie aber nicht selbst kämpften. Vielleicht hatte   
Dragomon ja recht damit, dass sie das nicht schaffen würden, aber waren sie nicht die Digiritter?   
Waren sie es nicht die die Digiwelt beschützen sollten, und nicht die Digiwelt __sie?  
»Ihr wollt doch etwas tun, oder! Ich sage euch was!«, die Stimme kannte er doch. Sofort wandten   
Yama, Takeru, Hikari und er sich zu der Person in ihrer Mitte um.   
Er dachte zunächst einmal, ihm würden deine Sinne einen Streich spielen – vor ihnen stand Yukio   
Oikawa. Er konnte den Gesichtsausdruck in Ioris Gesicht förmlich sehen ohne in dafür ansehen zu   
müssen. Die Augen des kleinen Kendo-Freaks weiteten sich merklich.   
»Wie?«, fragte Takeru ohne zögern.  
Ein Lächeln zog über Oikawas Gesicht – ein zugegeben ungewohnter Anblick.  
»Das ist nicht einmal so schwer wie man denken sollte...  
Hört auf euer Herz! Es wird euch sagen was zu tun ist. Wenn es eine Wahrheit gibt, dann ist es die   
des Herzens. Verleiht dem Ausdruck was ihr fühlt...  
Mehr kann ich auch nicht sagen.«  
Damit wandte er sich ab und ging – einfach so, als wäre es normal hier aufzutauchen, wenn der   
Sohn des besten Freundes einen für Tod hält und dann wieder ohne ein Wort an selbigen zu   
verschwinden.  
Das Herz...?!  
»Ich weiß ja nicht was euer Herz euch sagt, aber ... meines sagt mir, ich sollte das unbedingt mal   
wieder tun.«  
Verdutzt sahen er und Yama zu Takeru, der Hikari in seine Arme schloss und beide sich   
angrinsten, als wären sie eben verheiratet worden.   
Das Beispiel war besser als er Anfangs gedacht hatte, denn beiden schlossen ihre Augen und   
besiegelten ihre Gefühle mit einem innigen Kuss. Eine intensive Wärme ging von den beiden aus.  
»Ich verstehe ...«, kam es von Yama, als er ihm eine Hand auf die Wange legte und ihn mit   
glitzernden Augen ansah, »Ich liebe dich, Taichi!«  
»Ich ... liebe dich auch, Yama!«, gab er zögerlich zurück, als Yamato ihn an  sich zog und ihm   
langsam und sanft ihren ersten Kuss auf die Lippen setzte.   
Ein Kuss so voller Liebe, voller Gefühle – und er spürte diese angenehme wärme in sich.  
  
--*--  
  
Zugegeben, er war geschockt. Stand es denn wirklich so schlecht um sie?  
»Ken!«, er griff erneut nach dessen Hand und zog sie zu sich, »Ich weiß nicht was in dir vor geht,   
und ich weiß auch nicht was Kim mein, aber ich weiß was ich sehe, und ich weiß was ich fühle.   
Mir haben diese beiden Dinge eines klar werden lassen und zwar dass hier«, er nahm Kens Hand   
und legte sie auf seine Brust, die Stelle wo sein Herz lag. Ken sah ihn mit weiten Augen an, und   
alles andere war gleichgültig, auch die seltsame Unruhe um Tai, Yamato und die Anderen war   
ihm gleich.  
»Ich  bin mir nicht sicher, wie viel Zeit ich habe, aber ich will, wenn dieser Kampf wirklich so   
enden könnte, wenigstens gesagt haben, was mir dieses Schlagen sagt.   
Spürst du es? Ich habe deinen Herzschlag schon einmal gehört, Ken. Damals bei der Sache mit   
Arukenimon. Ich wusste nicht genau was ich davon halten sollte. Jetzt ist es mir klar.   
Diese Herz, Ken, mein Herz, schlägt nur aus einem Grund!   
Mein Herz schlägt für dich, Ken! Ich ... Ich liebe dich...«  
Diese weiten Augen starrten mich an. Und er sah weg. Wieso sah er weg?  
»Ich ... ich... aber...«  
»Nichts aber!«, rief Kim dazwischen, und ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was? Warum   
antwortete er mir nicht? Etwa...?  
»Hör auf, Ken! Sag es! Sag es, verdammt!!!  
Ich weiß warum du schweigst, und ich sage dir, du sollst es lassen. Vergiss nicht was ich gesagt   
habe, mach die Augen auf!! Du bist so blind, dass ich manchmal daran Zweifle, ob du mich   
überhaupt siehst!«, sie unterbrach kurz und fuhr dann in sanftem Ton fort, »Du bist mir nichts   
schuldig, Ken! Deine Worte damals waren eine Lüge. Ich weiß, dass du mich nie geliebt hast, und   
ich will sagen, dass es mir egal ist. Du hattest nur immer das Gefühl mich beschützen zu müssen.   
Die Liebe hast du dir eingeredet, und ich will dir noch etwas sagen ... ich - liebe - wieder! Also   
vergiss was du dir einredest, und verspiel nicht leichtsinnig die Erfüllung deiner Träume...  
Tu was dein Herz dir sagt. So wie die vier dort schon lange eingesehen haben.«  
Mit ihrem Arm wies sie zu Tai und Yamato sowie Takeru und Hikari, die sich in den Armen   
lagen.  
Verdutzt sah Ken zu den vieren und blickte Kim an.   
Das nächste was er wusste war, dass er beinnahe zu Boden fiel, und Ken ihm um den Hals hing.   
Er hörte ihn leise schluchzen und legte zögerlich einen Arm auf seinen Rücken – umarmte ihn   
ganz.  
»Schh, ganz ruhig...«  
»Ich war so ein Idiot!«, rief Ken ihm zu und blickte ihn mit verweinte Augen an, »Ich war so ein   
Idiot, das zu glauben. Es tut mir leid, Daisuke, ich hab es mir nie wirklich eingestanden. Ich   
dachte immer ich wäre es Kim schuldig nicht gleich wieder jemand anderen zu haben, aber ...«  
Er beendete seinen Satz nie.  
»Ja?«, fragte er hoffnungsvoll nach.  
»Ich liebe dich, Daisuke! ... Und ich war so blöd es nicht zu merken!«   
Freudig drückte Daisuke ihn an sich. Ken liebte ihn! Er tat es wirklich!  
Ehe er es realisierte trafen sich ihre Lippen sachte in einem sinnlichen Kuss. Das Geständnis ihrer   
Gefühle. Und er fühlte sich so warm...   
  
--*--  
  
Er blickte von der Felswand hinunter auf die Szene vor sich. Er sah das Grinsen auf Kims Gesicht   
und die Freude in Oikawas Augen. Er sah die überraschten Gesichter der anderen Digiritter und   
das Leuchten in den Augen der drei kämpfenden Digimon.  
Die Erleichterung, die er spürte war mit Worten nicht zu beschreiben.   
Das Mädchen, das sie Mimi nannten schien ähnliches zu spüren. Die beiden - wie hießen sie   
noch? Ach ja – Joe und Sora sahen auf die Päärchen vor sich und man sah ihnen die Gewissheit   
an; sie wussten, dass sie geschafft hatten, was nötig war. Die Anderen schienen sich erst noch mit   
dem Gedanken anfreunden zu müssen, oder waren einfach nur damit überrascht worden.   
Er sah wie drei Strahlen aus Licht in den Himmel schossen und wie sich die dunkle neblige   
Wolkendecke über ihnen auflöste. Er sah feine Sonnenstrahlen hindurchtreten, wie sie langsam   
den Boden zu streicheln schienen, und die scheinbar endlose Dunkelheit die sie seit so langer Zeit   
umgeben hatte langsam verschwand.  
Er hörte Dagomons seltsam schrille Laute und sah wie diese ungewöhnlich dunkle Nebelwolke   
die um und in ihm gewesen war entwich und sich mit einem dumpfen Puffen in nichts auflöste.  
Licht – helles, warmes und wohltuendes Sonnenlicht fiel auf sie hinab und die bedrohliche   
schwarze Gestalt vor ihnen sackte in sich zusammen, und wie das Zischen von Wasser auf einem   
heißen Stein schrumpfte sie auf die Größe eines Agumons.    
Es war geschafft.   
Langsam verschwanden die Lichter unter ihm und er hörte die Aufregung unter den Digirittern,   
die plötzlich zu ihren Freunden rannten, welche vor ihnen zu Boden fielen - wie sie an Kim und   
Oikawa vorbeirannten.   
Er schloss seine Augen.  
»Schön ... das es vorbei ist...«  
gerade wollte er sich abwenden, als eine Bewegung hinter ihm zu hören war.  
»Wohin willst du denn, Junge?«  
Überrascht wandte er sich um und sah in die blauen Augen dieses Digimons, dass ihnen geholfen   
hatte. Wie hatte es ihn bemerkt?  
»Nun? Wohin willst du denn?«, ein Grinsen kam über diese seltsamen Lippen und es sah ihn an –   
ein einziges Versprechen, eine Bitte in diesem Blick ... „Sei mein Freund"!  
»Nirgendwo hin ...«, antwortete er mit einem traurigen Blick zu Boden, »Ich habe keinen Ort an   
den ich gehen könnte, also wo sollte ich hin...?«  
»Ich weiß was du meinst ...«, kam eine zögerliche Antwort, als das Digimon über die Klippe stieg   
und den Ast neben sich los ließ um nun vor ihm zu stehen, »Ich habe eigentlich ...auch keinen   
Platz hier. Ich weiß nicht einmal ... wo ich herkomme.«  
Eine Traurigkeit lag in diesen Augen, die er gut verstehen konnte.  
»Lass, ...«, setzte er an und überlegte nicht lange seine Gedanken laufen zu lassen, aber das leichte   
Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Digimons sagte ihm, dass es wusste, was er sagen wollte.  
»Komm her, Freund! Wir sollten die Anderen nicht alleine warten lassen...«, damit bot es ihm   
eine Hand und er überlegte nicht lange und krabbelte hinauf, »Ich bin Misaomon...«  
»Freut mich, ich....«, der Rest des Gespräches versank in dem lauten Rauschen, als sie den Berg   
hinunter glitten.  
Aber egal! Was waren schon Förmlichkeiten, wenn er endlich jemanden gefunden hatte?! Jetzt   
hatte er nur noch eine Furcht – vor dem Treffen mit den anderen Digirittern...  
  
~~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~~  
  
So... langsam nähern wir uns dem Ende. Das nächste Kapitel ist das letzte.   
Also bitte erbarmt euch noch einmal und schreibt mir ne kleine, klitzekleine Review – ihr dürft mich auch gerne schelten, prügeln oder sonst was, aber gebt mir einen Kommentar *heul*  
  
Bis zu nächsten, letzten Kapitel  
Eure Kikkyo  
  
_


	14. Part 13 Epilog: Finally

**_Disclaimer_****:** This is a non commercial Fan-fic. The characters do not belong to me (exeptions are few) and I do NOT wish to claim them. Digimon and its characters belong to their respected owners and copyrightholders.  
Kim, Dranamon and Misaomon whatsoever ARE my Characters   
(but I don't think anyone would want to claim them).  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ ~About Destiny: Epilog~ ~ *Finally*  
  
Also, irgendwie war ihm ziemlich schwummerig. Genaugenommen kam es ihm vor als hätte er   
eine Pfanne über den Kopf gezogen bekommen.  
»Onii-chan. Du bist wieder wach!«, hörte er seine kleine Schwester überglücklich herum   
posaunen.  
»Wurde ja auch mal Zeit...«, kam es von Yamato, der ihm sofort einen Kuss auf die Stirn   
drückte, »Schlafmütze!!«   
Er gab ihm sein übliches wie-denn-ich-etwa-? Grinsen und sah sich um. Die Stimmung erschien   
gedrückt. Alle standen in einem Halbkreis und sahen die vier Gestalten vor sich an als wären sie   
Geister – was zumindest für Oikawa eindeutig zutreffen musste. Was das allerdings für ein   
Digimon da neben ihm war, war eine gute Frage...  
Kim sah sie währenddessen skeptisch an – Dranamon ganz entspannt neben ihr.  
»Tja, ich denke mal jetzt bin ich euch wirklich eine Erklärung schuldig.«, setzte sie an, und ein   
einstimmiges Nicken setzte ein.  
»Wie wäre es mit der Geschichte von Anfang an...!?«, warf Koushiro ein. Er war von ihnen   
allen mit Sicherheit am neugierigsten auf die Auflösung der ganzen Sache. Er hatte sich ja wohl   
auch mit Abstand sehr viel mehr Fragen gestellt als sie ...  
»Nun...«, fuhr Kim fort, »...angefangen hat eigentlich alles damit, dass ihr Demon damals ins   
schwarze Meer verbannt habt...«  
»Denn Demon fand Jemanden, der ihm half auch das Tor, das ihr geöffnet und versiegelt hattet   
wieder zu öffnen und kehrte in die Welt der Menschen zurück!«, verwirrt wandten sie sich um   
und blickten die vermummte Gestalt an, die von hinten her auf sie zu trat. Vorsichtig schob diese   
die Kapputze zurück. Es war Genai!  
»Genai!«, kam es von Sora.  
»Und von unserer Welt konnte er das Tor in die Digiwelt selbst öffnen...«, dachte Izzy laut in   
seiner angestammten Denkposition - Finger am Kinn.  
»Genau...Allerdings war Demon geschwächt und konnte in der von Oikawa geschützten   
Digiwelt nicht so einfach existieren. Also ließ er Gesannte seiner hier.  
Dunkle Schatten deren Aufgabe es war das Gleichgewicht zu stören und die Digiwelt für Demon   
bewohnbar zu machen.   
Es dauerte eine Weile, doch durch die dunkle Energie in der Welt des schwarzen Meeres wurden   
Demons Kräfte gestärkt, und schon bald würde er zurückkommen können.  
Zu etwa der Zeit begannen die seltsamen Träume der Wächter, die wie immer die Zukunft   
zeigten – eine dunkle Zukunft dieses Mal.«  
»Demon hegte einen Plan um zu verhindern, was diese Träume als seinen Untergang   
aufzeigten«, setzte Kim mit einem Blick zu Ken hinzu, »Er würde alle sieben dunklen Steine   
brauchen um sein Vorhaben gelingen zu lassen, die Digiwelt in eine dunkle Welt zu verwandeln,   
und es gab nur eine Hürde auf dem Weg dort hin die es zu beseitigen galt...«  
Er bemerkte, wie Ken sich mehr und mehr in Daisukes Armen verkroch und begann langsam   
aber sicher zu verstehen.  
»Die Macht sieben heiliger Steine galt es zu brechen und statt ihrer die seinen sich erheben zu   
lassen.«, warf Oikawa ein, »Genau sechs hatte er, aber eines fehlte, eines hatte er verloren vor so   
langer Zeit, als er schon einmal versucht hatte seine Pläne durchzuführen. Nicht alle hatte er um   
sich versammeln können, da es etwas gab was er nicht beabsichtigt hatte.«  
»Das genau zwei Digiritter...«, wieder fuhren sie herum, rechts neben sich, und starrten   
Misaomon und den Jungen zu seiner Rechten an. Langsam traten sie vor und stellten sich neben   
Kim. Er hörte Ken einmal tief Luftholen, »...zu der Zeit in der Digiwelt waren. Diese Zwei in   
der Flugbahn seiner Bestrebungen standen. Und das der Eine dieser Beiden, um dem Anderen   
das Leben zu retten, von diesem ‚Einen' im Nacken getroffen – verwundet - wurde.«  
Plötzlich sah jeder zu Ken, der mit einer Hand vorsichtig über seinen Nacken fuhr und den   
Jungen dabei entgeistert ansah.  
»Die Saat der Finsternis...«, hörte man Iori leise Flüstern.  
»Die eine siebte Saat seiner Steine war verloren – bis er sie wiederfinden würde«, der Junge   
pausierte und sah Ken an, »Du hast mir damals das Leben gerettet, Ken!«  
Stille. Jeder blickte zwischen Ken und diesem fremden Jungen hin und her.  
Bis...  
»R...Ryo...?!«  
»Jawohl... Ryo Akiyama. Der kleine Junge von damals und der alte Freund von Heute«, ein   
Grinsen trat auf dessen Gesicht und Taichi fragte sich langsam, wen Ken hier eigentlich sonst   
noch kannte.  
»Demon kam kurz in die Digiwelt«, fuhr Genai fort, »Er hatte etwas zu erledigen um diese eine   
Saat wieder an sich zu bringen. Er suchte sich ein Digimon um diese Aufgabe für ihn zu   
erledigen, und machte es willenlos. Der Notruf den ihr damals erhalten habt, war nichts als ein   
Trick gewesen.«  
Dranamon senkte merklich den Kopf und Kim streichelte es sanft um es zu beruhigen.   
»Also sah ich mich gezwungen einzugreifen!«, setzte Genai wieder an, »Ich holte Kim in die   
Digiwelt und gab ihr ein Digivice das auf Dranamon abgestimmt war.«  
Entsetzten machte sich breit. Genai hatte sie her geholt???  
»Und das...«, unterbrach Kim, »...war der Tag, an dem ich starb.«  
Ken stand förmlich vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.  
»Aber.. du bist doch hier oder nicht??«, fragte Miyako kleinlaut.  
»Nicht direkt! Genau genommen bin ich nichts weiter als ein Schatten von Daten. Ich bin quasi   
ein Geist.   
Ich habe die Geschichte gehört, Gatomon, und ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, dass ich sie als   
Beispiel nehme: So wie Wizardmon als Digimon in eurer Welt starb, bin ich als Mensch in der   
Digiwelt gestorben. So wie er nun ein gefangener Geist dort ist, bin ich es hier...  
Gib mir einmal deine Hand, Yamato, bitte.«  
Verdutzt sah er seinen Freund an, der noch zögerte, aber dann seine Hand ausstreckte um Kims   
zu ergreifen. Doch ihre Hand ging einfach hindurch. Erschrocken zog Yama seine zurück.  
»Seht ihr?! .... Aber vertrau mir, Ken. Ich hab es gern getan und ich bin glücklich hier. Du   
weißt...was ich meine...«  
Mit fragendem Blick sah er zu Ken, der erschrocken die Augen aufriss. Scheinbar wusste er    
wirklich was sie meinte... na toll, und wer informiert _ihn_???   
Kim warf einen fragenden Blick á la soll-ich zu Ryo und bekam ein verstecktes Kopfschütteln   
zur Antwort mit einem Unterton, der nach sehen-sie-schon-selbst--das-wäre-jetzt-zuviel aussah -  
und legte dabei sachte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
»Warum, Genai? Warum hast du sie geholt!?«, rief Miyako plötzlich aufgebracht. Sie konnte es   
sichtlich nicht recht begreifen.  
Genai warf einen Blick zu Kim, bekam ein Nicken und wandte sich wieder Yolei zu.  
»Ich versteh', dass es dir schwer fällt das zu verstehen, aber deine Antwort sollte dir Kim lieber   
selber geben, wenn sie es sagen _will_, denn dies ist ihre Sache.   
Vielleicht wirst du es später selbst verstehen...«  
»Nun da Demons Plan fehl geschlagen war und ihr in eure Welt zurückgekehrt ward, hatte er   
nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten«, erzählte Oikawa weiter, »Er kam endgültig in die Digiwelt   
zurück und breitete ein schwarzes Netz unter der Erde aus. Das Gleichgewicht wurde durch   
seine mittlerweile enorme dunkle Energie vollkommen zerstört. Die Digimon spürten die   
Bedrohung noch ehe sie ausbrach und flohen an die Orte der Digiwelt, die den größten Schutz   
genossen, die Tempel - und ich setzte meine Kräfte auf diese an.«  
»Ich rief euch in die Digiwelt um zu helfen,«, führte Genai weiter aus, »denn es war euch   
bestimmt mit der Hilfe der heiligen Lichter der vier Wächter gegen Demon anzutreten und zu   
gewinnen ... unter einer Bedingung...«  
»Diese Bedingung war es die mir Sorgen machte«, warf Kim ein, »Ich folgte euch, da ich   
wusste, dass hier eine Person sich mehr Gedanken und Sorgen bereitete als nötig war ... und   
auch dass diese eine Person vielleicht von allein nie einsehen würde, was für das Gelingen doch   
so wichtig war.«  
»Dunkelheit legte sich mit Demons Ankunft über die Digiwelt, und auch eure Welt wurde in   
Dunkelheit gehüllt, und jede Andere Welt die außer diesen noch besteht – ihre Existenz  ist auf   
Ewig miteinander verbunden. Das war der Grund, weshalb auch ihr Anderen einen Weg in die   
Digiwelt suchtet und einen fandet, noch bevor ich euch helfen konnte - mein Versuch ein Tor zu   
öffnen war noch nicht gelungen.  
Demon sah die Prophezeiung  der Wächter auf sich zu kommen, und schickte seine Schatten los   
euch zu töten noch bevor sie eintreten konnte. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass seine Versuche   
euch nur noch näher aneinander banden. Die Bedingung war diese: die Lichter werden euch   
beschützen und euch Kraft geben, euch alle, aber nur ihr sechs würdet mit eurer wahren Liebe   
den Sieg herbeiführen.  
Demon hätte es gereicht, wenn er die eine Saat bekommen könnte, denn dann wäre jegliches   
Licht in der Digiwelt erloschen – dann wäre es zu spät gewesen etwas zu tun.   
Die andere Möglichkeit war es, einen von euch zu beseitigen, denn nur ihr alle zusammen   
konntet seinen Feldzug aufhalten.  
Doch Demon hatte etwas übersehen. Das Netz, das er unter die Digiwelt gelegt hatte, hatte eine   
Bestimmung gehabt, doch rechnete er nicht mit dem was kam.  
Er war ja nicht ganz ohne Hilfe in die Digiwelt zurück gekommen, und diese Hilfe war nicht   
ohne Eigennutzen. Er hatte sich auf einen Packt einlassen müssen – ein Packt der da besagte,   
dass wenn er in die Digiwelt kommen sollte, er seinem Helfer dafür ebenfalls den Zugang dazu   
möglich machen musste.  
Die Blumen die aus diesem Netz wuchsen bildeten in ihrer großen Anzahl eine Verbindung zu   
dem Meer der Dunkelheit auf.   
Dagomon nutzte, des Wartens leid, diese Verbindung und kam in die Digiwelt. Doch hatte   
Demon mit dessen Unterstützung gerechnet, wurde aber von ihm vernichtet. Seine Seele   
verblieb und das war der dunkle Nebel, der um Dagomon zu kreisen begann und ihn gegen euch   
aufhetzte. Denn ... eigentlich war dies nie seine Absicht gewesen...«  
Mit einem Blick zu dem kleinen pechschwarzen Wesen auf dem Boden endete er seine   
Erzählung. Langsam wandte Taichi seinen Blick zu dem Digimon und Yamato stellte die Frage,   
die auch ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging:  
»Aber, Genai, ... was wollte es denn dann in der Digiwelt?«  
Kaum war die Frage gestellte sah Genai zu dem kleine Dagomon und zwei große kindergleiche   
Kugelrunde Augen sahen sie plötzlich bedrückt an.  
Taichi konnte einfach nicht anders als Mitleid für dies kleine Wesen zu empfinden wenn es sie   
so ansah.  
»Sag es ihnen doch, Dagomon... sag ihnen was dein Wunsch war...«  
»Ich...«, stotterte eine zarte jungenhafte Stimme zurück, »...ich... ich war auf der Suche nach   
Licht.«  
»Wie bitte?«, rief Yolei unfreiwillig laut.  
»Ich...nun...meine Untertanen und ich leben in einer Welt ewiger Dunkelheit. Die Dunkelheit   
kann schrecklich sein, selbst wenn man sie gewöhnt ist. Meine Untertanen hegten nur einen   
Wunsch: sie wollten Licht sehen und erfahren was „Wärme" ist...   
Dann kam Demon und erzählte mir von der Digiwelt und ihrem Licht. Als ich ihn fragte ob er   
dort hin zurück wolle, schlossen wir einen Packt. Ich gab ihm eine Art Blütensaat meiner Welt   
mit der er mir den Weg fei machen sollte und schickte ihn in die Menschenwelt, die ich nicht   
betreten konnte.  
Warum?«, las es aus Daisukes Gesicht, »Sobald ich das Tor öffne scheine ich zu brennen, reicht   
das?«  
»Das Licht«, unterbrach Koushiro, »Das Sonnenlicht greift euch an. Ihr seit in einer Welt von   
Dunkelheit geboren und habt nie anderes gesehen – ihr seit quasi Schatten. Das Licht wirkt auf   
euch wie ein Gift.«  
Sofort senkte das kleine Dagomon den Kopf. Es tat Tai wirklich leid –jetzt erst recht.  
»Nun kann ich eh nicht wieder zurück...«, kam es in einem traurigen Ton.  
»Wie? Warum denn nicht? Klar geht das...«, konterte Daisuke übermütig.  
»Nein! ... Ich war der ‚König' meiner Welt, aber ich bin besiegt, ich kann unmöglich zurück.   
Meinen Titel habe ich nicht mehr, und als der Unterlegene auch kein Recht auf Zuflucht. Ich habt gewonnen Digiritter, ihr habt mich als König besiegt – nun steht ihr an meiner Stelle.  
  
--*--  
  
»WAS?!?!?!«  
Momentchen mal so jetzt aber nicht! Regel oder Gesetzt oder was auch immer hin und her. Er   
hatte schließlich eine Familie zu Hause –zumindest ansatzweise. Das kam ja nun gar nicht in die   
Tüte!  
»Aber das geht nicht! Wir gehören doch nicht in diese oder deine Welt!«  
»Lass gut sein, Yamato...«, sprach Kim ihn von der Seite an, »Ihr werdet ganz normal in eure,   
unsere, Welt zurückkehren.  
Digiritter sollen also deinen Platz als König einnehmen? So, dann bin ich bereit diese Aufgabe   
zu übernehmen!«  
»WIE?«  
»Versteht ihr nicht? Ich habe kein menschliches Leben mehr und kann auch nicht in die   
Menschenwelt zurück – höchstens für ein paar Stunden einmal. Ich stehe hier vor euch mit der   
Möglichkeit zu beidem. Mein Wappen hat zwei Seiten. Die eine von Damals und die von Jetzt.   
Dranamon und ich können jedes Tor öffnen, dass wir möchten – was Dagomons Ankunft neben   
den Blüten zufällig ermöglichte. Mein Wappen ist nicht wie eure. Es entspricht nicht meinem   
Herzen, denn mein Herz war schwach, aber es ist meine Seele, und solange ich das Wappen   
habe wird Dragomon sowohl Dunkel als auch Licht seiner Gestalt annehmen können.   
Wir können diese Aufgabe übernehmen, die euch die Möglichkeit auf ein normales Leben   
nehmen würde... außerdem bin ich ja nicht allein....«  
Plötzlich trat Ryo neben Kim und ergriff ihre Hand.  
Was kam ihm daran bloß so komisch vor.  
»Wie denn, du? Aber...aber..«  
»Nein!«, hauchte Ken und starrte Ryo mit flehendem Blick an. Ein trauriger Blick war seine   
Antwort.  
»Wie? Wann?«, fragte er vollkommen außer sich und da ging Yamato ein Licht auf: Die Hand!!!   
Er _hält_ ihre Hand!  
Ryo warf einen kurzen Blick zu Kim.  
»Ich war mit Freunden unterwegs, als ich eine seltsam dunkle Säule erkannt und spürte, dass   
etwas nicht stimmte. Ich rannte los und meine Freunde folgten mir. Doch sie sahen nicht was ich   
sah. Eine schwarze Gestalt tauchte aus der Säule auf – Demon.   
Ich wachte in der Digiwelt wieder auf; Demon vor mir.«  
Den Rest konnte man sich jetzt denken. Er schluckte einmal und sah zu Ken. Was musste der   
eigentlich noch alles durchmachen? Der Bruder, die Freundin und jetzt noch ein Freund.   
»Das ist der Grund warum ich mit Kim gehen werde!«  
  
--*--  
  
»Ich werde euch gleich zurück nach Hause schicken, aber vorher wollten Ryo und ich noch   
etwas erledigen wartet bitte noch solange.«  
  
--*--  
  
Er saß in seinem Zimmer und starrte einfach nur aus dem Fenster. Draußen rannten Kinder und   
spielten Fußball auf dem Feld tief unter ihm. Auf dem Feld, auf dem er und seine Freunde auch   
immer ihre Übungsspiele abgehalten hatten. Und sein Freund ihm vom Feldrand her zugejubelt   
hatte.  
Er hatte Fußball noch nie gemocht.   
Er stieß sich einmal kräftig ab und ließ sich rückwärts auf sein Bett fallen.  
Doch plötzlich hört er ein Geräusch und setzte sich überrascht auf.  
Vor ihm stand eine seltsam neblige Gestalt. Ein blaues Hemd und dunkle grüne Hosen. Blaue   
Augen und rotbraune Haare – und ein trauriger Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
»Ch...Chibi!!«  
»Ach, Kinny du weißt doch, ich mochte den Spitznamen noch nie...«, ein kleines Grinsen.  
»Ryo, aber... wo warst du ... ... was ... ist mit dir?«  
»Genau das was du meinst...«  
Noch vor dem Zimmer waren die Tränen und ein leises ‚schhh' zu hören, als Ryo seinen neuen   
Freund zu beruhigen versuchte und ihn mit viel Konzentration in den Arm nahm.  
  
--*--  
  
Sie betrat das Zimmer ihrer Familie und sah ihre Eltern, die verzweifelt auf dem Sofa saßen.   
Telefonbücher lagen aufgeschlagen herum, und ein Foto von ihr lag auf dem Tisch, an dem ihr   
Vater seine Mutter tröstend im Arm hielt.  
Plötzlich sahen die beiden auf und sahen sie an. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, denn sie schienen ihr   
seltsam nebliges Erscheinen bemerkt zu haben. Tränen krochen ihr in die Augen, wie sie ihre   
Eltern so sah, und sie sehnte sich danach  sie in die Arme zu schließen.   
»Kimi! Kimi, mein Kind!«  
- - -  
»Ihr sollt wissen, dass ich jetzt auch glücklich bin«, stammelte sie, »Ich bin verliebt, und ich ...   
kann ... leben. Vielleicht ... jetzt im Tod mehr ... als jemals hier.«   
Mit viel Konzentration umarmte sie ihre Eltern fest.  
*Mein Herz war schwach, ja. Zu schwach mittlerweile. Die Ärzte hatten mir nicht mehr als   
sechs Monate gegeben, als es passierte. Jetzt habe ich ein neues Leben....*  
Keiner der Nachbarn wird wissen warum, aber sie hörten wie viele Tränen vergossen wurden,   
und dass die Familie seit dem nicht mehr die gleiche war. Es gab Gerüchte ihre Tochter hätte   
sich noch einmal verabschiedetet, da sie das junge Mädchen nie wieder sahen.  
  
--*--  
  
Dicht aneinander standen sie vor Kim, Ryo, Oikawa und Genai sowie dem kleine Dagomon in   
der Ferne, als sie sich verabschiedeten.  
»Vergesst nicht, schickt Genai eine Mail und ich hol euch ab wenn ihr wollt!«  
Ein Lächeln stand auf Kims Gesicht, als Dragomon die Flügel spreizte und ein Zeichen in Form   
von Kims Wappen auf seiner Stirn zu leuchten begann. Licht hüllte sie ein, und mit einem   
letzten Winken verschwand alles.  
  
--*--  
  
Daisuke fand sich plötzlich mitten auf einer Straße wieder und fand außer ihm niemanden weit   
und breit.   
»Auh!«, kam es von Ken, der sich hinter Daisuke aufrappelte und sich ebenfalls fragte wo die   
anderen waren.  
»Alles klar, Ken?«  
»Ja, geht!«  
Sie sahen sich um und fanden nicht eine einzige Seele auf dieser fremden Straße.  
»Wo sind wir?«, fragte Ken mit einem Blick zum nächsten Straßenschild.  
»Keine Ahnung, aber wir sind allein.  
Obwohl das auch seine Vorteile hat...«  
»Wie..«, und damit kam Daisuke auf ihn zu als würde er ihn gleich anfallen wie ein Wolf auf der   
Jagd.   
»Hör auf mit den Spielchen, wir sollten die Anderen suchen...«   
Ken wandte sich ab und Daisuke fühlte sich quasi abgewiesen.  
Aber schon sahen beide hinter sich, als sie ein seltsames Geräusch hörten. Wie eine Walze oder   
eine Pferdeherde.  
Was in der Ferne um die nächste Ecke bog waren zwei wie wild rennende Personen die   
verfluchte  Ähnlichkeit mit Tai und Yamato hatten – was wohl daran lag, dass sie es waren.  
»Da sind si....«, weiter kam Daisuke auch schon nicht mehr.  
Denn hinter den beiden bog besagte „Walze" um die Ecke und zwar in Form einer riesigen   
Menschengruppe.   
»Was ist denn das????«  
Sie brauchten nicht lange zu warten.  
»Yamatoooo!!!!!«  
»TAICHIIII!!!«  
Das sagte eigentlich schon alles.   
Was passiert, wenn man einen berühmten und beliebten Leadsänger und einen aufsteigenden   
Fußballer der beliebten Schulmannschaft irgendwo absetzt? – genau DAS.  
»Worauf wartet ihr?...auf die U-bahn??«, rief Yamato ihnen zu, als er in typischer Fluchtpose an   
ihnen vorbeirannte. Recht hatte er!  
Also kehrt marsch und nichts wie weg.  
»Guck mal das ist doch Ken, das Genie!!?«  
»Da ist ja noch einer von den Fußballern!!!«  
Flucht war angesagt, und das am besten etwas schneller.  
»Toll ... jetzt sind wir ... wenigstens nicht mehr ...allein..«, keuchte Yamato.  
»Wo...habt ihr die denn her....?«  
»Ich sag nur: ... Landung  ... auf einer Fanversammlung!«  
Oh man...................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  Once will be . . .  
  A love of the past  
  Found long ago  
  A love of the present  
  Just found in secure  
  A love of the future  
  Time to reveal  
  One thing in common  
  Eternal realm  
  This love …  
  will cause a miracle ...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**_~ The End ~  
_***Finished: 25. Januar '02 – 22:18*  
*Started: June '01*  
*First published 2002*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
»Fertig!! Endlich geschafft...«, war mein erster Gedanke, als ich fertig war. Naja, jetzt sag   
ich mir eher »endlich alles online«.   
Sorry, an alle, wegen der langen Wartezeiten zwischendurch. Aber in letzter Zeit hatte   
ich...glaubt es mir oder nicht ^_^ eine Klausur nach der anderen und alles mögliche im   
Kopf...nur nicht, dass das nächste Update fällig war.  
Goman nasai  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch Spaß gemacht das hier zu lesen.  
Tschau an alle und ein großes DANKE!!  
Bye   
  
(*Kalender zu AboutDestiny an die Wand hängt*...lang hat's gedauert, bald ist 2003 *tropf*)  
  



End file.
